


From The Ashes, We Rise Like The Phoenix

by SpiderWidowFam88



Series: Peter Parker Endgame [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alcoholic Jessica Jones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Awesome Karen Page, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Claire Temple, BAMF Gwen Stacy, BAMF Jessica Jones, BAMF Mary Parker, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Nick Fury, BAMF Peter Parker, Big Brother Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Claire Temple is So Done, F/M, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff, Genius Peter Parker, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Gwen Stacy is Awesome With Kids, Hurt Gwen Stacy, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt Ned Leeds, M/M, Mary Parker & Peter Parker Friendship, Mary Parker is Trying Her Best, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson Friendship, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, New Avengers, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Peter Parker Acting as Morgan Stark’s Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Awesome With Kids, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnancy, Pregnant Gwen Stacy, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Gwen Stacy, Spy Natasha Romanov, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple, Team Red, Temporary Character Death, Thaddeus Ross is an asshole, The Defenders - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vigilantism, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson is a Good Friend, spy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 110,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderWidowFam88/pseuds/SpiderWidowFam88
Summary: The classic story about what if Tony got dusted instead of Peter...Are you really surprised?Peter spends 3 weeks on that ship...the only thing he has to occupy him is the really old music, paper football, and the ever expanding expanse of space. Peter is pretty sure he's gonna die up in space before they even get close to Earth. So with his final moments he records his final words and goes to sleep, even though he knows he might never open his eyes again...Carol Danvers shows up 30 minutes later...
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Felicia Hardy & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Karolina Dean & Peter Parker, Kate Bishop & Peter Parker, Luke Cage & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Nathaniel Richards & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Jessica Jones, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Victor Mancha & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker Endgame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107383
Comments: 135
Kudos: 539
Collections: From The Ashes We Rise Like The Phoenix Universe





	1. As The Ash Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone this is my first Marvel fanfiction. As you could probably tell from the summary, yes this is a tony got dusted peter didn't story. I've gained a lot of inspiration to start my own story from peterstank. They're another creator hear on AO3. You should totally go check out the stories over on the account. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, its over 12,000 words long. The next part will be uploaded on October 28th. Enjoy!

The pain comes in waves. Peter didn't fully understand the concept of starving to death until he got on to this ship. It's where your body literally eats away at itself because you don't take in enough nutrients. It slowly saps your energy away until you can barely lift your finger. It slowly, painfully, kills you. 

He's been stuck on the ship with Nebula for at least 3 weeks. If his internal clock is right, but he could be wrong since you know, he can't really tell if it's day or night. 

Three weeks of slowly dying, three weeks of trying to fix a ship that can't be fixed, three weeks of just staring at nothing, in space, hoping for some damn reason that everything is gonna be ok, three weeks of berating himself and blaming himself for not being good enough, three weeks without Tony...

He shakes his head from his position against the wall. He can't think like that or he'll keep on spiraling until he's full blown panicking. He doesn't want to worry Nebula more than she already does.

Over the past three weeks the two of them have gotten a lot closer. They've had a lot of...bonding time on their hands. 

It started off a couple days after they left Titan. Peter just got done fixing the cracked fuel cells so they could squeeze in at least another two to three more days of actually flying through space. 

He walks off towards the cockpit of the spaceship, but finds Nebula instead. She's staring outside the window watching as all the stars zip by them. He slowly walks his way over to her and they stand there together. 

They stand in silence for a couple minutes until Nebula starts talking. 

"I resent my father. For what he did to the whole universe, to me and my sister, to you. I could have stopped him." Nebula whispered, almost as if she was afraid to talk any louder. 

Peter turned and looked at her, he may act stupid and reckless most times, but he isn't dumb. He can read people really well and he knows that she needs some sort of reassurance. 

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault that your dad is a crazy, mad psychopath. It's not like you wanted to snap. And even if you did help him somewhere along the way, you most likely didn't have a choice in the matter, right? So really don't blame yourself and..a-and I'm rambling again sorry it's just I tend to do this a lot when y-you know I'm nervous or..and I'm still doing it, I'm gonna shut up now." Peter while finally breaking eye contact with her. Sporting a blush along his cheeks. 

Nebula cracks a small smile at him and turns to stare back out the window. 

Ever since then, the two have gotten along Great together. They play stupid games that he knows and he sits there and listens to her complain about how humans are dumb, he laughs when she says something hilarious and she cracks a small smile, they try to fix the ship together even though both of them know it's a loss cause. 

The hardest part is the food. You would think the hardest part would actually be watching your mentor/father figure crumble to dust and cease to exist...but this, these hunger pains trump the pain of that (Maybe). Hunger is the real killer for him. It's ten times worse for him because any normal human needs three meals a day but him, no he needs at least five to have all his energy. 

He knows Nebula worries over him because of it. He can see it every time he stumbles around the ship, every time he bumps into something or drops something. He can always see the worry in her face, even if she doesn't actually voice any of her concerns. 

He knows she gives him larger shares of the food on board but when he tried to tell her that it was ok and that she didn't have to do that, she didn't listen to him. He doesn't know if she needs more or less food than a human but she looks...decent for having only small portion sizes. So he let the matter drop.

Their last drink was three days ago and their last meal was four. He doesn't really know how long he can survive without food but if his calculations are correct...he's not gonna last two more days on this godforsaken ship. 

And that brings us to where we are now. Peter lying on the cool, metal wall looking at nothing in particular. His cheeks are sunken, he has bags underneath his eyes that looks like he's been sucker punched, you can see all his ribs poking out of his chest, and he's lost so much weight that he looks like a walking talking skeleton...well more like a stumbling silent skeleton, but semantics really.

In his hand, he holds the IronSpider suit's helmet. The only clothes he had on were his underwear and his original suit from Tony underneath it. So, Nebula raided Star-Lord's room for any clothes he might have and gave him a little over sized t-shirt. 

He should leave a message behind. In case anyone finds this ship after he's gone...That's another new thing. Peter has stopped denying it and just accepts it now. He's going to die in space. On this ship where no one can find him. He has no hope of ever returning back down to earth, hell he doesn't even know how far away from earth they are, but he is certain that it's not close. 

He's gonna die surrounded by all the stars and no one will ever find them. This ship is his coffin, and space is his grave. No one will ever find them until it's too late. 

Peter sets his helmet down opposite of him and presses the button on the underside of the helmet to start a recording. His helmet starts to scan him and a light flashes on, indicating it's recording.

"This is Peter Parker reporting from the last frontier." Peter sighs. "Sorry, this probably really isn't the time for jokes and all that right? But, then again, when has that ever stopped me." 

He leans his head back against the cold metal wall to try and calm down his erratic breathing and throbbing head. 

He closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath in and out. Trying to stop the upcoming panic attack before it even arrives. 

If he closes his eyes, he can almost see all of their faces. Ned, MJ, Ms Potts, Mr Rhodey, Mr Stark... May. 

Hell, he doesn't know if any of them are still alive. He doesn't know if they all turned to dust like Tony or if they're alive trying to find him. He doesn't know.

God, the thought alone makes his insides twist with agony. But, he has to get through this, hopefully, somehow, eventually...this message can make it down to whatever is left of the Avengers and they can get his body to have a proper funeral. One day. 

But he'll be long gone when that happens so might as well make his last moments alive useful. 

"Alright." Peter sits up a little. "If anyone is getting t-this message um, I'm Peter Parker, o-or some might know me as Spider-Man." Peter sighs. 

"I know big shock right, Spider-Mans is a teenage boy, but that's not important right now um, I just wanted to say that if you're getting this message don't feel bad. I came up here with Tony and the wizard...but only one survived, well not for long I'm hours away from going with them too." Peter fiddles with the oversized shirt that's hanging off his body. 

"This message is for the Avengers and Ms Potts. If you ever get this, I just wanted to say...We tried, he tried, I tried but we weren't strong enough. He won, we lost." 

"This message is mostly for you Ms Potts, I'm sorry...I couldn't save him. I tried,I really did but...there was nothing I could do, I'm sorry." Peter sighs. 

"Can you do me a favor? I know we've only met a handful of times but...if my aunt is still a-alive. Could you look out for her? She's already lost everything and it would completely break her if she was left alone." Peter looks out over the helmet to the window and stares out into the endless abyss before continuing. 

"You know, I used to love space. I was a real fanatic about all those movies like Star Wars and Star Trek...now I can't even stand looking out at the stars for more than a minute without wanting to throw up what little left I have in my stomach." 

"You know, I don't remember when the last time I laughed was...no scratch that, I don't remember the last time I even smiled." Peter squints at nothing out the large viewing window. 

"But hey, I guess that's the kind of stuff you think about when you're thousands of light years away from any civilization and have no way of ever returning home," Peter sighs and slumps back down against the wall.

"I think I had something else I wanted to say, but I really can't remember it right now." Peter closes his eyes and doubles over as a painful cough makes its way through his body. "You know something I never thought of until right now was that, heroes don't ever get happily ever afters." 

"At the end of the day, the hero has to die for all the others to live. They never get to know if their sacrifice, if their fight was worth any of it. They never get to see their family again. The hero never wins in the end." Peter opens his eyes. 

"I guess, that's the life I signed up for when I started to use my powers for good though. I don't regret any of it. Not one bit. I just...have to accept that I'm never gonna get a happily ever after. This is the end of Spider-Man's story...it ends in this spaceship." Peter states directly at the eyes of his helmet. 

"I guess that's it...this is Spider-Man, signing off." Peter reached for the record button to stop and closed his eyes again. 

He did it. He got through his last objective, his last mission as a hero, even if it was small. Now he can finally rest. 

He slowly sinks down the wall and curls up into a ball to try and keep warm. He knows it will do him no good but he still tries. 

He doesn't even realize that Nebula has moved him to the copilot seat.

He doesn't realize that he closes his eyes for what is possibly the last time.

He doesn't realize that back on earth they've got his message and help is on its way. 

He does realize that he sees a glowing lady in front of him. She's as bright as the sun if not brighter with his sensitive eyes. It takes him longer than he cares to admit to realize that lady's aren't supposed to fly or glow.

She suddenly disappears from his view. He closes his eyes again but Peter is pretty sure that the ship just moved. 'Ehh, I'm probably delirious' 

——————————————

Earth: 30 Minutes ago 

The Avengers, Pepper, Rocket, and Captain Marvel all are sitting around the table when the transmission comes through. All is quiet until Friday speaks up. 

"Boss I'm getting a transmission from space."

That stops everyone in their tracks. They all look up at Friday with a hopeful expression on their faces. But it's Rhodey who asks the question.

"Is it Tony." There is a couple seconds of silence where they all wait in the tense atmosphere. 

"I think you should just watch it yourself Colonel." Friday states with the equivalent of sadness. Or as sad as an AI can be. 

Apparently everyone hears it and they stare at each other uncertain. 

"Play it Friday." Steve says with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. 

The holo table in the middle of the room clears off and the hologram of a young boy is shown. 

The Avengers are all confused except for Pepper. She gasps and puts her hands over her mouth in horror. 

"Alright." The boy sits up a little. "If anyone is getting t-this message um, I'm Peter Parker, o-or some might know me as Spider-Man." Peter sighs. 

The Avengers' eyes are as big as pies and their jaws are dropped open. This boy, this kid is Spider-Man? There's no way Stark would let this boy be Spider-Man. 

Rhodey turns to Pepper and points at her. "You knew?!" He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Friday paused the recording and they all turned to Pepper for her answer. 

"Yeah. I've met him a couple times when he was with Tony. He's a really nice boy, sweet, kind, charismatic. He always wanted to help no matter how small the task was. I can't believe he went up there." Pepper said with tears in her eyes. 

"I know big shock right, Spider-Mans is a teenage boy, but that's not important right now um, I just wanted to say that if you're getting this message don't feel bad. I came up here with Tony and the wizard...but only one survived, well not for long I'm hours away from going with them too." Peter fiddles with the oversized shirt that's hanging off his body. 

Pepper then starts to cry. Tony is gone. And the only one left is the kid. Well not for long from the looks of it. 

Natasha looks at the boy with a soft look no one has ever seen on her face before. She doesn't like the idea of any child risking their life for the world. The concept of a child soldier brings up some terrible memories. And something about the boy seems familiar to her. That's when she repeats his name in her head and freezes. Parker? 'Marie's son?'

"This message is for the Avengers and Ms Potts. If you ever get this, I just wanted to say...We tried...he tried...I tried but we weren't strong enough. He won...we lost." 

Everyone puts their head down in shame. They've lost and have no idea how to try and fix it.

"This message is mostly for you Ms Potts, I'm sorry...I couldn't save him. I tried,I really did but...there was nothing I could do, I'm sorry." Peter sighs. 

Pepper buries her face into Rhodey's chest and starts to sob her eyes out. She can't believe it, he always comes back. She doesn't know what to do now. 

Steve stares at the boy for a second. He looks like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders at the moment. Tony's death must have hit him hard. Steve looks down in shame for not being there for his friend.

"Can you do me a favor? I know we've only met a handful of times but...if my aunt is still a-alive. Could you look out for her? She's already lost everything and it would completely break her if she was left alone." Peter looks away from the helmet to stare somewhere else above the camera with a blank look across his face.

The Avengers look at the scene in sadness. Seeing the kid have such a blank look across his face is so disturbing. No kid should have to ever go through something like that, ever. 

"You know, I used to love space. I was a real fanatic about all those movies like Star Wars and Star Trek...now I can't even stand looking out at the stars for more than a minute without wanting to throw up what little left I have in my stomach." 

"You know, I don't remember when the last time I laughed was...no scratch that, I don't remember the last time I even smiled." Peter squints at nothing out the large viewing window. 

"But hey, I guess that's the kind of stuff you think about when your thousands of light years away from any civilization and have no way of ever returning home," Peter sighs and slumps back down against the wall.

At this point most people in the room want to cry at the amount of acceptance this boy has with dying. He's not freaking out...he's just accepting it. Peter may be a child, but he's a lot more mature than one for sure.

"I think I had something else I wanted to say, but I really can't remember it right now." Peter closes his eyes and doubles over as a painful cough makes its way through his body. "You know something I never thought of until right now was that, heroes don't always get happily ever afters." 

"At the end of the day, the hero has to die for all the others to live. They never get to know if their sacrifice, if their fight was worth any of it. They never get to see their family again. The hero never wins in the end." Peter opens his eyes. 

"I guess, that's the life I signed up for when I started to use my powers for good though. I don't regret any of it. Not one bit. I just...have to accept that I'm never gonna get a happily ever after. This is the end of Spider-Man's story...it ends in this spaceship." Peter stares directly at the eyes of his helmet. 

"I guess that's it...this is Spider-Man, signing off."

And if that just isn't a sharp knife to the stomach. 

Everyone is left in silence with the only sounds coming from the ventilation and Pepper's sobbing. Carol looks around at everyone in the room and her eyes harden with determination. 

"Get the medical wing ready for when I return. I got a spider to find. Friday, can you tell me which direction that transmission came from?" She said and walked out of the room. Leaving everyone in stunned silence.

———————————————-

The ship arrives exactly an hour after Carol left. Everyone in the compound runs out when they feel the shaking of the ground. 

They're all waiting out on the grass by the time the ship actually lands. Carol looks at all of them and gives them a nod. 'He's alive' 

The door to the ship opens and Peter is leaning against a blue woman who looks to be trying to get him to walk down the stairs. 

Steve quickly runs up to help her and takes Parker's weight off of her, even though he's as light as a feather right now. Steve gets a good grip around the boys waist and drags him along towards the others. 

"I couldn't stop him." 

"Neither could I."

"I lost Tony." Peter sighs out. Steve looks at him before speaking again.

"Queens...we lost." 

Steve can see it behind the kids haunted eyes how he wants to smile at the nickname but the kid just shakes his head at him, about to talk again when Pepper runs over with the others trailing behind her.

Peter turns to look at Pepper and his face crumbles even more than it was before. He slowly peels himself away from Steve's side to get over to her. 

He stumbles over and into Peppers arms. She wraps her arms carefully around the skinny boy and pulls him tight to her chest. She tucks his head under her chin and repeats comforting words to the boy. 

He sighs in relief when her arms circle around him and closes his eyes. After a few seconds he lifts his head to tell her the news that he dreads. 

He makes eye contact with her before continuing. 

"I'm sorry...I.I-I couldn't..."

"It's alright. It's not your fault Peter. Don't even think for a second I blame you." Pepper said, not even giving him a chance to finish his sentence. 

He reluctantly nodded his head before looking past Peppers shoulders and realised that the rest of the Avengers that lived were there. 

He raises his weak hand to give a wave and a smile that came out more like a grimace. 

"Hey, if it's alright with you guys...I'm gonna pass out right now." 

Not even a second later, he lost consciousness.

——————————————-

An hour later, everyone at the compound is huddled around the meeting room. Pepper, Rhodey, and Carol are hovering near Peter who is in a wheelchair hooked up to an IV that's feeding him nutrients. 

Peter wasn't even really listening to the other Avengers talk. He was malnourished, depressed, and alone. He didn't care where Thanos was right now, he didn't care to listen to how they all had failed the universe, he didn't care that he almost died in space. What he cared about was trying to fix what happened. No, he needed to help fix this problem he helped cause. If he had just pulled a little harder that gauntlet would have been in his hands. But, he failed...

And there is nothing he can do about that right now.

Peter's eyes drifted to Thor who was sitting off in the corner. "What's wrong with him?"

His voice was hoarse and painful. The others all turned to look at him. Some had a look of pity across their face and it made Peter's skin crawl. He didn't want their pity right now. He wanted to get this done. He wanted to get everyone back. It was also the first time he'd spoken since he'd gotten off that ship. 

"He's pissed." Peter blinked, gaze finding the raccoon on the floor. "He thinks he failed. Which of course, he did, but there's a lot of that goin' around, ain't there?"

The boy's brows furrowed. "I actually thought that you were a Build-A-Bear or something up until this moment." 

"Yeah? Well look who's talking. You look like a walking, talking corpse. I'm pretty sure you have bigger concerns than me right now." The raccoon said with a raised eyebrow. 

Peter shook his head in disbelief. He's talking to a raccoon. 'Well this tops the weirdness scale for the day'.

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now." Steve sighed heavily. "Deep space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing. Peter," the kid looked up. "You fought him."

"I wouldn't really consider being choked slammed onto the ground and getting moons flung at me as fighting but...whatever." Peter wheezed. 

His comment got concerned looks thrown his way but he waved them off real quick. He didn't really want to look back on those memories right now. There was too much to unpack right now.

Peter continued when no one else spoke up, "To answer your question Captain, I don't really recall me fighting him that much. We had a plan...it failed...and we all watched as the wizard gave away the time stone to save Tony's life.....which I don't get since he's gone anyways, but what do I know." 

"Did he give you any clues? Any coordinates? Anything?" Steve pleaded with a gentle tone in his voice. Peter looked at the Captain for a second. Steve was desperate. That's why he was questioning him. He really didn't want to be the one to bring Cap down but, he didn't know anything else. He made eye contact with Cap and slowly shook his head. He could see Steve's face crumble in defeat.

That's when Peter realized that Natasha was staring at him. He raised one of his eyebrows at her, silently asking what that was about. Which actually got a small smile from the woman. 

"You said you had a plan up their. Mind telling us what that plan was?" She asked with her head tilted with a curious look on her face. 

Peter was about to speak up when Bruce interrupted him, "Actually could you start from when you first got on the spaceship? I'm kind of curious about what happened."

Peter looked around the room before retelling the story from the very beginning. From when he saw the ship, to getting aboard and coming up with the plan to save the doctor, to what their original plan was before everything went to shit. Even the part where Dr Strange saw 14,000,605 different outcomes.

"After Mantis had subdued him, me and Tony were pulling the gauntlet off his hand. We got so close but Star-lord figured out that Thanos killed his girlfriend and he knocked Mantis off his shoulders by accident causing her to lose her focus." Peter paused for a second before continuing.

"Tony went to stop him before it was too late but Thanos already snapped out of it. I had the gauntlet in my hands though....It was in my hands. If I was just a second quicker..." Peter never got to finish before Natasha cut him off.

"It wouldn't have mattered Peter. You said it yourself, there was 1 timeline where we won. The odds were always against us. There was nothing you could do." Nat said. 

And Peter knew that, logically. But it still didn't stop the overwhelming feeling of guilt settling across his shoulders. Or stop the overwhelming want to curl up in a ball and cry for the rest of the night. 

Peter looked up and saw that Steve was looking at him with a strange emotion on his face. It was almost as if he was...freighted by him. Or at least cautious about what Peter would do. 

"Why do you keep looking at me like I'm gonna yell at you?" 

Everyone turned their heads towards the Captain. Pepper and Rhodey were not huge fans of Rogers right now. So they were not so subtlety glaring at the man while everyone was just curious. 

Steve looked like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't expect this teenager to read him so well. After a few seconds, he realized he had to give the kid an answer. 

"Well...I guess I was just wondering why your...not...yelling at me. I mean you obviously like Tony and you were with him a couple years ago at the airport. I just suspected you wouldn't really be a fan of me." Steve said while putting his head down in shame. 

A couple seconds went by in tense silence, but to everyone's surprise, Peter just smiled softly at Steve. 

"You know, Tony tended to rant a lot when I was over in his lab with him. I was actually one of the ones he went to when he had a problem. Can you believe that? A kid? Anyways, a couple months after the whole vulture incident he kind of told me what happened in Siberia." Peter said, surprising the whole room. Not even Natasha knew exactly what happened in that bunker except for the fact that Tony found out what happened to his parents. 

Even Pepper and Rhodey were surprised. They didn't even know what happened in Siberia. 

"He told me exactly what happened and I think both of you guys were in the wrong. You both acted based on your emotions. You guys weren't really thinking. So I hold both of you accountable. I understand where his side of the argument came from but I also understand where you were coming from." Peter said while looking Steve in the eyes. 

"Why would I bother holding a grudge when it was a couple of years ago? I think both of you could have acted better but I can't change that, so might as well put it behind us right? Past is the past after all. No bother worrying about it now when we have an even bigger problem." Peter blushed when he realized all eyes were on him. 

Steve was stunned into silence. Peter may be just a teenager, but he acted way older than one for sure. He probably has never met anyone as mature as Parker. Adult or child. 

Carol smirked at the reaction of all the Avengers. This kid is something else for sure. Sooner or later he's gonna burrow his way into all of our hearts. If he hasn't already. 

Suddenly Thor stood up from his corner seat and marched over to Peter. Peter looked up at the god when he was right in front of him. He didn't break eye contact either. Not even when Thor's hammer went breezing past his head. He raised one eyebrow at the god asking what the hell that was for. 

Thor nodded his head and pointed at Peter with Stormbreaker before speaking.

"I like this one." Thor gave a brief smile towards the teen before moving back to his seat. Peter gave a brief smile toward the god before closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of his chair. 

Everyone in the room gave the boy a fond look while he wasn't looking. This boy was something else for sure. He just had a staring contest with a god and didn't even blink. Peter may look like he's not much right now, but he's probably one of the strongest in this room. 

Suddenly Peter's eyes snapped open and startled everyone in the room. 

"I've gotta take a shower." 

Everyone was concerned. He was just relaxing in his seat before suddenly jolting up and out of his chair. He started to hobble over towards the door with his IV dragging behind him. Pepper tried to reach for the boy before he fell. 

"Wait! Peter, you gotta sit down honey." 

"No, I need to get cleaned up. I haven't cleaned up in over three weeks. I probably stink. How can you guys stand the smell? My nose just started working again and I can't even stand it. I'm gonna go take a shower so I...why are you all surrounding me I...no I don't need to sit.." Pepper and Rhodey both tried to force Peter back into a chair before he got hurt but even in his weakened state, his strength was still there. He evaded them and was almost at the door when he stopped in front of the raccoon. 

"Hey, you probably have a good nose right? I stink don't I?" Peter said with a raised eyebrow. Rocket slowly nodded his head to confirm it. "Yeah man you stink. I was trying to be nice since you, well almost died an hour ago, but you should really clean up." At Rockets words, all the Avengers turned to glare at the raccoon. He merely shrugged his shoulders. 

"Well I'm still trying to decide if you're real or just a hallucination from my messed up mind right now." Peter said while trying to make it to the door. 

"Maybe I am." Rocket shrugged. 

Peter didn't even make five more steps before he started to crumble onto the floor. His weak protests were ignored while everyone tried to catch the teen before he fell and caused more damage. 

"I'm f-fine." Peter said.

Right before he collapsed into the waiting arms of Carol, and blacked out.

—————————————————

It's been 2 weeks since the Avengers have come back from their mission to get the stones back from Thanos, which didn't really end well in their favor. There is no way to get back everyone Peter has lost. No way to get The Avengers back, May...Ned...MJ...Tony...half the universe is gone and they can't do anything about it. 

Pepper has been staying with Peter in the compound while he heals up. About a week ago, she offered to take him in so he wouldn't have to be alone. Let's just say, both of them were crying by the end of that conversation. 

All the Avengers have been really nice to him. Natasha even offered to train him. Steve went back into the city. He said something about helping out the little guy for a change. When he said that, Peter swore he saw Steve smile at him. Carol also said that she could train with him while she was still on earth, but she had to leave soon with Nebula and Rocket to try and keep peace out in space. Even Bruce has spent time with Peter when he finds him in the lab. 

Right now, Peter is sitting in the common room of the Avengers compound reading a book with Natasha and Pepper sitting on other pieces of furniture around the room. 

Natasha has been kind of the lead Avenger around here with all that has happened. She is working with Stark Industries to try and help people all around the world with what happened. Pepper is also working from the compound while Peter heals. 

Hours pass and the three of them are content to just sit there in this relaxing environment. It all comes crashing down when Nat excuses herself to deal with a problem. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Pepper fidget with her fingers. Which is weird because he can't remember anytime that woman has been anxious. 

After about 10 minutes of silence between them, Peter hears something else in the room. He can hear his slightly, irregular heartbeat and Pepper's strong, steady heartbeat. Except, there is a smaller heartbeat in the room...and it sounds to be coming from...

Pepper...

Peter decides to break the tense silence himself. 

"Hey, uh Pepper? Do you want to tell me something? You've been fidgeting for the last few minutes. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready but I was just asking and..." his rant was cut off when Pepper put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Breath Peter it's alright. Yes there is something I gotta tell you. Well there are actually two things." Pepper says. Which confuses Peter since he knows what one of the things is most likely, but the second? 

"Alright so I've been looking at certain housing that's outside of the city. There is a nice log cabin that has its own lake and it's only a 45 minute drive to the city. I just wanted to know if you would mind living out of the city? I thought that it would make it easier with..you know." Pepper said in a soft, gentle tone in her voice. 

Peter blinked in surprise. She was asking him where he would feel more comfortable living. It's her decision in the end, but it feels nice to be involved with things like this. 

"Yeah that sounds fine Pepper. It's probably a good idea too. I just need to get my old stuff from my apartment..." Peter did not like the idea of going back into his hold home again with may gone but he needed his stuff so he might have to endure a couple hours of crying. 

"It's alright Peter, I had Happy go and pack up your apartment when we couldn't find you or May. All your stuff is here in boxes." Pete smiled at Pepper in thanks. 

"There's something else you want to tell me." Peter's response came out more like a statement than a question. Pepper looked a little nervous before continuing. 

"I'm pregnant Peter." Pepper said.

'Well that was blunt' Peter thought to himself. Peter looked up at Pepper and smiled at her. 

"I kind of guessed that a couple minutes ago when I heard it's heartbeat." Peter said, shocking Pepper.

"You can hear its heart?" 

"Yup. My senses are really useful for stuff like that but it was always a hassle in the city. Maybe moving out of the city will be a good thing. How far away from the compound is it?" 

"It's around a hour and a half drive." Pepper said 

Peter nodded his head. This is a lot to take in. Pepper is gonna have the child of Tony Stark. Tony Stark...who turned to dust on an alien planet, thousands of light years away from earth. 

Peter made a vow right there in the compound that day. He would protect Pepper and this Child with his life, for Tony. Well...at least until he figured out how to get all of them back.

———————————————-

Nebula found him sitting against a wall during the middle of the night. 

He had just woken up from a nightmare about space again and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to bed for the rest of the night so he got up.

He started to wander the halls until he found a big widow that had a clear view of the stars up in the sky, and slid down the opposite wall, staring at all those small glowing lights in the sky. 

After an hour of sitting there by himself, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He knew instantly who it was, he spent 24 days trapped in a ship with her. 

Nebula slid down the wall on his right side with him. They didn't talk, they didn't need to. Nebula only had to put her hand on his knee. 

Peter would like to think that he could read her pretty well. That he was the only one that could read her with 100% certainty on what she was thinking or feeling. Perks of spending 24 days with someone thinking you're both gonna die. 

After a short while she spoke up. 

"Does it bother you?" 

Peter looked to his right to make eye contact with her. He knew he didn't need to answer her, she most likely already knew the answer but he wanted to give her a verbal response. 

"Yeah...sometimes. I mean down here on earth it's not the same as being up there. When we were in that spaceship it was around us...we were in it. Down here it's just...not the same...if you understand my vague explanation..sorry I'm still trying to put my brain back together after what happened." 

They both feel into silence after that, looking up out towards the everlasting expanse of space. He knew the real reason she went to find him. Well, she probably had two reasons when she realized he wasn't in his room. 

"Your leaving with Rocket and Carol aren't you?" 

She gave a brief nod without looking away from the window. He knew she would have to leave eventually...it didn't mean he liked it. He's lost a lot within the past few weeks and he really doesn't want to see anymore people leave. Even if it's for a short amount of time. 

"I just want to say thanks, Nebula. For everything you did for me. It really means a lot to me. And uh, remember that if you ever need me...you know where to find me." Peter said while smiling softly at Nebula. 

She avoided eye contact with him for a few moments before looking his way and nodding her head. He could see the hidden layer of emotions underneath her cold mask she wears. He knew she was grateful for what he said. 

They sat there for a couple more minutes before she got up and left down the same way she came from. 

Peter looked at her as she left and smiled. He knew that he just got another new family member, and it felt nice. 

Peter sat there until dawn, just staring out at space. 

———————————————-

It's been a month since Pepper and Peter have moved to the lake house cabin. Things have been going pretty well too. Every Friday through Monday Peter stays at the compound to train with Nat because according to her he's "adorable but that won't help in battle," which promptly made Peter blush as red as a tomato and caused Nat to smirk at him.

Happy brought over all of his stuff for him on the first day, and if Happy hugged him a little tighter and had tears in his eyes, well no one had to know. 

Pepper also let him have the garage to be his little lab away from the lab. It wasn't really a full blown lab. It had a place to make his webs and shelves for different materials he could use. 

Pepper let him also install Friday into the cabin so it wouldn't be that lonely with just the two of them. In a little room across from the kitchen, there was a little holo table so Peter could still make designs and blueprints if he was home. After a couple of days getting the cabin set up, it started to feel like home. 

He even put up a couple photos of his family around the mantle. There was one of Ben, May, and him at the park, there was another one with Ned and MJ, and the last one was one of his parents and him as a baby. It's the only photo he has of them. He's really glad that Happy went to grab his stuff while he was in space. 

In the kitchen there were more photos too. Most of them were Peppers but there is one just above the sink with Tony and Peter's internship photo. They took that photo so his school would believe him. 

Talking about school, since he had no real reason to stay in school anymore, he took a test online so he could get his diploma early. Now, officially he is a High school graduate that's almost 17 years old. 

When he got his diploma, Pepper instantly framed it and hung it in the living room to show off. He blushed every time someone would bring it up. 

Also....Morgan.

More importantly, Morgan H. Potts. The child of one Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.

Pepper is two and a half months pregnant. Which means she is only six and a half months away from giving birth. Well, more or less deciding if Morgan wants to be on time, early, or late.

She's been having terrible morning sickness, really it's hard for her to keep anything down. It's also not helping how she wakes up in the middle of the night to nightmares. 

Where is where they are right now. Peter holds back her hair as she throws up into the toilet while whispering words of encouragement to the sick mother. 

"It's gonna be alright." Peter says when pepper is done barring up her dinner. His head is on he shoulder while her head is on top of his. Both of their arms are circling the other to keep them as close as possible. 

"Aren't I supposed to be the one comforting you?" 

"Nah, sorry Pep, I gotta worry about you. You're the one that's pregnant." 

That's also a new thing. Peter has gotten past the awkward stage of trying to call people by their first name. But when he first called Pepper "Pep", Pepper froze in shock and stood there for a good minute after Peter walked out of the room before shaking her head and continuing reading her book. 

"But I'm supposed to be the adult here. But here you are, taking care of me. Don't lie to me honey, I know you barely sleep. I want to help you Peter, but you gotta let me." 

There's a few seconds of silence before Peter decides to speak. 

"It's just..hard. I wake up from nightmares every night and believe it or not, the one with Tony in them is actually a lot better than what I usually dream of." 

Pepper squeezed his shoulders, "Please tell me." 

Peter took a breath before continuing, "I dream of space...and I know it's stupid and dumb but I just can't stop thinking about it. I mean it's different when you are in space. We were trapped for 24 days with no way home and I was just..." Peter didn't even get to finish before Pepper was talking again.

"It's not stupid honey. You have every right to be scared after what you went through....You know, you're a lot like Tony, he rather hid all of his emotions and kept them bottled up rather than talk about them. I get that, but I'm right here and I want to help you Peter, please let me." Pepper said with tears in her eyes. 

If both of them cried for the rest of the night, holding each other close not wanting to let go of the other, no one had to ever know.

There were also some good moments within the past month. Peter made a new friend, and he's not proud of it but, she may or may not know he's Spider-Man. 

Yes...she.

He was in the city without his suit just walking down the streets. He had his web shooters though. He doesn't feel safe without some sort of protection on. 

Peter was walking down the road to see how much actual trouble was on the streets now that half of New York wasn't there. When he turned the corner to a street, he just had time to see someone being dragged into an alleyway. 

Without even thinking about it, he bolted off in the direction of the alley to see if he could help whoever was in danger. 

When he got there, he saw three bulky men trying to pin down a blond headed teenager. If Peter had to guess she was around the same age as him. She was squirming in their hands trying to break free but she couldn't. Peter looked at her face and he could tell even if she was glaring at the men, there was a once of fear on her face. 

"Hey blondie, we just wanted to have a little fun~" the biggest guy in the group, probably the leader, said. 

'Yeah...that's not happening' 

Without even thinking about it he webbed up the leader to the alleyway wall before going after the two that were pinning the girl down. With the lessons he has taken from Nat, it was really easy to subdue them. Within 5 seconds all three of the men were webbed and had their eyes covered so they couldn't see anything. 

He turned to the girl and stuck his hand out for her to shake. She took it without hesitation. But after a second she pulled him into a hug and whispered thank you to him. 

"Don't worry about it, it's part of the job." Peter said then froze. He just realized he didn't have his suit on. 

"I can see that Spider-Man. " she said with a mischievous look in her eyes. She thought it was funny how he forgot. Well that won't do.

"Yeah about that...I'd prefer if you actually didn't tell anyone about this yeah? You know, secret identity and all that." Peter rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. 

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me Web-head." She said with a smirk. "If you don't mind I'd prefer if I actually knew the real name of my savior." 

Peter couldn't tell you what possessed him that day to tell this stranger...this teenage girl what his name was, but he felt like he could trust her. 

"My name is Peter. Peter Parker. And what's your name miss?" 

"I'm Gwen. Gwen Stacy, it's nice to meet you Peter." She said with a smile on her face with a little blush, which made Peter's stomach do somersaults and his own blush to appear. 

Ever since then they have become great friends. Peter learned that Gwen lost her whole family when the Snap happened. She has been living at a friend's house. She said that her friends' parents don't really mind as long as she doesn't cause trouble. 

He's also learned that Gwen is really smart. Like him, she got her diploma a couple weeks ago since she really didn't want to stay in school without most of her friends. 

Peter is also gonna start to take MIT courses online when September rolls around. He sees no reason to wait around either. He's gonna take a year of online courses first then next year, he will actually start to go to MIT. 

Right now it's the beginning of August though. He is up at the compound hanging out with Nat in the common room right now. Nat is sitting down on the couch with her legs tucked up under her with Peter's head in her lap. This past month Peter and Nat have gotten a lot closer towards each other. She opens up to him slowly but Peter has no problem with that. He'll let her take as long as she needs. She's slowly brushing her hands through his curly locks of hair while he purrs. 

The first time he purred, Nat and Pepper wouldn't stop making fun of him for it. Apparently when spiders are relaxed they purr...who knew? 

Anyways, everything was alright and peaceful at the compound. Which is why he didn't understand Nat's sudden need to get his attention. Nat pinched his side until he groaned and looked up at her. Silently demanding why she did that and what she wanted. 

"Can you please go get my drink? It's in the other room." Nat said with an all to innocent smile on her lips. 

Peter nearly rolled his eyes and got up, dragging his feet over towards the other room where she said it was. But when Pete got there, he got the surprise of his life. 

"SURPRISE!!!" 

Peter was so startled that he jumped up to the ceiling and stuck there. With wide eyes, he looked down to all the laughing faces down there before eclipsing himself down onto the ground. 

He looked around and he saw everyone. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Nebula, Carol, and even Rocket was there. He looked at everyone in confusion before speaking.

"What's all this for?" 

Everyone stopped laughing to stare at Peter with an unreadable expression on their faces. Peter stared at them with his face scrunched up in confusion. He didn't understand what the surprise was for. 

Carol was the one to speak up about it.

"Pete? Do you know what day it is today?" 

Peter thought back to what the date was. Well it was August 10th. Did he miss something? 

"Umm...August 10th? Why?" 

Everyone stared blankly at him. That's when his eyes suddenly widened in surprise and he froze where he was standing. 

"It's my birthday." 

"Yup! Congrats Pete, your official 17 years old. We were gonna call that girlfriend of yours but we didn't want to embarrass you too much." Rhodey said with a smirk on his face that caused Peter to blush and the others to laugh. 

He got a lot of cool things for his birthday. Nat got them matching spider Necklaces and bracelets, Steve got him so art supplies with a promise to teach him how to paint, Rhodey gave him War Machine merchandise, Thor gave him some sort of Asgardian armor that's only meant for true warriors, Bruce gave him some more lab supplies, Carol got him a replica of her dog tags that had her real name on it, and Nebula and Rocket gave him some cool alien machines that he could make stuff out of. 

But the best present has to be from Pepper. Her present was in a little box wrapped up in cool Star Wars designs. When he opened it it was a piece of paper. After he got done reading it he was almost in tears. 

It was a paper that told him when he was done with college, when he was ready, he would take up the position of CEO of Stark Industries. He looked up at Pepper. 

"He would have been so proud of you honey. And I know that he would want you to take up the mantle. You are his legacy Pete...you always have been." He nodded his head and thanks and wiped his eyes so the tears wouldn't escape. 

Let's just say that he didn't sleep at all that night.

————————————————

The next couple of months passed in a blur. Peter started to take his MIT classes and he's not gonna lie, they are pretty easy for him. Gwen started to do the same. She didn't have any money to go to college so she was just gonna get a job but Peter insisted that he would pay for all of her cost towards college. When he told her that she promptly tackled him in a hug and smothered him with kisses. 

Oh yeah that's also new. Gwen and Peter started to date at the end of August. Peter actually asked her on her Birthday, August 25th. She was so happy that all she wanted to do was spend the day with him. 

She is taking classes at MIT too. Whether that's because she wants to go to MIT or she just doesn't want to be far away from Peter still is still up for debate. 

Peter also met Tony's "other kid", as he would put it. Harley Kenner apparently helped Tony during the whole mandarin fiasco. Harley also came up to New York to get ready for MIT next year. He's from Tennessee. Him and his sister were the only ones to live. They were staying with their neighbors for a while until Harley had to come up here. 

When Peter met them and realized they had nowhere to go, He asked Pepper if they could live in the lake house. Pepper wholeheartedly agreed that she didn't want them out there by themselves. So now Harley and his sister, Emile Kenner, live with them. It's not like it would matter since Harley, Gwen, and Peter will be going to MIT next year. And Pepper will have an extra set of hands to help with Morgan. That all happened in September. 

For the next few months everything was kind of slow going within the house. With both Peter and Harley taking classes during the day, it left Emile to help Pepper if she needed it. 

Before they knew it it was already thanksgiving. Pepper was around 7 months pregnant so she only had a couple more to go until Morgan was born. For thanksgiving, everyone came to the lake house for the celebration. Nat, Steve, Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, Harley, Emile, Gwen and Peter were there. Bruce was out of the country, Thor was in New Asgard, and Nebula, Rocket and Carol were all off-world. So they made due with what they had. 

Everyone had lots of fun and people were joking and just having a good time. No one brought up how it still didn't feel complete without everyone else not there. 

Sooner rather than later it was almost Christmas time. It was around this time where Peter confronted Nat about something that has been bugging him for a while. 

"Did you know my parents?" 

Both of them are laying on the mats of the training room, panting from their sparring session. Nat tenses for a moment before exhaling. She might as well tell him. 

"Your mother was kind of like a sister to me Peter." She said while looking over at his face. They stared at each other for minutes. That's also new. The both of them could have a conversation with just their eyes. It completely freaks out everyone else. When someone asks about it, they shrug and say it's a spider thing. 

"My mom isn't who I think she is, is she?" 

Nat adapts a soft look on her face, "No, your mother was trained in the Red Room with me. She kind of tried to protect all of us. She was also the best. She escaped before they could finish her training though, and she made a life for herself." 

Peter stared up at the ceiling for a minute to process all of the new information. So his mom was a Russian spy. Well that's new. 

"There's something else, isn't there?" 

"Your quite perceptive aren't you? I think I trained you too well." 

"Nat" 

"...yes there's something more......Your mother didn't die in that plane crash Peter." 

There was silence in the training room until Peter's, soft voice broke through. 

"What do you mean she didn't die. It was a plane crash Nat."

“She had to go on the run Peter. Hydra was looking for her and she didn’t want to put you into danger. She thought you’d be safer that way.” 

Peter thought that over for a minute in his head. It made sense but at the same time, he grew up thinking his mother was dead. He couldn’t just forgive her for that. 

“Do you know if she...lived.” Peter said with more than a little hesitation. 

Nat shook her head, “I’m sorry Peter. I honestly don’t know if she’s alive anymore. But I promise if I get any lead that she’s alive, I’ll come get you first. I promise.” 

“Good.”

It was a week before Christmas when Nat came to him when he was in the compound. He was sitting in the lab, working on his new AI when Nat strolled in with a Manila folder in her hand. She set it down right in front of him before sitting on one of the lab benches to his right. 

He put down his tools to open up the folder to see what was in there. His eyes widened and he looked up at her. 

“You want me to go on a mission?” 

Nat nods her head, while looking at something on her phone. He skimmed through the folder to see all the details before talking again. 

“So basically we’re going to Madrid, to stop a wanna be group of Hydra followers from experimenting on other humans? Did I get that right?” 

“Yeah basically. I just booked us a hotel in Madrid for a week. We can take the quinjet when we leave. It’ll be much quicker than commercial flying.”Nat said, finally looking up from her phone. 

Peter stared down at the folder for a second before addressing her, “You do realize I’m gonna have to lie to Pepper about what I’m doing, right? I can’t just tell her I’m going out of the country to go on a dangerous mission. She’ll get stressed out and she doesn’t need that right now.” 

“Well why don’t you get Gwen or Harley to cover for you? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. Just tell them a made up story and have them play along with it. It’s not hard.” 

“Alright I can do that. When do we leave?” 

“As soon as you tell them. I’ll go pack up the quinjet, you make sure you have all your gear ready.” With that, Nat got up from her seat and walked out without another word. 

Peter watched her leave with a smile. He huffed out a laugh before making his way up too. He had to find Gwen and Harley.

———————————————-

Four days later finds Peter and Nat in a bar in Madrid. Nat has a glass of vodka in her hands. She takes a sip out of it before pouring some in a glass for Peter. He looks at it before smirking at Nat. 

“You do know I’m not 21 right?” 

“The legal drinking age is 18 in Spain. You're almost there. Don’t worry about it so much Peter. Take a break, have some fun маленький лаук. You’ve earned it.” She places her hand on his shoulder in support. He smiled at her before taking the drink from her and drinking it all within 5 seconds. She raises her eyebrow at him in surprise. 

“Wow, I’m impressed. That was 100% vodka. You're a lot stronger than you look for sure.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah keep picking fun at me. Can you give me my own bottle? That would be great.” 

Peter takes a drink out of his bottle before addressing her again. 

“We never speak about this mission to anyone, agreed?” 

“Oh yeah, totally agree.” 

“What happens in Madrid, stays in Madrid.”

At 3:00 in the morning, Peter and Nat are stumbling down the sidewalks of Madrid giggling like toddlers. Both of them are tripping over their feet trying to make it back to their hotel. 

Peter suddenly stops in the middle of the sidewalk and turns to his right to look at the store that’s in front of him. Nat turns to look too. When she realizes what kind of shop it is she instantly shakes her head no. 

“There is no way I’m letting you get a tattoo. Pepper would kill me.” She said while trying to pull Peter away. 

“Not even if I get something like...this.” He drags her back towards the window to draw out the thing he wants to get. 

When Nat sees what tattoo he wants, she freezes and just stares at the symbol...her symbol for a good minute before looking back towards Peter. 

He is staring right at her with that stupid, soft smile of his. Nat's eyes start to water before she grabs his wrist to pull him into the damn shop. What’s a tattoo shop even doing open at 3 in the morning?

She wipes her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater before pushing the door open with Peter trailing behind her. 

——————————————

They make it back just in time for Christmas, literally. They get back to the compound at 4:30 in the morning on Christmas Eve. As soon as they both get in the compound, they crash onto the love seat together. 

They both wake up around 8:30 when Friday informs them that everyone is an hour out. Nat gets off of Peter so she can take a shower and get ready for the day and Peter goes to grab something to eat and start to clean up. 

While he’s making his omelet, he catches sight of the beginning of his tattoo on his left forearm. He smiled at it and continued making food for him and food for Nat when she got out of her shower. 

When both of them are done eating, cleaning, and showering, the first people start to arrive. Happy brings over Harley, Emile, Pepper, and Gwen. Steve and Rhodey will show up around dinner time, but for right now, they all just sit down and watch Christmas movies with the Christmas attire on and hot chocolate in their hands. 

When Pepper catches sight of his tattoo, she doesn’t get mad like he expected, she looks at what it is, smiles, then walks out towards the kitchen. Peter shrugs it off. That’s probably the best case scenario. 

They all had a fun night, exchanging gifts, telling jokes, eating together. It felt like a real family. Too bad the rest of them couldn’t be there. 

————————————————-

The next few months flew by. Before Peter knew it he was in the hospital with Pepper squeezing his hand during her contractions. Even though it hurt a bit, he didn’t complain, it’s not like he was the one who was giving birth. 

He was actually surprised when Pepper asked him to be in the room with him. He thought that she would have picked Rhodey to sit with her but she asked for him specifically. He has never felt more honored in his life. 

When he held Morgan for the first time, she opened her eyes and he almost cried. She had Tony’s eyes. ‘I’ll do everything I can to protect her Tony, you can count on that’ 

After the birth of Morgan and after Pepper got released from the hospital, it wasn’t always smooth sailing. Harley and Emile sleep through everything, so it’s not really a surprise when they sleep through Morgan’s tantrums during the middle of the night. Usually he tries to get to the nursery first so Pepper can get her sleep. But, they usually split the job. So for half the days of the week Peter would wake up, and the other days Pepper would do it. The two of them were an unstoppable team. 

Also in the months after Morgan’s birth, Nat has been taking him on more and more missions. Some of them he’s not proud of, but when you're stuck in a corner and have no way out, sometimes you gotta kill. He’s learned that the hard way. They still will refuse to talk about what happened in Madrid, but some things should stay a secret. 

It’s June when Pepper finds out. Morgan is 5 months old and she’s already so smart. She can almost stand up on her two legs by herself, she can crawl like a little demon, and Harley seems to think that she has already spoken her first word, which is false. 

Thinking back on it now, he realizes that it was a pretty stupid idea. It was around 2 in the morning when Peter got back to the cabin. He thought that he’d be able to sneak into the garage to store some of his gear before passing out in his bed but when has something ever gone Peter’s way? 

The minute he walked into the house. He sees an angry Pepper standing in his way at the garage door. He contemplates just turning around and walking out, but he knows that’s not gonna go over well. He gulps and tries for a hesitant smile. 

“I can’t believe you have been going on missions for 6 months without telling me.” Pepper talks and her voice makes a shudder make its way down his spine. An angry Pepper is not a good Pepper to be around. 

“I just...I know how much you worry about me when I go out there as Spider-Man, I just didn’t want you to worry more. I’m sorry...I should’ve told you.” 

Pepper tugs Peter towards her chest to hug him tightly. He carefully winds his arms around her waist too. 

They both take in the fact that they both are safe and in each other’s arms. Pepper squeezes him once more before she carefully drags him towards the couch. They sit there and talk about his missions (except for Madrid), until Morgan wakes up an hour and a half later. 

One day in mid June, he’s working in Tony’s old lab in the tower. He spent all morning patrolling around all of New York so he took a stop at The Tower. Everyone there doesn’t even bat an eyelid as Spider-Man walks through the front door and goes to the private elevator. 

After a couple of hours he finally finished his new AI project. His new AI is named KAOS. It stands for Kick Ass Operating System. He has her integrated within a pair of glasses. They’re like Tony’s old ones with some added features. The glasses can control how much light gets filtered in his eyes, they also have complete control over Tony’s defense system. It can connect directly to his satellite that can eject hundreds of drones with just a command. 

Right as he is finishing the glasses, he hears the doors to the lab opening. He doesn’t need to turn to know who just walked in. Gwen’s heartbeat is calm, steady and a little faster than the rest of people’s. 

“Hey Babe, watcha doing?” Gwen said while plopping down right across his lap. Peter puts down the glasses to circle his arms around her waist and pulls her against him. 

She tucks her head underneath his chin and curls up in his lap. Peter has had quite the growth spurt within the past year. He easily stands at 6 foot tall and from his training, his muscles are a lot more visible than what they used to be. He is still slim in build though. 

“I’m just working on my glasses. After today, hopefully they can help me when I go out into public. All the light sometimes gets to me.” Peter said while nuzzling his head across her hair. 

“Hmm, I’m glad....Can you believe it’s been over a year since the decimation.” Gwen said in a soft voice. 

Peter doesn’t really like to talk about all that stuff, even after a year it’s still hard. The only two people he’s told everything to was Nat and Gwen. There are just some things that Pepper shouldn’t know. And he knows it’s been a year. He’s starting to have all those space nightmares again, along with some of Tony and May. 

“I can’t, it doesn’t feel real you know? With all them gone.” Peter said while rubbing circles along her arms. 

They sit in silence before Gwen decides to change the subject, “So, do you wanna go out for dinner tonight? We haven’t been on a date in a while.” Gwen said with a smile. 

Peter looked down at his girlfriend before joining their lips together in a gentle kiss. After a couple seconds, they both pulled away and Peter answered. 

“Yeah, that sounds great. Let me just clean up and we’ll get going.”

———————————————-

It’s the middle of July when Morgan says her first words. Well, kind of. No one really knows her real first words except Peter. 

He woke up to Morgan crying in her crib so like any other night, he got out of his bed to try and get her to go back to bed. 

After he changed her diaper, he went back to his room with her to try and tire her out a bit more. He started to play with her like normal, nothing was out of order. Until he picked her up and started to rock her.

“Hey Mo, how’s my little Mongoose doing? Are you tired? Yeah me too kid. You should go back to bed so you big brother can too. Can you do that for me?” 

She opened her eyes and started to babble to him for a good minute before she stopped and said something that would change something for Peter for the rest of his life. 

“Da..da..” 

Peter’s feet froze to the ground where he was stranding. Did he just hear her right? Did she just call him dada? His eyes started to water without his consent. He quickly wiped his eyes before looking back down toward Morgan. 

“N-no Morgan, I’m not dada, I’m your b-brother.” Before he could even finish his sentence, Morgan fell asleep curled up into his arms. Content knowing that she was safe in his arms.

He quietly walked back to the nursery to put Morgan back down. While he watched her slowly curl her hands around her stuffed animal, he vowed that he would do whatever it took to give Mo her real father back. After he was down in her room, he made his way back into the hallway and kept the door open a crack. He turned down the hall and made his way back towards his room. He locked the door behind him and went into his bathroom.

...Where he cried for the rest of the night.

———————----------------------------

A month later, he didn’t expect that he would get a call from Nick Fury. He didn’t like how he couldn’t tell anyone where he really was going either. Since Nat trained him he could lie really good, it didn’t mean he licked to. 

He most certainly didn’t like it when Beck turned out to be the bad guy and stole his glasses from him. He didn’t like how he was hit by a train, and he most certainly didn’t like how Beck launched an attack on London. 

Now all of that he could get over with time, it would be fine. But what was not cool was using Tony’s tech to make him hallucinate things that most certainly never happened. Filling his head full of lies. That was the last straw. Beck was gonna die one way or another. 

He asked Friday to send a jet his way so he could make a new suit. He flew to London and stopped Beck before he could do any more damage. He got his glasses back, and saved London. 

He killed Beck before he could do anything more, hurt anymore people, and Peter felt no remorse for the dead man. Not one ounce. Maybe his younger self would have been guilty over this, but a year has taught him a lot. 

On his way back is when he actually remembered that Nick Fury and Maria Hill were supposed to be dead. He also remembered that he wasn’t the only hero. Why was he called in? 

But even after he killed Beck and won the battle, Beck still had to have the last word, the last laugh, the big Fuck you from the grave. And Peter hated his guts even more. He wished he could have shot that fucker again while he was alive. 

‘Spider-Man’s real name is Peter Parker!’


	2. The Dust Settles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley, Gwen and Peter finally head off to MIT and start a brand new chapter in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the second chapter of my story, I hope you like it. I just wanted to tell you that the first 4 chapters are going to be leading up to Endgame. The next part will be released on November 11th so stay tuned for that. I’m already almost done with chapter 4!

"Maybe we should have Gwen stay with us for a while."

All of them are in the lake house hiding out from the hectic world. After the reveal of Spider-Man's identity, the world was in an uproar. Most didn't believe how their hero was the cause of such a terrible attack. But the people that did believe such lies were, unfortunately, all of the news channels and some pretty powerful politicians. 

Pepper has been doing all she can to keep them at bay for now, but Peter came at her with an idea. He could hand over all the footage his glasses recorded from the whole fiasco so people would see what really happened. At first, Pepper was kind of skeptical, she didn't want to force him into showing something he might regret later, but he told her as long as people believed that he was the good guy again, he would be fine. 

Unfortunately, that means the people that are close to him are suffering. Gwen can't walk 10 feet out of her friend's house without being swarmed by paparazzi trying to get the story about being "Spider-Man's girlfriend." 

Peter is sitting on their couch bouncing Morgan on his lap, trying to make her laugh, Pepper is sitting in the love seat with a book, and Harley and Emile are sitting next to Peter watching a movie. Pepper’s sudden question startled him. He looked up and addressed her. 

"Are you sure? I didn't want to overstep any boundaries. I know you had rules about no sleepovers and all..." Peter didn't even get to finish his statement before Pepper interrupted him. 

"Honey, you're both 18 years old. I can't stop that stuff even if I wanted to. It's fine Peter, let her move in for a bit, at least she's safe here." 

Harley decided to butt into the conversation to add his point. 

"Hey, yeah she should move in with us! Then you and her can share a bed every night Pete. Wouldn't that be great." Harley said with a smirk. 

Peter turned to his left to glare at him, but it didn't stop the slight blush that crept across his face, causing the girls in the room to giggle from his embarrassment.

He looked down at Morgan and realized she was giggling with the rest of them. "Really? You too Mo? Come on you gotta be better than that. Don't stoop down to Harley's level baby." 

That earned him a smack to the back of his head from said boy. Peter smirked at a pouting Harley, taking the small victory for himself. He looked back up at Pepper before speaking again. 

"Alright, I talk to her tomorrow about it and see if she would like to move in with us." 

"Oh I think she would like that very much." 

"Harley!" 

The next day when Peter went into the city with Happy, he asked Gwen if she would want to move in with them. Gwen squealed like a toddler who just got candy, and launched herself at Peter to give him a kiss on the lips. When they finally broke apart, Gwen didn't let go of Peter until Happy cleared his throat. Causing both of the teens to blush a little and split apart, reluctantly. 

That afternoon was spent packing up all of Gwen's items to bring to the lake house. She didn't have a lot of things to pack, but at the same time to Gwen, 6 suitcases of clothes is "not a lot." 

At the end of the day, Gwen had a very tearful goodbye with her friend, Amy. While they were hugging and saying goodbye to each other, Peter went over to Amy's parents to give them his thanks for housing Gwen for this past year. He really couldn't put into words how thankful he was that Gwen had such an awesome friend. It made some painful memories of a certain guy in the chair surface through his head. He quickly squashed those thoughts for another time. Today wasn't a day to be sad, it was a day to be happy. 

After all of their goodbyes, Happy drove them to the lake house so they could start to unpack. Peter completely cleaned his room last night. He got rid of stuff he didn't use, he put things in the garage that he needed, and he also made space for all of Gwen's stuff since he knew how much stuff she really had. 

By the time they got there and got everything unpacked and moved into his room, it was past dinner time. Both Gwen and Peter crashed down on the couch together, Gwen curling up on Peter's side laying her head down on his chest with her feet curled underneath her. Peter put his arm around her shoulder to bring them as close as possible. 

Harley decided that it was the best time to crack a joke at them. "Hey lovebirds, don't do any of that touchy feely couple stuff in front of me and we'll be good, alright?" 

Both of them had slight blushes across their faces. Both of them glared at Harley, until Gwen had a mischievous idea. She looked at Harley and smirked. She turned back to Peter, grabbed his collar, and smashed their lips together. Peter's eyes widened in surprise before he melted into the kiss. 

In the background Harley and Happy groaned in disgust from the PDA, Pepper was smiling softly at the couple, Emile was giggling, and Morgan was just tilting her head in confusion looking at the couple. 

Peter and Gwen both separated from the kiss and were panting. Both had a smile on their face though. Gwen looked at Harley and smirked again.

"Is that enough touchy feely for you or would you like to see more?" Gwen said with an all too innocent voice as she raised her eyebrow. Peter snorted while Harley was gagging and acting like it's the end of the world. 

"Oh please spare my poor innocent soul with your disgusting acts of love! I can't take it!" Harley said which earned him a smack on the back of the head from Pepper.

After that things were a lot less stressful. He no longer had to worry about if Gwen was safe or not. He handed over the footage from his mission over in Europe and it was reviewed by the government and he was proven innocent. The world was told of Spider-Man's innocence and it seems that he is the most famous person in the world right now. He might even be more famous than Ironman was. Which kind of saddened Peter, no one could be more famous than Ironman. 

The first night that the two of them slept in the same bed wasn't as awkward as most people would believe, probably due to the fact that they've done other things than just sleep together in the same bed before. Peter actually got a lot more sleep than he usually did. He got a full 8 hours of sleep with Gwen sleeping by his side. He didn't wake up from his usually nightly nightmares. And on the rare occasion that he did, Gwen was there to calm him down before he worked himself up to a panic attack. 

They spent as much time together as they could. In a couple weeks, Peter, Gwen and Harley would be going to MIT. They've already applied and all 3 of them have been accepted. Peter and Harley hacked into the MIT servers to change their roommates, so they both could bunk together. Gwen said she really didn't care, she'd be spending most of her time in Peter's dorm room anyway. 

In the meantime, they spent as much time as they could with their family. Gwen and Pepper could talk for hours about all different types of topics, Harley and Rhodey would joke around with each other, and Peter would play with Morgan all day. He would make silly faces at her, make her laugh, and overall just have fun. Morgan also said her first word...

Well, her second word...but no one had to know about her first words. 

It was just a normal afternoon when Peter got up to get a drink from the fridge. Peter just so happened to stub his toe on a very pointy corner and he couldn’t help the word that came out of his mouth. 

"FUCK! Damn, that hurt!!" Peter grabbed his foot and started to hop up and down on his left foot. He could hear the laughter of his family behind him but what he heard next made everyone freeze. 

"Fuck!" 

Everyone turned to look at the culprit. She was staring at Peter with her big, doe brown eyes with that damn smile on her face that made you just want to hug her for the rest of her life. It was kind of creepy how everyone in the house turned to stare at Peter. Some of them, like his girlfriend and Pepper, were glaring at him, while Rhodey and Harley were laughing at him.

Let's just say he got a very stern talking to by both his girlfriend and Pepper. Which he doesn't understand since he could see the amusement they were hiding on their faces.

When he told Nat the story, she burst out laughing and fell to the training room floor, clutching her stomach. 

But pretty soon, it was time for the three of them to pack up for college. They spent the whole day before they were supposed to leave packing up all of their things. Well, it was mostly Peter trying to help Gwen pack up her belongings. Peter and Harley were done within an hour. They spent that night just sitting around eating and talking. Just having fun before they would have to be split up. 

Even Steve and Nat came over for dinner. It was kind of like a giant goodbye party before they left tomorrow morning. 

Peter and Gwen woke up early the next morning. They both got into the shower together that took a little longer than they had planned to. After a half an hour, they both came out of his bathroom fully dressed for the day. 

Peter was wearing a nice silk, black t-shirt that hugged his lean body with nice clean khaki jeans. He had on just plain normal socks with his red converse shoes. He also had his glasses on because he doesn't feel like having a sensory overload when he gets to campus.

Gwen was wearing some nice, light blue skinny jeans, she had on a necklace that Peter had bought her for her birthday a month ago, she was wearing a long sleeved, crop top black shirt that exposed her shoulders. Her hair was curled too. It reached the top of her shoulders, and the final thing she had on was a nice sweater that Pepper had made for her. It was white and had black lines on it for the design, kind of like webbing. When Peter first saw it, he blushed so much that it had made her laugh. 

They agreed that they would say goodbye to Pepper, Morgan and Emile this morning while Happy drove Rhodey and Harley up. Rhodey wanted to go up there with them to make sure they settled in alright. Peter and Gwen would drive up in one of Tony's cars he left for Peter. It was a mat black Bugatti Divo with dark blue accents. 

Happy would be taking all of their luggage with him, while Gwen and Peter only had some personal belongings that they kept on their person. Gwen and Peter walked downstairs to see that everyone was already awake, even Harley. 

As soon as Morgan saw him, she started to crawl right over towards Peter. Peter bent down to pick her up. He placed a kiss on top of her head making her giggle. She reached her arms out and started to explore his face, poking him in the process causing Gwen to laugh. 

Gwen leaned up to place a kiss on Morgan's cheek before making her way towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Peter carried Morgan to the couch and sat down next to Pepper. 

They had a great breakfast together until it was time for the five of them to get going. Everyone said their goodbyes to each other. 

When it was Peter's and Pepper's turn to say goodbye it may have involved a few more tears than necessary.

Pepper squeezed Peter to her chest, not wanting to let go. Peter circled his arms around her and laid his head down onto her shoulder. He hated leaving her, she's the one that took him in when he had no where else to go. He may not say it out loud a lot, but she's like his mother. 

They both pulled away so they could look at each other before speaking. 

"You have fun alright? You know the rules, no drugs and try to keep Harley from getting drunk. You know how he gets." Pepper said with a roll to her eyes but had a fond smile on her face. 

"Hey, don't worry Pep, I'll handle Harley, you handle Mo until I get back." Peter said with a smirk. It's common knowledge around the house that out of all of them, Peter is the best with Morgan. If she has to take a nap, she'll only fall asleep with Peter, if she's scared, she goes to Peter, if she needs to calm down, Peter is the guy for the job. He never misses an opportunity to pick on Pepper because of it. He knows that as Morgan grows, she'll start going to her mother, but for the time being he is gonna enjoy it while it lasts. 

"Yeah ok smartass, keep talking and you won't be getting any Christmas presents." 

"Ehh, I can deal with no presents this year. I don't need them." Peter said with a smile. 

At his words, Peppers face softens and she tugs him in for another hug before they have to split up and go their separate ways.

Gwen and Peter get into his car while the other three get into Happy's. Peter will be leading the way to MIT because he doesn't want to be behind the "old men". He wants to go more than 40 miles per hour. I mean, he's got a 5.8 million dollar car, you were meant to break the speed limit in a car like that. 

Peter got into the driver's seat of his car while Gwen got into the passengers. He hooked up their playlist for the 4 hour car ride. He had sandwiches and drinks in case they got hungry along the way too. 

He looked back towards the porch where Pepper, Morgan and Emile were standing there and waving. He took a breath, turned on the car, and started to pull out of the driveway....off to Massachusetts.

———————————————-

The sight of Peter's Bugatti at MIT caught everyone's attention. People who were walking down the sidewalk would turn and stare with wide eyes at his expensive car. Every time someone would point at his car, Peter would snicker behind the wheel which caused Gwen to shake her head with a fond smile on her face. 

Peter knew that if he kept his car in the parking lot, it would most likely try to get stolen, not that people could steal it with the AI Tony made him, Karen, hooked up to it. 

So he came up with a solution. Since he has a share of Tony's money, he bought a little garage that is a 2 minute walk from the dorms. He enforced it with the greatest security system on the planet. He and Gwen are the only ones that can open the garage. It needs a retinal scan, fingerprint scan and a full body scan. 

Peter has Karen text Happy to park near the dorm entrance while he takes the car to the secret garage. He pulls up to the garage and stops the car right in front of it. He gets out of the car so the scanners can do their work before hopping back in the car. After a second, he hears a click and the doors start to slide to the side to allow Peter to drive in. After he has parked the car and they have gotten all of their stuff from the car, they make their way towards the dorm entrance. 

As the two of them get in sight of the entrance, they can see Rhodey, Happy and Harley out of the car and getting his and Harley's luggage ready. As they reach the car, Peter pats the back of Harley to tell him he can get his stuff out. 

Gwen helps bring some of his luggage up while Rhodey helps Harley. Happy is gonna stay with the car just to make sure no one tries to steal anything. They are going to their room first and then all of them will help bring Gwen's stuff up. She actually got lucky. She doesn't have a roommate this semester. Now that might change next semester but you never know. 

They make it into building 4, room A58. Their room is on the first level so that's always great. It's also at the end of the hallway, one of the last ones on the left side which is always a plus when you only have one neighbor to worry about. 

Rhodey takes out a key that was in his front pocket to unlock the door. Peter raised his eyebrow at him in silent questioning. Rhodey just shrugs with a smirk before walking into the room with them. 

Peter looks around. He sees the back wall is all windows with two full sized beds on either side of the room. There is a desk and a dresser for each of them on their sides of the room. There is also a stand for a TV and a little couch in the center of the room. Pete looks at Rhodey in confusion.

"Aren't these dorm rooms usually a lot smaller than this?" Peter said while looking at Rhodey. 

"Yeah but this room isn't usually open to students. This was mine and Tony's room when we came here. He had it built just for him." Rhodey said with a smile. 

Peter didn't know that. So Tony lived here when he came to MIT? It would explain why it's so big compared to other rooms. Before he could ask anymore questions Harley spoke up.

"Alright let's put our stuff down and go help Gwen with hers. It's gonna take us a long time to get all of her luggage up to her room." Harley groaned, which earned him a glare form said blond who was holding Peter's right hand. 

All of them started to walk out of the room. Peter was the last one out and before he closed the door, he looked back in, smiled, and shut it.

—————————————-

After they finished bringing up Gwen's stuff to her room, they went back down to the car. It was time that Happy and Rhodey hit the road if they wanted to make it back in time for dinner. 

Happy pulled Peter into a giant bear hug and squeezed him so hard he couldn't breathe anymore. And if Happy had some tears in his eyes, no one said anything about it. Harley hugged both Happy and Rhodey and thanked them for the ride. Gwen gave them each a soft hug and thanked them for helping. Rhodey brought Peter and held him tight against his chest and Peter did the same thing. 

They both pulled apart but Rhodey was the one to start the conversation. 

"He'd be really proud of you Pete. I know we all are. Have fun and don't forget that if you need any of us, no matter how small it is, you call, got it?" Rhodey said. Peter nodded his head in thanks and hugged him one last time before He had to leave. 

As Happy's car pulled out of the space, Gwen, Peter and Harley stayed there and watched until the car was completely out of sight. Harley decided to break the silence.

"Alright, we have 2 days until classes start. We need to unpack, find something to eat, then buy a tv for our room. Oh don't give me that look, we all know that it's gonna be all of our rooms. You guys can't walk 2 feet without the other right next to you. Alright, let's go" Harley started to walk back towards the dorm room. 

Peter leaned down and placed a kiss on Gwen's cheek, "Let's get going yeah?" 

She leaned up to place a kiss on his lips before replying, "Yes, let's."

A day later, an article came out in the newspaper and was covered on all news channels, that Spider-Man, his girlfriend, and his best friend all go to MIT with a picture of Gwen and Peter kissing. 

Let's just say, Pepper was not happy when she saw that people were already stalking her son. 

————————————————-

Things went pretty smoothly after their first day. Of course after that article was released, there were constant paparazzi visits. It got to be so bad that MIT had to get more cops on campus to keep them out of the dorm rooms. 

Classes started 2 days after they got there and all of them are doing great. The three of them are already a year ahead from taking those online courses all of last year. Peter and Harley's classes were really easy to them and Gwen's classes are challenging, but she loves them. 

At least once a day, someone knocks on their room trying to get a picture or autograph from Peter. Peter always steps out into the hallway so no one can sneak a picture of his room. He tried to be friendly and take their pictures with them or sign their autographs but sometimes it's hard when most of them are girls trying to touch his body. Peter's pretty sure if one more girl shows up at their door, Gwen might kill them. 

But after the first week, things started to cool down. Gwen usually spends most of her time in Peter's room. She even moved half of her clothes there. She rarely ever uses her room. The only time she does, is if she wants some alone time with Peter without Harley interrupting them. 

Pretty soon the days turned into months. It was already thanksgiving time before they knew it. Harley, Peter and Gwen were all walking to Peter's garage for the long drive home. 

Peter woke them up at 6:30 so by the time they got ready and in the car, they could make it when everyone else would be there. 

They got a week off for thanksgiving, then they would be back in 3 weeks for Christmas break where they won't go back till January 6th. Then it will be the start of 2020. The good news is that they don't have to miss Morgan's birthday, which is the 4th. 

Peter and Gwen got up front while they shoved Harley in the back seat. As soon as Haley sat down, he laid his head down and closed his eyes. He's not really a morning person. 

Gwen leaned over towards Peter to lay her head on his shoulder to rest for some of the ride. Peter sent a fond smile towards her before starting the car, putting on some calming music, and driving towards the lake house. 

————————————————

They arrived at the lake house around 12:00. Right as Nat and Steve were pulling into the driveway. Peter parked the car near the garage and the three of them got out to greet everyone. 

It was a fun day of joking around, playing with Morgan, and overall just spending time together. They haven't had time like this since September and it's really taken a toll on all of them. Pepper says Morgan wasn't herself after they left. She would cry for hours without her Peter there to calm her down. As soon as Morgan saw him, she walked right over to him and demanded his attention. 

That's right, she walked. 

Apparently a couple of weeks ago she started walking and Pepper wanted to keep it a surprise until they came back this week. Pepper has already filmed her first steps and put it in the folder Peter named "Mo's Life Story." 

What everyone didn't know, except for Gwen, was that folder was just in case Peter found a way to fix everything. He wanted Tony to be a part of his daughter's life and he would spend the rest of his life trying to find a way to bring him back. 

No matter what it took...

Before they realized it, it was already 7 at night. Morgan was falling asleep on Peter's shoulder where he was sitting on the couch with Gwen. Nat and Steve had to leave an hour ago, apparently a mission came up and Nat didn't want to drag Peter away from his family so soon. 

He got off the couch to go and put Morgan to bed. He can't believe it's almost been a year since her birth. It feels like yesterday he was holding her at that hospital in that cute little purple hat and that blanket they give every newborn. 

He tucked her into her crib, pulling her frozen blanket up to her chest, and giving her the Spider-Man plushie that she demanded she have when she saw it. 

He looked down at her peaceful face for a second. As the days go by, he can see more of Tony in her. From her eyes down to her personality, she's a mini Tony Stark in the making for sure. 

He turned back towards the door, but before he left he spoke in the quietest voice he could muster. Looking right at Morgan before closing the door, only leaving it open a crack.

"I promise Mo, I'll get your father back..."

—————————————————

"You could have died Nat...You have to stop putting yourself in that situation." Peter said. They were on the quinjet flying back from China. They encountered a group of weird samurai, ninja, assassin people. It was weird. But they weren't the only people they ran into on the mission. 

"I know Peter, but I didn't, I'm fine can you just drop it." Nat said, not even looking at him. Peter was silent for a few seconds before talking again.

"I know you want to find him, I understand Nat. But you can't help Clint if you die Nat." Peter said. 

Nat tensed and whipped her head around to stare at him. She had a shocked look on her face that most people wouldn't pick up on. 

"How did you know?" Nat whispered. 

"Nat I knew you were looking for him. Ever since you came back from that mission months ago and you had that haunted look in your eyes. I know you want to help him, I do too. But you got to be smart out in the field. I'm pretty sure a smart woman taught me that." Peter gave her a brief smile. 

Nat let out the breath she was holding and shook her head in exasperation. 

"Sometimes I just want to punch you, you know that?" 

"Thanks, I love you too." 

Nat's smile grew wider and she reached over from her seat and placed her hand on his left forearm, where the tattoo was. 

Something that Nat likes to do. When she's stressed or trying to show any emotion to him that she can't express with words, she traces patterns on his tattoo. Certain patterns mean different things. A heart means I love you, 2 taps mean thank you, and if she's having a bad day she'd just squeeze his forearm 3 times and he would know what to do. 

Peter looks Nat in her eyes, "I promise Nat, no matter how long it takes, we'll find him." 

Nat traces a heart and taps his forearm twice before speaking again.

"We'll find him." 

———————————————

"How long are you going to stay in college?" 

The question comes out of nowhere. The both of them are sitting in the compound living room watching a movie together. They make eye contact from where they're sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Peter shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm probably gonna stay there until I get a doctorate degree. Why?" 

Nat raised one of her eyebrows at Peter before continuing. 

"Really? You want a doctorate degree? Any particular reason why?" 

"Ehh, I did the math. For me it will only take 3 more years. I'm essentially a genius Nat so it would be no different from trying to get a bachelor's degree. Might as well get a doctorate." 

Nat smirks at him. Peter stares at her, he doesn't like that look at all. His face scrunched up in confusion before talking. 

"What? I know that look, what are you gonna make fun of this time?" 

She completely ignores his question and speaks, "So does that mean I can call you Dr. Parker when you're done with school." 

Peter turns to glare at Nat for a second before responding.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" 

"Because I said so" 

"Ahh, does Petey not like his new name?" 

"Nat...stop"

"Come on Dr. Parker, it's not so bad." 

"Stop saying that, It makes me feel weird." 

"Alright Dr. Parker, I'll consider it." 

Peter groaned and laid his head back across the couch. Nat burst out into loud fits of half laughs half snorts. He looks back down at her and smiles. If she laughs like this every single time she calls him Dr. Parker, he might just have to endure it. Peter hasn't seen her laugh this much in a while. 

Peter rolls his eyes at her to keep up his act, but he doesn't care that much if she's this happy about it. He punched her shoulder lightly and turned back to the tv. 

——————————————————-

"What should I get for her?"

"Peter, she doesn't need anything else. Christmas was a couple weeks ago." 

"I mean I could probably make her some new toys. They could be all futuristic and they could have..."

"Peter."

"...buttons that make different noises when you push them, Ohh! I could make her a..."

"Peter."

"...Toy guitar with all different buttons like the store bought ones but mine would be much cooler than that. I could..."

"PETER!" 

Peter stopped his rant to look over at his girlfriend, who was sitting on his stool in the garage while he was pacing the length of the garage. He smiled at her. 

Gwen rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come here. When he was right in front of her, she stood up and shoved him down onto the stool instead. 

He looked up at her. While he was sitting and she was standing she was taller than him, that's probably why she did it. 

"Listen, your sister doesn't need some giant gift from you ok. Christmas was a couple weeks ago and she still hasn't even played with half the things you got her! Just get her a new plushie and she'll be happy." Gwen said while holding him still. Her hands were on his shoulders while she was looking him in the eyes. 

Peter thought about it in his head for a couple of seconds before speaking. 

"I guess her original Spider-Man plushie is getting a bit beat up. Ohh, I have an idea! What if I get her a Giant Spider-Man Plushie!!" 

Gwen stared blankly at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"So...no giant plushie?" 

"Peter! Just get her a normal plushie! Honestly you could get her a pair of keys and she'd love it. She's only 1 Peter, she finds everything entertaining." 

"Yeah ok, I guess you're right." 

"I'm always right." 

Peter rolls his eyes. He would never say it out loud, but she's right. Whenever Gwen or Peter talk about things that aren't related to superheroes or science, she is always right. 

He gets off of the stool and walks over to Gwen to lay a kiss on her cheek. She smiles up at him, and leaves her own kiss on his lips. They pull apart after a few seconds but stay within arms reach until Gwen grabs his wrist and pulls him towards the door. 

"Come on Web-head, let's go to the store and get her that plushie." 

——————————————

Pretty soon, the three of them were back at college drowning in work. Gwen had a couple exams coming up and Harley and Peter had a couple of projects due. 

But right now, Peter was in his room working on something that he started a year ago. A way to try and fix everything that happened. 

Since Morgan was born last year, he's been working on studying everything there is about quantum physics. He has also had Carol, Nebula and Rocket send him any lore, stories or myths about the infinity stones they find out in space. 

Right now he is sitting at his desk with KAOS hooked up to a mini holo screen that he made back during Christmas break. He has some story about the soul stone that he's reading through right now when Gwen enters the room. 

Gwen is the only one else who knows he's been studying all this stuff. When he would work on it back in the lab, she would sit near him and either read a book or just watch him. She knows how much he wants to help everyone, and who is she to stop him?

"Hey babe, what are you reading about?" 

"Just something about the soul stone. Apparently there's a way for one person to go and come back with the stone, without the sacrifice. Of course, it's only a story but it has to have some truth to it."Peter turns to give Gwen his attention, "How's your day going?"

"Tiring. I just got out of my last class for the day though, so I'm free the rest of the night." Gwen said. She walked up to Peter and sat on his lap, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"Well lucky you, I just got done reading about the stone, so I'm all yours." Peter said. 

A couple hours later Peter and Gwen are laying down in his bed. Peter only has his boxers on and Gwen has his shirt on. 

Gwen is curled up on Peter's right side with her head on his chest. Peter's arm is wrapped tightly around her slim waist, hugging her to his chest. 

Both are just content to stay in each other's arms as long as they can. With both of their school work and side projects, it's been hard for them to spend time together. So times like these are greatly appreciated. 

Both have their eyes closed and are relaxed. Without opening her eyes, Gwen speaks. 

"You know, if there is anyone in the universe that can bring them all back, it's you." Peter cracks open one of his eyes and looks down at the tousled up, blond hair of his girlfriend. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I just hope it's soon rather than later. Every time I see people...I can tell how sad some of them are and it's like a stake through the heart. I wish I could help everyone." 

"Well, when you figure this out, you will be able to help everyone." Peter didn't miss how she said 'when' and not 'if'.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Peter said with that dorky smile across his face. Gwen silently giggled on top of him. 

"Only every day, but I don't mind it too much." Gwen said with a laugh. 

Peter placed a kiss on the crown of her head before laying his head on hers. Gwen hummed and snuggled deeper into his hold before speaking. 

"I love you too, and I always will." 

——————————————————

"Hey, I have a perfect idea for spring break!" 

Gwen turns to look at her boyfriend. He is hanging off her bed while she is sitting at her desk, finishing up her last assignment before break. He's been hanging there for the past 15 minutes stuck in his head. Apparently, this is why. 

She raised an eyebrow with a look of amusement across her face, "Do I even want to know?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

"Of course you do. It's just gonna be you and me. A nice getaway for us to spend some time together before we come back and have to study the last month for finals." 

Gwen smiled at Peter. She has no idea how she got so lucky in finding a boyfriend like Peter. He is so kind and caring, he puts her needs above everything else. She loves how he buys her little gifts even when it's not her birthday. She loves the feeling he gives her when he says something so cheesy she would have cringed if anyone else said it. 

She's hopelessly in love with him...

"Alright Web-head, what did you have in mind?" 

"Well I was thinking that you and I could take a little vacation to a nice tropical place. Sun every single day, nice beaches, and swimming!!" Peter said with a wide smile on his face. Gwen stifled her laughter by biting her lip, he got so cute when he was excited. 

"Well are you going to tell me where we're going?" 

"Ohh yeah! We are going to....Hawaii!!" 

Gwen's eyes widened in shock. Peter was going to take her to Hawaii? She told him that she's always wanted to go but she didn't expect him to take her so soon. And it's only gonna be a trip with the two of them? She honestly thinks that he doesn't even try to be romantic, it's just his default setting. 

She rushes over to him and tackles him in a hug. They both crash down onto her bed and Peter wraps his arms around her to make sure she doesn't fall. She fiercely kisses his lips and he kisses back. 

When they pull apart Gwen is still smiling at him. He softly laughs at the excitement now written across her face. He can tell she's really happy when she doesn't even glare at him for laughing at her either. 

"Oh my god, this is the best thing ever!! Thank you so much! When are we leaving!" Gwen exclaimed.

"We leave as soon as you're done with that last assignment. I've already finished all my work and turned it in. I've also packed already because I know how you are with packing." Peter said. 

Gwen quickly rushes back towards her desk to try and finish her paper with the promise that as soon as she's done, she can go to Hawaii. As she sits down at her desk she tells Peter, more like demands him, to start packing for her while she finishes it. 

Peter laughs his way over to her dresser and starts to pack up her clothes. 

———————————————————

They took one of Tony's private jets to get to Hawaii. They flew out of the compound so everyone was there to say their goodbyes. Morgan wouldn't let him go and started to cry until he promised to get her something cool, Pepper told him to be careful, Nat looked at them both, smirked and told them to behave. Which caused the couple to blush and the others to laugh. 

Harley tells him to stay the fuck out of trouble or he'll beat his ass, which is false because he's Spider-Man and Harley doesn't have any enhancements. 

Rhodey and Happy act like they don't care, but he could see the care and kindness behind their eyes when they said don't do anything stupid. 

Steve gave him a firm handshake and ordered him to take a break and relax. Peter smiled at him and told him to look out for things while he was gone. Steve smiled. 

"You got it Queens. Seriously, be careful, don't do anything that's too stupid. You don’t have any of us to help you out." 

"Why do you all think I'm gonna do something stupid, reckless or I’m gonna find trouble?" 

"Because you can't go 5 seconds without something big or terrible happening to you." 

"...fair point." 

After their goodbyes, they got on the jet, set a course for Hawaii, and sat down to relax for the next 10 hours. 

When they got to the airport where their jet would be stored for the two weeks they were there, they already saw a group of people with cameras waiting for them to get off. 

Peter groans and goes to pick up Gwen's and his bags from the back of the jet. "How do they know we would be here? I literally only told you and the family, no one else." 

Gwen shrugs her bare shoulders. She's wearing a nice floral pattern, strapless sundress. It's orange with cute pink and yellow flowers on it. She's also wearing some plain, black flats. Her hair is curled and she has some nice cherry red lipstick on. Peter is a bit more casual with his pink and blue flower shorts on with a white muscle shirt on. He has his glasses on and his flip flops. In Gwen's opinion, he could probably pass for a surfer even though he hasn’t spent a day of his life on a beach before.

"You know how the press is. They can smell you from halfway across the globe." She says while rolling her eyes. She walks up to Peter and loops her arm with his right. He is carrying all of their luggage on his left side. Bags hanging of his shoulders, suitcases in his hands. She honestly wonders how he can carry so much with only his left hand and not drop anything.

They made it through security without a problem, probably due to most of them working for SI, they were almost outside and to their car, another car owned by Tony, when they got swarmed by the paparazzi. 

Both of them put their glasses on and tried to move through the swarming crowd of people with the help of the security. Peter's happy that he managed to upgrade his glasses so they can block out any unwanted light or sound. Sometimes, he really loves how much of a genius he is. 

They finally make it to the car with their luggage in the back seats. Peter and Gwen both breathe a sigh of relief when their doors are shut and the security guards are pushing back the people so they can get out of there.

Peter quickly turns on the car and leaves the airport. They both relax the farther they get from the airport, heading towards their hotel room for the next 2 weeks. 

After about an hour of driving, they finally reached the Four Seasons Resort at Wailea, Maui. They check in and get the key to their room before making their way upstairs. 

When they open their hotel room they’re shocked at how elegant it is. 

The room has carpeted floors, there are paintings hanging on the tan walls, the ceiling is white, the bed is on the right wall as soon as you enter, the couch is to the left of the bed with a glass coffee table in the middle with a couple different chairs surrounding the room. The bathroom has a brownish color painted on the walls while the floor and countertop are made of marble. There is a walk in shower and a tub to the right of it. 

They also have a patio that overlooks the beach in the distance and the outdoor pool area. 

Peter walks back into the room and flops down onto the bed with his face down in the pillows. Gwen giggles at her boyfriends antics before making her way over to the bed too. 

She sits on the left side of the bed and turns to face Peter. She reaches up and weaves her fingers through his hair, going through each individual strand of brown curls. Peter starts to purr while subtly leaning into his girlfriend's touch. 

Gwen smiles when she hears him purr. She loves all of his spider instincts. One time she found him hanging off of the ceiling, sleeping. Or the time she saw him test out his webs in the corners to see how strong they were, when he has to add another layer of clothing on because he can't thermoregulate like other people. 

There is also a new developing power he just got. Peter and Bruce seem to think it's because he is finally hitting adulthood, but Peter has started to grow fangs. He can retract them when he wants but one day he just woke up and his canine teeth were a lot sharper than they were when he went to bed. 

Bruce seems to think that he'll start producing venom when the fangs actually stop growing. At first Peter was kind of wary of the fact that he now had venom and fangs, but with a little convincing from everyone, he accepted them. 

Back to the present, Gwen leans down to press a kiss to his tuft of hair, making him hum in satisfaction. Peter turns around so he's on his back looking up at her. He reaches up and takes her hand in his slightly larger one. 

"I heard there is a luau down at the beach tonight, you want to go? That gives us time to unpack and get something to eat." 

"Sure! Ohh I'm so excited to actually be in Hawaii! Thanks again for this Peter, you're honestly the best." Gwen said with a smile. 

"It's really no problem, I should probably thank you. If you didn't stop me from bringing my research, I would have worked for the whole time. As much as hate to admit it." Peter said while squeezing her hand. 

"Well I thought the universe could give you a 2 week break before you have to go back to jumping between school and your research. Now let's unpack so we can get to that luau on time." Gwen said while dragging Peter off the bed causing him to groan. 

————————————————

Later that night, Peter is sitting across from Gwen waiting for their food. They're both looking out at the beach where all the people are dancing and just having fun. Peter's right hand is holding Gwen's left hand, and their arms are resting on the table. 

When their food arrives they eat in comfortable silence while making small talk. That's the thing about them. They haven't always needed to talk, they understand one another so much that they could give the other a look and they would know exactly what it meant. The two of them just....fit together for some reason. Like they were meant for each other. 

After they've finished their dinner they make their way to the beach to find seats to watch the rest of the dancing. Peter finds a comfortable chair and sits down while Gwen climbs into his lap. 

While they watch the show, Gwen notices the men that are dancing are wearing grass skirts. An idea pops into her head that suddenly makes her smirk against her resting place on Peter's chest. After the dance is done and everyone is starting to walk back to their rooms, Gwen drags Peter to a store but doesn't tell him what for. 

When Peter sees her hold up a grass, man skirt his eyes widen and he wants to run the opposite direction...but he doesn't. He groans, takes the skirt, and goes into the changing room. 

Gwen gets her phone out to take a picture when he comes out of the changing room. It takes about 5 minutes for Peter to actually come out though. But what's in front of her was well worth the wait. 

Peter is wearing a flower crown atop his head that has pink and light blue flowers woven into it, he also has a matching lei around his neck, but the best part is how she can see his bare chest with the grass skirt around his hips. 

She quickly takes a picture of him before walking up to him and cooing at how adorable he looks in a skirt. She runs her bare hands across his broad shoulders and down to his chest where they rest.

Peter groans, "Please don't ever say that I'm adorable in a skirt again. It's already bad enough you're gonna send that picture to everyone."

"Aww, don't be a baby about it Peter. You look good in that outfit. You should wear it more often." 

"You just want me to walk around 3 quarters of the way naked." 

"Well I'm certainly not complaining about that one fact. You honestly do look really good in that outfit" 

"Yeah? Then let's go buy it." Peter says while walking back into the changing room to change. 

"Wait?! Really! You're gonna keep it?" Gwen says with growing excitement. 

"Yup. You like it so much, I can't disappoint my number 1 fan can I!" Peter calls from behind the door.

"No you can't, especially since your number 1 fan happens to be your girlfriend." Gwen said with a smirk. 

After a minute Peter comes out with the items he wants to buy, they go to a register and pay the shocked cashier before leaving and going back to their room for the rest of the night. 

Little did they know that there was someone else in that store, and they happened to catch a picture of Peter in that suit. And they definitely heard what they both said.

Let's just say that in the morning, the news had fun covering the story about Spider-Man caught in a grass skirt with his girlfriend's hands all over him. 

——————————————————

"I don't want to go out though." Peter whines while sitting on the bed. Gwen rolls her eyes from the bathroom. So what if some weirdo caught them in that store, it doesn't matter, they didn't do anything, the news just likes to blow things out of proportion. 

Right now, the both of them are getting ready to go down to the pool, well Gwen is trying to. Peter is out there on the bed complaining about all the looks he's going to get when he leaves the room. 

"If you're not changed by the time I'm out of this bathroom, you and I are going to have a problem, understood!" Gwen calls from the bathroom, receiving a grumble in return. She rolls her eyes at her boyfriend. She knows what will get him up and moving. 

Gwen walks over to the door and opens it. She walks out and sees that her boyfriend has his head stuffed into the pillows. A smirk makes its way across her face. She leans against the wall and clears her throat. Peter jumps up and looks at her and his jaw drops. 

She is leaning against the wall in her bikini. Her nice bikini that matches his blue, red and orange tropical swim shorts. The top has a mixture of red and orange with the beginning of a palm tree while her bottoms are in a nice sky blue and the rest of the tree wraps around the clothe to her butt. 

Peter closes his mouth and gulps when he realizes he's been staring probably a little too long. A blush covers his face as he makes eye contact with her and watches as her smirk widens. 

"If you want to ever see me in this bikini again, I expect you to go get your trunks on now mister." Gwen says while crossing her arms right underneath her breasts. Peter quickly nodded his head and got up, grabbed his shorts and sprinted to the bathroom. 

When he closes the door she calls out one more thing to him that makes her smirk widen and causes him to blush more. 

"And maybe if you're good I'll let you take it off me later." 

——————————————————

Their vacation flies by so fast. After that first mishap with the grass skirt, everything went smoothly. They went out on dates every night. Whether it would be just staying in the room and cuddling up to each other. Or going out to eat, they always had fun with each other. 

But, much to their disappointment, they had to leave and make it back in time for them to get to MIT for their finals. At least after finals, they could finally move back to the lake house for the summer. 

After the long 10 hour flight, they made it back around 9:00 at night. The only one at the compound was Nat when they arrived. She instantly started to tease Peter about the skirt, which he groaned and headed to his room to try and sleep before he would have to make the long drive back to MIT tomorrow afternoon. 

Gwen follows him after talking with Nat for a few minutes. She found him already curled up in his bed with the comforter pulled up to his chin. She took a picture of it before she stripped out of her clothes so she was only in her panties and shirt. 

She climbed into bed and snuggled right up to Peter. He lifted his arm and brought it around her shoulders to bring her as close as possible before both of them fell into the land of dreams. 

After that they went back to college and finished their finals before packing to go back home. By the time all three of them were done with finals, (and packing in Gwen's case), it was towards the end of May. 

They wanted to surprise everyone so Peter rented a truck that Harley would drive to the lake house and he would carry all the luggage while Peter and Gwen would take his car. It was also a coincidence that Harley's sister's birthday is tomorrow when they're leaving. Everyone is gathering at the lake house to throw a party for her. Even Nat and Steve are gonna be there. 

So what better way than to surprise all of them at the same exact time. Emile is supposed to FaceTime Harley around 1:00 so they are leaving at 9:30 so they can get there a half an hour before. 

When they get there they park the cars a little ways down the dirt path so they don't see them before sneaking up to the house. Everyone is out back so it shouldn’t be a problem to sneak into Peter's room. After they get in there, they all sit and relax on the bed from the long drive cramped in a car. 

They sit in there until it's 12:55, then they all make their way into the living room. They are all still outside so this plan will hopefully go smoothly. 

They all sit on the couch together and wait for the call. Not even a minute later Harley gets a call. He sets up the phone on the coffee table so all of them are in frame, and presses the accept button. 

As soon as Emile sees their surroundings she screeches and bolts inside, the rest not far behind. Emile barrels into her brother while Peter and Gwen stand up to greet everyone else. 

"When did you guys get here?" Pepper asks.

"About a half an hour ago. We parked down the dirt path so you wouldn't see my car." Peter said with a smile.

"I thought I heard something. But no one else seemed to hear it so I just thought it was me." Nat said while looking at Peter. 

"Nope you were right. You should listen to your senses more Nat." Peter smirks at her causing Nat to glare at him. 

Before she can say anything else he picks up Morgan and addresses everyone, "Now I think we have a party to get back to, yes?" 

The rest of the day is filled with laughter, jokes, and lots of sweets

———————————————————

Peter completes 99% of the plan to save the universe on his 19th birthday...

Everyone came over for his birthday. Even Carol, Nebula and Rocket came from space. Bruce made it too but sadly he couldn't get Thor from New Asgard. He's apparently not doing so hot so Banner has been over there trying to help him where he can. 

But they all give him presents even when he tells them that he doesn't need anything. 

Rhodey gives him a different grass skirt he found in the store. That's not even the worst part. The skirt is Spider-Man colors. Peter didn't even know they made Spider-Man grass skirts. When he opened it, he blushed and glared at Rhodey, causing everyone to laugh but him 

Happy got him a new phone since he's had his since before the whole Thanos situation. It's the newest Stark Phone model that is out. He tried to give it back but Happy told him no take backs and when he threatened to break it on purpose, one glare from Pepper made him rethink that. 

Steve got him some new clothes that weren't skirts. He got him a couple new flannels, a few pairs of jeans, and as a gag gift, Steve got him a Spider-Man sweatshirt that had a printed image of Peter in his suit wearing a grass skirt. 

Nat said she'd give him his gift in a few days when she got it. Apparently it was delayed and she's been really pissed about it but Peter told her not to worry about it too much.

Pepper gave him a new custom suit that she somehow had made even though he never got measured. She explained that she had Friday tell her his measurements from all his different Spider-Man suits. It was a nice silk black suit jacket and pants with a red undershirt and navy blue tie to go along with it. 

Gwen got them matching bracelets. Peter's was silver with black webbing like lines over it. Their initials were carved into the top part of the bracelet, 'PBP+GMS'. Hers was the same except the band was black and the webbing was silver. 

Harley just gave him a mug that said 'I'm the biggest jackass in the business...Please, Respect would be appreciated.' Which caused him to start laughing so hard that he started to cry. 

Morgan's was probably one of the best gifts he got. Apparently, while he was gone Pepper has been teaching her how to draw. So for his present she made him a drawing of their whole family. He told her that he would frame it and put it in his room, which he did. 

Bruce gave him his newest book about cellular regeneration and radiation and Carol, Nebula and Rocket gave him lots of cool alien weapons that he could dismantle for their parts and power sources so he could put them in his own creations. 

After all of that, everyone left at 9:30 at night. Pepper and Morgan were already asleep, Harley had knocked out on the couch, Emile was in her room sleeping and Gwen fell asleep on the love seat. 

Peter got up and walked to the back room where the holo screen was. He wanted to get in some last minute work on his research before he called it a night. 

After about a half an hour messing with ideas and theories, he actually started to figure it out. 

"FRIDAY," he called as he slowly walked down towards the table in the center coloring the room in a glorious glow. 

"What can I do for you Peter," FRIDAY replied. 

"Hey, can you try a model for me real quick? It just popped in my head and I just want to see where it gets us."he said, coming to stand at the head of the table already making the basic design that popped in his head.

"Of course. What do you need?" 

"Give me the eigenvalue of a Mobius strip, inverted, please. That, particle factoring, and a spectral decomp. That'll take a second." He tapped his left foot against the ground, watching the holograms fly across the screen and form to what he wanted. 

"Just a moment," FRIDAY hummed. 

"And don't worry if this doesn't work," he added, more for himself than for FRIDAY. "I'm just kinda..." 

Peter trailed off, watching the hologram shift. It beeped, glowed, shifted and then--

"Model rendered." 

Peter heard FRIDAY's voice but his eyes were stuck on the little red icon to the left: MODEL SUCCESSFUL. 

A small breath escaped from his mouth. Peter stumbled back until his legs hit a chair . To make sure he didn't fall, he gripped the table to steady himself, eyes glued to the hologram. 

It worked. 

He had just... created a working time machine. Too bad he has no way to get into the quantum realm. Without a way in, you can't really travel through time. He still has no idea where to start for that either. 

The only people who have ever entered the quantum realm and have gotten out are Hank, Janet and Scott. The three people that he needs are dead...not coming back, ever. 

"Shit," he gasped.

“What’s shit?” Gwen said from behind him. 

Peter turns around to stare at his sleepy girlfriend. She looks like she’s still half asleep, she has a blanket draped across her shoulders while she shuffles her way over to him. She lays her hand on his left shoulder and starts to rub soothing circles across it. 

“I...uh, I found a way to get them back,” Peter said. Gwen’s eyes widened in surprise but before she could get too excited Peter spoke up. “But I..uh have no way to get into the quantum realm yet. I have the designs ready, the devices that would help us navigate through but....I still have no way in.” 

Gwen looked at him for a second before speaking up. 

“Well, if there’s one person who has the best chance of figuring it out...it’s you Peter. You have to believe in yourself babe. I do.” 

Peter turns around to look at her, she seems more awake than she did a minute ago. Peter thinks it over in his head. He’s pretty sure, from his research that Pym had some sort of liquid that shrinks the user down. He had a front row seat during the Germany fight with Scott. If he could somehow replicate that....they could go back and get the stones. 

He could bring Gwen’s family back...

He could get the other Avengers back...

He could get May, MJ and Ned back...

He could give Morgan her father back.... 

Peter’s eyes harden with determination, he gets out of his seat and leads Gwen out towards their room. 

“I think I’ve done enough for tonight, let’s just get some sleep.” Peter kisses her head.

Gwen hums while laying her head on his shoulder, “I couldn’t agree more.” 

Peter looks back towards his holo table for a second before turning his head around and going to his room with his sleepy girlfriend. 

He’s one step closer to fixing this whole mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story! Leave a comment if you want, I do read them and I love getting feedback! Just to let you know, chapter 4 will be released on November 30th, so the Endgame portion of this story won’t start until December. I hope you hall have a great day!!


	3. When All Seems Lost...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been almost 4 years since the Snap and Peter has to figure out a way to juggle missions, spending time with his family, Spider-Man and becoming the CEO of Stark Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you’re enjoying this story so far. I know I’ve had a lot of fun writing it. So this is another Chapter in Peter’s journey to the Endgame. I think out of the Chapters I’ve written so far, 4 is one of my favorites so stay tuned for that at the end of the month. I just wanted to make a quick note that KAOS, Peter’s AI was not my idea, I read a story and I liked the name. If you guys can remember what story I’m talking about, could you tell me? I’ve forgotten what the name of it is and I don’t want people to think I’m stealing. :)

"Peeteeeyyy!!!"

Peter blinks and stares at Morgan, who is sitting in a pink chair across from him wearing a pink princess dress. Peter isn't really doing much better. His sister decided that dressing him up as well would be a fun idea. 

...lucky Peter

He has on a princess tiara with fake jewels in the middle of the headband, he has on his pink shorts and matching shirt since Morgan insisted that it was a "pink only" tea party. He also had a pair of light blue socks on. He didn't have any pink socks so Morgan let him wear the next best thing. 

Peter is sitting on one of those pink chairs too. Of course, he looks ridiculous since he's way to big for one, but Morgan doesn't seem to care. 

They're both in Morgan's bedroom, sitting at her table with all her stuffed animals circled around them. Apparently, there can't only be two people at a tea party.

Now that he's done with all of his college classes and he's officially moved back to New York with Gwen and Harley, Morgan demands that he spends as much time as he can with her. Not that Peter is complaining, he loves spending time with her too. 

He just wishes she didn't have to dress him up like a doll every time they played together...

He can't believe that she's already 3 years old...

He can't believe it's been 4 years since the snap...

He can't believe he's already 20 years old...

He can't believe he's going to become CEO of Stark industries in a week...

Sometimes all of this feels like a giant dream to Peter. How he has Pepper and how much she cares for him. How he has an awesome, beautiful and intelligent girlfriend, Gwen. How he has a best friend/brother that's almost as smart as him. How he has a super cool badass spy for a sister/friend. How he has Morgan...

The only real piece of Tony he has left...

Gwen, Harley and Peter finished college after the first semester of this year. Harley got a degree in mechanical and electrical engineering while Gwen got her own degrees. She has a bachelor degree in management and public administration. When Peter becomes the CEO, if he ever needs a break he could easily give the job to Gwen for a day. She also has a doctorate degree in Biology, so she's officially Dr. Stacy. 

Peter has been a bit more busy while he was in college. Peter has 3 doctorates. His degrees are in Biochemistry, Biophysics and Cellular Biology. He's a three time doctor and Nat never misses an opportunity to tease him about it. 

Now usually a doctorate degree would take forever for someone to get, let alone 3. But for the three geniuses, it wasn't really hard for them. All three of them were at the tops of their classes and they never failed to impress their professors when they would hand in their work. 

Peter still gets stories from Carol and Nebula about the stones too. Whenever he gets one he spends hours cross referencing it with other facts and stories he has accumulated over the past few years. He's not giving up hope yet...

Even if he still hasn't figured out how to shrink down into the quantum realm...

After that night a couple years ago, where he figured out most of the plan, he would sit down for hours and try to recreate something that could shrink a living being down to the quantum realm. 

Let's just say after a few months of testing, he took a little break from that...

But Peter hasn't given up hope yet, unlike most of the Avengers that are still alive. He knows Nat wants to find a way to bring people back, he knows she wants to help Clint get his family back so he can stop killing so many people. But Peter doesn't want to tell them and give them false hope. He has no idea how much longer this is going to take. 

It could take him weeks, months, even years to find a solution...

And it's going to be a lot longer now that he's going to become the CEO in just a week. He has no idea how much free time he'll have. He'll have meetings to attend to, he'll have to go on trips for extended amounts of time, he'll have to be separated from his family on those trips...

He's not really looking forward to that. 

And that means less time for Spider-Man. He's going to have to find time to patrol. He can't just leave the people of New York by themselves. He also can't leave Nat to go on missions for Clint by herself either. He knows how reckless she gets on those missions. 

Peter is snapped out of his thoughts when a stuffed animal hits his face. He blinks and glares at an all too innocent looking Morgan. 

"Ohh, so you wanna play that game do you Mo? Well jokes on you then kid, I'm a lot faster than you are." Peter gets out of his seat and starts to wiggle his fingers in Morgan's direction causing her to screech and run for the door. 

Peter let's her get out the door and down the stairs before he takes charge after her. Before he leaves, he takes off his tiara and puts it on her dresser before chasing her down. 

He makes it down the stairs and realizes no one is in the house, they must all be outside. 

He walks to the door and gets on the porch and sees that everyone but the person he's looking for is out there. He looks at them and raises his eyebrow in silent question. 

Gwen smiles softly at him before pointing to behind his car. He nods his head to her before sneaking around his car to scare Morgan. 

She's right next to the drivers door. She's peaking up from behind the front of the hood to see if she can see him. He slowly walks up behind her then picks her up by her armpits and starts to tickle her. 

She starts to squeal and laugh when he starts to tickle her. Pretty soon he has her on the ground in the driveway, tickling her sides. She keeps on wiggling and laughing in his hold until she finally tries to speak in between laughs. 

"Alright!! Petey, pwease stop!!" Morgan laughs the whole time trying to get the sentence out. Peter takes pity on her and relents his attack. He brings her up onto her feet and dusts her off. 

He picks her up and rests her on his side. She lays her head down onto his shoulder and sighs in contentment. She snuggles her nose right up to his neck it makes Peter's heart fill up with so much love for her. 

Meanwhile, while the two of them were having their tickling battle, Gwen was still staring at Peter with that soft smile and a look in her eyes. 

"What are you smiling at?" Pepper said while smiling at Gwen. Gwen blushed when she realized she's been caught. Gwen quickly looks away from Peter to look at Pepper. 

"What? I can't smile at my boyfriend?" She asks, trying to play it off as not a big deal. But Pepper doesn't fall for it. 

"You know what I mean Gwen. Mind telling me what's on your mind?" Pepper asks. 

Gwen thinks it over for a minute before deciding she could tell Pepper, she trusts her. 

"Well I was just thinking how good he is with kids, and I guess I just got lost in my thoughts." Gwen's says with a blush. She was thinking about a lot more than that, like maybe having her own kids. But from the look Pepper is giving her she already knows that. 

"Your thinking about how good of a dad Peter will be." It's not a question, she says it like it's a statement. 

Gwen smiles again, against her own judgment. A faint blush is painted across her face as she thinks back to her previous thoughts. 

Three kids, two girls and one boy. Their oldest kid was a girl and their two youngest were twins. 

She swears the thought feels more than that...almost like...she was just shown their future kids. 

She sakes her head and realizes that Pepper, Emile and Harley are giving her a look. Her blush spreads across her entire face as she glared at a laughing Harley. 

"Damn girl, you've got it bad for Pete." Harley laughs. Which only causes her to glare more at the boy. 

Gwen looks away from the three of them and sees that Peter is on the ground with a laughing Morgan. The same smile spreads across her face without her consent. She can't help it, Peter is the perfect guy. 

He's so humble about everything he does, he's considerate and kind to others, he's empathetic and sympathetic to everyone, and she's pretty sure he doesn't have a bad bone in his body. 

Even after almost 4 years of them knowing each other and dating, she still finds something new about him everyday that she loves. He's just one of those people. 

Even after all these years, she still acts like a lovesick teenager around him. He's the only person who's ever been able to make her bones melt inside of her with just a smile. 

Suddenly, someone little crashes into her legs. She looks down and realizes that it's Morgan. She motions for her to pick her up which she does. As soon as she's in Gwen's lap, she tries to hide by sticking her face into the crook of her neck. 

After a second, Peter comes up in the porch and finds Morgan hanging onto Gwen for dear life.

"If you think your safe just because you’re with my girlfriend, think again kid." Peter says while making his way over to them. 

"Ahh!! Gwen save me!!" Morgan screeches. 

Gwen turns to look at Peter and smirks. He smirks back before quickly scooping up Morgan in his arms and tickling her again. 

Gwen sits back and watches as he makes his sister, (even though she's more like his daughter), laugh so hard that she'll probably pee her pants. 

As she sits there and watches Peter, there's only one thing that is going through her head...

'I can't wait to see what the future holds for the two of us...'

————————————————————-

Later that night, Peter is tucking Morgan into her bed for the night. He's sitting on the left side of her bed running his right hand through her hair.

She snuggles down into her pillows, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, Peter assumed that she had fallen asleep but she asks a question.

"Can you read me a bed time story?" 

"You wanna hear a story do you? Well once upon a time little Mo went to bed, the end." 

"That's not a story!!" 

"What are you talking about, that's your favorite!" 

"Peteyyy."

"No, it's time for bed Mo, I'll tell you a story tomorrow night ok?" 

"Fine." Morgan pouts causing Peter to bend down and leave a kiss on her forehead. Peter gets off the bed and starts to make his way over to the door but Morgan speaks up again. 

"I love you 3000." 

"Wow, thats a lot,” he nodded his head with a smile on his face. “Go to bed or I'll sell all your toys." Peter says while closing the door. He can hear her quiet laughter from outside the door which causes a smile to spread across his face. 

He makes his way down to where Pepper and Gwen are sitting in the living room. When he gets down there he can see Pepper on the loveseat reading a book and Gwen is huddled in the blankets they where sharing before he had to go and put Morgan back to bed. 

"Just for the record, she loves me 3,000. You both are somewhere in the low 6 to 900 range and Harley is even lower at the 2 to 300 range." He walks over towards his girlfriend and sits next to her, letting her cuddle against his side. Pepper rolls her eyes with a fond smile but doesn't comment on it. Gwen speaks from where her head is against his chest.

"Did she tell you that or did you just come up with those numbers yourself," Gwen said. He could feel her smile against his chest when he didn't immediately respond. 

"It's definitely one of those." 

"Yeah, I bet." 

"But for the record she did say she loved me 3,000. Just wanted to put that out there. I did not make that up." 

"So you admit that you made up that part about us?"

".....no" 

Pepper watched them bicker from her seat. The two of them together are literally just perfect together. She looks at them and she sees a lot of herself and Tony in the young couple. Sometimes they're too much like them that it hurts her to watch them.

Pepper sets her book down on the coffee table before addressing the couple. 

"I think I'm gonna head up for the night. Get some sleep ok, both of you." She said while giving Peter a glare. 

"Don't worry Pepper, I'll make sure he stays in bed all night." Gwen said while laying her head down on his shoulder. With that, Pepper walked upstairs to her bedroom, leaving the two of them by themselves. 

Gwen tried to hide a yawn into Peter's shoulder but wasn't successful. Peter looked down at his girlfriend with a fond smile. 

"Come on sleepyhead, let's get you in bed." 

"Don't act like your not tired too. I can read you like a book, your not very subtle about things." 

"That's was one time alright! Are you ever gonna let me live that down?" 

"Nope." 

Peter scooped Gwen up in his arms bridal style and walked them to their room. He quietly shut the door behind him with his foot before setting Gwen onto the bed. 

He quickly changed into some comfy shorts and took his shirt off before crawling into bed too. As soon as he hit the mattress, Gwen cuddled right up to him, laying her head on his bare chest right underneath his chin. 

He slowly moved his arms across her back, rubbing soothing circles to coax her to sleep. She hummed and snuggled even deeper into his chest, soaking up all his warmth, which was very little to begin with since he runs a little colder than normal people do. 

He looks down and gets lost in his thoughts. These are the moment that he adores having now. Where he doesn't have to worry about a single thing, he can just spend time with his family and relax. 

Peter knows he's not gonna have that much free time on his hands with becoming the CEO but at least Gwen and Harley will be working with him and they'll be in the same building. 

He'll have to wait to see Pepper and Morgan until the weekends, and sometimes that's not even guaranteed if he has to stay late or is on a trip somewhere.

Let's just say that his family time is going to be cut in half when he becomes the CEO...

He really wished he could come up with something to get the rest of his family back. He would do anything just to have one chance. But he's not a miracle worker. He can't just magically bring back someone form the dead to ask them questions. 

But he still has some hope left. He's come this far and has made 99 percent of the plan. He can't just give up because the last 1 percent is "too hard." No, he'll find a way to get them back...he has to. 

He placed a kiss on Gwen's head before he fully relaxed. Laying his head down and drifting off into the land of dreams with only two thought in his head. 

'I'll find a way'...

'God I love this woman'...

———————————————————

The week leading up to the announcement was full of stress, anxiety and work. Loads of work...

Peter had to get fitted for a brand new suit since he hasn't worn one in months. Pepper and Gwen had to physically drag him to the car because he said he didn't need a brand new suit. Even though his old one doesn't even fit him. 

He got to customize the suit though so that was a plus. He picked a black silky material for his pants and jacket. He bought new dress shoes, a nice, vibrant red dress shirt for under his jacket and a new tie that's checkered and colored black and dark red.

That was the least stressed out he was for that entire week...

After he got his suit it was complete madness around. He had to get ready for the press conference that would be taking place at the end of the week to announce he was CEO, he had new ideas already for things he wanted the company to start making and he had Natasha on his back about some mission in a couple weeks, which was most likely chasing after Clint again. 

But Gwen was right by his side through it all. Whenever it got to much, and he was panicking, she was right there to calm him down before he spiraled too far. She was there when he woke up from a nightmare, muttering about space and stars. She held him and wouldn't let go until he finally calmed down. She was there when pacing back and forth behind stage that Friday, getting ready for people to start and filter in. 

"Babe, you'll be fine. All of us will be right here behind stage." 

Peter stopped pacing, "I know that, it's just...I'm nervous. I've never done something like this before." 

Gwen moved over to him and circled her arms around his waist, setting her head down on his shoulder. Peter's hands wove around her waist and brought her as close as he could. 

"You're gonna do great honey. You got to stop over thinking things so much though, it's not healthy for that big brain of yours." Gwen talked so soft that only Peter could her her with his enhanced hearing. 

He loved that Gwen always knew what to say to calm him down. She was the other half of him, she completed him, his soulmate. She makes him so happy that some days he's lost in complete bliss.

If Thanos didn't snap, would Peter have ever meet Gwen? Would she have survived that faithful day in the alley when those men surrounded her? He doesn't even want to think of a world without Gwen in it. 

He knows that Gwen is the one for him. He can't see himself with anyone else. Gwen knows how to calm him down and Peter know show to calm her down, they both make each other really happy, they understand one another and they both know each other's secrets, none are kept from the other. 

Gwen and him just...fit together. Like they were made for each other. 

For the past month, Peter has been thinking about taking the next big step with Gwen. He knows they've only been together for almost 4 years but those 4 years have been some of the best in his life with Gwen. 

The only main reason he's hesitant about it isn't because he thinks she'll say no, it's because the rest of both of their families won't be here to see it. 

He wants to finish time travel so Gwen's father can walk her down the isle, so Tony can be there, so May can sit in the audience and cry happy tears about how her boy is all grown up and he wants his friends to be there. Ned could become a groomsman and MJ could become a bridesmaid...well he'd have to talk to Gwen first but that's beside the point. 

He doesn't know if he can handle it if they aren't there...

Back to the present, Peter shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts, he can think about proposing later , right know he has to worry about the press conference. 

Both Gwen and Peter pull away just in time before Happy, Pepper, Rhodey, Steve, Nat, Emile, Harley and Morgan turn the corner and come into view. Nat walks over to him and gives him a hug before addressing Gwen. 

"Making sure he doesn't short circuit his brain with all the thinking he's doing?" Nat says with a smirk. 

Gwen winks at her, "You betcha. Can't have his brain explode before he becomes CEO." 

"Yes haha laugh it up I don't see any of you becoming CEO in the next 5 minutes." Peter rolls his eyes while straightening out his jacket.

Harley passes Morgan to Rhodey before walking up to Peter and slapping him on the back. 

"Don't worry Ace, you'll be fine. You're like the smartest guy I know. No one is more fit for the job then you." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence chipmunk." Peter rolls his eyes. Steve looks at the two of them in confusion, probably due to Peter's name for Harley. 

"Chipmunk??" 

Before Peter can even open his mouth Harley beats him to it. 

"No!! You said you'd tell no one of that! We promised to never again speak of that day on campus!" Harley said while glaring at Peter, who had his hands up in surrender with an all too innocent look on his face. Rhodey laughs before speaking up.

"Ahh, good old college stories eh? Don't worry Harley it happens to all of us. I'm sure you have embarrassing stories about Pete." Harley smiles but it instantly disappears when Peter glared at him and started talking.

"You may have a few on me, but let's remember how many I have on you Chip. I'd tread carefully if I were you." 

"Don't worry, we'll go to your girlfriend for embarrassing stories about you." Rhodey said with smirk.

Peter groaned while everyone around him laughed at his distress. Gwen smiled at him before placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"Don't worry Peter, I won't tell them anything too embarrassing," Gwen said. Peter smiled at her which caused her insides to melt just a little. Harley groaned and shook his head. 

"You're no fun Gwen. Why can't you tell us some juicy stuff?" 

"Because I like him a lot more than you." Gwen rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. I'd be concerned if you didn't since, you know, are dating him." Harley said but wisely decided to shut his mouth when Gwen glared at him. 

"Also I find the stories he tells me about you are way funnier than the ones I have about him." 

Harley sticks his middle finger up at her and Gwen retaliates by sticking her tongue out at him. 

"Alright let's get ready people, we have a minute before I have to go out there and talk to the people first. Then when I give you the signal, you walk out Peter." Pepper said while looking at him. He nodded his head before Pepper walked over to the door that lead on stage. 

They all waited back stage while Pepper started off the conference. Gwen had her hand intertwined with Peter's to show him that she was there and supported him. 

Five minutes went by until he heard Pepper through the door. 

"I'm sure everyone here knows that I have a daughter and it's been really hard for me to raise her while balancing being CEO. So as of today, I resign myself as CEO and the title will go to another worthy person." There was a couple seconds of noise before everyone settled down and let Pepper talk again. 

"As I was saying, this individual is extremely intelligent, brave, kind and overall, just a great person so I know he will do great with this job. He was going to become CEO anyways even if the whole decimation didn't happen. So without further ado, I give you the CEO of Stark Industries...Peter Parker!" 

Peter took a breath, then walked through the door...

—————————————————-

"...are you shitting me right now?" 

Peter stares at Nat like she's grown 3 heads. She has to be out of her mind. Sure, it's a cool mission and all but...damn. 

"No I'm dead serious Peter, and it would be a lot easier if you came along with us." She said with a hint of a smile on her face. 

"Let me get this straight, you want Danvers and me to come along with you, on this awesome mission...to invade Area 51? Did I get that right?" Peter said with a raised eyebrow but Natasha could tell he was secretly excited. 

"Yup, there's an alien device in the hanger that Danvers is looking for. Apparently she needs something with a lot of power for a civilization on another planet and she tracked one to earth. She told me the coordinates and it so happens to be in Area 51." Nat said. 

It was a normal day for Peter. After he was named the new CEO of SI, it's like he's 10 times more famous than he was, which is insane considering how famous he was before. 

The press had an absolute field day with the story though. He didn't even read the articles because he knew they would either be good or bad. 

In the week he's been CEO, he's already started some of the new projects he's been working on. The 2 he's working on are air and water purifiers.

He's made a machine that can clean the air and get rid of all those pollutants in the upper atmosphere. And the best part is it uses solar energy. He tested a prototype in New York first to see if it would actually work and at the end of the week, the air around New York was already 10 percent cleaner than at the beginning of the week. 

The second machine is to clean the water. It uses the power of the waves and currents in the oceans for power and its secondary power source is solar just incase. Any chemical or hurtful substance in the water will be sucked up into the storage tanks in the machine, and when the tanks are full it will come back to land, dump its waste, then head back out. He tested that machine in the Hudson first and it came back to land 13 times in one day. So needless to say, the Hudson is pretty clean right now. 

Which brings him back to the present. It's Saturday and he has just got done with the finishing touches on the Air Purifier when Nat decided to bust into his lab and tell him about this mission. 

Peter really doesn't even need to think about it, who in their life can actually get to say that they raided Area 51 and survived? The answer is no one...Well not for long. 

"I will absolutely go! Just let me tell Gwen and Harley that they're in charge till I get back from the mission!" Peter said while running off to find the two. Leaving a laughing Natasha in his lab. 

————————————————————-

"That was awesome!!" 

The three of them are in a car, driving away from Area 51 at the moment. Natasha is driving with Carol up front and Peter in the back. 

It wasn't really that hard to get in actually. Peter took out all the security systems with KAOS and they took out the few guards that were in their way while trying to find the alien power source. 

After they found the device, and got back to the surface, they stole a black suv from one of the garages and started to make their way out of the bunker. 

When they were out of range, Peter activated the systems again and made it look like they were rebooting themselves. No one will even know they where there...well until the guards wake up...

But all in all the mission was successful. Carol got her device, Nat got to spend time with her friends and Peter got to cross off something on his bucket list. 

"It was pretty cool, wasn't it?" Carol said from the passengers seat up front. She had the little device stored in a pocket of her suit so people wouldn't be alarmed when they saw she had a alien glowing device in her hands.

"Yeah! I mean, who gets to say that they raided Area 51 with Captain Marvel and Black Widow?" Peter said with a smirk. 

"I'm starting to rethink bringing you on this mission with us." 

"What!? Would you have rather brought old man Rodgers with you instead? I'll have you know, that I'm way more cool than him." 

"Keep telling yourself that." 

"Ohh, I will. Some old man with a giant frisbee is not cooler than me, Spider-Man...and that's just a fact."

Nat and Carol couldn't stop laughing for 10 minutes. 

———————————————————

A couple days later, Gwen, Peter and Harley are all at the lake house for a stress free weekend with their family. Morgan is playing on the rug while Pepper, Gwen, Harley and Emile are all sitting around on different pieces of furniture. Peter is the the kitchen when suddenly Friday speaks up. 

"Boss? I would suggest you turn on the news for a second. There is something I think you should see." Friday said, almost amused. Pepper looks confused but grabs the remote and turns the news on. Peter's eyes widen from the kitchen when he hears the reporter. 

"A couple days ago, there was an invasion of Area 51. The government doesn't know how or who invaded, but there was an alien device that was stolen. According to our sources, most of the guards were rendered unconscious while the security footage was shut down for a total of 20 minutes. Rest assured, the government will do all they can to figure this out. That's all we have on this story so far, I wish you all a goodnight." 

There was a couple seconds of silence within the house before Harley broke it. 

"Someone raided Area 51?!!!" 

Peter just stares at the tv that's now turned off. He's trying so hard to hold in his laughter, he doesn't want them to know that he's the one who raided Area 51. He slowly walks back towards the couch Gwen's sitting on before speaking. 

"Well, there's that.." 

Peter takes a sip from his glass. Harley and Emile are still gaping at the tv screen but Pepper and Gwen are glaring at him. 

"Who would just decide to raid Area 51? I mean, it's one of the highest guarded places on earth!" 

"Yeah, they would have to be real badass to do something that stupid." Peter huffs with a small smile on his face. Pepper's and Gwen's glare intensified as he continued to not make eye contact with them.

At this point, everyone in the room is staring at Peter. His face doesn't give anything away but his eyes hold a hidden layer of amusement. They can tell he's trying not to laugh. 

"No...tell me you didn't. Is that where you were 2 days ago?!" Harley said, wide eyed while staring at Peter. 

Peter actually does crack a smile but it quickly disappeared. He got up from his spot and started to walk towards the door, innocently whistling a tune while walking to the porch. 

"Hey!! I was talking to you asshole!!!" 

———————————————————

"Hey Rodgers, I didn't know you were coming here today. I thought you had that support group thing?" 

Peter was leaving his last meeting for the day when Friday informed him that Steve entered the tower. Usually he wouldn't mind if he came here for a couple hours, but Steve usually does that support group on Thursdays. 

Peter found him on the patio of the common area floor. He's outside leaning on the railing, overlooking New York. When Peter spoke, Steve turned around and smiled at him. 

"Hey Queens. The group got out early today so I thought I would stop by." Steve said while turning to look back out towards the city. 

Peter walks up next to him and mimics his posture, slightly leaning against the railing with hands clasped together. 

After a couple minutes of peaceful silence Peter decides to speak up. 

"Do you miss him?" 

Steve doesn't need Peter to specify who he's talking about. Steve sighs and runs his hand through his hair before speaking. 

"Bucky was...my everything. He stood up for me back when I couldn't, and for the short time that he knew Captain America, he still stood up for me, even though I could protect myself." Steve exhales before continuing. 

"We always had each other's back. No matter if I was wrong or he was...it didn't matter, we would follow the other to the ends of the universe if we had to. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him." 

Peter stared at Steve's face. Their was another emotion on his face other than the fondness and longing about talking about his best friend. Something...deeper.

"You loved him." 

It's not a question. Peter can see the slight tense in Steve's shoulders before continuing and trying to save himself. 

"Of course I loved him, he was my best friend." 

"That's not what I meant and you know that." Peter said with a raised eyebrow. Steve chuckles.

"Nat really did teach you well." 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that...So, did you love him before the war?" 

"Yeah I did. We couldn't really do stuff that normal couples did since it wasn't really an accepted concept at the time. But from when we were kids, all the way up to when he fell from that train, I never stopped loving him. Even when I thought he died." 

They were both silent for a couple minutes before Peter placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. 

"He'd be proud of you Cap. Don't ever forget that." Peter said with a smile which earned him one back from Steve. 

Peter turned around to go back inside. Before he went into the doors, he called out to Steve behind his shoulder. 

"You can stay if you'd like. You have a room here too, or you could go home, I don't mind the company. But if I don't see you, have a good night Steve." 

Steve smiled, "I might take you up on that offer Queens, goodnight." Peter saluted Steve while still walking to the door, causing Steve to chuckle and turn back to look out at the city. 

He inhaled and closed his eyes before letting it out and smiling towards his hometown. 

'He'd be proud'

———————————————————-

"Hey honey, did you see the news? You made the top story for the whole month of April." 

Peter was in his lab, working on his web shooters. They've been getting jammed a lot more so before he goes back out, he needs to fix them up. 

Gwen walks into the lab in one of Peter's t-shirts with leggings on. It's her off day today. Every other week, Gwen and Harley switch off so only one of them has to worry about all the company problems. This week is Harley's week to take some of his workload, so Gwen's using her time to relax and make sure he's not over working himself. He wants to give each of them the experience of being CEO incase he has a mission to attend to with Nat.

He turns around in his chair and stares at his girlfriend in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Gwen walks over to him and sits on his lap, gently kissing his lips. When she pulls back, she snuggles right into his chest before speaking. 

"Your Air and Water Purifiers. Everyone is talking about how this is going to fix so many of earths problems. You've gotten 10 times more famous just over night if that's possible." He can tell she's smiling into his chest. He rubs his hands across her back in soothing circles causing her to hum in satisfaction. 

"I'm just trying to help out where I can. This is the only world we have, I'd be a shame if we were the ones that destroyed it." Peter said while laying his head on top of hers. 

Gwen hums, "You're so good, do you know that? I don't understand how after everything you've gone through, you can still wake up and see the positives of the world." 

"Well...having you by my side makes my life all that much better. Of course I still look at the negatives of life, but I've learned over the past few years to not look at the 'What-If's' anymore. I've been down that road a lot and it's only made me spiral down real fast...I'd much rather prefer to live in this moment with you." 

Gwen's quiet for a couple seconds before lifting up her head and looking Peter directly in the eyes.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted don't you?" Gwen said with a soft smile on her face and love radiating from her eyes. Peter brings his hand up to lay across her left cheek and lets her lean into his touch. 

"No...I know how to make you feel wanted. You're the only girl for me Gwen, I love you." Peter said with that adorable smile on his face. Gwen sniffs before burying her head in the crook of his neck. 

He can feel her kiss his neck before responding to him. 

"I love you too, and I always will." 

...Well, I guess I should work on that proposal huh...

———————————————————

April passed by real fast. Peter had the CEO position to take up most of his time, plus with Spider-Man and a couple missions every couple weeks he had little time for anything else. It was good that he lived in the tower with Gwen or else he wouldn't even get to see her. 

The three of them are an unstoppable force together. Harley works down in the labs whenever Peter has made a new prototype that needs to be tested. He gives him feedback if changes need to be made. 

Gwen works on the more social and media aspects of Stark Industries. She works in the PR department and she usually takes care of any statements that need to be made to the general public. She's usually on the phone till 6 at night so Peter and Gwen only get to spend time together during meals or at night.

Peter is the one that has to attend all the meetings. When Pepper was CEO, she had to do both Gwen's and Peter's job but since there are 3 qualified people in the building, they like to split up their duties, even though Peter is the "Official" CEO on paper. 

It's now the last week of April and everything is starting to settle down a bit. Peter is starting to make a new machine that, theoretically, would be able to turn invisible. It's not something for the public, if it works he wants to use it on his suit. It will be able to keep his body heat within the suit and regulate his temperature so he doesn't show up on any thermal scanners. 

He's also been working on something special for Gwen. For their 4 year anniversary, her 21st birthday, he plans to propose to her. 

Peter has planned it all out and no one knows what he's planning on doing in 4 months. He's going to take her out to her favorite restaurant for dinner like he does every year, but at the end he's going to pull out a ring, pop down on his knee and ask her the big question. 

He knows she won't say no, but he's still nervous about asking her. He wants everything to be perfect for her. He knows that she'll absolutely love it. Gwen doesn't really care for giant, fancy parties or anything like that so he's gonna keep it small. Plus, it's nothing different from any of her other birthdays, he always brings her there for her birthday. She won't suspect a thing. 

Now Peter needs to find the perfect ring...

He knows it's still a couple months away but Peter wants to get everything done before August actually rolls around. 

Plus...he's really excited.

Anyways, Peter went to a jeweler that is friends with Pepper, her name is Miranda. He left Gwen and Harley in change and used the excuse that he had to meet up with Nat for a bit to get out of the tower. 

It took him an hour after entering the store but he finally found the perfect ring for her. It has a rose gold band that splits into 2 different directions as it twirls around the center diamond on the top. The band is Imbedded with little diamonds all the way to the large one in the middle too. He bought it with a black velvet box with a red interior. He safely secured the ring, paid for it, and made his way out and back to his car. 

Ring...check

Now he just has to wait 4 more months to pop the question without telling anyone or giving any subtle hints about it...

Easier said then done...

Right now, Peter, Gwen and Harley are all back at the lake house for the weekend. It's actually the last day of April and tomorrow, which is Monday, starts the new month. 

They're all outside enjoying the good weather that has graced upstate New York for once. Last year, it was still snowing at the end of April and it even snowed the second week of May...

Let's just say the weather in New York is bullshit...

So needless to say that they're enjoying the good weather while it last. Gwen and Pepper are sitting on the porch while Emile and Morgan are playing in her tent out in the yard. Rhodey actually came over too. He got a weekend off from the Air Force so he came here to relax with the family. Him and Harley are trading college stories about each of their times at MIT and Harley isn't going to waste an opportunity to embarrass Peter.

Peter was in the garage with the door open working on his spider suit. He was sitting at his workbench with only shorts and a muscle shirt on since it gets so hot in the garage.

He's looking through some of the coding in his suit when suddenly his spider sense goes off. He quickly turns around to see Morgan running right for him. He scoops her up before her grabby hands can touch something they're not suppose to. 

"Hey Mongoose, what're you up to?" Peter says while walking out of the garage with Morgan in his arms. 

"I want you to play with me and Gwen. We're playing heros. You can play Spider-Man." Morgan whispers the last part in Peter's ear causing him to chuckle. 

"Alright but I'm not changing alright? It's way to hot to be in normal clothes let alone hero clothes." 

Morgan pouts but nodded her head in acceptance. She let Peter carry her all the way to her tent where he can see Gwen sitting down waiting for them. Emile went back up on the porch to grab a snack and something to drink. 

Gwen also decided that today was too hot for normal clothes. She has on some jean shorts with a white crop top showing off her toned stomach. She looked up and smiled at the two of them, motioning them over. 

"Hey you two. I see you dragged Peter out of the garage." Gwen said while smirking at her boyfriend, causing Morgan to laugh. Peter rolled his eyes at them before setting his sister down.

"Why must you all pick on me?" Peter said while sitting down next to his girlfriend on the ground. 

"Because it's fun." Gwen said while looking at Peter with her all too innocent blue eyes. Peter mock glared at Gwen before speaking. 

"Watch it Stacy, your playing a dangerous game." Peter said while raising an eyebrow at her. Gwen's smirk turned devious and her eyes held hidden amusement. Gwen brought her hand up to Peter's chest and let it rest there. 

"Oh, that's alright. I love to play games. Especially with you." Gwen leaned in and whispered in his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. Their moment was ruined by Morgan screaming and running back to Pepper on the porch.

"Mommy!! Petey and Gwen are being lovey dovey again!!" 

Peter huffs and a smile spreads across his face while Gwen giggled. Peter got up and offered his hand to Gwen, who took it gratefully. Both of them dusted themselves off before making their way up to the porch. 

When they get there, they see both Harley and Rhodey smirking at the two of them. Peter rolled his eyes at their behavior before taking a seat with Gwen sitting on his lap.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm allowed to talk to my girlfriend if I want." He rolled his eyes at his long time friend. 

"Well that'd be alright if the two of you were only talking. But we all know that wasn't the case. You two can't go three seconds without your hands all over each other." Harley said with a raised eyebrow. 

"If I want to kiss my boyfriend, I don't need your permission. I'll do it when I want to." Gwen said before turning her head to kiss Peter on the lips. 

They could hear Harley, Emile, and Rhodey's sounds of disgust but they didn't really care at the moment. Too caught up with kissing each other. 

"Alright you two can stop now, there are kids here." 

Gwen stuck up her middle finger at Harley, not even breaking the kiss causing Harley to make an offended sound while the rest of them laughed. 

When they broke apart, Gwen was smirking at him. Peter blinked a couple times to get the stars out of his eyes. He swears that this woman is going to be the death of him. Gwen leans in and bites his ear lobe before whispering something so quiet only he could hear. 

"We'll finish this later without the company." 

Peter gulped and looked at his smirking girlfriend...He could tell that he wasn't getting any sleep tonight...

———————————————————-

Peter and Gwen were hanging out in the common area of the tower watching a movie together. They both actually got out early. Peter's meetings ended at 4:30 and Gwen hasn't gotten a phone call in hours, so they decided to take that time and watch something together. 

After the movie, they just sat together and started talking about anything that came to mind. Eventually, they got onto the topic about the ones they lost. 

"You said that you had 3 brothers right?" Peter said while rubbing his hands across her arms. 

"Yeah Simon, Jason and Tyler. Simon was 2 years younger than me, he was 14 and in his freshman year of high school. Jason was the second oldest. He was 11 and in 6th grade. My youngest brother, Tyler, was in 2nd grade and 7 years old." Gwen said while laying her head on Peter's shoulder. Peter brought his arms around her shoulder to hug her to his side. 

"My mom's name was Helen. I'm basically a spitting image of my mom. We have the same blond hair, blue eyes and face structure. The only thing I got from my dad is my stubbornness." Gwen said with a sad smile on her face. She takes a breath before she continues. 

"My dad's name was George. He was brave, headstrong and really stubborn. He was actually the captain of the police force." That made Peter stop for a minute. His eyes widen in surprise before he chuckles to himself. Gwen looks up at him with slight confusion across her face. 

"I can't believe I didn't make the connection until now." He looked down and could still see she was confused. "I knew your dad as Spider-Man. He was one of the only police officers that liked me and didn't try to kill me." Peter said. 

Gwen's eyes widen when she heard that. Her dad used to tell stories about how people on the force didn't like how Spider-Man would "play hero". He always spoke highly of Spider-Man and always respected him. She didn't know that some of the police officers would try and kill Peter. He doesn't even do anything bad!!

"When I would talk to him, he would always say how his boys looked up to me. I never knew he had a daughter though. I guess he didn't want some weird spider person to know that piece of information." Peter said with a small laugh. Gwen laughed at that sentence before she talked. 

"My brothers loved Spider-Man, and even my mother looked up to you for looking out for the little guy. She loved how New York had its own hero." Gwen said. Peter smiled at the praise he got from Gwen's family. He sighed in contentment, laying his head on Gwen's. After a couple seconds she spoke up.

"What was May like?" Peter inhaled before he spoke. 

"May was....amazing. She was a force of nature. She was fierce and loyal and dedicated to anything she put her mind to. But most importantly, she was really protective. There was this one time that she yelled at a complete stranger because they were being rude to me." Peter laughed making Gwen lightly chuckle against his shoulder. 

"She sounds awesome Peter." 

"She really was." 

———————————————

"Hey Nat, what're you doing in the city so late? I thought you'd be up at the compound?" 

Peter is in his lab working on a update for KAOS when he heard her footsteps. He's the only person who has been able to detect when she's coming up to him. The perks of having enhanced senses. 

It's 12:30 at night when Nat enters his lab. He couldn't sleep again from more nightmares and Gwen is in a last minute meeting that's lasting a bit longer than both of them thought. So since he couldn't go back to sleep, he went down to his lab to waste some time till Gwen got back. 

"And I thought you would be sleeping at this hour." Nat said with a raised eyebrow. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't sleep and Gwen's in a meeting." He didn't need to explain it more to her, he knew she understood. Nat nodded her head and headed over to his workbench and sat in her spot. 

"You know, you still didn't answer my question about why you're hear. Not that I don't love the company it's just you rarely ever come into the city unless you need something from me." Peter said. Nat was quite for a second before she spoke up. 

"I need your help with Clint." Nat said with a blank face. Peter stopped what he was doing to look at her. He knew she would only go to him with this. He knows how important it is to her that she finds her old time friend and try to steer him off his new self destructive path. 

Peter nodded his head in understanding. He turns back to his work before speaking, "When were you planning to leave?" 

"Well I was thinking tomorrow night. That way we'd reach him by the next morning." She said. 

Peter nodded his head, "I'll have to tell Gwen and Harley they're in charge until I get back but other than that I'll be ready to go." 

"Great! Hey, wanna come down to the training room and spar with me until your girlfriend comes back?" 

Peter looks at his work with a frown. He'd really love to finish it but on the other hand, he hasn't had a lot of time to spend with Nat lately. Peter nodded his head and got up from his chair. 

"Sure, I'll beat your ass before I have to go to bed." 

Nat glared at him, "Keep talking, we'll see who ends up on their back first." 

Peter smiled at her, "it'll be you." 

"I sometimes hate how cocky you are now. I miss that stuttering boy who worshipped the ground I walked on." 

"It's not being cocky Nat, it's called confidence. And why are you complaining about how I act now? You're the one who trained me." Peter laughed. 

"I hate how great of a teacher I am." Nat said with a slight smile on her face. Peter rolled his eyes at her. 

"Yeah, keep talking. You know you're so annoying sometimes. You're like the older sister that I never wanted that keeps asking her younger brother to do things for her, and does he get paid for his service? No, no he does not!" 

"But you still love me." 

"Yeah sometime i wonder why." Peter mumbled under his breath while rolling his eyes. Causing Nat to laugh at his misfortune. He shoots her a glare before walking over to the door where she is leaning against. 

"Come on Dr. Parker, we got places to be. And I've got someone's ass to kick." Nat said with a smirk. 

"Your so full of yourself it's not even funny. When I kick your ass I expect a full apology written out, on paper. I expect it to be at least 5 pages long and 2 of those pages have better be about how I am infinitely better than Steve." Peter said with a strait face. Nat burst out into loud fits of laughter. Peter broke his poker face and had a small smile across his face. 

"Yeah well I guess we'll see won't we?" Nat said after she stopped and caught her breath. 

"I guess we will." 

Let's just say, Peter went to bed sore and pouting about abusive and manipulative sisters. Gwen didn't even try to understand what that was all about, so she cuddled up to his chest and fell asleep. 

——————————————————-

"Alright...DUM-E, you know the rules. Do not use that fire extinguisher unless I tell you ok? I'm being serious. If you press the trigger, you'll spend all afternoon cleaning up. U, I don't know why you have to film this at all but knock yourself out. Butterfingers, keep your eye on those two trouble makers, I don't trust them with the items they have right now." Peter said while securing his new nanite housing unit onto his body. He's finally finished his invisibility suit and he actually has some free time to test it out today. 

He's in his lab at the Tower right now. Both Pepper and Gwen kind of demanded that he take a day for himself since he's been working really hard these past 2 weeks since the beginning of May. He also really didn't have a choice with both Pepper and Gwen glaring at him. He had no way out of it. 

That's where he is now. After the whole decimation, he didn't really visit Tony's lab that often. He used Tony's lab a couple times but after his lab was finished, he had no need to go there anymore. It brought back to many bad memories. But a year before he graduated college, he came to the tower to move Tony's bots up to his lab that was being built there. The bots were in sleep mode when he got up there and if he's being completely honest, he forgot about them the couple times he was in the lab. Needless to say, he got a face full of fire extinguisher foam when he activated DUM-E for the first time in years.

Right now, he's in the middle of his lab. The bots are all surrounding him. U is recording and DUM-E has the extinguisher at the ready incase Peter suddenly burst into flames...which won't happen. 

"Alright KAOS, do you have the thermal camera at the ready?" 

"Yes Peter, the camera is ready and switched onto thermal vision."

"Alright, I'll tell you when to start recording on the camera. Bots get ready, test number 1 is a go." Peter said. He activated the IronSpider mark 5 by tapping the spider signal on his chest three times. The nanites quickly started to surround his body and inclose him in the new suit. 

His colors haven't changed much since the first IronSpider suit all those years ago. Instead of a dark red, dark blue and gold color scheme, the colors are now a little more vibrant. He switched the dark red with a more lighter red, the dark blue with a more ocean blue, (that most certainly has nothing to do with his girlfriend's eyes) and the gold trim of the armor is switched with a white trim, making it actually look like webbing. 

As soon as the helmet surrounded him, he signaled KAOS to start the thermal camera. When that was done he got ready to active the camouflage. 

"Alright guys, test number one for camo starting in 3...2...1..." 

Peter activated the camouflage, he could see how the nanites were becoming translucent and how you could see right threw his arm. After a couple seconds his whole body became invisible, he couldn't even see his own hand!

The science behind this was really complicated, but the short version of it is the nanites have cameras and they are connected to reflective panels that are wired into the suit. Basically as the nanites are filming the surrounding area that he's in, they play that live feed through the camera onto the reflective panels that cause it to look like he's completely invisible. The science behind him not coming up on thermal vision has to do with his biology, so this would only work for him. 

"KAOS would you be a darling and bring up the live feed from the thermal camera onto my hud?" 

"Certainly Peter." 

After a couple seconds the feed from the camera pops up in the right hand corner of his hud. He almost shouts for joy when he realizes he can't see himself on the feed at all. The suit actually worked!! It's keeping the body heat that's coming off of his body into the suit and not giving it off. To make sure he doesn't overheat while in the suit, he has a temperature regulator in the suit. Just incase...

"Yes!! I am awesome!! Sometimes it really does payoff to be a certified genius doesn't it DUM-E?" He looks over to the bots that are looking at where he was in confusion. U is panning the camera around, trying to figure out where he's gone, Butterfingers is staring at the two bots, waiting for something to happen and DUM-E is aiming the fire extinguisher right at where he is. He knows what's going to happen but he still tried to stop it. 

"Wait, DUM-E don't I'm still right here!!!!!" 

His shouts where either not heard or ignored by the bot in question because suddenly, he was covered in fire extinguisher foam from head to toe. He deactivated his camouflage and started to wipe off all the foam. 

He deactivated his suit and waited till all the nanites were back into the housing unit before glaring at the three bots. 

"I told you not to use that until I said so! Why don't you listen? U, why are you still recording this? It's not funny. Butterfingers, I told you to watch them!" Peter said while running his hands through his hair. Peter looks around at the mess in his lab before glaring at the three of them. 

"You three are cleaning this mess up or else no more jobs for you. I'll lock the three of you into storage or better yet, I'll donate you guys to someone who cares. Maybe I'll send you to MIT. I heard they have amazing people there that would love to get their hands on you." Peter said while walking over to his lab bench and setting down the housing unit in its place. He sat down and put his head down into his hands while groaning. KAOS decided to have some fun with her creator. 

"That was quite humorous to watch Peter. Would you like me to send the video to Gwen?" Peter's eyes widen in panic. He quickly scrambled out of his seat and looked up at the ceiling, even though that's not where she's located.

"No KAOS I will deactivate you for a week if you send that to Gwen!" Peter pointed a finger up at the ceiling. There was a couple seconds of silence before a very amused KAOS spoke. 

"No you won't. You love me too much to shut me down. Let alone for a week...the video has been sent to Gwen." Peter's eyes widen in surprise. She isn't wrong, he would never shut her down for more than a couple minutes for an update to her software. That's when the second half of her sentence registered with Peter's brain and he crumbled down into his chair with a groan. 

"I can't believe that my own creation would side with my girlfriend over me. The betrayal cuts deep. I don't know how I'll go on." Peter said. 

"You'll be fine you cry baby." 

"Hey!!" 

Gwen laughed for an hour when she saw him walk into the common room that evening. 

—————————————————

Everyone was at the lake house for Emile's 12th birthday. It's the final week of May, the 21st, and luckily it is a weekend so none of them have to worry about work, except for Peter. Since he's the actual CEO, even if it's a weekend, he has to worry about how the company is doing. He lets Gwen and Harley have those few days off every week though. 

That morning, Peter and Gwen woke up to drive into the city to pick up Emile's present, a new laptop she has been asking for since her other one broke a couple months ago. Since they where already going into town, Pepper asked them to pick up her special cake made just for Emile.

Usually they would spend the day making their own cakes but this one is special made, and none of them are actually bakers so they had someone else make it. 

When they got back to the lake house, it was roughly 9:30 in the morning and everyone was up. Pepper was preparing something for breakfast so Peter made his way into the kitchen to help her, since he's the only other person in the house that can cook edible food. 

Gwen went over to play with Emile and Morgan while Harley was at the table looking at something on his phone. 

Peter walked over to Pepper and pressed a kiss on her check before moving to the mixing bowl to help. 

"Morning Pep. How long have you been slaving over this pancake batter?" Peter said while looking at mess that she's made. Some of it is even in her hair. 

Pepper rolls her eyes at him and flicks some batter at him, "You think this is so funny why don't you try cooking for 5 people plus 1 super enhanced person? Do you know how much batter alone I have to make for you?!" 

"Ohh come on, I'm not that bad!" Peter said while mixing in more batter. 

"You eat like 20 pancakes!! You most certainly are that bad!!" 

The rest of the morning is filled with teasing from the two of them while they try to make enough pancakes for all of them. 

After they all eat breakfast together, they all hang out in the living room and watch Emile's favorite movies all day until lunch. Around 12:30, Peter gets up from his comfy place resting along Gwen's lap, and head to the kitchen to start on some lunch. He tells them to just wait out there and he'll call when it's ready. 

He decides he's going to make some pasta with marinara sauce for lunch. It's actually one of his own homemade recipes, well not the pasta but the sauce. 

He gets all the ingredients out and started to mix everything he needs. After about 10 minutes, he puts the sauce on the back burner to let it slowly heat up before he actually started to boil the pasta. 

Around 1:30, everything is done so he sets it out on the counter and calls everyone that the food is ready. 

After lunch, they all start to clean up the house from the mess they've all made which somehow makes even more of a mess. At the end of that whole fiasco, Pepper is not amused whatsoever. She tells them all to go clean up or no one gets cake. 

Peter is in his and Gwen's room after their shower together. He has changed into some khaki shorts with a plain black shirt while Gwen is in a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. She's in the bathroom drying her hair and re-curling it while Peter is on their bed checking his phone in case he missed something. 

"Honey, stop checking your phone.” Gwen said in a sing song voice, “I'm pretty sure the company won't burn down if your not there for a day." Gwen said from the bathroom. Peter smiled before shutting off his phone and walking over to her. 

He gets in the bathroom and circles his arms around her waist and watches her do her hair. 

"Well I really wouldn't go that far. You'd be surprised with how much something could go wrong within a day." 

"Ohh, I have plenty experience with dealing with situations like that. I work in the PR department babe, I have to deal with them everyday." Gwen finished her hair and turned around in Peter's arms. She leans up to place a kiss on his lips before dragging him back to their bed to sit down. 

"You know, I'm sometimes glad I don't have to work with the PR department. I don't understand how Pepper juggled my job and your job. I'd probably rip out my hair!" Peter said while laying his head down in her lap. Gwen threaded her fingers through Peter's hair, causing him to purr. 

"Well, that women is a force to be reckoned with. I don't think anyone would be dumb enough to go toe to toe with The Pepper Potts." Gwen said with a smirk causing Peter to snort. 

"Yeah she really is something else." Peter murmured against Gwen's stomach. Suddenly their little moment was ruined when the person they were talking about yelled up to them. 

"Gwen!! Peter!! Come down here before I go up there and get you two myself!!" 

Peter and Gwen stare at each other before Peter groans and gets up from his place against her lap. Gwen smiles softly at him before getting up herself. 

"We should probably get down there before she barges into the room and drags us out by our ears." Peter said with a roll of his eyes causing Gwen to giggle. Peter takes Gwen's hand before going back down to the living room.

All of them sat around for the rest of the day till dinner just watching movies. Morgan sat with Gwen and Peter all day with Harley and Emile taking the seats next to them. Pepper was in the armchair to the left of them reading her book for most of the day. 

At dinner time, they ordered Chinese food and asked Happy to pick it up since Rhodey and him were coming over for dinner and cake. Luckily enough, everyone in the house loves Chinese food, it's even Gwen's favorite. 

After they arrived with the food and everyone sat down and ate and joked around, it was time for the presents. 

Emile crushed Gwen and Peter in a giant bear hug when she unwrapped their present to her. Rhodey got her some new earrings, Happy got her a new phone since her screen on her old one is basically shattered, Morgan drew her a picture of their family, Pepper got her some new books for her to read but Harley's gift was probably her favorite. 

He handed her a photo album before talking, "So I went back to Tennessee to get something for you. After I became friends with Pete I asked him if I could pay off our house so we could still own it even if we weren't in state. But a week ago I went back to get something for you. It's a collection of pictures that were up in our attic and some newer ones from our living room......I know how much you miss mom so I just wanted to give you something to remember her by." Harley said. When he was done with his speech, Emile was in tears and Harley was really close to crying himself. 

Emile launched herself at her brother and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Harley cradled his sister to his chest, rocking her back and forth like someone would do to a upset child. 

After a couple minutes of the sibling love fest, the two of them pulled away from each other with watery smiles across their faces. Emile hugged the photo album to her chest before sitting back down on the couch. 

After presents, they all sat around the table and sang happy birthday to her while she blushed and smiled bashfully in embarrassment. After they all ate their share of the cake, Rhodey and Happy had to leave for the night. 

By the time everything was settled down again, Morgan was falling asleep on his shoulder. He rubbed her back while slightly rocking her. He slowly stood up before addressing the room. 

"I'm gonna put her to bed. I'll be right back." He said before climbing up the stairs not noticing Gwen smiling in his direction. Unlucky for Gwen, everyone else saw it. 

"So Gwen, Peter would make an excellent father wouldn't he?" Pepper said while smiling at her. Gwen blushed having gotten caught again. Against her better judgment, she smiled when she heard the word 'Peter' and 'father' in the same sentence. 

"I don't understand you two. You both are essentially married, just bang already and pop out a child." Said Harley with his feat up on the coffee table. Everyone in the room glared at him, and it didn't help that all of them were girls. 

"Your so unbelievable bro, I honestly can't believe you just said that in front of them." Emile rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity. Gwen calmly got up from her seat and walked over to Harley. As soon as she got within reach, she smacked him upside the head that caused him to stumble forward and almost fall out of his seat. 

"Hey!! That hurt!" 

"Good it was supposed to hurt. And we’re not basically married, we've just been together for 4 years. You kind of need the proposal before the wedding." Gwen said while sitting back down at her spot. 

"Please we all know Peter is a perfectionist. If he was planning to propose he would plan it out a year in advance to try and get it "perfect". Honestly sometimes I can't stand that guy." Harley rolled his eyes with a small smile. 

Before Harley could say anything else that he would regret, Pepper spoke up. "I'm sure that when the time is right, they'll get to that stage ok? But just so you know, I wouldn't mind some grandkids." Pepper said with a smile, causing Gwen to smile while a blush appeared across her face. 

Back upstairs in Morgan's room, Peter was tucking her into her bed making sure she's comfortable. He fluffed her Frozen pillows and straightened out her Frozen blanket before he sat down onto the bed and slipped his hands through her soft, brown hair. 

He can't believe how much she's grown up within the past few years. She's already so smart for her age it's incredible. Just last week, he taught her a simple algebra equation and she actually understood it. She even went on to do some problems on her own and showed it to him later that day. She definitely has the Stark genius gene. 

As he's about to get up from the bed, Morgan mumbled in her sleep and pulls on Peter's hand until it is hugged against her chest. Peter smiled softly at her before carefully taking his hand from her grasp and walking to the door. But something Morgan said half asleep made him freeze. 

"Night daddy..." 

Peter's eyes were as wide as saucers. Did she really just call him daddy? She probably won't even remember it tomorrow but Peter will definitely remember. His need to find a way to bring back everyone just increased tenfold. He closed her door behind him before leaning against it and exhaled. 

Before he walked back down he made sure that his face didn't give anything away, that it didn't show how distressed he was. 

He walked down and saw that everyone was staring at him. Harley was smirking at him, Emile was silently chuckling behind her hand, Pepper was smiling at him and Gwen was giving him that soft smile that she only reserved for him while a blush was painted across her face.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "What'd I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was Chapter 3, I hope you’ve enjoyed it. Stay tuned because on November 30th, I’ll be posting Chapter 4. Then we get into the Endgame portion of this story. I’ve already written all the way through Chapter 7 so I’m almost done. I hope you all have a great day and Happy Veterans Day to everyone!!


	4. Don’t Lose Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to take the next big step with Gwen and ask her one very important question. Lots of fluff coming up so stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, the next chapter is out so I hope you like it. This one has a lot of fluff and a really good surprise right before the proposal so look out for that ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

It was mid June when something amazing happened. Well, amazing for Peter, not so amazing for Nat. 

They were sparring in the compound training room like they do every time Peter comes over to the compound. He's been working really hard these past few weeks with different projects he's been making for SI and with planning the proposal for Gwen, he hasn't had that much free time. 

Of course, he hasn't told anyone about his plan but Nat could tell that he's been stressed out lately and offered to spar. 

Peter couldn't give up an opportunity to kick her ass now could he?...

Right now they were in a stalemate, both flipping over each other, blocking and striking when they could. Suddenly, Nat dropped her guard on her left side for a split second...but that's all Peter needed. 

Faster than she could blink, Peter flipped her onto her back while pinning her hands above her head and using his strength to make sure her legs didn't move. 

Both of them sat there in silence for a good 5 seconds with the only sounds being their heavy breathing. Peter can tell that she's shocked with the slight widening of her eyes. Peter is having a hard time believing it himself. Did he really just win a fight with The Black Widow? 

Peter chuckled, "I won." He said it just above a whisper. Nat could hear the disbelief in his tone. If she was telling the truth, she couldn't quite believe it either. 

Peter got off of her and threw his hands in the air, "I won!!!! I can't believe it, I actually beat you!" Peter smirked over at a shell shocked Nat. 

Nat quickly shook her head and glared at him, "No you didn't I let you win." With how fast she tried to say it, he knew she was lying to him. She actually looked quite mad so he knew that she didn't let him win. 

"Nope, you're actually mad, I can tell. You lost, to me! Spider-Man!!" Peter laughed. Before he could react, he was on the ground and pinned underneath Nat. She was glaring at him. If he didn't know her as well as he did, he'd be scared shitless, but since he's so close with her, he's not afraid of her anymore. 

"You.Did.Not.Win." Nat said through gritted teeth, trying to look intimidating but it wasn't really working on him. 

"You know what this means? Steve has never beaten you before so what does that say about me? I'm better than our dear old Captain. Yes I am. You may applaud now, I'm waiting." Peter said while smiling at Nat. He could tell Nat wanted to laugh at his comment. She always got a kick out of it when Peter ranted about how he was better than Steve. But she was trying to stay mad at him...which never really worked out for her before. 

"You got lucky. You will never get the better of me again." 

"I don't need to do it again, I already did it once and since Friday records everything, that little bit of video is already in my private folder waiting for me to show the whole family." Peter smirked at her, causing her glare to intensify.

"If you show that clip to anyone, you won't live to see your future." 

"Aww, is The Black Widow sad she lost to Spider-Man? It's alright I won't tell anyone...for now." 

"I fucking hate you." 

"Nahh, you love me, remember?" 

"I'm starting to reconsider my previous actions." 

"So Nat, you know what this means?" 

"...what are you talking about?" 

"You need to start writing that 5 page essay about how awesome I am, and don't forgot the 2 pages about how I'm cooler and better than the Captain." Peter smirked at her. Nat's eyes widen when she recalled their conversation a couple months back. 

She suddenly burst into loud fits of laughter. The one where she half snorts and sounds like a pig. It's actually quite funny to watch and she only ever does that around him. 

Peter smiled at her before getting off of his back and sat upright on his knees. After a couple of minutes, Nat starts to calm down and she mirrors Peter's position on the floor. 

"Alright, I'll give you that one. But I promise you, that will never happen again. Ever. And if by some chance you actually "beat" me again, we're going to have a serious problem on our hands, understood." Now that Nat wasn't trying to act mad, he could see through her eyes that she was actually quite proud with him. 

A feeling of satisfaction ran through Peter's body at pleasing his mentor/sister. Even though he doesn't like attention, Nat doesn't just give out complements daily to people, so when someone actually gets a complement from her, you should take it before it's too late. 

"Alright, I promise I won't ever beat you again. Once was all I needed anyway. I needed proof that I'm better than Rodgers, and now I do." Peter said. 

Nat rolls her eyes at him, "What is this, some sort of masculinity contest? You wanna see who's the bigger, the badder, the cooler top male around here?" She raised her eyebrow at him. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders before responding. "No, I want the proof that I'm better than him. It's not me trying to..." Peter stops to think for second. 

"Well actually, yeah it's exactly that. Though, Steve doesn't know he's participating yet, I was waiting to tell him until I had all the proof that I am the better male." Peter said with a straight face and a nod to his head. 

Nat snorted in amusement at Peter's antics before getting off of the ground and offering her hand to Peter. 

"Come on, you stink. You need a shower before you make your way back into the city. We wouldn't want you to smell disgusting for your girlfriend now would we?" 

Peter rolled his eyes at Nat before accepting her hand and letting her pull him up. He dusted himself off before walking to the door with Nat following on his right. 

"Yeah I guess, but stop acting like you don't stink either. We both sweat and it's truly disgusting when we're both rolling around in it. I'm just more respectful and tend not to mention it." Nat shoved his shoulder causing him to laugh. 

"I hope you don't tell your girlfriend that she stinks. Somehow, I don't think she'd find that appreciating." Nat said with a smirk. 

"Ohh no, I'd be sleeping on the couch for a year if I said that." 

———————————————————

"Hey Chip, can you do me a favor?" 

Peter found Harley down in the intern labs with some of the lead scientists. He's helping them with the wiring of a 3D printer that wasn't working this morning. They need it to print out a piece for their work later today so they really need it to be fixed. 

Lucky for Peter, Harley just got done with the printer. He turned around and saw Peter coming towards him, so he excused himself from the scientist before meeting Peter halfway. 

"Sure Ace, whatcha need?" 

"I need you to overlook the testing today on level 70. I was supposed to do it but something came up and I have to leave for an hour." Peter said. 

"Alright, what am I going to be overlooking?" 

"Just a new prototype I had one of the scientist make for me. It has to do with trying to make solar and hydro energy way more efficient. Nothing bad should happen, but you know how these things work. If one piece is moved an inch to the right, the whole machine could explode. I just need you to be there incase that happens." 

Harley nodded his head. Sounded easy enough. "Where are you heading off to?" Harley tilted his head in confusion. "It's 3 in the afternoon, I thought you didn't have anymore meetings today?" 

Peter couldn't exactly tell him where he was going. Even though he's going to propose on Gwen's birthday, he still wanted to get her something that would mean a lot too. So, he had Miranda custom make a locket for her.

The locket is black and silver colored with a blue gemstone on the lid of it. When she opens it, she'll see a picture of the two of them when they went to Hawaii a couple years ago. It's a picture they had taken at sunset with the both of them looking at each other while resting their foreheads together. In the picture, Peter is seen nuzzling Gwen's nose with his while Gwen has that soft smile on her face. 

He wants to give that to her before the proposal so she thinks that's her present. But in reality, he's going to use that to say how much he loves her and start off his proposal speech. 

No one knows what he's planning to do in exactly 2 months...

So Peter lied to his brother. It's not like he likes to, it's just necessary until the proposal. Nothing personal. 

"Nat wanted to meet up with me and give me something. She didn't really specify what it was but you know her, secretive as always. She even came into the city to give it to me so it's most likely important." Peter said. Harley nodded his head before he extended his hand for Peter. The both of them shook hands before Harley spoke up.

"I completely understand Pete. I'll do the overlooking for you while you're gone. Nothing to worry about." He said while grasping Peter's hand. Peter nodded his head in thanks before walking out of the lab, and going down the elevator to the garage. 

He got in his car and started his journey to the jeweler again. He asked her to make the locket since he knows he can trust her with the secret. 

When he arrived, no one was there except for Miranda. When she saw him she smiled and waved him over to the front desk. 

"Hello Dr. Parker, your locket is complete and might I add, looks quite beautiful." Miranda gushed with a wide smile on her face. 

Peter waved her off, "How many times do I have to tell you, Peter is fine. You don't have to call me Dr Parker every time we see each other." Peter laughed. 

"Well I'm only trying to be polite sir." She said with a teasing smile. 

Peter groaned, "Now I know how Tony felt when I did that to him." He mumbled causing Miranda to laugh. 

"Alright I'm done teasing you, go on take it, I have to close up shop after you leave." Miranda said while typing something into her computer. 

Peter frowned, "Did I make you stay open? You didn't have to do that for me you know." 

Miranda shook her head, "No Peter it's not that, my daughter just got emitted to the hospital, she's having her baby today so I decided to take the rest of today off after you came to pick this up." She replied with a smile. 

"Congratulations Miranda. Tell Bella that I'm happy for her!" 

"I will, she'll be happy to hear from you!" Miranda smiled and waved at Peter as he walked out the door with the box. 

He sat down in the front seat of his car, locked the door and looked at the box that laid in his lap. He slowly opened the box and pulled out the locket. 

It was a gorgeous metallic black with silver outlining the locket with the glue gemstone resting in the middle. Peter opened up the locket and saw the miniaturized picture of them. 

He smiled at it while running his thumb across Gwen in the picture. He can't believe that it's been almost 4 years since they got together. Everyday with Gwen feels like absolute heaven to Peter. He doesn't think he's loved someone so much...

Don't tell Morgan or Pepper that they're tied for second place though, he'd never hear the end of it...

He carefully put the locket back into its box before closing it. He reached over to his glove box and opened it. He placed his thumb on the scanner inside the box, opening up a hidden compartment where the engagement ring was stored. 

He placed the locket right next to the ring before closing up the hidden compartment and the glove box. He pulled on his sunglasses and turned on the car. 

He pressed the button that collapsed the roof and made his car into a convertible. He turned the keys in the ignition before he speed off into the streets of New York. 

He made it back to the tower in 20 minutes. He parked the car into the garage before making his way up into the common rooms so he could relax for the rest of the day. 

When he got there, he saw his girlfriend lounging on the couch with one of her books. She looked up and smiled when she saw it was him. 

Peter walked over to her and sat down on her left. He leaned over to lay a kiss on her lips. She circled her arms around his neck and brought him in as close as she could. 

After a few seconds, they pulled apart and smiled at each other. Peter grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv while Gwen picked up her book and leaned against his right shoulder. 

"Where did you go? Harley said you had to meet up with Nat." Gwen said. 

"Yeah, she wanted to tell me about this mission that she might need my help with. She said if I wasn't available that she'd ask Rodgers though." Peter said. He turned on a tv show before setting the remote down and leaning back into the couch. 

"Are you going to go?" 

"No, I can't. It's on Friday and I have a ton of meetings that I really can't afford to miss." He said while putting his arm around Gwen. Gwen hums before snuggling up to him. 

"So you want Chinese food tonight? I don't really feel like cooking today." Peter said. Gwen quietly chuckled against his shoulder from his comment. 

"Sure. Make sure you order Harley's meal correct this time or he might actually kill you." Gwen said with a smirk. 

Peter rolled his eyes, "That was one time. It's not my fault that he's such a sensitive person about his food. I mean who cares if he got the wrong rice...rice is fucking rice."

Gwen laughed loudly against him, causing Peter to laugh with her. He can't help it. Her laugh is just so infectious. After they both settled down Gwen spoke up. 

"You know, I love these moments between the two of us. Where we don't have to worry about bad guys or business men or crazy brothers...just you and me." She said. Peter smiled down at her. 

"You and me, together forever, right?" Peter said. 

"Forever. I love you honey." Gwen nuzzled up against him. 

"I love you too." Peter laid a kiss on top of her head.

————————————————

"Hey, I found the perfect place to watch some fireworks tonight."

They're all sitting on the porch of the lake house when Harley speaks up. Today is July 4th, Independence Day, and Harley hasn't shut up about it all week. Apparently, he's dying to watch some fireworks. 

Harley's leaning on the railing looking at them all with a glint in his eyes. He looks like a kid in a candy store when he talks about anything explosive. Peter rolls his eyes from his place on the swing. 

"If you're going to try and make homemade fireworks, I'm going to have to stop you right there. Remember last time you used explosives?.....Not.Fun" Peter said while slightly glaring at him. Harley turns to him with a completely innocent look on his face. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Peter's glare intensified causing Haley to laugh at him. Before Peter could get a word in, Harley spoke.

"No I was serious, there is a place up in Old Forge that has the best firework show." He said with a wide smile. Everyone in the porch stared at him with varying emotions. 

Morgan was bouncing up and down on Gwen's lap in excitement of going somewhere, causing the young woman to smile softly at the little girl. Peter spared them a quick smile from where he sat next to them before he turned his eyes to Harley and voiced his concerns. 

"Isn't it really crowded this time of year? It is tourist season after all, a lot of people will be camping this weekend." Peter said with a slight hesitant frown across his face. 

Harley scoffed, "Dude, your glasses help you with that. Why are you worrying so much? Nothing bad is going to happen. Plus, we could do something different all day until the show tonight. It's a win win for all." 

Peter's frown deepened. He can't help if he's a little paranoid. If all of them go to The Adirondacks, so many people will recognize them that they wouldn't be able to walk five feet without being swarmed. How are they supposed to spend the whole day there and watch the show later tonight if people won't leave them alone? 

Pepper must have seen the he was having a hard time deciding so she spoke up. 

"Peter, it'll be fine. You have to stop worrying about every little detail. Having a day out will be fun, ok?" Pepper said. Gwen reached over and rested her hand on his bicep, offering an encouraging smile. 

Peter let out a breath after a couple seconds before speaking.

"Alright fine we can go." 

Morgan squealed at the top of her lungs from her spot on Gwen causing Peter to wince at the volume. Harley was no better, shouting in joy and pumping his fist into the air. Emile smiled at her brother's childish behavior while Pepper was smirking at Peter. 

Peter rubbed his temple, "What did I get myself into?" 

Gwen laughed loudly at his comment, "Hey, look at the bright side, you get to spend the whole day away from work and you get to be with your family." Gwen smiled at him. Peter huffed, "Yeah, no phone calls for a whole day? That's not even possible, I'll get 5 before we even leave the house!" He exclaimed causing everyone to laugh. 

After about 20 minutes of everyone trying to get ready, they all made their way back outside to the black suv they use if they all want to go somewhere. As they're all walking to the suv, Gwen looked at Harley and smirked.

"Shotgun." 

Harley groaned and kicked his feet against the ground while pouting and mumbled, "Damn it." Causing Pepper to smack the backside of his head. Which only made him pout more. 

After all of them were seated into the car and ready to go, Peter started the car up and pulled out of the driveway, starting the hour drive up to Old Forge. 

Surprisingly, when they got to Old Forge, they had a pretty fun day. 

By the time they got there, it was lunch and everyone was completely starving. So Peter parked the car at the nearest spot, which was conveniently at a diner. 

All of them got out of the suv and made their way into the place to try and get some food before Harley threw a tantrum. The only person who seemed to recognize them was the lady that showed them to their table. Everyone else was either too busy with their lives to realize the celebrities sitting next to them, or they really just didn't care. 

After everyone's stomach was full, they set out on foot to explore the surrounding shops. Of course, Pepper and Gwen dragged them all into the nearest book store to shop for a new collection for their ever expanding library at the lake house. They left the shop with 2 bags full of new books. 

Harley tried to drag him into a country store but Peter refused to go anywhere near the store. He's not the type of guy to walk around in cowboy boots or hats...unlike Harley. He's more of a casual dresser.

Morgan spent the whole time holding Peter's hand and happily swinging their hands while they walked down the sidewalk. Morgan just seemed to be in a good mood since she's out of the house, which Peter is not complaining about. Any day that Morgan is happy, he's happy. 

At the end of the evening, they all had their hands full of new clothes, books, souvenirs and toys. They all walked back to the suv to drop off their bags before walking over to a food truck that they saw to grab some dinner. 

Peter and Gwen were both sharing some food together. Just a simple nacho tray with melted cheese on it with all sorts of other toppings. Gwen's head was resting against his shoulder after they finished their food. 

"Today has been really perfect." Gwen said while nuzzling into his shoulder. 

Peter hummed with a dorky smile across his face, "Well, any day with you is perfect in my opinion." 

Gwen lifted her head up to mock glare at him, "If you were anyone else, I would have punched you for that. But since you're my boyfriend, I'll give you 1 free pass on the cheesy lines." 

"Well then, I guess I'm pretty lucky, aren't I?" 

"Yes you are." 

After everyone ate, they all started the walk up to where the firework show was being held. Morgan was falling asleep on Peter's shoulder. She had her head tucked into the crook of his neck and he could feel her even breaths against his neck. He'll wait until they get there to wake her. 

After a 5 minute walk, they finally reached a hill that wasn't too far away from the fireworks. Harley and Emile laid out the blanket so everyone didn't have to sit on the grass. 

Emile was on her stomach with her legs curled in the air, swinging back and forth waiting for the show to start. Harley was sitting in front of Peter on his phone, Pepper was sitting to his left while Morgan sat on his lap and Gwen was curled into his other side with her arms wrapped around his stomach. 

Soon, the first firework went off that caused the sky to light up a vibrant shade of blue and purple. After that they all mixed in together. Reds, greens, yellows, blues and all sorts of different shades. 

At first, Morgan didn't like the loud bang from the fireworks. Peter couldn't really blame her either. He was having a hard time hiding his wince every time one of them caught him off guard. 

After a couple minutes though, Morgan picked her head up from its hiding spot against Peter's chest to stare at the beautiful colors that were painting the night sky. 

Every time one would go off, Morgan would point and ask him if he saw the pretty colors. Every time he smiled at her and nodded his head. Peter wasn't really all that focused on the fireworks. He was just happy that he can spend time with his family. 

Suddenly, Gwen's lips were on his cheek, giving him a kiss before pulling away to look up at him. Peter smiled down to her before bringing their heads closer and nuzzling his nose against hers. 

After a couple of minutes of just resting, Gwen decided to speak up. 

"So you couldn't get in contact with Nat or Steve?" 

Peter has been trying all day, since they arrived, to call Nat to see if she wanted to come and hang out with them all day but she didn't answer any of his texts or calls. He also tried with Rodgers but no luck there either. 

"No. They're probably both on a mission. We usually don't check our phones until we get back into the hotel after the mission. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't hear back from her for a couple days." Peter shrugged his shoulders. Nat probably didn't want to busy him since she could tell that he's been stressed out for a couple of weeks, so she most likely took Rodgers with her to compensate for his absence. 

Gwen hummed, "Happy 4th of July Peter." She said before gently kissing his lips. Peter kissed back and brought a hand up to her cheek to let it rest there. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and smiled at each other. 

"Happy 4th of July Gwen." 

———————————————————-

Peter hasn't slept in 2 weeks...

After the 4th of July, SI was super busy. When he got there, the board informed him that there was to be a meeting over seas for some sort of deal. Now usually Peter is the one to go to these types of meetings...but not this time.

Gwen and Harley both asked him if he could send them instead. He wasn't surprised that Gwen asked but when Harley said he wanted to go too, it kind of threw him for a loop. 

Anyway, they wanted to experience one of these meetings themselves and who was Peter to tell them no. They've never done something like this and he knew that they both would have to learn how to handle something like this eventually, so he allowed the two of them to go. Leaving him all alone in New York. 

Now usually he wouldn't care, he knew they'd be back eventually. But ever since the fireworks, he's been having terrible nightmares of space. Way worse then they usually were. It probably didn't help that he saw all of those stars that night either. 

The first night, he woke up 11 different times during the night before he decided to just get up and mess around in the lab. 

It's been a total of 14 days without sleep, 336 hours of no break, 20,160 minutes of not relaxing, 1,209,600 seconds of....well I think you get it. 

Peter is in his lab now. It's slowly approaching the 15th day without any rest and, surprisingly, Peter feels good. All things considered. 

He doesn't know if it's his powers or just him, but for some reason, he feels like he could stay up another 336 hours if he had to. Which probably isn't all that healthy. If Gwen has here, she'd most likely skin him alive. If Pepper found out....there was no hope for him. 

Even the bots in the lab were concerned about him. All of them have been hovering around him and, surprisingly, behaving themselves. DUM-E hasn't even picked up a fire extinguisher for the past week. Butterfingers just hovers around him constantly and U will beep at him when he's staring off into space and not paying attention to what he's doing. 

Needless to say that these last two weeks have been a bitch to Peter....

Anyway, he's in his lab working on his latest update to his suit when he received a call from his girlfriend. As soon as he saw who was calling him, he answered. 

"Hey Gwen, how's the trip? Did the meeting go according to plan?" 

"Yeah, everything went perfectly honey. Harley and I are leaving tonight so we'll be there by tomorrow morning. How have you been?" 

"Ohh..uh I've been alright. Kinda tired you know?" Peter said while rubbing his temple. He can feel a headache starting to form and he's only been in the lab for a couple hours. 

Gwen could tell that something wasn't right. Peter hasn't stumbled over his words since they were teenagers. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Something wasn't right. 

"Are you ok Peter? Have you been sleeping alright?" There was a long pause on the opposite end of the line, giving Gwen her answer. She sighed. 

"How long baby?" She knew he understood what she meant. Peter signed from the other end of the call before mumbling something that was too soft for her to hear.

"Peter I don't have enhanced hearing, could you please speak up?" 

"....2 weeks." Peter said causing Gwen to freeze in shock. He hasn't sleep in 2 weeks? That was right after the fireworks...

Ohh...

Gwen sighed sadly before talking to her boyfriend, "Do you think you can fall asleep before I get there in the morning?" She asked. 

"Probably not, they've been a lot worse lately." 

Gwen thought for a moment before an idea formed in her head. "Alright, just try to relax Peter ok? I'll be there in the morning and I'll spend the whole day with you. I'll have Harley deal with all of SI. Do you think you can hold on a little longer for me?" 

"Yeah, yeah I think I can... I'll be in the lab most the night anyways." Gwen nodded her head even if he couldn't see her. 

"Alright I'll see you soon honey. I love you." 

"Love you too, bye" 

"Bye." Gwen hung up the phone and looked at the picture of Peter's contact with a sad expression. 2 weeks. He hasn't slept in 2 weeks. Harley must have seen the look on her face because he spoke up. 

"What happened?" 

"He hasn't slept in 2 weeks." Harley's eyes widen in shock, which she can't really blame him, she did the same thing. 

"What are you going to do? We won't get there until morning." Gwen scrolled through her contacts before she found the one she was looking for. 

"I'm going to make a call. Be ready because you're going to be doing a lot of work tomorrow. He's not going anywhere near work for the next couple of days." Gwen said before she clicked the contact and waited for the person to pick up. 

Back in the lab, Peter was tinkering with some of the nanites after he got off the phone with Gwen. He doesn't like to worry her but she could read him like a book. So there really isn't anything he can hide from her. 

After about a half an hour, Peter was trying to fix a stubborn nanite that just wouldn't listen to him when a voice startled him out of his thoughts. 

"Someone called and told me my young Patawan hasn't slept in 2 weeks." 

Peter turned around and caught sight of Nat leaning against a wall and looking at him with concern bleeding from her face. She had a frown on her face and her eyes held worry for him. 

Peter sighed, of course Gwen would have called someone to check in on him. He knows she worries when she isn't there but this is why he didn't want to tell her. He didn't need everyone to know about his bad sleeping habits. 

He waved her off before returning to his work, "I'm fine Nat. I'm not going to die if I don't get some sleep." 

She walked up behind him and laid her hands across his shoulders before slowly rubbing them, causing him to lean into her touch.

"No you won't die, but it's not healthy for you." She said. Peter wasn't really listening anymore, to dazed by Nat's massage on his shoulders. 

"How about you and I go up to the common room to watch a couple movies until Gwen gets back, yeah?" 

Peter thinks about it for a second before he slowly nodded his head and put down his work. He let Nat lead him over to the elevator that would bring them up to the common floor. 

When they got there Peter sat down on the couch while Nat went to get them some snacks and drinks. She picked up the remote on the way over too, before sitting down right next to Peter. 

They spent all night laughing and watching different movies. Some comedy's, some action and even a romcom, much to Peter's dismay. They spent all night trying to relax. 

Quicker than any of them realized, it was already 8 in the morning and Gwen and Harley were due back any minute. 

Not even 5 minutes later, Gwen came rushing up, looking around wildly until her eyes landed on her boyfriend. She could tell he has had a rough 2 weeks. He looked dead on his feet. She walked over to him and brought his head underneath her chin and wrapped him up in her embrace. 

As soon as he was in her arms, Peter let out a content purr while nuzzling into her chest. She looked over his head to stare at Nat. She mouthed 'thank you' before giving her a smile. 

Nat nodded her head before getting up to leave. Before she left, she bent down to lay a kiss on Peter's forehead while saying goodbye in Russian. 

As soon as the elevator closed, Gwen maneuvered Peter up onto his legs and started to steer him towards their room. 

"Come on Web-head, let's go to bed." 

Peter slept for a complete 24 hours with Gwen right by his side.

———————————————————-

Peter has been feeling much better after that sleep and no work for 2 days. He actually got a full 10 hours of sleep every night after too. Of course, with Gwen by his side. 

Peter knows she worries about him and his sleeping schedule but sometimes he just can't help it. He can't just make the nightmares go away. He's stuck with them. 

He knows he has mental problems. He no doubt has some form of PTSD and he knows he has bad anxiety. He's had that since he's been in elementary school. 

So it doesn't come to a surprise when he enters the common room floor on a Wednesday afternoon to find all of his family members gathered around, even Morgan, waiting for him. 

He slowly made his way to them and Nat is the one who saw him first. She quieted everyone down and they all looked up to see him. 

Peter raised his eyebrow at them, "Am I in trouble?" 

Pepper decided to speak up, "We're worried about you Peter. You haven't had a normal sleep schedule since you got off that ship 4 years ago." 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "To be fair, I've never had a normal sleeping schedule. Even before I got my powers I was up half the night." He said which only caused his family to frown even more. He waved them off, "Trust me, having no sleep is something I'm used to. I've had trouble sleeping for years and it's not going to go away anytime soon." 

Nat scoffed, "Yeah, that's what we're worried about Peter. You've probably spent more time as Spider-Man than you have sleeping your whole life. That's not normal Peter. And it is certainly not healthy." 

Peter sighs and rubs the bridge of his noise before he speaks up, "Honestly guys, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine, alright? I only need a couple of hours of sleep to function for a week. Me losing half my sleep is nothing." 

Suddenly all of their responses were cut short when a sob escapes Morgan's little lips. Before Peter can say anything, she decided to speak up. 

"You're not fine Petey!!! You always make sure that me and mommy and Gwen are fine but no one helps you!! I don't want you to be hurt, please let us help you!!" Morgan cries while barreling into Peter's legs. He instantly crouches down and wraps his arms around her bringing her against his chest, letting her cry into his suit. 

He whispered soothing notions into her brown hair while softly rubbing her back to try and calm her down. 

Everyone stares at the duo with soft looks across their faces. They always find it so adorable when Peter and Morgan interact with each other. Suddenly the mood comes crashing down when Morgan speaks up. 

"I don't want you to leave me like my real daddy." 

Everyone in the room froze. Peter's eyes widen in surprise and he tensed up around Morgan, his mouth hanging a little open from shock. 

He's told her about her father before, just so she wouldn't accidentally call him dad in front of anyone else. He's told her stories about both Iron-Man and Tony Stark. 

She knows that her dad had to leave because a very bad man made him, and that he'd really love to come back but he can't. 

He would not tell Morgan what actually happened...

Peter looks around and saw that everyone had a sad look across their face. Pepper and Gwen have tears in their eyes, Steve's face is set into a straight line but he could tell he's holding back tears, Nat is looking at him in concern, and Harley, Emile, Rhodey and Happy have their heads bowed down. 

He slowly exhaled before pulling Megan away from him to look her in the eyes. 

"Morgan, your father would have loved you very much. I don't want you to ever doubt that. I've told you before, he was taken by a very bad man, and now he's lost and trying to find his way back to you, ok? But it might take a while." Peter softly brushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. She smiles up at him, looking at him expectantly. 

Peter rolls his eyes before speaking, "I'll...think about getting help. I make no promises on that kid. I don't think you understand what I'd have to do." He said, causing his family in front of him to smile. 

"All you have to do is tell them what's wrong, like the doctor." She said, completely serious. Peter snorted. 

"It's a little more complicated than that Mongoose." 

She beamed up at him when she heard the name before she ran off giggling and pulled Emile along with her to play. Peter smiled at her until she was gone, then he dropped the smile and looked back at his family. 

"You all know how I feel about therapy. I don't like it. How am I supposed to tell a complete stranger all my problems when I can't even tell you guys half the time. And some of my problems stem from my biology, something a therapist can't fix." 

Gwen walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "We know that and where not trying to fix those problems. What we're talking about is the space problem." Peter flinched a little bit at the word, "That's what I mean, you've had this problem for years honey, I hate seeing you like that during the night....could you just, think about it, for me?" 

Peter stared into Gwen's, blue eyes for a couple seconds. In those seconds he could feel his resolve break thinking about her and Morgan practically begging him to get help. He sighed and broke eye contact with her, looking off to the side. 

After a couple minutes of silence Peter spoke, "Give me a week to think about it, alright? And uhh...if I do accept the therapy, said therapist better be the best in the business. I'll also ask if Bruce would be willing to test on me and see if he can find anything I couldn't." He said while looking at Gwen. She smiled at him before leaning and placing her lips on his. 

They could hear the gagging noise coming from Harley but they really didn't care right now. All that mattered was them. 

After the two of them split apart, they looked at their family and walked over to sit on the couch. They spent the rest of the day hanging out with each other and relaxing.

——————————————————

A week later finds Peter in the waiting room of a therapist office with Gwen...

He's sitting in a really uncomfortable chair bouncing his leg up and down. Gwen has her fingers intertwined with his while rubbing circles on the back side of his hand. 

Ever since he's agreed to get help from a professional, his family has been really happy...

But Peter....not so much...

He's been super anxious these past few days waiting for this day to come around, and he's supposed to have daily appointments until they see that he's been improving. 

Which is not cool...

Anyway, he doesn't know a lot about his therapist except that she's female. Happy, Rhodey, Gwen and Pepper were in charge of finding the best therapist in New York. She also had to sign like, millions of NDA's before Peter was allowed to have his first appointment. 

They are the only 2 in the waiting room since everyone decided that he'd have his visits after hours so he wouldn't bring unwanted attention to a therapist office. 

He doesn't need the world to know that their hero goes to therapy. Jameson would have a blast with that piece of information...

Peter is pulled out of his thoughts when Gwen suddenly pulls him out of the chair and they start to walk to a door. Peter assumes it's the door to the therapist's office.

Gwen stops right in front of it and pulls him into a kiss. Peter gently cups her cheek and lets their lips glide against each other for a couple more seconds before pulling away. Gwen smiles up at him. 

"I am so proud of you, alright? You'll do great. It may take a while but nothing worth while ever comes that easy. I'll be waiting for you right here, ok?" Peter nodded his head before he took a breath and walked into the office, softly closing the door behind him. 

The woman sitting at the desk had raven black hair tied into two braids on the side that connected at the back of her head and went down. She had bright green eyes with a small button nose. She wore casual clothes, which surprised Peter. He would have assumed that they'd have to be more professional. 

She wore some blue jeans with black converse and had a sweatshirt on that had Stanford on it. So she went to California for college. She also doesn't look that much older than him, maybe 2-3 years older at the most. 

When she heard him enter, she smiled up at him and walked over to greet him. 

"Hello Dr. Parker, my name is Dr. Miller. If you would like you can call me Carolina. I know it sometimes weirds people out when they use the Dr title." She smiled warmly at him. Peter smiled back, a bit more hesitantly. 

"Uh thanks, I guess you already know my name and about my second occupation." He said while sitting down in the much more comfortable chair in front of her desk. 

Carolina nodded while making her way back over to her desk. She sat down in her chair and addressed him. 

"Yes I do. I'm pretty sure the whole world knows about you Peter. You are quite famous." She said with smile. Peter snorted at the famous part. 

"Quite is an understatement." She nodded her head. She grabbed her notepad before motioning him to follow her. 

They both moved over to the couch that was in the corner near the window. Peter sat on the right side while Carolina took the chair in front of him. 

"Alright, let's get started shall we Peter? I've got a few starting questions to ask you..."

——————————————————-

Alright, he'd never say this to her face, but Gwen was right... 

The first few visits were mostly Carolina gaining his trust, because without his trust, there was no way that Peter would be telling someone all of his darkest deepest secrets. 

After the first week, things started to move a little faster. Every session, she gave him a tip to what to do in certain situations that could help him. Some of them worked really well, others...not so much. 

He told her small problems first to see if she could help with those first, and after those he moved onto the bigger ones, like space. 

That one still needs a little more time. He spent 4 years constantly waking up from nightmares about space so it's not going to be fixed in 5 sessions. 

Anyways, it's the last week of July and Bruce has finally been able to show up at the compound. He's been out of country a lot lately. Whether it be visiting Thor or locked in one of his labs, he never seems to be in America anymore. 

He finally got in touch with him last week to see if he could help him with some testing. After he got the message, he said he'd be there as fast as he could be. 

He got word from Friday that Bruce was a couple hours out from the compound, so he quickly started the drive up to the compound. 

By the time he got there, Bruce was 20 minutes away from the compound. Luckily, no one was there today. Nat and Steve were on a mission and Gwen had to stay in the city. 

The compound was all for them today....

That's where they were now, Peter sitting on a table while Bruce looks at his blood through all these different machines. Peter swung his legs back and forth while scrolling through his social media's waiting for Bruce to be done.

After about an hour of different tests and small talk here and there, Bruce speaks up. 

"Peter, I've never seen anything like this in my whole life. Your blood is so different it's astonishing. Did you know that your blood is 4.7% radiated now due to the bite?" Bruce said with wide eyes, containing his excitement. 

"What about you? Does your blood carry radiation?" 

Bruce shakes his head, "No, my cells are the only parts of my body that are radiated. My blood has no radiation in it whatsoever." Peter let's out a breath before continuing the conversation. 

"Do you think you could tell me if my sleeping problems have something to do with my biology? A couple weeks ago, I stayed up for 2 weeks straight without coffee or anything and I still felt fine. I ate everyday and drank water so nothing out of the ordinary just, I didn't really feel tried until I actually laid down." Bruce's eyes widen when he heard that he stayed up for 2 weeks straight. He turned back around to his work mumbling about different things until a couple minutes later, he addressed Peter. 

"I have a theory about that. You told me your metabolism is really enhanced right? How you have to eat 5 meals a day. I'm thinking that since you feed your body so much energy throughout the day, said energy doesn't have a lot of time to expel itself from your body before you go to sleep for the night. If you laid down with that much energy, you wouldn't be able to fall asleep for hours." 

Peter was silent for a few moments. He didn't think of that. Even though he should have since he's a genius. It makes perfect since why he can't fall asleep sometimes. 

"So basically, if I don't want to be an insomniac, I have to find a way to expel all of my energy before I go to bed?" Bruce nodded his head. "Alright umm, I'll get right on to that I guess. How am I going to find away to expel that much energy!?" 

Bruce thought about it for a minute before a thought popped in his head. 

"Steve runs almost everyday right? Well running is a good way to expel some energy you have stored up. Maybe after dinner you go on a run and you use up all your energy. That means run the fastest you can for as long as you can without stopping, push your limits. That would probably get rid of the energy you have stored up." Peter nodded his head. He could do that. So go for a run after dinner. Sounds easy enough. 

Peter got off of the table and went over to shake hands with Bruce. 

"Thank you Bruce, I can't thank you enough for this." Bruce shook his head, "No it's alright Peter, I've quite enjoyed this. I don't think I've had this much fun in years." Peter smiled at one of his childhood idles. He can't believe he can just talk to Bruce Banner whenever he likes. 

"Hey I've got to head out soon if that's alright. I'm going to head over to New Asgard to check on Thor before going back to my lab." 

"Yeah no that's fine Bruce, I'm glad you could come and help me out. It really means a lot to me. I hope I see you again soon." Peter smiled at him. 

Bruce nodded his head, "I hope to see you again too. I've really enjoyed myself in the couple hours I've been here. I'll keep in touch, I probably won't be in contact for a while though, I've been working on my own project and I think I've almost had a break through." 

"That's alright Bruce, I understand getting so caught up in a project. Just stay in touch with us, ok?" 

"You got it Peter, see you around." Bruce said while walking to the door and exiting the lab. 

Little did Peter know, that the next time he would see Bruce wouldn't be for another year and Bruce would look a little different. Both of them would be focused on a really important project at the time....all thank to a certain Ant....

———————————————-

Kisses

That's what Peter woke up to on his 21st birthday. Gwen was leaning over him with her face in his neck, laying gentle kisses along his pulse. Peter purred in satisfaction before slowly opening his eyes to meet the ocean blues of his girlfriend. 

She lifted her head from his neck to stare him directly in the eyes. She leaned down to place a kiss on his lips before pulling away and speaking so softly, anyone besides Peter wouldn't be able to hear her. 

"Happy birthday honey. Did you sleep well?" She asked. 

Surprisingly, yeah he slept pretty good. His daily visits with Carolina have been really working for him. He can actually start getting more than a couple hours of sleep a day and with Bruce's advice about running, he doesn't get up anymore and go to his lab during the middle of the night. 

He's actually quite surprised that he slept as long as he has. Peter nodded his head to Gwen. 

"Yeah, I slept perfectly. No nightmares, no extra energy, I actually feel completely relaxed right now. Which is probably the first time that has ever happened." 

Gwen smiled down at her boyfriend before nuzzling against him, "I'm glad. You deserve it Peter. You've been working so hard and I know you still feel a little uncomfortable about the whole therapy thing, but your doing a great job." 

Peter smiled, "Thanks, I try." 

They laid there on the bed together for a little while longer, just content with staying in each other's company and spending as much time as they could together. 

Peter didn't actually forget his birthday this year. Yesterday he asked if they could just throw him something small. He doesn't want a large party. He just wanted to spend his time with his family. 

Gwen and Pepper wholeheartedly agreed with him, but Rhodey, Nat, Emile, Happy and even Steve wanted to do something a little bit bigger, so they made a compromise. 

In the morning, Peter would spend all the time he wanted with just his family. They'd spend some time together, watch some movies and have fun. But after dinner, Nat would take him out to have his first "legal" drink since he is officially 21 years of age. She said she knew where all the good bars were located...whatever that meant. 

"Should we get up now? It's a little past 9 and the family will be arriving soon." Peter asked with his eyes closed. Gwen hummed against him before responding. 

"Probably. How about we both get up and take a shower before they all get here?" 

"Sounds perfect to me." 

After an hour shower, both of them come out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready to start the day. They both walk out to the common room of the tower to get breakfast started, or brunch by the time everyone would show up.

Peter decided to go for a simple meal of bacon, eggs, toast or pancakes. He started making the batter for the pancakes while Gwen heated up the stove for both the bacon and eggs. 

They both work quickly to try and get it done before they all arrive. Technically, it's closer to lunch than it is breakfast but it's alright, there's a reason brunch is a thing. 

By the time their family walks through the elevator doors, they've made 4 packs of bacon, a whole case of eggs, 2 plates stacked full of pancakes and a full plate of buttered toast. 

All of them pile into the kitchen to try and grab their own plates of food before the two enhanced people eat all of it, which they could. 

After everyone is settled at the table with their plates of food, Steve and Peter go and split the rest of the leftovers between the two of them. They walk over to their spots at the table and everyone started to eat.

The table is filled with laughter, jokes and all around good vibes. Peter hasn't suffered from a nightmare in almost a week so he's more exuberant than ever. 

After they've all eaten, it's a little past 12:00 so they settle in the living room with a goal of watching Peter's favorite movies all day long. Which includes lots and lots and lots of Star Wars references. 

At about 3 in the afternoon, Peter gets up to get them all refills on their drinks and more snacks for the next movie. He also tells them that if they have to go to the bathroom, do it now. 

It's about halfway through their second movie when Morgan falls asleep in between Peter and Gwen. She's curled up to Peter's side while her little legs are against Gwen's thighs. Morgan also is holding her hand. 

After the third movie ends, they decide to call it quits since it's almost 5:30 and they need to have dinner before Nat takes Peter out to drink. 

Peter wakes up Morgan and asks her what she wants for dinner and the response he got was pizza screamed into his ear, which caused Gwen to laugh. 

Peter ordered three pizzas for the others while Steve and him got their own box to themselves. Peter ordered a chicken, bacon ranch pizza while Steve asked for a normal garlic pizza. 

Who would have thought that Captain America loved garlic pizza...

The other three boxes where a mix of just cheese and pepperoni. The third box however was for Harley, Rhodey, and Happy. Their pizza was a meat lovers pizza with onions, peppers and mushrooms. 

After they were all stuffed full of food they sat down and started to watch some Disney princess movie that Morgan wanted to watch, of course Peter let her, he couldn't say no to his baby sister. 

Soon, it was approaching time for the two spiders to head out and have some fun for the night. Morgan fell asleep already and was in her mother's arms so Pepper, Emile, Rhodey and Happy decided to hit the road and call it a night. Steve would be staying here tonight since his ride was Natasha and she would be gone for most of the night with Peter. 

After saying their goodbyes, Peter and Nat went out into the city for a night time of drinking and loads of fun. 

It was about 2 am when they stumbled into the tower. Friday brought them up to the common area so they could get a drink of water before going to bed. 

After they both had water into their systems they said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways to their rooms. 

Peter made it into his room to find a sleeping Gwen on his side of the bed hugging his pillow close to her chest. Peter smiled at his girlfriend before stripping down to only a pair of mesh shorts before climbing in bed with his girlfriend. 

As soon has he got settled in, Gwen turned in her sleep to snuggle right up to his chest. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and let out a content sigh when she was settled in. 

Peter smiled softly at his girlfriend before weaving his fingers into her tousled up blond hair, running his fingers down her scalp. Sometimes she had worst bed head than he does, and that's saying something! 

As he was drifting off into the land of dreams, he caught one more glimpse of his girlfriend and all he could think about before he fell asleep was about what the future held for the two of them. 

'15 more days till I pop the question.'

—————————————————————

Peter was out on patrol when he found the kid... 

It was just a normal day for Peter. He finished his CEO work, he had some free time before dinner so he decided it would be great if he went out into the city to patrol for a little while. 

He stopped a couple muggings, chased after a stolen car, stopped a bank robber and even helped a lost tourist with directions. It was a pretty normal day for Peter...

Until he found the kid...

He was swinging past a certain alleyway when he heard a noise come from it. He landed on a nearby building to see if he could catch what was happening. He landed on the building right above the alley and he saw something that really surprised him. 

There was a young boy, probably around 13 years old. He was being surrounded by a group of 5 bulky men. But the boy didn't look scared at all. 

Peter slowly started to climb down the wall just incase he had to act fast. Suddenly the teenager hit one of the big guys square in the face before everything went to shit. 

The bulky man got flung back and hit the opposite wall of the alley before crumbling to the ground, unconscious. Peter's eyes widen in surprise, the only strength he's seen like that has been his. 

Apparently, the teen was just as shocked because he stared at the unconscious man with wide eyes. His buddies got even madder and started to make their advance on the teen. 

That wasn't going to happen...

Peter acted fast, quickly jumping down and webbing up all the brutes to the floor so they couldn't move. Peter smiled at the struggling men. 

"How about you pick on someone your own size." He said before turning back to the boy. The boy was staring up at him with wonder and excitement in his eyes. He quickly had KAOS run a scan just incase the boy decided to run away.

Before he even got the chance to talk to him, his spider sense went off, but not in a bad way. It was a pleasant sensation running through his body from the back of his neck all the way down to his toes. It kind of made him feel safe...protected...not alone.

Peter's eyes widen and he retracted his mask so they could look each other in the eyes. 

"You're like me..."

The boy cleared his throat before slowly extending his hand so Peter could shake it. 

"H-hello, sir, my name is Miles, Miles Morales." He said with a slight stutter, causing Peter to smile when he remembered he was like that. He took the young teens hand. 

"Peter, Peter Parker. It's nice to meet you Miles. So uh, does anyone else know about...?" Peter said with a raised eyebrow. The boy quickly shook his head. 

"N-no my parents uh, are gone and my uncle is the only family I have left sir." He said while looking at the ground. 

Peter's heart went out for the boy, he knew what it was like to be left alone with only one family member, and he didn't wish that pain on anyone. 

"How long have you had the powers for? And, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get them?" Peter said. 

"I uh, got bite by a spider. I was spray painting down in an abandoned building when a spider crawled across my hand and bit me. That happened a week ago sir. I just got control of the sticky hands." 

Peter laughed loudly at that, "Yup it'll take a while for you to get used to that!" Peter's laugh caused the last amount of tension in the boys shoulders to disperse. 

Pete thought for a moment before an idea popped in his head. 

"Do you have a phone on you?" He said, Miles nodded his head and took out the phone. Peter motioned for him to give it over, which he did. He opened it up and quickly put his contact information in and named the number Peter. 

"If you ever need help with those powers of yours, give me a call and I'll see what I can do." Peter said while handing the phone back to Miles with a smile across his face. 

Miles was staring at his phone in shock. He couldn't believe that The Peter Parker, Spider-Man, just gave him his contact information. He looked up and saw Peter wink at him before jumping up on the wall and swinging away like nothing ever happened. 

For some reason, Miles had a pretty good feeling that he'd see Peter again.

Peter's thoughts were on one thing and one thing only as he swung away from the alleyway...

'Project Legacy is coming together quite nicely.'  
——————————————————-

"You've been really skittish tonight honey, are you alright?" 

Both Peter and Gwen are sitting in her favorite restaurant, for her birthday. They've just got done eating their food and Peter hasn't stopped bouncing his knee up and down or tapping his fingers on the table. 

Peter looks up, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to give you your present." He said with a smile. Gwen frowned before she addressed her boyfriend. 

"Peter, you know you didn't have to get me anything. Spending time with you is a present enough." She said.

"I promise, you'll like it. It's not a big present it's more of a sentimental present. Just something I wanted to give you." 

Gwen nodded her head on acceptance, "Alright. So, are you going to give it to me or am I going to have to guess?" 

Peter huffed before he pulled out the pendant box. He slid it over to Gwen so she could open it by herself. 

When she saw the picture inside of it, he could tell she was touched by the gift. That was one of their big vacations that they got to take together. It was also their first vacation together. 

She looked back up to his eyes and gave him that smile she reserves for only him. Before she could speak, he beat her to it.

'Alright, showtime'

"Gwen, I have no idea where I would be if it wasn't for you. You've been my everything for years now and I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without you in it." He could see that tears where starting to form in her eyes and other people in the restaurant were starting to stare. Peter pushed on, "I would give up anything just to have you with me. I'd even give up Spider-Man if it meant I could have you for an eternity." He said, causing everyone in the restaurant to be shocked, including his girlfriend. He could see the tears now flowing freely from her eyes. 

"I can't imagine a world without you in it, and frankly I don't want to. A world without you, Gwen is a world I want no part of. I never want to leave your side and I want to stay with you for the rest of my life." Gwen's eyes widen. "You're the only girl for me and I hope I'm the only man for you." 

Peter got out of his seat and moved in front of Gwen's chair. He took the ring box out of his coat pocket before getting down on one knee. Gwen's eyes widen even more and she let out a quiet sob as more tears ran down her face. 

"You make me so happy Gwen and I'd be honored to spend the rest of my days with you. So..." Peter sucked in a breath of air before finishing the question. 

"Will you marry me?" 

The only sounds in the restaurant were coming from Peter and Gwen. Peter's heavy breathing and Gwen's quiet sobs. She can't believe he actually just proposed to her. This better not be a dream because if it is, she is not going to be happy. After a couple of seconds where Gwen tried to pull herself together, she quickly nodded her head. 

"Y-yes, yes Peter of course I'll marry you." She sobbed while barreling into Peter's chest. The whole restaurant went into an uproar of cheers and whistles for the now engaged couple. 

Gwen pulled back and smashed her lips onto Peter's and kissed him like her whole life depended on it. After a couple seconds they both pulled back so Peter could place the ring on her finger. 

He slid it along her finger and Gwen stared at it like it was the most important thing in her life right now. She cradled her hand to her chest before looking up at her fiancé. 

"H-how long have you been planning this?" She said while scrubbing her hands across her face, trying to get rid of the tears still flowing out of her eyes.

Peter laughs. He brushes a strand of her curly blond hair behind her ear, "About 4 months." He said with a smile on his face. 

Gwen hiccuped, "Y-your literally the worst." She laughed while cuddling up to his chest. Peter put his arms around her to keep them as close as possible. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

"Thanks, I love you too." She laughed and tightened her grip around his stomach. Peter couldn't have been more happy. He finally asked the love of his life to marry him, and she said yes! 

He didn't care that everyone was taking pictures of them and most likely calling everyone in the world about how he just proposed. All that mattered was Gwen. 

Gwen looked up at him and he could see her makeup all smudged from her tears. Gwen sniffled, "I probably look like a mess don't I?" 

"No...you still look perfect." He said while resting his hand on her cheek. 

She laughs, "I honestly think that you don't even try to be romantic. Do you even realize it?" 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "Not really. I just tell you the truth." 

Gwen nuzzles her face into his chest for a couple more seconds before she looks up to him. 

"I guess we have a weeding to plan, don't we?" 

"I believe we do Miss Stacy." 

"No, it's I believe we do Mrs. Parker." She said with a slight smirk. 

"Ohh, I like the sound of that." He said with his own smirk. 

None of them realized that both of their phones were buzzing like crazy in their pockets with all the stories coming out about them. 

Back at the tower, everyone was over to spend the day with Gwen on her birthday before Peter took her out to dinner. After the two of them left they decided that they'd cook some pasta. Well, Steve and Nat decided they would cook the pasta. They where all eating around the table when Friday spoke up. 

"Hello everyone, I believe that I need to show you all something. Peter has sent me a photo that you all will quite like." 

All of them were confused at what photo Peter would have sent them while he was out with Gwen, but they were all curious. 

After a second a photo was projected from the nearby holo table. 

It was a picture of Peter and Gwen smiling at the camera with Gwen's left hand in front of them. What was surprising was the beautiful ring that was resting on her ring finger. 

An engagement ring...

In the bottom left hand corner of the picture there was text that said "turn on the news". 

All of them quickly made their way over to the couch and had Friday turn on the tv. 

They watched as the news covered the proposal to Gwen. They had photos and even a short video of Peter placing the ring on her finger. 

After watching it, they sat in stunned silence for a minute before it was broken by Harley. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!!?!" 

"Language!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter starts the Endgame portion of this story so I hope you’re excited for that. The next chapter will come out on December 14th so mark your calendars everyone!! I’m still working on the last chapter to this story so I’m almost done. It will probably be the longest chapter I’ve ever written!!


	5. Don’t Make a Promise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Lang is released from the Quantum realm and comes up with the beginning of a plan to reverse all that’s happened. And who better to go to than the CEO of Stark Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As you can see, I’ve extended this story 2 chapters. That’s because I’m posting 3 parts this week, and the last 3 parts next week. That last part will be out on Christmas Day so this whole thing will be finished next week. The next part will be out on Wednesday, so stay tuned!

Being thrown out of the quantum realm has got to be one of the most unpleasant experiences that Scott has ever had to go through. It's right next to listening to one of Luis stories...

It's hard for him to get his bearings, going from drifting in quite literally nothing for 5 hours, bored out of his mind, to landing in what appears to be a cage that is housing his van and all the equipment that they were using. 

He quickly got out of the weird cage and took all of his stuff with him. On his way back to his house he stumbled upon a park that had thousands and thousands of names on them. Scott, always the curious one, went over to see what the fuss was about and what he saw, he most certainly didn't like.

He realized that some of these people on the stone were alive just 5 hours ago for him. With a feeling a dread, he made his way over to the L section of what apparently are memorial stones.

He started to frantically search through thousands of names, heart in his throat at the mere thought of seeing his daughter's name engraved on one of them.

He doesn't even know why or how so many people have died. He's so utterly confused that he can feel a mild migraine starting to approach.

Finding his own name on the stone was a shock to him. He literally can't wrap his mind around it. He didn't vanish or whatever happened, he was just stuck in the quantum realm with no way to get out. But, they didn't know that.

After he couldn't find his daughters name on the stones, he ran as fast as he could to his ex-wife's house and prayed the whole way there that Cassie was still there and ok. He really needs her to be alright.

Seeing Cassie, his 14 year old daughter, Alive, is worst than seeing himself listed across that stone. Even if he still is happy she didn't die, he lost so much time. He never got to see the young teen that she grew up into. He never got to see all the changes himself as she went through puberty. He wasn't there for her when she needed him the most...

He can't think of anything to say, so he grabs her and brings her to his chest, gripping onto her like she was his only life line. He's so overwhelmed and confused, he can't believe he never got to see his baby grow. But nevertheless, he's grateful to be holding her again after, apparently, 5 years, not 5 hours.

They pull away and he stares at her, memorizing all of her differences, the changes that years of growth brought to her face. She's so much older, and he never got to see her change.

"You're so big," he gasps with a small laugh. Her smile is watery, but it's still there, reserved for him. He can't think of anything else to say so he brings her in for another hug, not that she's complaining.

———————————————————

Neither Maggie, his ex, or Jim were Vanished, and Scott couldn't be happier. At least Cassie wasn't completely alone. When the two of them saw who's at the door, they started to cry. They instantly brought him right in and all of them ended up on the living room floor, balling their eyes out. 

They explained what he's missed in the five years that he's been gone, or as people call it the Decimation. An alien by the name of Thanos and his horrifying plan. 

Since they where somewhat related to him, they were given a brief summary of what had happened. Captain America himself had come to see if Scott had survived or not, when he found out Scott was gone, he then explained to them what had happened.

They also told him what he's been dying to know since he got out of the quantum realm. The reason he was stuck in there for all those hours...years even. The Van Dyne-Pym family was Vanished, gone. That's why no one pulled him back out. Hank is gone...Janet is gone....Hope is gone. Never coming back....

'Well, not if he has anything to say about it.'

———————————————————

Cassie didn't know how to feel about all of this. 

Her father is back, and she's really happy about it, she's not going to try and question why he's back. The only thing she does care about is she can finally have her father back. 

After 5 years of not seeing him, not hanging out with him, or just the simple things, like watching movies with him...

She's missed him a lot...

That's why she doesn't quite believe it first when she saw who was standing at the door. I mean, could you blame her? If you saw your supposedly dead father standing at your doorstep, you wouldn't believe it either. 

But nevertheless, it was really him and she couldn't be more glad that he's back. 

There's only one thing that's still nagging at her. She's been keeping this a secret from even her mom, and she doesn't want to think what her father would do if he ever found out about this. 

'Project Legacy.'

Her mother doesn't know that Peter Parker, CEO of Stark industries offered her a spot that she just couldn't refuse. She's always wanted to be like her father and Peter has given her that chance. He's going to make her dream a reality. 

'Project Legacy is for the next generation. The generation that I want to train so that the world will always have people to look up to. I'd be honored if you wanted to be apart of that.' Peter's voice rang through her head as she was in the shower, letting the warm water flow down her body.

She can't believe, even after a couple months after their meeting, that Peter wanted her on his team. It still sometimes throws her head for a loop. 

Peter wants her to be an Avenger.

Peter wants her to be on a team with other enhanced people.

Peter wants her help. 

She still fan-girls over how she met Peter Parker too. It's not her fault that he's literally the perfect human being on the planet. And it's not like the crush kind of fan girl. Cassie actually really respects him and looks up to Spider-Man. 

Unlike some of her friends at school, who say slightly disturbing things about the hero that she doesn't even want to think about...

She shuts off the water for the shower before stepping out and drying off. She wraps the towel around her body before walking out into her room to get changed into something more comfortable for the night. 

She doesn't know what to do, to be honest. She knows that her father will freak out when he finds out that she was recruited for the team. And she knows what it feels like when you see someone you love go off and play hero, she had to watch her father do that and she doesn't want to put him through that..

But, she really wants to help out. She wants to do something with her life, like save the little guy like Peter does. Cassie doesn't know if he knows this, but Peter is basically revered all around the world. He's a lot more famous than any of the Avengers were and that's because he saves everyday people all the time. 

People trust him with their lives...

She honestly has no idea what to do. Maybe she should wait and contact Peter about this. He could probably tell her how her father is alive and maybe he could give her some advice about what to do in this situation. 

To be honest, he'd probably say something along the lines of how it's not good to keep pushing it off and she should just talk to her father. 

Suddenly, a knock came from her door and she'd guess that it was her father. She called out to wait a second so she could finish changing. She put on her leggings and comfy shirt before going to her door and opening it. 

She let her father in and they both settled down on her bed to watch some movies that he's missed while he was gone. 

While she was cuddled up next to her father, her thoughts were still plagued with all the different things that she could do to break the news to him. 

After the first movie was done, her father turns to her with a serious look on his face that she didn't like one bit.

"I have something to tell you Cas." 

———————————————————

His trip across the country was really tiring for him. He had to drive all the way from San Francisco, up to New York. Which was a long drive. Over a day to be precise, or 40 hours if you're being technical.

But he had to do it. He needed to talk to the Avengers that were left. He thinks he has a way that they could fix this. Since it's only been a little over 5 hours since he entered the quantum realm, hopefully they could use that to time travel. 

Yes...time travel

Cassie didn't really like the idea of her father leaving so soon after she had just got him back. She started to cry and she wouldn't let go of him. 

He tried his best to calm her down but nothing was working. She did not want her father to go off on some dangerous mission again. She couldn't handle it. 

After a couple hours of talking to the three of them and telling them his plan, they, somewhat reluctantly, let him get ready for the journey to New York. Cassie only let him go if he promised to stay in contact with her, which he agreed. 

His whole way across country was filled with stories about her life, what she does in school now, and about how much she missed him. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't shed some tears during the trip.

Anyway, after the very long drive to New York, he finally made it into the city. While he was looking around he realized that the city that never sleeps looks like it's been sleeping for a decade. 

There are some abandoned cars that are pushed to the back of alley ways, there are garbage bags that are flowing around in the wind and overall it just looks like a shell of what it used to look like. 

It kind of freaks Scott out...

But something about this new New York feels a little more cleaner. Like there is more fresh air in the atmosphere....I guess that's one positive of half the population disappearing.

When he finally arrived at the Avengers Compound after another 2 hour drive up north, he's shocked at how cool it looks. He's seen it before but only once and he wasn't really paying attention to detail then. He said goodbye to Cassie before parking in front of the front gate, and getting out of the van. He stares at the camera in the corner and tries to get the attention of whoever is watching. He needs them to open the door for him. 

After a couple seconds of nothing, he suddenly gets really nervous as he just stares at the gate, hoping that it will open. What if they don't want to do this? What if all of them have moved on? 

Plus, there are other problems to worry about if they do agree to it. Like the sudden double of the population that will occur if they can get this to work.

What if they decide it's not worth the risk?   
At first, he's almost sure that's what's going to happen if he is let in. They will turn him down and he'll have no idea what to do. He is suddenly startled out of his thoughts when the gates slide open and allow him entrance.

Natasha Romanov and Captain America are the ones to greet Scott when he parks his van, and starts to walk towards the entrance. Scott doesn't even want to think about how this plan is going to work if these two are the only ones left, and both of them have poker faces on that could make a guy sweat within a second, so he really can't tell what either of them are thinking.

They watch him pace and mutter for a couple seconds when they make it into the building before Steve decides to speak up, "Scott. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," he breathes out, trying to figure out where he should start. It's not everyday someone comes back from the dead and says that they have a way to fix this problem. "Have either of you guys ever studied quantum physics?" 

"Only to make conversation." 

They keep their faces expressionless as he explained about the quantum realm, the time difference, his theory about trying to fix all the bad that has happened within the last five years. But, they stop him on that idea, Steve asking about time travel while raising a disbelieving eyebrow at the nervous man.

Scott's stomach sinks when he sees that the Captain doesn't quite believe him. "Yeah, I- I know it sounds crazy. It's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be... some way..." He looks down. "It's crazy..."

"Scott." He looked up towards Natasha. "I get emails from a raccoon, so. Nothing sounds crazy anymore." Then she smiles at him. He can see that the spark in her eyes just ignited into a flame of hope. When Scott looks over to Steve, he has that same look too. 

"So. Who do we talk to about this?"

————————————————————

After they've stopped for dinner and they drove back to the city, it was around 10:30 at night. Steve and Natasha wouldn't tell Scott where they were going. They only told him that she has a friend who could understand what he's talking about. 

He didn't question them after that...

Scott would be lying if he said that he wasn't confused when they parked outside of Stark Tower, or was it still Avengers Tower? Anyways, he tried to ask the two of them why they were there, since Cassie told him Pepper Potts retired from CEO and Stark was gone, but he didn't get an answer. 

After they made their way into the elevator, a sudden voice popped out of nowhere. 

"Good Evening Natasha, shall i inform Peter of your arrival?" The sudden voice said, causing Scott to turn around wildly trying to find the source. 

Natasha nodded her head, "If you would be so kind Friday. Tell him I'm bringing company too." 

It seemed that Scott was only going to be more confused while on this journey of his...

They finally made it to a floor that was at the top of the tower. The elevator doors opened and they all walked out to what appeared to be some sort of living room. 

Suddenly a young man, who couldn't be older than 25, walked out of the kitchen with a dish towel across his shoulder. He smiles at Steve and Natasha before his eyes land on Scott and he falters for a minute before shaking his head and greeted Natasha with a hug. Then he moved on to Steve and shook his hand.

Before he could even get a word in, Natasha decided to speak up.

"Scott, this is Peter Parker. He's the CEO of Stark Industries, the most intelligent man in the world. That's why we came here." 

"Aww, Nat you flatter he. If you don't quit it out I'm gonna start blushing." He said with a slight smirk, causing Nat to roll her eyes as him with a fond smile.

"Nice to meet you, Peter." Scott says and extending his hand. Peter leans over and shakes it and wow, he's got a strong grip. 

Peter smiles at Scott, before taking his hand back and heading to the couch to sit down. He brings up both of his feet so they're underneath him. "Thanks, but we've kind of met before. It would be a couple years ago for you but, I'm also Spider-Man." 

"Oh." That makes Scott even more confused, this man can't be older than 20 and he was Spider-Man? But that's not what he's focused on right now, he needs to know if this is gonna work. 

He suddenly remembers the airport fight in Germany and his mind quickly switched to that topic, and he starts to talk. "Oh shit, sorry for smacking you onto the tarmac in Germany. 

Scott was never the most focused person on the planet....

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, don't worry about it. Sorry for getting you knocked on your ass." 

Scott waves a hand, brushing it off. "Eh, that's fine. It was a really great plan, using my size against me. Wasn't that in a Star Wars movie?" 

At hearing that, Peter smiled at Scott before nodding his head. Peter looks up to meet the eyes of Natasha. 

"See? At least someone gets my movie references." Natasha rolled her eyes at him with a small smile across her face. After that, the mood shifted and the smile slid off Peter's face before he addressed everyone in the room.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't here for a friendly conversation. I'm also going to say it probably has something to do with the supposedly dead man that's sitting right in front of me." Pete said with a raised eyebrow. 

Scott looks at Natasha and Steve to see if they're going to explain but they are looking at him, waiting. He quickly jumps into his story and the explanation of his plan that he's come up with while on the journey to New York. 

Peter doesn't give anything away as Scott is explaining it. His face is blank and devoid of any emotions while he stares at Scott and all of his nervous hand movements. 

He tries to explain it with as much detail as he can but it's still hard. He was a ex criminal, not a scientist. He explains how time is different there and maybe, just maybe we could use it to travel through time. After his explanation, Peter is staring at the ground, but Scott could see something in his eyes. His fingers are tapping onto the couch arm as his right knee bounces up and down. After a moment, he speaks up.

"So you're saying that if we could get into the quantum realm, and not get lost, we could go back in time and do this..w-what did you call it?"

"A-um. A time heist?" 

"A time heist." Peter got up from his spot on the couch and walked towards the holo table that was off in the corner. He stands right next to it and rest his hands along the edge of the table. He stands there for a moment and stared at the light blue lights before he sighs. 

"Look, quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale, which then triggers the Deutsch proposition." He could see that everyone was confused so he elaborated, "It means that you're not coming back. Even with what happened to you Scott, you have to understand that the odds were against you, it was like a billion to one cosmic fluke that you survived. You're really lucky." He spoke in a normal voice, his face didn't give anything away, but the three of them could see his eyes. His eyes held something like hope, but they also held some doubt...some, trepidation. 

Scott decided to try and explain it a little more, "Now, uh, we know what it sounds like. But..."  
Before he could even finish his sentence, Steve decided to take over for him. "The Stones are in the past. We could go and get them."

"We could snap our fingers, bring everyone back ourselves." Natasha's voice is slightly shaky as she stares at Peter with what appears to be desperation...they're all quite desperate if he's being honest.

Peter rubs his temple with his right hand before speaking again, "You guys do realize that this would be really dangerous right? I mean there is a possibility that we could screw up everything. Time is very delicate, the smallest of actions can cause problems the size of tidal waves across the universe." 

Steve nodded his head, but he still carries on, "I don't believe we will." 

"We have to take a stand." Natasha pleads to Peter, causing him to look at her eyes for a split second before looking away. 

Scott noticed something, that thought this whole conversation they've had, Peter hasn't actually said no. That's got to be a good sign...right?

Peter doesn't speak for a long moment until he moves over to the panel of the holo table and brings up all of these different models and diagrams. From what Scott can understand, the thing in the middle looks to be a Möbius strip that's happened to be inverted. And there is another thing that catches his attention, the wrist watch looking thing in the bottom right hand screen. Then, the three of them catch sight of text that's to the left of the Möbius strip. It's spelled out in big, red, block letters...MODEL SUCCESS: 99.987% 

Scott's breath hitched in his throat when he sees that. He can't believe it. All of this time, and Peter was already working on a way to fix everything. Steve and Natasha are equally as shocked with this new piece of information. All three of them are staring at Peter in awe.

"...Queens." That's all Steve can say as his wide eyes move to meet Peter's. You could hear the shock and awe that is in the Captain's voice.

Peter sighs before looking back up at the model that is floating above them on the holo table. Natasha snaps out of it and walks over to him to place her hand over his that's resting on the table. She speaks just above a whisper that Scott has trouble hearing.

"Peter..." 

Scott speaks up for the first time in a couple minutes. "You were already planning to go back and try to fix it? This device, what is it? It just looks like a fancy wrist watch to me." 

Peter looks up at the three of them before speaking, "It's a Time Space GPS. You can place in the exact time, date and year into it and, theoretically, it would take you to that place while following the route of the Möbius strip." He takes a breath before he continues.

"It took me a little while to actually finish all of this. Well, to be honest with you, I've had this done for years." He said which shocked the three of them even more. "I never wanted to give any of you false hope since I could never complete the research. I've also had Carol, Nebula and Rocket send me any stories, myths or lore they came across about the stones up in space....But the one piece of the puzzle I was still missing was actually getting into the quantum realm. I searched through any data I had on Hank or Janet but I could never get enough information to find a way into the realm myself. Last year, after the proposal, I decided to take a break on this for a while."

They could tell that he was tired. He spent the last couple years on this research and when he couldn't figure out the final piece, he set it aside. But there was a spark of hope in his eyes now. Maybe they could actually get this done!!! 

"I was working on this forever. I would sometimes spend days in my lab trying to figure this out. Believe it or not, inventing the navigation was probably the easiest part of all of this. But, without my own quantum tunnel or the Pym particles, my research and inventions where for nothing. If I had no way in, I wasn't going to get the stones, it was impossible. Also, without the tunnel, the GPS is nothing more than a cool watch." 

Natasha leaned forward, and brushed her lips against his forehead and softly whispers into his hair. "Oh, маленький паук..." 

Steve clears his throat and looks at Peter with a slight smile across his face before speaking up. "But now since we have a quantum tunnel...?" 

Peter steps away from the holo table with Natasha right by his side. He looks Steve in the eyes. Scott feels all of his hope and excitement return when he sees that the spark in Peter's eyes grow with every passing second, completely diminishing any ounce of trepidation he had before. Peter smiled at him before speaking 

"Like you said. We need to take a stand. And who better to stand than our rag tag group of mixed matched superheroes." He said, causing both Steve and Natasha to softly laugh.

Peter's smile suddenly falls from his face. He looks off towards a hallway that only has one light shinning at the very end of it. Steve and Natasha follow his line of sight and their smiles fell off too. 

Before anyone could talk, Peter beat them to it. "Give me three days. Alright? I need to finish some last minute things here in the city. While I'm here, I need to make sure everything is settled for when I leave, you guys get the team to the compound." He said while still staring down the hallway. 

Natasha and Steve looked at each other before nodding their head. Natasha lays her hand across Peter's arm before she speaks up.

"What about Gwen?" 

Peter sighs, "That's why I need three days. She's the only one that knew I was doing this but, she's going to want me to stay close to her before I go on this mission. I've never done anything this dangerous before while I've been with Gwen. She'll....want to spend time together." He said. Scott's heart went out to him. He knows how dangerous this could be and he still wants to do this mission. Even if his, Fiancée?, doesn't like the idea. 

Natasha nodded her head before placing one last kiss on his head and moving over to Scott and Steve. Peter looked Steve in the eyes. 

"You guys get the team, and I'll bring dinner over when I get there. I hope you like Chinese Scott, because that's what you'll be having." Peter said, Scott nodded his head. Chinese actually sounded good right about now. 

Peter clapped his hands together before addressing them all, "Alright well, this was good, I've had a great time tonight but if you'll excuses me, I'd like to get to bed now. I'll see you all in 3 days at dinner." He said with a smile. 

"See you later Queens." 

"Bye Peter, thank you for listening to me and not thinking I'm completely crazy." 

"See you in a few days маленький паук."

With their goodbyes, they all went there separate ways but in three days time, they'd all be back together to go on an expedition across space and time to fix all the wrongs caused by Thanos. And they would stop until they completed their mission.

Whatever it takes....

————————————————-

Gwen knew the minute she woke up that something wasn't right. First of all, Peter wasn't in bed with her and nowadays, she usually gets up before him. Secondly, his side of the bed looked like it wasn't even used throughout the night, but she could tell he's been in there. 

She slowly removed the covers from herself and put on a loose pair of shorts and traded Peter's shirt with one of hers. She walked through the hallway to the common room and saw that he was already sitting down on the couch, lost in his thoughts. 

She sat down next to him and laid her hand across his bicep while slowly rubbing circles across it, waiting for him to snap out of it. After a couple seconds he looked over her way and instantly she saw the emotions in his eyes. 

Fear....sadness....anger...loss......Hope

She quickly grew concerned for her fiancé. He usually hides his emotions pretty well. It's one of the qualities that she hates about him, but for him to show this much emotion...something must have happened. 

"What's wrong honey?" 

He opened his mouth but no words came out. Before either of them realized what was happening tears were leaking out of his eyes, instantly causing Gwen to panic on the inside. 

"What happened?! Are you ok?" She asked but the only response she got was a watery chuckle from him. She tilted her head in confusion before he looked right into her eyes and spoke. 

"You're not gonna have to walk down the isle by yourself next year in June." 

It took a second for her brain to actually register what he said. Her eyes widen and she looked at him with her mouth slightly hung open. "H-how?!" She gasped out after a few seconds. 

Peter chuckled, "Apparently Scott was never dead, he was stuck in the quantum realm and a couple of days ago, he finally found his way out. He came here as soon as he was able to." He said while staring at the floating diagrams all over his holo screen. 

She doesn't know what to say. He's been working on this for 4 years, nonstop until they got engaged. She hasn't heard about the research since last July. She assumed, that he gave up on it and moved on to something else. Which, she wasn't wrong, but with the return of Scott, they finally have a way into the quantum realm. They can finally fix everything...he can finally go back in time to get the stones and bring back everyone they lost....

It scares her...

She knows, being engaged to a superhero, that every mission isn't always easy, in and out. No, this one would be a little more complicated and from the stories he's told her about the stones...very dangerous. 

She would love to tell him no and for both of them to be selfish, tell him that he's not going anywhere near the Avengers compound...but she knows Peter, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it if he wasn't apart of it...especially since he's spent the most time on this. 

It wouldn't be fair to him if he wasn't apart of it...

But it still scares her...

"Wow, that's amazing and..." she started but Peter butted in, "terrifying..." 

She moved closer to him so their legs and arms where touching, "We were lucky...We were able to rebuild after it all." She tells him.

"I know." He said while staring out the window. Peter's brain was torn. He's been spending so much time trying to get everyone back and he'd give anything to complete this....but on the other hand, he now has a promised future with his fiancée. He really has no idea what to do. 

"A lot of people couldn't." Gwen adds. Peter nodded his head, "I know." 

"I can't help everyone," Peter suddenly says, turning to looks at Gwen in the eyes. He didn't say it above a whisper but she still heard him. It's something he's always had trouble coming to terms with. Sometimes he wished he was just a selfish person, then this decision would be a lot easier. 

Gwen huffed a laugh, "It kinda looks like you can right now," she said quietly. 

"I could stop," he suddenly says, shocking Gwen, "I could put a pin in it and just...stop. Just say the words and I'll hand over all I have to the others and I'll stay right here with you," he said. 

Gwen quietly huffed, "Peter, one of the things that I could never do when it came to you was stop you. If you saw a problem, you'd do what you had to in order to fix it. You see a world that needs saving and since you have the power..." she took a breath before she continued, "I know you'd do what you had to do to save people, without any hesitation. It's one of the qualities I love and hate about you." 

Peter sighed before continuing, "I told you when I proposed that I'd give up anything for you. If I had to give up Spider-Man to keep you, I would do it in a heart beat...W-what if I just, put the model in a box and I just dropped it in the Hudson? And then go to bed?" He said, even if the words tasted terrible in his mouth, selfish even. 

Gwen could always read him like a book though. Even if she didn't like it, she knew he had to do this for everyone and for himself. She looked at his face before smiling sadly at him and cupping his right cheek with her left hand. 

"But would you be able to rest?" They both knew the answer to that question. 

———————————————————

Peter left for the compound at 4:00 three days later.

After a very teary goodbye with Gwen and Harley, he had to hit the road so he could make it there in time for dinner. He still had to pick up all the Chinese food that he ordered too. 

Nat texted him early on during the day too and apparently she finally got Clint. Also, all the heros were there except for Danvers. Which was a pretty good turn out. 

He left SI in the hands of Gwen and Harley, knowing that he could trust the two of them to handle things while he was gone. 

Anyway, while on the drive up to the compound, after he picked up the food, he got a call from Morgan and Pepper. Since Rhodey was going to be apart of the team, he told Pepper yesterday what was going to be happening and he hasn't heard a single thing from her since then. 

He lets Karen take control of the car while he focuses on talking to his sister and mother figure. He talks to Pepper first before Morgan gets onto the phone. 

Pepper is in tears when he answers the phone. He answers all of her questions and he also lets her yell at him to be careful. He also listens to her warning about how she'll revive his ass if he dies just so she could kill him herself. 

After that, Morgan gets onto the phone and starts to talk his ear off about everything that has happened since he last saw her the previous weekend. 

After he says he loves her 3000 too, he hangs up and takes up the driving to the rest of the compound while listening to his playlist. 

After the long drive, he finally reached the compound around 6:30. The food was kept in his trunk so it stayed warm for the duration of the trip. A couple years ago, he had a compartment installed into the car so if he had to keep something warm or cool, he could press a button and the compartment would either warm up or cool off. 

It comes in handy sometimes. 

He parked his car and walked over to the back. He takes the giant box of food and the present he has for Steve out of the trunk before making his way into the compound. He asks Friday where everyone is and she tells him that they're in the common area. 

As he gets closer to the common area, he can hear the chatter of everyone. He walks into the room and all eyes land on him.

He smirks, "Never fear, your knight in shinning armor is here...with food!" Peter exclaims while holding up the giant box of Chinese. People all around the room smile at him before quickly moving towards the kitchen to set the table. 

He sets Steve's present, that's still covered, against the couch before he also makes his way over towards the table. He opens the box and carefully takes everything out. 

As soon as the food is laid out, people start to grab for it but Peter stops them all to talk for a minute. 

"I know you all must be hungry but I have a couple things to tell you first. First, I bought 1 platter of sesame chicken for each enhanced individual, such as Steve, Thor and myself. All the other platters are for everyone so please share. I made sure i bought enough food for all of us. Second, after this happy dinner we'll talk shop. I'll give you a debrief of what I've done for the past 4 years but we will not speak about anything like that at this table while dinner is in session, understood?" He got nods of agreement from everyone at the table. He smiled at them before talking again. 

"Well then, Bon appetit ladies and gents. Have at it." He waved his hands out and gestured to all the food. That's all everyone needed before digging in.

———————————————————

"So let me get this straight.....You were working on this for 4 years, while going to school, getting your doctorate degrees, co-parenting your sister, going out on missions with me, going out on your patrols, being CEO of SI and at the end of all this, planning the proposal for your girlfriend, did I get everything?" 

After dinner they all had moved over to a conference room so Peter could show everyone what he's done these past couple years. Everyone is sitting around chairs while Peter is up front pointing and gesturing to different things while he talks. 

After he's done explaining things, they all look at him with different expressions across their faces before Nat decided to speak up. 

Peter doesn't know how to respond to that. I mean, sure he's had a lot on his plate but it's nothing he couldn't handle. He is glad that she didn't mention his therapy sessions out loud though. He doesn't need everyone else to know that.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I've been pretty busy these past couple years." He said with a small smile. Nat shakes her head with a huff. She can't believe how this young man is able to juggle everything yet still put a smile on his face everyday. Peter is truly a remarkable human being.

"So I was thinking tomorrow morning I get started on replicating that machine in Scott's van and making it larger. So when I get the new design done, we're going to need all the help we can get putting it together." Peter said causing everyone to nod their heads. This was it...the last piece of the puzzle coming together. He suddenly remembered Steve's gift that was leaning against the wall to his left. 

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm sorry I couldn't bring all of you presents but this one is special. For our dear Captain." He said which shocked Steve. Peter brought him a gift? He motioned for Steve to get up and he did. Walking over to Peter as he pulled out what was in the suitcase. When Steve saw it, he froze. 

"Peter..." he said with more than a little hesitation. 

"I had to get it out of the house before Morgan used it as a sled," Peter said with a small smile before continuing, "You know he would've wanted you to have it, he's the one that fixed it." He finished. Steve shook his head trying to deny the gift but Peter pushed on.

"You are Captain America, aren't you?" He said with a raised eyebrow and a smile across his face. Steve hesitantly grabbed the shield and tightened it around his arm. He exhaled before meeting Peter's smile. Suddenly Peter's smile vanished and the whole room could tell the mood had shifted.

Everyone looked at Peter in concern but he was only looking at Steve. After a couple of tense moments he spoke up. 

"Listen, we got one chance at getting these stones, that's it. No second tries, no nothing. Get what we lost back? Absolutely, but I can't trade what I already have...I can't." 

"We're not going to Peter. We go back, get the stones, and then come to the present again. We're not going to be trading anyone." Steve said with determination. Peter exhaled before continuing. 

"Alright. Also, not dying sounds quite nice too. I got a wedding to be at next year and I'd rather be at the alter when my fiancée walks down that isle." Peter said causing Steve to smile. He extended his hand so Peter could grasp it. Peter looked down at the hand before smiling and taking it, giving it a good squeeze. 

Steve nodded his head, "Deal." 

—————————————————

It only takes them a little into the second day since Peter's arrival to finish the quantum tunnel.

All of them are working non stop, trying to replicate a larger version of the one in Scott's van. Peter, Bruce, Rocket and Nebula work on most of it while they have people like Steve and Thor help with some of the heavy lifting. After they fully complete it, they need to test it out and make sure that it can actually send them to the past.

Clint offers to test it out for them...

All of them are standing around Clint and preparing him for the test. Peter is making sure his quantum suit is all good when he hears Bruce, or Professor Hulk, talk to Rhodey and Scott. 

"That is not how time travel works," Bruce sighs while rubbing his temple. 

"Sure it is! We go back, get the stones before Thanos does, come back to the present and boom! He doesn't have the stones. Problem solved." Scott said while smiling at Bruce. Peter decided to speak up from his place next to Clint. 

"That is most certainly not how time travel works." Peter said while frowning at Scott. Both Rhodey and Clint looked like they both agreed with Scott and his logic which only caused Peter to internally groan. 

"What are you talking about? That's what I heard." Scott said with a confused look across his face. Banner whipped his head around to stare at him, "Who? Who told you that?" 

"Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time," Rhodey answered while counting off all the different movies on his fingers. 

"Quantum Leap."

"A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time!"

"Hot Tub Time Machine!"

"Hot Tub Time Machine. Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel." Rhodey finished off the list of time travel movies and crossed his arms across his chest, "Really, it's not that hard of a concept." 

Before they all made themselves look like bigger fools, Peter decided to speak up, "I have no idea why all of those movies use that logic for time travel but they're all wrong. Just think about it, If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future." Peter said while looking between the three individuals in the room that didn't understand it. 

The room is shocked into silence after Peter's mini rant about how time travel actually works. Everyone who isn't a genius is just staring at the two of them in complete shock. After a couple seconds of silence Scott speaks up. 

"So... Back To The Future's a bunch of bullshit?" Scott asks, the tone in his voice is carrying some sadness mixed in with some disbelief while he stares at Peter. 

After they get done with suiting Clint up for the test, they lead him up the ramp to the main platform of the machine. After everything was all set and ready, they sent him back and five seconds later he reappeared looking like he saw a ghost. 

Natasha ran up the ramp to support her long time friend before they both made their way down to the others. Once he's down off of the platform, he talks to them all while nodding his head. 

"It works," he gasped out with tears in his eyes. They don't ask questions on what he saw, it's pretty obvious that he went back and saw his family if the baseball glove is anything to go off of. 

After the test run, all of them are in the conference room ready to be debriefed about the stones. They're all sitting on some type of furniture in the room while Steve is upfront. 

"Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six infinity stones." Steve said form his place in front of the board. Before he can talk anymore, Bruce cuts in.

"And we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history, so we'll need to pick are targets carefully." He said while looking at Steve.

Steve smiled and nodded toward him before looking at Peter and addressing him, "Peter, you've spent the last 4 years studying these stones, come up here and tell us what you've got."

Peter nodded his head and got up from his chair. He walked up to the board and brought up an image of the soul stone. 

"Alright, I'm gonna start with probably the hardest stone to collect...the soul stone," he said while gesturing behind him. "The soul stone resides on Vormir, a dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence. It's where the ritual takes place." 

Everyone looks up at Peter when he says that. What ritual? They never knew about that. Peter can tell that everyone but Nebula is confused, since she only told him what happened to her sister, so he elaborated. 

"The soul stone is probably the most special of the stones since it has the power to take someone's life. So, in order for people to understand its power, the stone requires something in order for you to use that power," he said with a frown across his face. All of them are on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Wanting to know what it requires.

"The stone requires a sacrifice. You must loss that which you love...a soul, for a soul." 

The room gets eerily quite when Peter finished his sentence. All of them can't believe what they're hearing. They have to lose someone to get the stone? Before any of them can speak up, Peter continued. 

"But, through the stories that I've come across there was 1 story that talked about one hero going to get the stone, by himself, and returning with it." That peaked everyone's attention. 

"Apparently, this dude's world was being invaded by aliens and he heard about the stone and decided he'd go by himself to try and get it. Now, he came back with the stone and saved his world but, he came back different." Peter paused for a second before he continued, "He was suddenly, distant for lack of better words. He would be caught staring off into space and all together, he really wasn't himself unless he was with his family. My running theory is that since the stone requires a sacrifice, he essentially sold half of his soul. That's the simplest way I can put it where you all can understand it." 

If they were shocked before, they were all flabbergasted by the end of Peter's rant. So if they didn't want someone to die, they would have to have someone sell half of their soul? Well, at least that option didn't require someone to die. 

After a couple of tense moments, Steve decided to speak up. 

"So how are we going to decide who goes to Vormir?" 

Peter frowns while rubbing his chin, "Well I need certain people to stay and go get other stones since they would have more experience with them. Out of everyone in this room, I'd say that Scott, Rocket, Thor, Rhodey, Nebula and I wouldn't be able to go. Scott I need you to stay with me at all times, so you and I are out, Thor and Rocket have more experience with other stones, I don't think Rhodey really has the experience for that kind of stuff, no offense, and Nebula isn't going because of...bad memories." He finished and smirked at Rhodey, who didn't look amused in the slightest, before looking at the four he didn't mention.

"That would leave you four to decide which one of you will go and get the stone." He said while looking at Nat, Clint, Bruce and Steve. They looked at each other and knew that they all would pick themselves. It was going to be a hard decision. Before they started having their argument here, Peter spoke up. 

"Let's worry about the other stones first before we decide, yeah? Now if you'll all look at the next stone..."

——————————————————-

Peter, Nat and Bruce were in the conference room after the meeting trying to figure out a way to lessen the teams so they didn't have to send one person after one stone. They didn't have enough people for 6 individual teams. 

Nat was laying on the table with a notepad in her hands, Bruce was on the floor looking up at the ceiling and Peter was dangling form a web on the ceiling, hanging upside down. 

Nat taps the pen on the notepad before muttering, "That Time Stone guy..." she trailed off. 

"Doctor Strange." Peter answered. 

"Uh huh, what kind of doctor was he?" 

"The kind that dabbled in confusing riddles and was a Harry Potter wanna be...plus I think he was a neurosurgeon on the side or something." Peter said while smirking. 

"Yeah, he had a nice place in the village though." Bruce added from his spot on the floor. Nat furrowed her brow in thought, "Do you know where in the village?" 

"Yeah, Sullivan Street." 

"No no no, I'm pretty sure it was Bleecker." Bruce rebuttals with a small smile towards the spider hanging from the ceiling, causing Peter to stick his tongue out at him. 

"Wait," Nat said while sitting up from her position on her back, "He lived in New York?" 

"No, he lived in Kansas." Peter rolled his eyes.

Nat sits up all the way before looking at the two of them and continued, "Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York!!" 

Bruce sits up from his place on the floor and Peter falls off the ceiling, both of them look at each other in surprise, "Shut the fuck up," Bruce said with a small smile across his face. 

Peter smirks at him, "Carful Jolly Green, don't let Cap hear you with that potty mouth." He said which caused the two original Avengers to burst out laughing.

—————————————————

Peter was sitting in the conference room after Nat's, Bruce and his talk about the stone in New York when he got an idea. 

Over the past couple years, he's finally put Project Legacy into action and it's been pretty successful so far. 

The latest member he recruited was Cassie Lang, Scott's daughter, which is a complete coincidence that he pops back up now. 

He finally has all 6 of the members he needs for the project, 3 girls and 3 boys. Equal members and hopefully, they will learn to work as a team when he starts to train them. 

The thought that popped into his head was that he should probably warn them all that he's about to bring everyone back from the dead. After all, if all goes according to plan, he needs to start their training as soon as possible but that's not gonna happen without giving their parents some sort of excuse on why Peter Parker is taking their kids to New York with him. 

"Friday?"

"Yes Peter?" 

"Can you contact code names Arachnid, Sun, Ant C, Birdie, FeBoy, and Shocker for me? Tell them to be ready for a major population growth." 

"Certainly sir, I've contacted them and relayed your message to them." 

"Thank you Fri." 

"You are most certainly welcome Peter."

"Also, contact The Defenders too. I wanna have a little chat with my vigilante family when I get back. I got some cases the four of them can take for me plus, I need them to dig up some more dirt on a certain someone." 

"Done."

Peter got up from his seat and stretched out his stiff limbs. He walked over to the door and made his way out into the hallway. It was dark already and the stars were out and shinning tonight, not that Peter cared about that because he was totally fine with space now....totally.

He made his way to the giant glass window that Nebula and him sat at 5 years ago when he first got off that ship. 

By pure coincidence, after about 10 minutes of him staring out the window, he could hear Nebula walk up behind him and stand on his right side. 

He looked over towards her direction and sent her a small smile before looking back out the window and just thinking. 

He can't believe how far he's come since that faithful day when he got off the ship. He doesn't think he's ever felt that low before. Losing Tony on an alien planet really took a toll on him. He couldn't give him a burial that Tony deserved, no he had to leave his remains floating on a plant that was thousands of light years away from earth. 

He didn't actually cry while on the ship, he only broke down after he started to live with Pepper. Peter is pretty sure the first time he cried about Tony and actually allowed himself to grieve was the first week that they moved into the lake house. 

But no matter what, that whole trip on that ship was really pure torture. Every hour without a bite of food, was like 10 hours of no food for him...

He had to watch as his body ate away at all his mass because he wasn't eating all that he should have, it's not like he could either. 

The only source of somewhat entertainment on that ship was, surprisingly Nebula. At first, she was kind of closed off and cold. But, after a couple days, she warmed up to him and started to watch out for him even though he didn't ask her to. 

She became family after the 2nd week of them trapped on that ship weather she liked it or not...

He was startled out of his thoughts when she asked him a question.

"Rhodes said that you have been going to "therapy" for your problem with space. Is that correct?" When he nodded, she continued, "Have you gotten any better since the last time I've seen you?" 

Peter nodded, "I think I've gotten better, but I'm still not 100% ok with space yet. Maybe, in time, I'll Eventually get over it but it won't happen anytime soon." 

Nebula gave no indication that she heard him except for the very small nod he saw her do while staring out the window too. 

The two of them never really needed to talk about things. For some reason, they understood each other pretty well without communicating at all. It kind of the same with Nat. He could understand Nat with just a look and she could do the same with him. He doesn't really understand how, he just does. 

"Every time you asked for a story about the stones, I was curious about why you wanted them but I just thought you wanted to understand them better." She said. She finally turned to look him into the eyes. 

"I had no idea that this is what you were planning." 

Peter chuckled, "No one knew about my plan except for Gwen. I didn't want to give anyone else false hope. I didn't know how long it would take me to complete this, so I just kept it hidden from everyone." 

"That makes sense. But, why did you tell Gwen if you didn't want to tell anyone about it?" 

"She actually found out about it like, a week after I started it. I wasn't originally going to, but when she walked in on me and I was reading about an Infinity stone, she kind of got a little bit suspicious." Before she could say anything, he continued. 

" She literally wouldn't let me leave the room until I told her the truth. And you knew me back then, I was a horrible liar. In the end, I'm glad I told her. She's actually the one who inspired me to keep doing it. At some points I lost all hope , but she was there to bring me back on track." 

"She sounds great." 

"Yeah, she sure is something else." 

—————————————————  
Steve won the honor of going to get the soul stone...

After many hours of the four of them arguing and screaming at each other, it was decided that Steve was probably the best one for the job. 

After all of that, they decided who would be on what team and where they would be going. All teams were made up of at least 2 people, except for Steve's.

Team 1 would go to New York City back during 2012 during the battle of New York. They would be in charge of getting The Time, Space and Mind Stone. Scott, Peter, Bruce, Natasha and Clint would be on that team. 

Thor and Rocket would be going to Asgard while Jane was there with the Reality Stone in her. Peter made a device that should suck the stone out of her. Of course, he didn't have time to test it out but he wasn't going to tell them that. They were Team 2.

Teams 3 and 4 would be going to 2014 and they would split up. Rhodey and Nebula would stay on Morag and acquire the Power Stone while Steve took the Benatar to Vormir and got the Soul Stone. 

This was the Endgame...

They all had on their matching red and white Avenger suits. Peter spent a couple hours making all of them while in his lab thinking about the upcoming mission. This was it, what he's fought so hard to accomplish for 4 years. While he was in the lab he may have also recorded some videos for his family...just in case something happened.

All of them were in a circle adjusting their gear that they were bringing when Steve spoke up. 

"Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win." He said while looking Peter in the eyes. He smiles at the Captain before Rocket speaks up. 

"He's pretty good at that," he said. 

"Right!?" Scott said, bouncing in excitement. Before any of them could move, Rhodey put his fist in the middle," he smiled at them, "For Tony." 

Next was Steve, "For Bucky." 

"For my sister." Nebula joined.

"For Quill." Rocket lifted his fist.

"For Hope." Scott said with a determined look.

"For my family." Clint whispered.

"For the world." Natasha said. 

"For our friends." Bruce laid his fist in the circle. 

"For my brother." Thor nodded.

Peter looked around at the surrounding heros before smiling and laying his fist in the group, "For Gwen and her family, for May, for the universe. We'll win, Whatever it takes." 

Bruce moved over to the controls to start up the sequence. Peter bounced on the balls of his heels from atop the platform. He called down to Bruce, "Stroke those keys, Jolly Green!" 

"Tractors engaged, get ready everyone." 

"You promise to bring back my ship in one piece?" Rocket asked Steve. He looked down at the palm of his hand before answering somewhat hesitantly, "Yeah ok, I'll do my best." He nodded. 

"As promises go, that could have been a lot better." Rocket scoffs before walking back to his spot. 

Peter looks around and sees all of the heros that surround him. Back many years ago, he would have given up anything to be standing around his heros, but now this wasn't a fun time, no this was the big mission, the final mission...the Endgame. They couldn't afford to fail again. 

Peter looks to his left and smirked at Steve, "See you in a minute Brooklyn." Steve looked at him and smiled at the nickname, "Right back at you Queens." 

With that, the machine finished and everything was in position. They all hit the buttons on their watch to activate their helmets before shrinking down in the quantum realm and all going their separate ways. 

'New York, here I come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support I get on this story, it really means a lot to me! I hope everyone’s ready for what’s gonna come in the next few chapters, I promise you’ll like it!!


	6. If You Know You Can’t Keep It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go and get their stones to try and right the wrongs that Thanos caused 5 years ago. But, an unsuspected turn of events happens. Will the Heros make it out alive...or will they become legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the last part of the endgame chapters, then we move on to the last 4 chapters. I hope you guys are really excited!! The next part will be out on Friday.

They appeared in an alleyway not far from Stark Towers. 

They all deactivated their suits and stand towards the back of the alleyway. Peter stands in a pair of blue jeans and a generic black shirt. He makes his way to the opening of the alley to look out and see what's around. After he makes sure everything is clear, he turns around to address everyone. 

"Alright, Bruce you're going to get The Time Stone from Strange while the three of us stay at the tower to grab the other ones." He said. Suddenly a giant leviathan flew over them causing them all to duck. Clint was about to speak when suddenly a loud roar caught their attention. 

They all looked to the street that was in front of the alley and saw that past Hulk was roaring up at the sky and smashing over cars and anything that was in his way. Peter looked back to an embarrassed looking Bruce before speaking.

"And maybe smash a couple things along the way, yeah?" Peter asked while raising his eyebrow. Nat and Clint where both smirking behind Bruce and Scott was looking from past Hulk to future Hulk in confusion.

"I think it's gratuitous, but whatever." He mumbled while walking out of the alleyway heading off to Bleecker Street. Peter turned around to address everyone else. 

"Alright so we know that the scepter is going to be stolen from Hydra agents disguised as SHEILD, so the two of you will be in charge of getting in that elevator and taking the scepter. As soon as you have it don't wait for Scott and I, just go back. The quicker we get these stones out of here, the quicker we can fix everything and bring them back to their timeline where they belong." Nat and Clint both nodded their head before they started to make their way towards the tower. Peter turned back towards Scott. 

"You and I have a Space Stone to get." He said with a smirk. He activated his actual combat suit from his web shooter bracelets and Scott watched as the nanotechnology covered his whole body leaving him in a pretty badass suit. 

The suit was mostly hot rod red with the only other color being gold. His eyes were completely gold and the spider logo on his chest was gold too, with the legs going around his shoulders and under his ribs. On his arms, the only parts that were gold were the knuckles and from the wrist to halfway up his lower arm. On the legs, from his ankle up to the middle of his lower leg was covered in gold. 

Peter presented his shoulder to Scott before speaking, "Come on, hop on. We need to get to the stone before they give it to Thor to take back to Asgard." Scott shrunk down and hoped onto his shoulder. Peter activated his invisibility before making his way over to the tower to scale the side of it. 

When they got up to the top floor, they could see all the past Avengers surrounding Loki with their weapons at the ready. Peter could hear Loki mutter something about a drink but couldn't make the rest of it out. 

He suddenly was frozen in place for a few seconds when his eyes found his mentors. It's been so long since he's seen Tony, he's kind of forgot how much he missed the man. 

How much he missed hanging out in the lab with him, how much he missed eating takeout with him on a late night lab day or even the times where he would lecture Peter about being more careful when he came to the tower with a stab wound or a bullet in his side. Without his consent, tears started to make their way in his eyes. He really missed Tony...

He shook his head to clear those thoughts, when he got this stone and brought it back, he'd finally have his Tony back and everything could go back to normal, well somewhat normal. 

He was so distracted that he just had enough time to catch the scepter being taken into the elevator. He activated his coms, "Nat, Clint they're heading down right now." He said.

"Copy that Peter, we're moving in right now." 

"Alright Scott, I'm going to flick you onto Tony and you're going to have to crawl into the Arc reactor and pull a wire that I tell you too, ok?" He told Scott. 

"Uh, won't that be dangerous for him?" 

Peter waved him off, "No, no, no, no he'll be fine it's just a mild cardiac arrest. He'll live." 

"That doesn't sound so mild to me." Scott mumbled underneath his breath. Peter ignored him and got in position. 

"You ready?" 

"Flick me." Scott said, raising his butt into the air so Peter could flick him. If this wasn't such a serious moment, he probably would have laughed at the way Scott said that, but as soon as Scott was in, he ran off and jumped out the side of the building, going down to the lobby to wait for them to get there. 

What he didn't realize was a certain God of Mischief was staring at where he was just a second ago in confusion...

After a couple minutes, Peter changed into standard military gear so he could fit in and not be questioned. The elevator beeped and all of the heros plus Loki stepped out into the lobby. Or what's left of it. 

This time, he did see how the god's eyes wandered the room until they stopped on him and slightly narrowed. Peter narrowed his eyes too in confusion. Why was Loki looking at him? Why did he have a feeling that the look meant something? He walked off before any of the Avengers caught him having a staring contest with a god. After a couple seconds, his com turned on and Nat come over the link. 

"Hey Peter, we got the scepter we're returning back home, alright? See you on the other side." She said.

Peter nodded his head even though she couldn't see him, "Sounds good Nat, we'll see you when we get back." With that, he turned off his coms and got back to waiting around till the perfect moment. 

That moment came when the Avengers were suddenly surrounded by government officials, which included Alexander Peirce, who worked with Hydra, asking for the Tesseract. 

"Alright Scott, I need you to cut the red wire with black stripes now!" 

Not even three seconds later, Tony went down like a sac of rocks and the case dropped down onto the floor. He could see Scott jump out of the reactor and he kicked the briefcase over to Peter, catching Loki's attention. 

Peter grabbed the case quickly and started walking off in the opposite direction, hoping no one saw him. He quickly found a corner to hide in before he told Scott to get back home. 

He watched as tiny Scott activated the watch and disappeared before his eyes landed on Loki again, who was watching him. 

He stared back at the god for a couple seconds before activating his watch too and going back home.

————————————————-

Steve didn't know what he was expecting when he got to Vormir...but it definitely wasn't seeing Red Skull again. 

He slowly made his way up the giant hill. He was really hoping that this was the way to get the stone and it wasn't actually at the bottom of the mountain, because if that was the case, Steve might have to say a couple of naughty language words. 

After what felt like a five hour hike, Steve finally made it up to the peak of the mountain. He could see the vast nothingness of space all around him, on all sides. After some slight hesitation, he walked a little bit closer to, what appeared to be two giant towers. 

What happened next, really gave Steve the shock of his life...

He heard a noise behind him and there was a figure floating off of the ground about 5 feet from him. He brought up his shield just incase, but when he saw the face, he slightly lowered it with his mouth slightly hanging open. 

"Hello Captain." 

"Red Skull." Steve nodded his head and closed his mouth up to try and make himself not look like a complete idiot in front of his arch-rival.

The figure slowly descended down from the shadows so Steve could get a real good look at his face. It was the face that he fought against so many years ago. A face that he'd never wanted to see again.

"I see you've come to acquire the power that I sought all those years ago." Red Skull floated closer and stoped right in front of Steve. 

"It's not for me, I'm just the one who drew the short straw. We need it for something far more important than what you wanted it for." He said while slightly glaring at Red Skull. 

"I see Captain. You know, you've always had my respect, even if we were enemies. But, I have to ask, what has become of my Hydra?" 

"Gone, thanks to us." Steve said. 

"Ohh Captain, cut off one head and four more shall take its place." 

"Yeah? Well we went for the heart. You can't grow back a head when your heart isn't pumping." 

Red Skull hummed, "I guess you're correct. Now let's get down to why you are here Steven. I'm sure you're quite a busy man." 

Steve nodded his head and glared at him, "Tell me what I have to do." 

—————————————————-

All of them made it back to the present and not even 5 seconds went by yet. All of them landed in their original spots on the elevated platform before the machine turned off and and they all deactivated their suits. 

Peter looked around and smiled, "Alright, did we get them all?" He looked to his left and saw Bruce with the Time Stone, Nat and Clint with the scepter, he had the Tesseract, Rocket and Thor had the Reality Stone in the device, and Rhodey and Nebula had the silver ball that was housing the Power Stone. Peter looked over at Steve before speaking again.

"Steve? You alright? Are you with us?" They all look at Steve in concern before he shakes his head and snaps out of whatever trance he was in, he looks up and gives a brief smile towards Peter while holding up the Soul Stone.

Peter would never say this out loud, but he's glad that Nat wasn't the one to go and get the stone. Now, he has nothing against Rodgers and he thinks he's a good man, but Nat's his sister. He doesn't like the concept of his sister selling half of her soul. 

Peter nodded at Steve before he kneeled down onto the ground. He opened up the suit case and took out the Tesseract before pressing a button on the inside and causing six little places to appear for the stones. 

He took the Tesseract in one hand and used all of his strength to crush it. When it shattered, he placed the Space stone in, then Bruce came over and put the Time stone in its place. 

He held out his hand for the scepter and he took the gem out of the middle of it, Rhodey broke open the silver ball to get the Power stone, Steve gave the Soul stone to Peter, and Rocket ejected the Reality stone from the device. 

Peter looked down at all 6 of the Infinity Stones. For some reason, his senses were slightly warning him. Almost like telling him that these things are bad news. That maybe he shouldn't do this if he doesn't want to get hurt. That something big is going to happen and this isn't the end...

Nat must have seen something on his face and asked him, "Peter? What's wrong?" 

Peter shook his head, "Nothing, I just can't believe we actually have them all." He didn't need to alarm anyone incase it was a false alarm. He could tell Nat didn't quite believe him but she let it go. 

Peter stood up and faced everyone, "Alright, I'm going to be in my lab to finish off some things while the Gauntlet is being constructed. I'd recommend all of you take a breather and rest for the hour that it will take to make. I'll call you guys in when the Gauntlet is crafted." He said while looking around at them. They nodded their head and all of them went off to the common area to rest for a bit. Peter walked in the opposite direction towards his lab. 

He had some things he had to do...

————————————————————

He knew he had to do it...

He couldn't just not leave a message. Just incase something happened to him and he didn't leave any closure. He knows what that feels like and it's the most painful thing in this universe. 

He stood in front of his camera after he finished recording his last message. Now, before they left, he did record a couple messages but....he decided to redo them. These new ones he made were a lot more personal for people and overall, better in general, all things considered. It's not like he wants to die though, no quite the opposite. He would love to have a future with Gwen and maybe someday have children of their own. 

But the universe hates him and he's never been lucky before...why start now?

His senses still haven't shut up. They keep on tingling in the back of his head, warning him about something. He doesn't know what it is, but he knows it isn't good. 

He sat down in his chair to take a breather for a second. He can't believe that they're so close. They have the Stones, the Gauntlet is being constructed and all they're waiting for is the time someone can snap their fingers and bring everyone back. 

He knows that there could possibly be only one person who would be able to live after they used the Gauntlet. The radiation coming from the stones is mostly gamma and they just so happen to have a giant gamma radiated scientist on the team.

It doesn't mean he doesn't wish that he could've done it...To undo all the wrong that has happened to the universe...To finally do something, great. 

He shakes his head when he hears a beep coming from his left, he looks over and sees a perfect, completed gauntlet resting on the crafting station. 

'Well, it's showtime'

After a couple of minutes, they're all surrounding the Gauntlet with Rocket placing it on the pedestal. He looks up before speaking, "Alright it's here, the question is who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?" 

No one moved for a quick second before Thor started to move towards the Gauntlet, muttering about something even Peter could hear. 

Everyone quickly tried to get in his way to stop him until he was standing in front of Peter, who was standing in between the Gauntlet and the god. 

"Thor we haven't decided who's gonna put it on yet." He said while raising his hands to try and calm the god down. 

"I'm sorry, were you just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?" Thor asked everyone.

"Thor, we need to discuss this before someone puts it on. You saw what it did to Thanos first hand. You know the type of damage it can cause." Steve stated. 

"Yeah buddy, just take a chill pill for a second. Let's all talk this out." Clint added. 

"Look, us sitting here staring at the thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty." Thor stated while looking lost in his thoughts.

"It's not that..." Peter finally says, trying to stop the god from doing something he'd regret.

Thor hisses and looks at Peter and Peter only, "Just let me," He says unevenly as tears started to gather in his eyes and he grasped Peter's hand and gently squeezed it, "Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something great."

Peter could definitely relate to what Thor was going through. He had the same thoughts. But Thor was not in the right state of mind to put that on, let alone wish for something as big as this. There is only one man in the room who can do it. 

Peter grasps his hand back and squeezes to show Thor that he knows. He knows what it's like to feel so hopeless that you keep on spiraling down and hit rock bottom. Peter has been close to hitting the bottom a couple times. But his family has always been there for him in his bad times, so he makes a promise that he'd be here for Thor to try and help him. To get him the help that he really needs... being there as his family. 

"Look Thor, I understand alright. I know what it feels like to lose all hope, I really do. I understand that you want to fix this whole mess because you feel guilty. But you have to understand that all of us feel that way Thor, all of us carry that guilt that you do. I know you want to avenge your brother, but killing yourself isn't the way to do it." Peter said gently with a small, sad smile on his face. 

All the occupants of the room are looking from Peter to Thor, hoping that Peter's speech got through to the god. 

"I have lightning in my blood, Peter. That would surely help me." Thor said, but he already sounded defeated, like he knew that he wouldn't put on the gauntlet. Peter smiled at Thor but before he could get a word in Rhodey decided to speak up. 

"Really? I thought the only thing in your blood was Cheez Whiz." He said while raising an eyebrow at the god. Thor turned to slightly glare at him before turning back to Peter. 

"Then who will be the one to put on the Gauntlet?" He said. 

"When I was in the lab, I realized that the radiation coming from those stones is mostly gamma. There's only one man in this room that has a possibility of surviving all of the power discharge of it." Peter said while looking in Bruce's direction. He motioned behind him, "The floor is yours Banner." 

Everyone started to get ready and prepared. Rocket was hiding behind Thor, using him as a giant human shield, Steve was using his shield to protect Scott and himself, Rhodey activated his War Machine armor and Nat and Clint were next to Peter with their weapons drawn. 

Little did they know that a certain evil doppelgänger was entering the room with the quantum tunnel to active it...

Peter tapped his wrists against each other and his IronSpider MXXV surrounded him, the one he used in 2012. When it fully inclosed him, he activated two energy shields so it would cover Nat, Clint and him.

When that was done and everyone was in their position, he looked up to the ceiling, "Friday, do me a favor and activate the 'Oh Shit' protocol." Several heads turned to look at his direction but he just shrugged his shoulders. He could hear Nat's silent laughter behind him though which made him smile. 

Suddenly, the room was inclosed with giant metal walls to keep them all locked in while this was happening. Peter looked at Bruce before speaking. 

"Remember, don't change anything from the past 5 years, we only want to bring back the ones we lost." He said 

Bruce nodded, "Everyone comes home." 

Bruce brought the Gauntlet in front of his right hand. The Gauntlet extended to fit Bruce's giant hand before he slipped his hand into it and the Gauntlet inclosed around him. 

Bruce grunts in pain and clutches the hand with the Gauntlet before he screamed from the power surge of the Gauntlet. Peter can see all the colored vines of power crawling up Bruce's arm and by each passing second, his fear grows for Bruce.

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" Thor boomed.

"No wait! Bruce, are you ok!?" Questioned Steve. 

Bruce didn't answer for a few seconds since he was in the middle of screaming but after that wave of energy was gone he responded back.

"I'm.....I'm alright," he mumbled out his response, getting tried from all the energy that was being sucked out of him.

Thor gave Bruce a double thumbs up befor Bruce's face hardened in determination. He brought his middle finger and thumb together with shaking hands, still in agony before a white light blinded them all. 

Snap!...

Bruce falls back onto the ground with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The gauntlet slipped out of his giant hand and fell onto the floor. The protocol that locked them in, suddenly released and all the windows were now visible. Clint quickly moved and kicked the stones away from them before he moved over to Bruce. 

Peter quickly ran over and applied a cooling solution to Bruce's burnt arm. Bruce instantly relaxed and tried to open his eyes. 

"Did it work?" Questioned Nat from her position on the left side of Bruce. Scott walked over to the window, where Peter could hear birds chirping. 

At the same time, both Peter and Clint got a phone call. They both quickly make their ways to their phones and both ere shocked at who the caller was.

Aunt May...

Laura...

It worked!! It actually worked! Clint quickly grabbed the phone and answered it, talking to his wife and telling her that he's fine and he'd explain it all later. 

Peter answered his phone and he instantly recognized the sound of his aunt's voice.

"Peter!? Is that you? Where are you, I have no idea what happened! Are you safe?" 

"Yeah, May I'm fine, I'm really fine." 

"Why does your voice sound so low?" 

Peter was about to respond but his spider sense suddenly screamed at him to MOVE!!!

He turned around, but not before he hung up his phone. He didn't need to worry his aunt. 

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!" 

Not a second later, the whole compound exploded...

—————————————————

Meanwhile in New York, Gwen was in a really boring meeting with this company who Peter has already denied 5 other times and it's starting to get really irritating. 

She exhaled while rubbing a hand down her face, "Look, Peter has already told you guys no, alright? I don't understand why you keep coming to us and asking for the same stuff. We are not going to change our mind. So either change what you want, or get out." 

The man, William, was about to respond but they were momentarily distracted by a random dude appearing literally out of thin air. 

Everyone in the room screamed at the sudden surprise, Gwen got off of her chair and her mouth was hanging open in shock. There is only one logical explanation for this. A small smile crept across her face after a few more seconds.

He did it...

She quickly excused herself from the meeting and told Friday that everyone is to get out of the tower and go home. She had a feeling that no one would be at work for a few days until the world got back on track. She quickly dialed Happy when she entered the living room. 

"Happy! Do you have Morgan and Emile?" 

"Yeah why? What happened?" 

"Nothing, I just need you to come to the city....they did it Happy. People have started to reappear everywhere." She said with barley contained excitement. He has quiet for a second before he responded. 

"People are back?" She could hear the disbelief in his tone. 

"Yes, yes they are. I just got out of a meeting when a person reappeared in the room out of thin air." 

"Oh my god, they did it." 

"Yes they did. Are you in the city? I really need you right now." 

"I'm about 10 minutes out, why?" He questioned.

She bit her lip, she needed to call her parents to see where they where so he could pick them up, she suddenly remembered Peter's aunt. 

"I need you to pick up a couple people for me. Do you think you can find May? And after you do find her, I'll send you the location of where my family is. I really need to see them again." She said. 

"Yes I'll get right onto finding May. You call your parents then text me where they are and I'll meet you at the tower after that, alright?" 

"Yeah that sounds good to me. Me and Harley will be waiting in the back for you guys." 

"Alright, see you soon Gwen." 

"Yup, you too Happy." 

She hung up the phone and tried to find her mothers contact information. She hadn't used it in so long, she hoped that her mom still had her phone and could answer calls. 

She took and breath before she dialed her number, letting it ring a couple times before someone picked up.

"Gwen!? Is that you baby? Where are you, your not with us at the park anymore. We've been looking for you everywhere!" Gwen almost cried at the sound of her mother's voice again. Scratch that, she was already crying. 

"Mom?" She said. She didn't care if she sounded like a mess, she hasn't heard her mother in 5 years, she's allowed to cry. 

"Baby, why are you crying? Wait a second, George! She's on the phone with me right now!" She could hear her mother scream to her father and she almost started to sob when her father came on the phone. 

"Gwen where are you?" He said. 

She took a breath before explaining everything that happened 5 years ago, what she's been through and that she's actually 21 almost 22 right now. She accidentally left out the part where she had a fiancé. It's not her fault that she was focused on her parents at the moment, besides it's probably better to tell them that piece of information in person. 

At the end, all of them were in tears and in the background, she could hear her mother comforting her brothers. 

After a couple of minutes Gwen spoke up, "So you guys are still at the park?" 

"Yes honey we are. Do you want us to come to you?" She shook her head. 

"No, I'm going to have someone pick you up. You might have to wait a couple more minutes though. He'll be in a black limo and he looks really buff, his name is Harold Hogan but you can call him Happy." She said while sniffing and wiping her nose with a tissue. 

"Alright, we'll stay here until he gets here then. Are you sure you're ok honey?" Her father asked. She chuckled with tears still rolling down her eyes. 

"Yeah I'm alright, Happy will come pick me up after he's picked you up." She said. 

"Alright, we'll see you soon. We love you honey." 

"Yup, I love you guys too." 

With that, she hung up her phone and collapsed into the couch behind her. She kept on wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to control her emotions. She actually can't believe that everyone is back. They got the stones and completed the mission. When Peter gets back she's literally spending all day thanking him. 

Suddenly, someone sits down on the couch next to her. She looks up and sees Harley with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. 

"I just got off the phone with Ma. I told her I'd buy her a ticket up to New York. She'll be here in a couple days." He said. She nodded her head in understanding. 

"I just got off the phone with my parents. Happy is going to pick them up from the park after he's found May. I told them that they missed 5 years and I'm pretty sure they're not gonna let me out of their sight for months. I also failed to mention that I was engaged." She said the last part with a blush across her face, causing Harley to laugh. 

"Oh I can't wait to see that. So Happy is picking up May, then your parents at the park, and then he's coming to get us?" She nodded her head. Harley got off of the couch and offered his hand to Gwen, which she took gratefully. 

"Well then, let's get ready. We don't have all day." 

——————————————————-

Peter pushed a piece of rubble off of him with a grunt of pain. He rolled over so he was on his hands and knees and retracted his helmet and started to cough from all the dust in the air.

He looked around him and saw that there was pieces of concrete everywhere. Shards of glass, burnt paper and overall just a lot of junk now. 

He activated his mask again and looked around, "KAOS, where is the nearest route to get to the surface? And could you also tell me where the closest hero is to my location?" 

"Certainly Peter." She responded. 

After a couple of seconds, a waypoint was marked on his hud to Steve and luckily for him, it was on the same route to the surface. 

When he got to Steve he saw that he was out cold and his shield was on the ground next to him. He picked it up before me moved over to Steve to wake him up.

"Hey, Rodgers get up," he said while lightly kicking him on his leg. Steve suddenly jerked up with a gasp and started to cough. He offered his shield back to him which Steve took gratefully. 

"Thanks, what happened?" 

"My guess, Thanos." 

Steve looked up, "Thanos?" 

Peter nodded his head and offered his hand to Steve, "Yeah, you mess with time and it tends to mess back." He said while pulling Steve onto his feet. 

The both of them made their way up to the surface and they instantly took notice of the mad titan sitting on a pile of rubble...waiting. 

Suddenly Peter sees Thor to his left and asked, "What's he been doing?" 

"Absolutely nothing." Thor spits out like acid just burned his mouth.

"Where're the stones?" Steve asked while keeping his eyes on Thanos.

Peter gestures to the dirt, "Somewhere under all of this. All I know is that he doesn't have them."

"So, we keep it that way." Steve said with a nod of his head and his eyes set, determined.

"You do know it's a trap, right?" Thor states while looking at Peter and Steve.

"Yeah, I really don't care that much right now. I've been through a lot worst than trying to distract a crazy purple grape of an alien," Peter replies with a smirk, "I'd tell you more but every second we stand here and talk, is another second they have to find the stones and get them to him."

Thor nods and looks back at Thanos, "Good. Just as long we're all in agreement," Thor brings his hands out and both Mjnoir and Stormbreaker fly to his hands, his normal clothes replaced with his armor, his beard braided, "Let's kill him properly this time."

They all start to walk over to Thanos. The mad titan who caused so much pain throughout the universe, who destroyed so many lives and took away loved ones from family's. He was sitting down, and looked quite pleased with himself which only caused the three of them more anger. How could someone do something like this and think it was ok? 

They were a couple feet away from Thanos when he decided to speak up, "You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me." He said while finally standing up and looking at the three surrounding heros. 

"I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive, they'd be grateful even. But you've shown me that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist." He looked the three of them right in the eyes, while putting on his armored helmet. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders and glared at him, "Yeah well, we're all pretty stubborn people." 

" I'm glad. Because now, I know what I must do," Thanos turns around to grab his double-sided sword, "I will shred this universe down to its last atom. And then...With the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe." He said. 

Peter doesn't even want to imagine a universe like that. A universe where everyone was dusted. The mere thought of Harley, Pepper, Morgan or god forbid, Gwen being dusted in his hands sends a shiver of fear down his spine. 

"Born out of Blood." Steve spits out, with gritted teeth and eyes that looked like a raging inferno. 

"They'll never know. Because you won't be around to tell them."

The three of them looked at each other before they all charged at him. They would not let him win a second time. They would defend this universe to their dying breath...

Whatever it took....

———————————————

Down below the compound, the other Avenegrs where having a harder time trying to get to the surface. 

"Canopy! Canopy! Canopy!" Rhodey shouted as he crawled out of his damaged suit and tried to get to Rocket, who was close to drowning under a piece of concrete. He looked around and grabbed the nearest tool he could find and lifted the piece of rubble off of Rocket. They both started to crawl towards the area with the least amount of water and tried to stay a float.

"Thanks!" Rocket shouted as he crawled on top of Rhodey to try and stay above the water. Rhodey patted the side of Rocket to silently tell him it was fine. Suddenly, a shout catches their attention.

"Rhodey!" They both look to their left and they see Bruce holding up the ceiling from caving down on them. Rhodey looks for any possible ways out but couldn't see any because of all the water that was slowly filling up the little room they were all in. Rhodey puts his finger up to his com.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Rhodey shouted through his damaged intercom, "Does anyone copy! I repeat, Mayday!"

"I COPY!" He can hear Scott through his com and that sends a rush of relief through his body, "Wait! I'm here! I'm here, can you hear me?"

Bruce holds onto the structure with straining muscles, trying to keep it from killing them all before help could arrive. Meanwhile, Rocket tried to keep ahold of Rhodey and stay above the water. The place smelled disgusting and was filled with so much metal and debris. He didn't really want to take a swim in those gross, infested waters.

It was so dark that Rhodey could barely see Bruce who was 20 feet away from him. He could barely see Rocket and he was right on his shoulder. He couldn't see a way out without a little bit of light either so they really were screwed if help didn't arrive soon. 

But the water was still rising and with each passing minute, so did Rhodey's hope of being rescued. His legs weren't working and Rocket couldn't support the dead weight of his body so if they failed all the way, He'd bring them both down.

"I'll see you on the other side." Rhodey said to Rocket.

"Don't give up!" Scott yelled through the coms again, "I'm coming!"

The three of them were about to loose hope when they all felt themselves being lifted up by someone that's giant. They all stared up at a giant looking Scott. Rhodey can hear Rocket mutter next to him. 

"Oh yeah." Rocket smirked. Rhodey looks over and smirks at the raccoon too before looking up at Scott. 

"Hey! Can you put us down? I need to find myself a new suit!" 

——————————————————-

Further beneath them, Nat and Clint are in what appears to be the remains of the sewer system. Nat groans and rolls over almost on top of the Stones. She quickly gets up and looks around. Clint isn't too far behind her either. 

They both look and see that there is only one way to go. Clint picked up the Stones while Nat tried to contact someone. 

"Steve? Can you hear me? Hello?...Is anyone there?" She said. After a couple seconds of no response she sighs and starts to walk in a direction, Clint following with the Gauntlet. 

They both freeze when they hear steps...

Clint grabs a arrow with a light on the end of it and shoots it down the hallway that they just came from. As the arrow light travels, they can see nasty aliens. Nat recognized them as the ones from Wakanda but Clint has never seen them before and thinks they're utterly revolting.

They both turn and start to run in hopes of trying to escape from the wild beasts. They can hear how they move after to try and catch him them. 

They get to a dead end. Both look around wildly for an escape route until Clint sees the hole in the roof. He quickly attaches a grabbing line to the both of them before shooting an arrow up, and activating it to pull them up. 

They barley miss them...

At the end of the chase, the two of them collapsed together on the ground and out of breath. Clint looks over at Nat, "Just like Budapest." He said with a breathless huff. 

Nat panted for a second before responding, "You and I remember Budapest very differently." Suddenly Nebula walked out from a door way and stood in front of them. Clint looked up,

"Oh I know you, you're good." He says before he hands the stones to her. She takes them and presses the com in her ear,

"I have the stones father." 

"You what now?" 

Suddenly a green lady walks through the same door as Nebula came through with another....Nebula?

Clint and Nat get up and move towards their Nebula and away from Not-Nebula with their weapons raised. 

"Stop." The green woman ordered.

"You're betraying us?" Not-Nebula asked with slight disbelief in her voice.

"You don't have to do this." Nebula offered her evil past self. Honestly, this day was getting more and more confusing.

"But..." Not-Nebula looked around and her eyes lock with her future self, "I am this."

"No, you're not." The green woman said gently but also firmly. Trying to coax her sister to stop this. 

"You've seen what we become." Nebula says to Not-Nebula.

"Nebula, listen to her."

"You can change."

"He won't let me."

Without warning, Nebula shoots Not-Nebula right in the head. The doppelgänger falls to the ground, dead and Nebula only looks at the younger version of herself on the floor with remorse. She can't believe she was so naive back then. She also can't believe that she killed herself. She didn't die by Gamora's hand or her fathers hand, like she always thought she would have, but by her own. Freaky shit...

Clint walks over to the Stones to pick them up again before addressing the room, "Alright, let's get these stones topside." 

————————————————-

"Thor!" Peter shouted as he commanded his 3 Iron legs to stretch out towards Thanos, "Hit me!"

Peter heard as both hammers clashed together and sent lightning right to his suit, which absorbed it and used it on Thanos by the Iron legs and his web shooters. He could see how the titan was grunting in pain when all of that electricity hit him.

But it started to go bad when Thor threw Mjolnir at Thanos, trying to catch him off guard but the Titan was too smart for that and used Peter as his shield. As he was hit with the hammer, Peter was thrown to the side and clutched his stomach with a pained grunt as he rolled to a stop. 

"Get up, Peter." He could hear KAOS say and with a lot of struggle, he got up slowly. Just as he got up, he saw that Mjolnir landed right next to him. He could also see how Steve was knocked out cold about 20 feet away from him. 

He quickly looked around to try and find Thor and his eyes lock onto his position. He sees Thor on the floor with Thanos hovering over him, trying to drive Stormbreaker right into his chest and for a minute, Peter didn't know what to do.

Until his eyes landed on the hammer...

Thor was grunting in pain and thought this was his end until suddenly Thanos got knocked off balance by a flying object. Both stare and look in the direction it came from and both see Peter standing there with his arm outstretched as the hammer flies back to him. 

Thor was looking at Peter in astonishment, "Man of Spiders!! You're worthy!! I knew it!" Suddenly Thor was shut up when Thanos kicked him and started to charge at Peter. 

Peter charged at Thanos, Mjolnir spinning rapidly as he uppercutted the Mad Titan and proceeded to keep on striking him, shooting some of his webs at him when he could and using Mjolnir against Thanos before summoning lightning and hitting him with a lightning blast.

Peter stared at the hammer in awe. He's actually wielding Thor's hammer! How cool is that. He can summon lighting just with one motion. He can't help the comment that escaped from his mouth. 

"I seriously got to get me one of these things." 

After that though, it's not so pretty for Peter. Thanos gets the upper hand, swinging and slashing his sword until he knocked Mjolnir out of his hands. Peter activated his nanotechnology shield to try and protect himself from all of the Titan's swings but Thanos was slowly breaking down his shield. 

After a dozen good strikes from Thanos, he finally cuts down his shield and with one final swoop of his sword, he knocks Peter halfway across the battlefield. 

When he lands, he looked down at his arm and sees that there is a giant slash mark from where the sword connected with his skin. He pressed a button on the side of his suit to tighten it up so he wouldn't lose that much blood, but not before he lets out a hiss of pain. 

He looks back to Thanos and sees he's staring right at him. 

"In all my years of conquest...violence..." Thanos takes a break for dramatic effect, which would have normally caused Peter to roll his eyes at another villain monologue, "Slaughter... It was never personal. But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much.

Well not if Peter had anything to say about it...

He crawled up onto his hands and knees and after a few seconds to catch his breath, he stands. He stumbled for a second before he caught his footing and stared directly at Thanos. 

He could see how all of his army was descending from his ship. The Chitauri, the outriders and the children of Thanos.

Peter stood there and watched as every minion of Thanos steeped out of the ship, and stood behind their master. He realized he was the only one that was standing on their side. Thor was knocked out, Steve was out cold and the others were buried somewhere. 

Peter stood alone....one man verse an entire army to save the universe....

Of course that was until KAOS spoke in his ear.

"Peter," something about her tone made him stop and wait for her to say something else. After a few seconds, a different voice popped up on his com.

"Hello this is the King of Wakanda, does anybody read me?" Peter was too shocked to say anything. Before he even had time to react another voice popped up.

"Hello this is Sam, Steve if your listening to this...look to your left." 

Peter looks behind him and stared in awe at the golden portals appearing. He can see that the fist portal to open and the people that came through was everyone from Wakanda, including Black Panther, Okoye and Shuri. 

The Falcon flies out from the Wakanda portal just above them. He sees Doctor Strange, Mantis, Quill, Drax, and Tony walk out of the one from Titan and he almost burst into tears when Tony's eyes land on him. He nods his head and Tony smirks back at him before his face is enclosed by his helmet. 

Valkyrie, the Asgardians, Bucky, Groot, even the Scarlet Witch, or Wanda, joined in as well. Basically everyone who has ever opposed of Thanos is there.

"R.E.S.C.U.E is on her way." KAOS alerted him and not even a second later, Pepper Potts herself lands in front of him, looking at the enemy side with her famous glare. She looked back at him for a second and ran her hand across his bruised jaw. 

He smiles at her to silently say he's fine...for now. She nods her head and turns back around to stare at Thanos. 

Just after he had his moment with Pepper, he turned and saw every hero together in one place. At the same time.

"Is that everyone?" He can hear Dr. Strange ask from his place next to his other Wizard buddy from 5 years ago.

"What?! You wanted more?" He said while staring at Strange with a mix of annoyance and disbelief. Peter would have laughed at that given any other time.

Before Strange could speak again, Scott emerged from the rubble and gently put his hand down for Bruce, Rhodey, and Rocket to come out. Rocket on the shoulder of Rhodey with his new suit the color of Iron Patriot.

Every superhero was currently standing against Thanos.

And Peter couldn't have been happier....

This is the final battle, that one final moment where they all have a chance to fix this, to finally win and be done with this terrible chapter of all of their lives. 

Suddenly, Steve and Thor both stand on either side of him. Steve with his shield secured on his left arm and Thor wielding Stormbreaker. Steve looks to his left to smirk at Peter. 

"Start us off Queens." 

Peter stared at Steve with wide eyes before he smirks and extended his hand.

"AVENGERS!!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. He waited until Mjolnir was returned back to his hand before staring directly at the Mad Titan. 

"Assemble." He glared at Thanos. 

Suddenly Thor screamed his battle cry and it was the signal they all needed to start their charge. 

'Now this is a pretty even fight'

———————————————————-

Peter's eyes widened as he saw Tony on the ground in front of one of the members of the Children Of Thanos, Cull Obsidian. Peter instantly released his electric webs to electrocute him before he had the chance to hurt Tony. 

He pulled him away from Tony and onto the ground and not even a second later, giant Scott stepped on him and Peter ran over to his mentor as quick as he could.

Tony removed his helmet and smiled proudly, "I like the new suit, kid."

Peter stares at Tony with a smirk, "Yeah? Well the old one was getting kind of outdated so I had to make upgrades." 

"Ohh, I see how it is. You're still a little shit aren't you?" 

"Yup." Peter said while popping the 'p'. 

"Damn kid, you look a lot older than I remember." 

"It's been five years, Mr. Stark. I'm twenty one, turning twenty two in a couple months."

Tony's eyes widened in shock, 5 years!? He's been gone for five years? He can't wrap his head around it. Seriously, just 15 minutes ago he was crumbling to dust in Peter's hands. 

He shakes his head and walks over to Peter to give him a hug. Peter instantly wrapped his arms around him too but he was a little shocked since his mentor wasn't a big fan of affection. He couldn't believe he was actually hugging him. 

They both pull apart and smile at each other. Tony looks down at Peter's hand and smirks. 

"So, you're worthy to rule Asgard are you now?" He asked with raised eyebrows. 

Peter laughs, "Yeah I guess I am."

Suddenly the smirk across his face is replaced with a frown. He looks Peter in the eyes before talking, "Hey, try not to die on me alright? I don't think my old heart can take it." 

"Did you just call yourself old?" 

"Peter..." 

He sighs, "Yes ok I'll try not to die. I make no promises about getting hurt though." And with that he swings off back to the battle leaving a Tony behind who was rolling his eyes fondly at the spider. 

Peter swung off until his eyes landed on Dr Strange's form in the distance. He landed perfectly next to the doctor. 

"Hey, you said 1 out of 14 million we win right? Tell me this is it." He said while staring him in the eyes. Peter had to know. He's spent to long on all of this for it to not work out. They needed to win. 

Strange shakes his head, "If I tell you what happens it won't happen." He said, almost causing Peter to roll his eyes. 

"Why can't you ever just give a straight answer?" 

"Why can't you go 5 seconds without a movie reference?" 

"....I can't even be mad at you for that." Peter swings off. Strange looked at Peter's retreating form with a hidden sadness in his eyes. 

He exhaled a breath, "I hope your family forgives me Peter. I actually am, truly sorry it has to be you." 

———————————————

Peter was trapped underneath a weird magic shield with Dr Strange, Wanda, Nat and Clint with the Stones. 

Thanos decided that it was a good idea to rain down fire on everyone in the battlefield. Even through it was quite a stupid plan cause now he can't reach Peter and the Stones.

Suddenly the firing stoped and the guns started to shot at something in the atmosphere. 

"What's up there?" 

"What are they firing at?" 

"KAOS?" He asked his AI, "Something just entered the upper atmosphere." She responded 

He recognized that glow and a smile spread across his face. Carol Danvers plowed her way through the ship and completely destroyed it, causing it to crash in the water. Peter brought his fingers to his com.

"Carol, we could use an assistance down here. We need you to carry the Stones to the van." 

Not a second later, Carol landed in front of him with a smile, "Hey Peter, I'm guessing you're talking about that van." She said pointing to where Thanos and his army of outriders were guarding it. 

He nodded his head, "Yup, that's the one. Good luck getting it through all of that." 

"Don't worry..." 

"She's got help." Nat finished. He looked around him and saw all the girl superhero's where ready to spread some justice across the battlefield. Peter nodded his head before sitting down and taking a breather. 

That was of course until the van got destroyed and Thanos was literally feet away from the Stones. He watched as Carol tried to get the Stones back, as Thor used both hammers to try and kill him, as Steve used his shield to try and distract him.

Nothing was working and Peter's hope was quickly diminished down to a zero. 

He watched as Carol got back up and tried to get the Gauntlet out of his hands but she got smacked away with the power stone. Peter watched in dread as Thanos put on the gauntlet and let the energy flow up his arms. 

Peter refused to let this happen again, he couldn't just stand there on the battlefield when someone knew the outcome and didn't tell him. His eyes finally land on Starnge's and he raised one of his eyebrows at the wizard, who was holding back the water from wiping them out.

'Is this the one we win' 

Because if it isn't, Peter doesn't know how he'll live with himself anymore. He can't fail again. He wants to go back home to his fiancé and get married, he wants to hang out with Morgan again, he wants to spend a lazy day with Pepper. He doesn't want to give up any of those things. 

Strange holds up one, shaky, finger and raised one of his eyebrows. His answer was obvious to Peter...

'Yes...but you better hurry' 

Peter's face crumbles when he understands the meaning behind that look. He has to be the one to steal the stones and snap. It's their last option to win this war. Without him noticing, a single tear leaks out of his eye as he thinks of his fiancée. 

At least he made them a goodbye video...

He quickly gets up and springs towards the Mad Titan. He doesn't listen to Steve or Nat or Pepper or even Tony as they scream at him to stop. He only has one goal in his head...

Get the stones...

He grabs the gauntlet on Thanos arm and lets his right hand rest on top of the stones, quickly transferring them to his suit before Thanos smacked him away. 

Peter watched as Thanos put his gloved hand up high into the air as a sign of his victory. When in reality, he just looked like an idiot. 

"I am... inevitable." He snapped his fingers.

Everyone around the battlefield waited for the ashes to start to fly around and all of them to disappear from existence. When nothing happened for a couple seconds everyone, except for Peter and Strange, were confused. 

They all turn to look at the Titan as he turns the Gauntlet around to find it completely empty. 

All eyes suddenly turn to Peter as he's on his knees. The stones were slowly moving into place and after a few seconds they connected with his suit. He could still hear the screams of his family telling him to stop in the background of his own heartbeat, but Peter couldn't focus on that right now. He had the power in his grasp to fix everything...so he had the responsibility to do what was right. 

After the stones were done, Peter looked up towards the Titan with a glare across his face. 

"Hi Inevitable," he smirked and tried not to focus on the pain that was coursing through his body right now, or the thought of how angry Gwen is gonna be, he focused on what he really wanted. And what he really wanted was all of this to end, for Thanos and his army to die, for them to experience the loss they felt all those years ago.

His smirk widened, "I'm Peter." And with his last words said,

He snapped...

————————————————————

All the heros looked around as one by one, Thanos and his army dissolved into nothing but ash in a matter of seconds. They all looked at each other and smiled. They can't believe they actually won! It feels like a dream to them. 

Suddenly, they all remember who snapped...

Everyone tried to move at once, trying to reach the young man who sacrificed everything to get everyone back, the man who slaved over this for 4 years of his life to try and find a way, a man who didn't deserve to die because he saved the universe...

Rhodey reached him first, landing on the ground next to Peter, who was laying against a pile of rubble. He walked over to the man and laid a hand across his shoulder with tears in his eyes. 

"Damn kid, you always have to do this stupid shit don't you?" He said, not expecting an answer but saying it anyways. He saw the way that his chest moved unevenly, how he was trying to take in as much air as his body would allow him. 

It broke his heart...

The next to arrive was Nat, Clint and Steve. Clint looked at Peter in saddness. Even if he didn't know the boy that well, he made Natasha happy and that was a hard thing to do now a days. He could see from their interactions that if Nat lost Peter, she would probably never recover. 

Nat had tears flowing freely down her face as she looked at the boy whom she considered a brother. She couldn't imagine her life without Peter in it anymore. He's been the one constant throughout these last 5 years and she always hated it when he was hurt. She can feel her heart slowly start to close around itself, building up all those walls that Peter broke down in her. 

Steve stared at the boy in sorrow. He promised. He promised Peter that he'd be at his wedding, at the alter waiting for his fiancée. Steve made a promise and he broke it. He can't even put into words what he feels right now. He can't believe that Peter used the Gauntlet. It should have been someone else, anyone else but Peter did it. He'd never get to say how sorry he was...

The next to arrive was Tony...

They could all see him as sobs racked his body and with tears running down his face too. He crouched down near the boy, man even. 

"Hey Underoos, I-it's me Tony. Y-your gonna be ok kid, you h-have to be. You can't leave me yet, Peter...Peter can you hear me? Can you s-see me?" Tony asked in between his sobs. 

Throughout this whole thing Peter hasn't moved an inch, he's only continued to breath heavily while staring off to the distance. 

Well, until Pepper showed up...

As soon as Peter caught sight of Pepper, he turned his head to her and smiled sadly at her. She gave a small smile back before slowly taking Tony's shoulder, pushing him up, and sitting down where he was. 

"H-hey mom," the surrounding heros could just barely hear him mumble those two small words to Pepper. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. This can't be happening. The first time Peter calls her mom and it's most likely going to be his last words...She will not stand for that.

"KAOS?" She called hesitantly, hoping beyond odds, that he would pull through this. He had to...

"Life functions are critical ma'am. His BPM is 50 and decreasing by the second. If he doesn't acquire medical attention within the next few minutes, Peter will die." She said sadly. Hope blossomed in all the surrounding heros. They still had a chance to save him!!

Steve quickly called for medical and Starnge, Shuri and T'Challa came over. Steve picked him up bridal style while Strange opened up a portal for all the heros to go through. Shuri, Starnge and Steve quickly rushed in and placed Peter onto the first stretcher that they saw and called over more medical personnel.

Steve stood in the middle of the hallway until someone came to lead him to the waiting room. Staring at the door where they wheeled Peter into. 

All he could think about was how he failed him...

————————————————————-

Gwen and Harley were outside of the tower in the back waiting for Happy to drive up. 

It's been almost an hour since she called her parents and she couldn't wait to see them again. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Happy pulled around the corner in the limo that he was driving. 

As he parked the car and got out, they could see a women in the front seat with brown hair. That must have been May.

Happy went to their side and opened up the door, letting them both climb in. Harley was the first in and sat next to his sister, leaving the seat next to Morgan and Gwen's parents open for her. 

As soon as she got in she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by her mother and father. She circled her arms around them and squeezed as tight as she could. She didn't care if tears were leaking from her eyes or not, all she cared about was that she finally had her family back. 

She pulled away and looked at her brothers with a watery smile and pulled them into the hug too. After that a small voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

"Gwen, who are those people?" Morgan asked from her car seat next to her. She pulled away and turned to face Morgan with a smile. 

"They're my parents baby. Remember how I told you about them before? How I had three brothers?" She gently asked. Morgan nodded her head when she remembered. 

Her parents were looking between Morgan and Gwen in confusion. When she saw their looks she rolled her eyes and introduced them all. 

"Mom, Dad and you three, this is Morgan Potts, the daughter of Pepper and Tony." Their eyes widened. She continued on, "That over there is Harley Kenner and his sister Emile Kenner. We work together with the new CEO of Stark industries who happens to be Spider-Man." She finished. 

Her whole family's eyes widened in surprise when she said that, but her father had more of a curious look in his eyes too with a small smile on his face. 

"Spider-Man?" He said, "Is his identity known to the world now?" He asked. Gwen nodded her head, trying to keep the blush off of her face in front of her parents. Harley decided to butt into their conversation to be an ass. 

"Yup, his real name is Peter Benjamin Parker. The CEO of Stark Industries, Spider-Man, and one of the smartest people on the face of the earth." He said with a smirk directed at Gwen. She was honestly 5 seconds away from blushing. 

She was about to speak up when her oldest brother, Simon, spoke up. 

"Is that a ring on your finger?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and pointing to her ring finger where her engagement ring was resting.

This time, Gwen did blush. Her mother's eyes furrowed in confusion until she laid eyes on the ring and she gasped. Her fathers eyes narrowed at the sight of the ring. 

Gwen tucked a strand of her curly blond hair behind her ear. She nervously chuckled before she looked up at her family and speaking. 

"I, um.. might be engaged to Peter and getting married next June. We would be together for over 5 years at that point." She said with a blush on her face. She could see how Harley and Emile were trying not to laugh at her and she silently promised that she would get her revenge on them later. 

"You failed to mention that during the call." Her father stated with his eyes narrowed. 

"It...may have slipped my mind at the time." She admitted. 

She could also see her younger brothers trying to stifle their laughter. The only ones who weren't laughing at her was Morgan, her mother, father and Simon. She was grateful for that fact. 

Before any of them could speak, the divider between the driver and back seats suddenly lifted and when she saw the distraught look across Happy's face, she instantly grew concerned. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

Happy opened his mouth and closed it for a second, trying to find the right words. Finally, he sighed and looked Gwen right in the eyes. 

"Gwen, I'm...I'm sorry," he said while shaking his head with tears in his eyes. The way he said it...someone was hurt. But she couldn't think of anyone at the moment who...

Gwen's heart dropped....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support on this story, I reply to all your comments and I read all of them so if you didn’t know that, go and look back to see what I said to you. See you on Friday!!!


	7. First You Must Burn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is stuck in a coma while his family is busy trying to continue on living until he wakes up...easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, only 3 more chapters to go! The next one will be out on Monday. This story is coming to a close on Christmas so I’m really glad for all your support for those who have stayed. Enjoy Chapter 7!!

The doctors took Peter in to get an emergency surgery as soon as they closed the doors in front of Steve, leaving the man to wait in the waiting area with the rest of the Superheros, sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs with Bucky sitting next to him. 

He can't believe what's happened in the past hour. Everything went downhill so fast that he's pretty sure he's gotten whiplash from it all. 

He should have done something more...

Everyone in the room had the same thoughts as Steve. They honestly don't now what the hell happened. One moment, they were fighting for their lives against Thanos army, and the next, they saw how Thanos had the gauntlet and was about to snap until Peter charged at him and stole the stones right from underneath his nose. 

They watched as the Mad Titan snapped his fingers and they remembered the fear that clawed at all of their hearts in that one moment. Until, nothing happened. They remember seeing Peter with the stones and suddenly, nothing but the sound of his snap and then, silence. 

Which is quite the opposite from the sounds coming from the waiting room right now. 

Pepper is crying into Tony's shoulder and the man looks to be barely holding back his tears. Rhodey looks completely devastated from what happened, Scott had his head bowed down with Hope rubbing circles across his back, Bruce was leaning against the wall while staring at the ground, Clint was comforting Nat who was surprisingly, still crying. She hasn't stopped since she's seen Peter laying on that battlefield. Even Rocket was uncharacteristically quiet.

Thor was looking at the door that Peter was in with a glare. As if glaring at it would give them back Peter. But sadly, that wasn't how it worked. Carol was sitting next to Thor, deep in her thoughts. She should have tried harder to stop Thanos. She could've if she hadn't dropped her guard for that 1 second Thanos needed. 

Suddenly the doors burst open and a medic came out, looking frantic with Strange by her side. He points to Carol before speaking. 

"We need a blood transfusion and from my knowledge, your blood would probably be the best source for him. If you would please follow us." He gestures behind him. Carol quickly nodded and made her way over and through the doors leaving the rest of the heros in silence again. 

"What the hell happened? One minute we were winning and the next, Thanos had the gauntlet and was about to snap." Star-Lord said while rubbing his head.

"We almost lost, that's what happened." Sam said from his place next to Barnes. 

Wanda nodded her head, "If it wasn't for Peter..." she didn't have to finish her sentence, everyone knows what would have happened if Peter didn't intervene when he did...they wouldn't be standing there. 

Before anyone could speak up, Wanda continued, "I didn't mean to but, before he snapped I read his thoughts by accident." Everyone looked in her direction. She made eye contact with Pepper and Tony. 

"He knew what would happen and he did it anyway. He said something about having the power to do so, which meant he had the responsibility." She said. Everyone who knew the man personally understood the statement and the people who didn't know him as well, had a pretty good idea what it meant. Wanda continued,

"Shouldn't we call his fiancée? His last thoughts where about her before he snapped." 

Her statement caused the people who knew Gwen to freeze. She was not going to like this at all. This wouldn't go well and they all knew it. 

"Wait, Peter's engaged?" Tony asked, shocked. 

Pepper nodded her head, "Yeah, they've been together for almost five years. In August it will be officially five years together. They're getting married next June." Before anyone else could say something Rhodey spoke up. 

"Actually, I called Happy after the battle. He was with May, Morgan, Emile, Harley, Gwen and her family. I told him what happened and I sent a wizard to go and fetch them a couple minutes ago. They actually should be here soon." He said with a frown. 

Not even a second later, they heard the click clack of heels quickly making their way towards the waiting room. A second later, the door opened and Gwen came barreling through with tears in her eyes. She looked wildly around the room before her eyes landed on Pepper.

"Where's my fiancée?" She gasped, letting all of the tears flow out of her eyes. Nat actually was the one to get up and slowly guide Gwen into a chair next to her and Pepper. 

Nat slowly rubbed circles across her back while Pepper talked, "Peter had to use the Gauntlet to kill Thanos and his army. He's in surgery right now. We haven't heard anything else so far. A couple minutes ago they did take Carol away for a blood transfusion though." She said. More tears flowed out of Gwen's eyes as she heard that. Of course he got hurt by saving the universe. She honestly shouldn't have expected anything else. 

Suddenly it became too much for Gwen to handle and she started to sob. Nat and Pepper both brought her into a hug, letting her cry on their shoulders. 

They all heard a noise in the doorway and saw that there where a couple of new people there. 

Harley and Emile walked over and sat next to Rhodey, both of them wearing somber looks. The next through the door was Happy carrying Morgan. When Tony laid eyes on the girl, they widened in surprise he looked from Morgan to Pepper and back to Morgan again before he nodded at Happy to bring the little girl over. 

So he had a daughter. Well that's just great isn't it? He's been missing for what looks to be like 5 years and he hasn't seen his daughter once. He really was the worst parent ever. He didn't know she existed and he also let his son almost die in the few hours he's been back alive again. 

'Grade A parenting, looks like I'm more like my father than I care to admit'

But those thoughts can be dealt with later, right now he wants to see his daughter for the first time.

When Happy placed Morgan in his lap, she looked up at him with a curious look in her eyes, "Are you my daddy?" 

Tony swallowed before answering with a small, forced smile, "I guess I am." 

Next through the door was May Parker. She looked like she'd been crying for hours from her red puffy eyes and the tears that were still leaking out of them. She took a seat next to Wanda and gave her a small smile, receiving a smile in return. 

The last few people through the door were Gwen's family. They looked around until they saw that Gwen was crying in Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanov's arms. They took a seat across from them and waited. Pepper looked up at Mrs. Stacy and smiled sadly at her. She smiled back and nodded her head in thanks for being there for her daughter. 

After another hour of waiting in complete silence except for the occasional sniffle from Gwen, they finally got their first piece of information when Carol, Starnge and Shuri walked out of the double doors. Carol moved to take a seat and put her head into her hands and exhaled. 

That didn't cause everyone else to feel good. 

Strange decided he'd start off, "Parker is stable for right now. He made it through the surgery and he's resting for now." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they heard he was stable. Strange continued, "However there were some complications during surgery. He did flat line 5 times and it was only after we gave him a transfusion of Danvers blood that he actually did become stable." Gwen let out a quiet sob when she heard that her fiancée died 5 times during the surgery. He came so close to dying, she didn't even want to think about it anymore. 

Shuri decided to take over, "After he was given the blood, his body began to rapidly heal itself. Between his healing factor and the properties of the blood, his right arm will likely be able to have full mobility again after extensive amounts of physical therapy. However, there was one thing that we had no control over." She said. Everyone in the room grew tense after hearing that. 

"His right eye has permanently changed color. We heave no explanation for it, but it happened. Most likely due to the radiation of the Stones. It has changed from brown to a silver color and he most likely will either be colorblind or fully blind in that eye for the rest of his life." She said while bowing her head in sorrow. 

Gwen's heart crumbled even more when she heard that. She can't believe how much Peter has gone through in the course of a few days. He's made a time machine, collected the stones from the past, fought Thanos and his army, and he saved the universe singlehandedly. 

She has never been this scared before today. She could loss her future husband, she could loss her perfect future with the love of her life all thanks to Thanos. If he wasn't already dead, she probably would have killed him herself. 

Suddenly Tony placed Morgan down onto his chair before walking over to Strange. None of them had the chance to react before Tony punched Strange right in his jaw. 

Steve ran up to hold Tony back before he did anything that he'd regret. Everyone watched what happened next with wide eyes. 

"You fucking knew you piece of shit!!" Tony snarled.

"I did." Strange responded to him. Causing everyone to turn their heads to stare at the wizard. Gwen glared at him but before she could say something, Tony spoke up. 

"You said 1 out of 14 million we win. You knew what would happen all the way back on Titan!! Why didn't you tell me so I could've stopped him?!!" Tony cried out. 

"It's exactly as you said Stark, we only won 1 out of 14 million, and guess which timeline that was. Incase you didn't realize, we won in this reality. Everyone is alive and well, we barley had any causalities on our side. Parker insured our victory, whether you like it or not." Strange said with narrowed eyes. 

Tony huffed, "Well I very much don't like it. He almost died for this dumb mission and you could've stopped it!!" 

"No I couldn't have Stark. It is my job as Sorcerer Supreme to make sure our reality is safe. I told you back on that ship 5 years ago that if I had to chose you, the kid or the stone I wouldn't hesitate to let either of you die. I still stand by that. It just so happened that this time, everyone got to live." 

Tony huffed before walking back over to his seat and sat down and looked towards the ground, away from everyone else. After a couple seconds Gwen stood up and made her way over to the sorcerer. 

Everyone watched with some hesitation as Gwen made her way to Strange. Even Tony looked up to see what would happen. Steve tried to hold her back too but before he could get near her, she glared at him and silently told him to 'back up or I'll make you'. Steve wisely decided to move out of the way so Gwen could move over to Strange. When she got in front of the doctor, they stared at each other for a couple seconds before Strange sighed and started to talk. 

"You can hit me if you want, I know I probably deserve it." He said with a nod. Gwen's glare hardened as she thought about the idea. But after a couple of seconds, she sighed before she talked. 

"I really should for what you're responsible for....but, I won't." She said, shocking everyone in the room. Strange looked at her in silent shock, raising an eyebrow in question. 

"Peter wouldn't want me to take my anger out on you. And even though you're somewhat responsible for it, I guess you were just trying to do what was right." She said. Before anyone could respond, she continued, "But just because I said that, it doesn't mean I'm not entirely pissed at you. Maybe with time I can forgive you but...I'll never forget what you did, I can't" she said. 

Strange nodded his head in acceptance, "I guess that's all I could ask from you." He said. Gwen turned around to go and sit with her family before Strange called out to her again. Everyone turned to look at him before he spoke. 

"If it makes you feel any better, when I looked into the future, I saw a little ahead of what happened after the battle. After this whole thing blows over, Peter doesn't risk his life like this anymore. Your future is pretty peaceful." He said. Gwen stopped and looked at him for a second before smiling at him. 

"It actually does help a little, thank you." She said sincerely before moving over to her mother and sitting down in between her parents.

They all sat there, waiting until they could go and visit him...

—————————————————-

MJ and Ned can't believe what they're seeing right now. They are both sitting next to each other on a computer in Ned's room, looking some stuff up that they missed these past five years. They still haven't gotten in contact with Peter which was also worrying. So they decided to look stuff up. 

They found out why they haven't gotten in contact yet...

Every article about the past 5 years had something to do with Peter Parker or Spider-Man. Articles about how effective his inventions are, his accomplishments as a hero or articles about his engagement with his girlfriend, now fiancée.

Ned was absolutely flabbergasted. He can't believe that the world knows that he's Spider-Man, he can't believe he's CEO of Stark Industries and he can't believe that he's engaged. He was saddened that all of this happened when he was gone. He missed all of this and that thought hurt more than he cared to admit. 

MJ was completely heartbroken on the inside. Peter was engaged. And he was also almost 22 now. She really liked Peter and she hoped that one day, she'd be the one to marry him. But the universe completely screwed that up. He moved on with a completely gorgeous young woman named Gwen. He probably didn't even miss them while they were gone. 

They both looked at each other in sadness. They couldn't believe that they missed so much of their friends life. He grew up without them because of what happened. They didn't get to have cool experiences together that they should have like their first drink at 21, or going to their first college party or something simple like driving.

They missed it all...

"I don't know what to do. You think he'll try and contact us?" Whispered Ned. MJ looked over at him with a blank expression, "I don't know, people change sometimes Ned. He's probably a pretty busy person now." She responded. 

Suddenly Neds parents called them both down to watch something on the tv. When they got down there, they could see the news channel was on and there was a picture of Spider-Man. Before they could ask, the reporter started talking.

"A couple of hours ago, everyone that vanished 5 years ago, suddenly reappeared exactly where they were. The whole world was in shock and everyone was confused how it happened. But mere moments ago, Gwen Stacy, fiancée of Peter Parker released a statement online." Everyone in the room was excited about what happened. MJ tried to squish the jealousy that was in her stomach in favor of listening to the statement.

"Gwen Stacy wrote, "I have written this to inform the world why suddenly everyone has reappeared. My fiancé, Peter Parker, has spent the last 4 years trying to find a way to fix this whole mess and just recently, he's been able to finish his research. A couple of days ago he left the city to go to the compound and complete the mission with the rest of the Avengers. Unfortunately, something bad happened. After they brought back everyone who had vanished,Thanos showed up with his entire army. I will spare you the details of the battle but it wasn't pretty. In the end, Peter only had one option, to take the Stones and use them himself to eradicate the Mad Titan and his army. Right now as I'm writing this, Peter is in a hospital and in really bad condition. I ask all of you to please be respectful towards us until we come out with another statement. This is just to inform you that Peter Parker saved the universe and it almost cost him his life. You will hear from one of us within the next couple of days but like I said, please don't hound us with questions until then." This was posted 10 minutes ago and the location of where they all are is still undisclosed." Ned, his parents and MJ where shocked. Peter Parker, their friend, just saved the universe? He's the one that brought them back? He's dying and they aren't there to support him? 

Before either of them could finish those thoughts the reporter spoke up again, "We actually have a birds eye view of the destroyed compound right now." The screen then switched over to a helicopter that was flying over the ruins of the Avengers Compound. It didn't even resemble a building anymore, it was just pieces of concrete everywhere. Their stomachs dropped when they realized that Peter fought there while they were utterly confused, trying to figure out how the hell they were alive again. 

The reporter started again, "All of our condolences goes out to Peter and his family for the sacrifice that he has made and we all wish that he makes a speedy recover. Stay tuned with more news on this subject in the upcoming days." 

Everyone in the room is silent for a good couple of minutes before Ned breaks it.

"My best friend saved the universe?" He asked no one in particular. MJ silently nodded her head, also shocked that Peter has done so much in his life, without them. 

"Honey, you know that depending on how badly he's injured, he won't be out of the hospital for a while. Usually when they don't tell you exactly what's wrong, it's really bad." His mother said to him with a slight frown. His father also nodded in agreement. 

Ned shook his head, "No he's Peter, he's going to be ok...he's always ok." Ned said, even if it sounded like he was trying to convince himself that. 

MJ stared at the TV screen. Peter would be ok. He was Peter, the same Peter who always had a smile on his face. He had to be ok...

—————————————————

Peter was utterly confused when he woke up...

When he first opened his eyes, all he could see was orange skies and vast emptiness. There was nothing around except for the color orange. It was kind of annoying Peter if he was being honest. 

He got off the ground that he was laying on and stood up. Suddenly a voice popped up from behind him. It was a woman for sure but the voice sounded familiar. 

"Hey Jellybean." 

Peter whipped his head around and came face to face with a woman. She had brown curly hair and brown eyes. 

He always thought that he got his shade of eye color form his father. But no, his eyes were staring right back at him. Well... I guess they came from her first but that doesn't matter. 

What mattered was that he was standing in front of his mother. 

Peter nodded his head with a smile, "Hey mom. It's been a while." 

Her smile turned sad, "I know. I'm really sorry I had to leave but Hydra was after me and I didn't want them to find out about you." She said while walking closer to him, laying a hand across his cheek. He melted into the touch and nuzzled his face against her hand. She smiled even more when he started to purr. 

After a couple seconds he spoke up, "It's alright, I understand why you had to run. I probably would have done the same thing if Hydra was after me. I wouldn't want them anywhere near my kid." 

He opened his eyes and she looked relieved that he wasn't mad at her. He couldn't stay mad at his mom. Peter wasn't the type of man to hold a grudge for too long anyway.

After a couple seconds of silence he spoke up, "Where am I exactly? Please tell me I'm not dead." He said while looking into her eyes. She softly chuckled before responding, "No you're not dead. You're merely in a limbo of sorts. You're not dead but you're not alive. Basically your body is comatose right now. You'll stay here until your body can heal itself." She said.

Peter hummed, "So i'll stay with you or..?" His mother shook her head with a sad smile across her face, "No honey, I'm not dead. I guess the stones you used decided that an audience with me would be best for you. I'm alive and over seas right now. I came back exactly where I was dusted." 

Peter opened his eyes to stare at her with wide eyes, "You're alive?" He exclaimed with a smile across his face. She nodded her head with a smile. 

"Yup, I'm alive and well. I don't know when I'll be in New York though. I have no idea if after all this time they're still hunting me or not. But from my knowledge, you and Nat have been dealing with them this past 5 years." She said with a raised eyebrow. 

Peter nodded, "Yeah we've been hunting down any last remnants of Hydra or any organization who try to be like Hydra." 

"It's funny, I tried so hard to keep Hydra away from you, but know you just run headfirst into a Hydra base for fun. It's kind of ironic." She said with a smirk. 

"Ahh, you know me. Can't go 5 feet without trouble finding me." He smirked right back.

"Yeah, you take after me with that." 

They both started to laugh. Peter didn't realize how stressed he's been these past couple of days until he came here and relaxed. He can feel all of his muscles relax and his adrenaline starting to slow down. It's like he's been on a high for days and right now it's finally coming down with the help of his mother. 

She looked up at him with an unreadable expression across her face, "I have absolutely no idea how you came from me. I've done really bad things in my life and you're savior of the universe, but you still act so much like me that it hurts. It hurts that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most.....You know, you're the only damn good thing I've done in my life." She said with tears in her eyes. Peter looked up to his mother in sadness. Of course he would have loved to have his mother around when he was growing up, but he understood why she had to go. He forgave her years ago. 

"Mom. I forgave you a while ago alright? Also, don't sell yourself so short. Nat's told me stories about how you would try and protect the other girls while in the red room. You're good too mom. Maybe you don't see it, but I do." 

"You're something else you now that right?" She chuckled. 

"Yeah, I tend to get that a lot." 

They sit there in silence for a while, just leaning on each other and taking comfort in the fact that the other is right by their side and right now, not going anywhere. 

"Oh and, just so you know, Gwen isn't too happy about the whole sacrifice thing. I thought I'd warn you before you go back to the land of the living." She said with a slight smirk. Peter's Herat dropped, Gwen...

"Shit, is she ok? Is she alright? How has she been taking all of this? No, never mind that's a stupid question of course she hasn't been taking this good. Ohh, I'm so dead when I wake up." He groaned. 

His mother laughed at his expense causing him to mock glare at her. After her laughter died down, she spoke up again.

"No, she won't be that mad. She'll mostly be happy just to have you back Jellybean." Peter smiled at the nickname before sighing. 

"Just so you know, you're invited to the wedding next June. It's going to be on the 20th. I thought you might like to see your son be married. It's also the perfect time to introduce you to Nat and the family." She smiled when she heard that Peter wanted her to come to his wedding. She nodded her head, "I'll make sure to clear my schedule then." She smiled softly at him. 

Suddenly, Peter was falling asleep again and he knew that he wouldn't see his mother after this moment for a little while. She looked at him before talking.

"Listen, I love you so much Peter, I'm also so proud of you, don't you ever forget that. I'll see you soon Jellybean. Remember that." And with that, she placed one more kiss on his head before he fell asleep again. 

—————————————————-

Back in the waiting room, it's been 30 minutes since Strange came back and told them the condition of Peter. He said that they were trying to get Peter situated into a room before they allowed anyone to go and see him too. 

Which was agonizing for Gwen...

She wanted to see Peter now. She had to make sure he was ok, she couldn't stand another second of the wait. Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait any longer. 

A doctor with a clipboard came through the doors and stood in front of all the heros. He looked at Gwen before speaking, "You're the future Mrs. Parker, yes?" He asked. Her heart skipped a beat when he called her that but she nodded anyways. She loved the sound of Mrs Parker. 

The doctor continued, "We believe that you should go in first and see him. He is stable and he is in the clear. He is still in a coma but we don't expect him to stay in it for long, the longest would probably be a month or so." 

Gwen's heart began to beat loudly when she heard that he was in the clear and that she could go and see him. She instantly got up from her spot to walk over to the doctor. Before he lead her away he addressed the rest of them, "After her, I'll ask the parents or guardians to visit and then any other family members or friends." He nodded before bringing her back towards Peter's room. 

When she got there, her heart broke just a little bit...

Peter's whole right side was covered in bandages. His right arm was fully wrapped up all the way to his shoulder where she assumed the burned skin was. He was laying shirtless on the bed so she could see the angry red lines across the right side of his chest. She also assumed that those scares where going to stay there for life. She looked up to his face and saw that the scares stopped at the base of his neck. She also saw how his eye was covered in a bandage. 

She walked over to Peter's side on autopilot, wanting to confirm that he was indeed alive. She sat down on the left side of his bed and dropped her hand into his messy curls. Ruining her hand through his curls and twisting them around her fingers. 

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. She exhaled a shaky breath before speaking quiet so the only person that would be able to hear her was Peter, if he was listening. 

"Honey, if you're listening to me, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Of course, you scared me half to death and we will be talking about this when you wake up, but I'm really happy that you didn't die. You're my everything and I don't know what I'd do without you. But, thank you for getting my family back for me. I know that's one of the reasons why you went through with this mission, so thank you for that." She said with tears running down her face. 

All she could do was sit there and watch as her comatose fiancé took in breath after breath, signaling that yes, he was indeed alive and healing. She didn't know how long she sat in the room but it had to be at least an hour. She heard footsteps coming her way but she didn't turn her heard. She didn't want to miss anything that could happen if she did turn. 

A hand was placed on her back and it was only then that she turned her head and came face to face with Pepper. More tears flowed out of her eyes and she bit her lip. Pepper sat down next to her and brought her in close for a hug. She didn't notice the two other people in the room though. 

Tony and May stood on the right side of Peter's bed, just staring at the young man who they didn't get the chance to see grow up. They've missed so much time that it physically pained them to look at him, but they did anyways because their pain was nothing in comparison to what Peter was going through. 

Gwen sobbed into Pepper's shoulder, "I just want him to be alright. I want him to come back." She burrowed her head deeper into Pepper's shoulder, not that she minded. 

Pepper rubbed circles across her back, "I know Gwen, trust me I know what it feels like. I wish I could tell you that it gets easier but it never does." She told the crying woman gently. 

They were all quiet for a couple of seconds before Pepper spoke up, "You know what his final thoughts were before he snapped were about?" She asked, Gwen shook her head but had a pretty good guess about what they were about.

"You." She said while smiling at her. 

Gwen wiped her eyes with her hands, "Of course it was, he always thinks of others instead of himself. I really shouldn't even be surprised anymore." 

Tony looked at the two woman with a smile. He's glad that Peter at least had Pepper to look after him. He can't express how happy it makes him feel that his fiancée gets along with his Protégé/son. And they had 5 years to build up that bond. That was longer than he actually spent with the boy. 

May looked at her nephew with a fond look. In the couple hours that she's been back alive, she's read about all of his accomplishments and some of them are so far fetched, only he could have come up with them. She can't believe that she's missed so much of his life. Just yesterday, she was saying goodnight to the stumbling teenager that was her nephew...now, she was staring at the young man he's become. 

Gwen pulled herself out of Pepper's embrace and stared at Peter. She just wanted him to wake up and tell her that he'll be fine. That she's just overreacting and he'll pop right up with a smile on his face, joking about how that was a close one. 

But none of that happened...

They all sat there in that room until they each forced the others to get some food to eat and go clean up.

————————————————————-

Peter woke up in a field this time...

He looked around and realized it was a baseball field, it was actually the same exact one that Ben and him used to go too. It wasn't that far away from his school actually. Maybe a five minute walk at the most. But after Ben died, Peter stopped going there since he had Spider-Man and well, it brought back to many memories.

Suddenly, his senses flared and he brought up his Hand just in time to catch a baseball hat that was thrown at him. 

He put the cap on and turns around but froze when he realized who threw it.

Ben...

Peter was staring at him with wide eyes, he couldn't actually believe that he was seeing Ben again after so many years. It's been almost 8 years since the last time he's heard Ben's voice, seen Ben or even looked at a picture of Ben. 

Ben smirked at him, "What Pete? No words for your dear old uncle? I'm hurt kiddo." 

Peter quickly snapped out of it and smiled at him, "No I have some words for you Ben. But none are all too nice." His smile turned into a smirk. 

"Ohh, you're growing up aren't you? Talking back to your elders, I'm impressed." 

"Well that's what 5 years will do to someone. They learn to grow up." 

"Yeah, I've had the opportunity to watch you grow up and I can say I'm quite proud of you." Ben said with a kind smile on his face. Peter almost started to cry, after all this time he was finally seeing him again. Peter shook his head, no he wasn't going to cry, he was a grown adult. It didn't change that fact that he still wanted to. 

After a couple of seconds of staring at each other Peter spoke up, "I'm sorry Ben." 

He shook his head, "Nope, I don't want to hear any of that Pete. What happened wasn't your fault, alright? No matter what you could've done at the time, I would still have jumped in front of that bullet for you. Powers or not." 

"You shouldn't have had to though. If I didn't run off than none of that would have happened to you. It's my fault you're gone." Peter whispered. 

Suddenly, Ben smacked the back of Peter's head with his hat. Peter brought a hand up to the back of his head and rubbed it, "Ow, what was that for?" 

"That's for being an idiot. Honestly, your guilt complex is bigger than Texas Pete. You have got to learn to let things go, it was in the past, it happened, there is nothing you can do about it, ok? So let's just move on from it." 

Peter signed. He knew Ben was right. A lot of different people have told him to let it go and move on, including his therapist. But seeing Ben in front of him for the fist time in years brought all of those thoughts to the forefront of his mind. 

"You're not the only one who has told me that before." 

"I know, you should really listen to your therapist, she probably knows best Pete." 

Peter rolls his eyes, "I'm pretty sure I know what's best for me." Peter smirks at Ben causing him to roll his eyes at the young male. 

"Well, now I know you got Richard's ego in you." That startled a laugh out of Peter causing Ben to laugh too. 

After they were both done, they sat down on a bench near 2nd base and started to talk about anything and everything that had happened within the past couple of years that Ben has missed. 

They talked about some of his first days as Spider-Man, how he met Tony Stark, The Vulture incident, what happened on Titan, the three weeks he spent in space and everything in between. 

They sat there for what felt like hours just talking. Until they got onto the topic of more personal matters. 

"So, that pretty little lady of yours, Gwen was it?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow. Peter nodded his head. 

"Yeah, Gwen. She's the best. Why do you ask?" 

"I was just wondering. I'm curious who's invaded my nephew's thoughts twenty-four-seven." Ben smirked at him. 

Peter could feel a light blush spread across his face. He glared at his uncle when he started to laugh at him. He shoved his uncles shoulder in mock anger which only caused him to laugh harder. 

"I'm just messing with you Peter. I'm sure she's a lovely young woman. So, you're engaged?" 

"Yeah, I proposed about a year ago on her 21st birthday." 

"Well your quite the romantic aren't you." 

"You know, Gwen said something like that too. I don't see it. I'm never like, trying to be romantic, I just am for some reason." 

"Yeah. Surprisingly, your father wasn't like that at all. It was actually your mother who was romantic. You take after her the most except for that ego of yours...and the looks. Those you got from your father." 

"But I have my mom's eyes and hair don't I?" 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Ok, yes you get your looks from your father minus the hair and eyes, happy?" 

"Yes I am." 

Suddenly, Peter felt his eyes start to slip shut again, Ben turned and smiled at him. 

"It's time to go Peter. Tell May that I love her alright, and it's fine if she moves on. I love you kid, and I always will." 

With those last words said, Peter drifted off into the land of dreams once more. 

—————————————————

"You should get something to eat." 

Gwen turned around and saw that Harley was making his way into Peter's hospital room with a tray of food. She turned back around to watch Peter and shook her head to answer Harley. 

She could hear him sigh and make his way over to where she was sitting on the side of the bed. He sat down on her left side and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

It's been 2 weeks since the snap and he hasn't shown any signs of waking up. His burns across his right arm have healed as much as they could and have left scarring in their wake. The scarring goes from the back of his hand, all the way up to his shoulder, and then ends at the bottom of his chin. 

They've taken off all the bandages that were across his face and body when they moved him to the tower a week ago. Yesterday, she was curious so she opened his right eye and saw the silvery color that his eye is now. 

She wanted to curl up and cry for the rest of the day...

The doctors have no idea how his eye actually got that damaged. They guess that it's from all the radiation that surged up through his body but they said it would be easier if he was awake. 

Since they've moved him from Wakanda, she hasn't moved his side at all. She put Harley in charge of SI so she could spend her time watching over Peter. Usually, the room was occupied with both Pepper and her during the days. The Avengers stop by once a day with the exception of Nat and Steve, they come by pretty often.

Besides them, Tony and May are a constant in the room too when May isn't working or Tony isn't watching his daughter, that he's just found out about. 

Right now, Pepper went up to the penthouse to spend some time with Morgan and calm her down. Since Peter's been hurt, she hasn't gotten much sleep and since she's not allowed to see Peter in this state, she's been having tantrums all throughout the day and it seems that the only two people who can calm her down are always in with Peter. 

Harley usually visits Peter during the night when Gwen has already fallen asleep besides her fiancé, so seeing him during the day is a little bit out of character for him. 

"I'm serious Gwendolyn. Don't make me go and get your parents." He said with a raised eyebrow. Her parents didn't want to leave her so she offered them some guest rooms that were empty in the penthouse. There was only two left so her parents are sharing and all of her brothers are sharing a room. 

She shook her head still staring at Peter, "I'm not hungry." 

Harley's eyes softened before he spoke up again, "Do you think Peter would want you to do this to yourself? Not eating, not moving, not spending time with the family?" He asked barley above a whisper. 

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at Harley, "He is my family." 

Harley pulls Gwen into his embrace and lets her cling to him as she quietly cries against his shoulder. She digs her fingers into his shirt and breaks the skin underneath, not that Harley minds. He'd do anything to help his her, she's like the older sister that he never wanted. 

They sit there in the embrace for a long time, whether it be for minutes or hours, they don't really care. All that matters is their family is alive and well and complete again. 

Gwen pulls herself out of his arms with red, puffy eyes that are bloodshot from the amount of sleep she's gotten, or the lack of sleep. She looks over to her fiancé and stared for a couple of seconds before she signed. 

"I guess I could spend some time in the penthouse." 

"Good, because Pete here would literally kill me if he found out I starved you while he was sleeping." Gwen didn't miss how he said sleeping instead of coma. She knows that he's playing it down for her since she doesn't like to talk about Peter and coma in the same sentence....And she couldn't be more grateful.

They both get off of the bed and stand at Peter's side for a few more seconds before Harley turns around and waits at the door for her. She leans down to lay a kiss on his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair one more time before walking over to Harley. 

"It's also a good thing that your coming up because Morgan has not been in a good mood today. She won't even listen to Pepper." He said with a frown. 

Gwen's eyes grow concerned, "How is she handling the whole "Not allowed to see Peter thing". It must be hard on her." 

"Well, considering that she just had an hour meltdown before I came down here to get you...not so good. All the Avengers have tried to calm her down too but she won't listen to anyone." 

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "So basically, you had a secret agenda when trying to come down here and convince me to eat?" 

"Yes, yes I did. I'm hoping that you can calm her down. Maybe she'll listen to you. Don't give me that look." 

Gwen rolled her eyes at him before they both exited the MedBay and made their way upstairs. 

If either of them looked back, they would have seen a certain spider move his fingers...

The whole ride up to the penthouse was in silence. Gwen tried to cover up the fact that she had just cried for gods know how long by wiping her eyes and trying to straighten out her curly hair. 

When they got a few floors away from the penthouse, Gwen could hear the cries already. She looked over at Harley and saw that he looked concerned and somber. 

"She wasn't that loud before I came to get you." 

Not a second later, the elevator door opened and the two of them made their way over to the living room section of the penthouse from where the screaming and crying was coming from. 

They could see the Avengers, Gwen's family, Harley's family, May, Tony, and Pepper were trying to calm down a frantic Morgan.

Harley turned to her, "I'll go in first and if I can't get her to calm it down I'll give you the signal." She nodded her head and hung back and let Harley go in. 

"Hey squirt, why you giving your parents a hard time?" He asked. Everyone isn't he room turned their heads towards him, even the crying child. 

Morgan sniffed, "I want Peter." 

Harley sighed rubbing his temple, "I know, trust me I know kid but your brother needs time to heal. He's very tired right now and he needs all the rest he can get." Which, isn't necessarily wrong, it's just not the whole truth.

Morgan huffed and turned away from him, "I want Peter." She said again. Harley frowned and decided it was time to bring in the big guns. 

"Alright then, I guess I'll just have to tell Gwen that your being mean. I don't think she'll like that very much." 

At his words, everyone stared at him and watched as he looked over to the corner and waved someone over. Not a second later, Gwen walked over and smiled at everyone before her eyes landed on Morgan. 

Gwen smiled sadly at Morgan before getting down onto one knee and opening her arms up as an invitation. 

"Hey Mo. Do you think you could come with me for a couple minutes?" She asked. 

Morgan gasped and bolted off towards Gwen, barreling into her chest as Gwen wrapped her up in her warm embrace. She brought the crying child as close as she could get, whispering soothing notions to the girl, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, shh, it's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be ok." Gwen whispered, which only caused Morgan to cry harder. Gwen didn't care that her shirt was getting soaked, Morgan needed her and she'd help her. 

After a couple of minutes of the two girls holding each other like their life depended on it, Gwen slightly pulled back to look at the girl. She wiped away some tears from the girls eyes before laying her hand on her cheek, letting Morgan lean into her touch. 

"What's the matter Mo? Why are you giving everyone trouble?" 

"I miss Petey." She sniffled. 

Gwen nodded her head, "I know Mo, trust me I do. I've been watching over him though and he's alright, he's just sleeping right now, ok? He needs his rest." She told the girl with a small, sad smile on her face. 

Morgan nodded her head, "I know, it's just I haven't seen him in so long. I want to see him." Her bottom lip trembled and Gwen could see that she was about to cry again. 

"How about this, tomorrow morning, you and I go down and sit with Peter and watch over him, alright? Then we can see him and see if he wakes up, deal?" 

Morgan's eyes widened in surprise and so did everyone else's. Morgan's because Gwen was asking her to watch Peter with her and the family because they couldn't believe that Gwen wasn't spending the night down with him. 

Morgan quickly nodded her head and started to jump up and down in excitement, causing everyone in the room to look on in amusement. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at the ground and mumbled something. 

Gwen reached down to lift her chin up so she was looking at her, "Don't mumble Mo, use your big girl words." 

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked. Everyone in the room stopped and watched Gwen's reaction. Her eyes were wide and her mouth a little open in surprise before she quickly shook her head and answered. 

"Well, you'll have to ask your parents first, but if they're fine with it, then so am I...I actually wouldn't mind the extra company." She said with a small smile. The two girls looked over to Pepper and Tony in question. 

"Please, Please, Please Mommy!!! I promise I'll be really good." Morgan asked jumping up and down on her feet. Pepper smiled softly at the two of them before answering. 

"Sure honey, but don't wake Gwen up in the morning alright? You wait for her to wake up or you don't get to see Peter tomorrow." 

Morgan quickly nodded her head, "Ok!! Thank you Mommy!!" She ran back into Gwen's arms and curled her arms around Gwen's neck. 

Gwen smiled and picked her up and let her rest her head along her shoulder. She could feel Morgan yawn against her and started to rub her back, trying to get her to fall asleep. 

She looked over at everyone in the room before talking just above a whisper, "I'm gonna take her to my room. I'm thinking that she hasn't had much sleep in the past few weeks." They all nodded their head before she walked off towards Peter's and her room. 

After the two girls were out of the room, Harley plopped down onto the couch with a satisfied smile across his face, "Ahh, Harley wins again with another master plan of his." 

"She's really good with her." May commented while staring in the direction where the two disappeared. 

Pepper nodded her head before laying it down onto Tony's shoulder, "Yeah, Peter and Gwen have always been great with her. Actually, in the first couple years of Morgan's life, she liked Peter more than she liked me." She laughed before she continued, "When she was about 3, Peter and Gwen both took her on a trip when I was still the CEO, since I was out of state for a meeting. When I came back, she wouldn't leave Gwen's side for the whole week. Ever since then, she's always gone to Gwen if she doesn't want to go to me." She said with tears gathering in her eyes. Tony rubbed his hand across her back, trying to calm her down. 

The mood began to grow somber at the reminder of Peter. They wish that he'd just show a sign that he was ok. Even if he just moved a finger, that would show them that he was at least ok. 

"They act more than siblings from what I just saw." Sam commented from his place on Steve's right. 

Pepper nodded, "They're more like...siblings who help parent her. Since I was CEO, I would have to go for extended amounts of time so Gwen and Peter would be the honorary parents while I was gone, since I couldn't trust this one to be responsible." She said while pointing at Harley, causing him to sputter and everyone to crack a smile. 

"I resent how true that statement is. But yes, I was the cool, amazing, spectacular, fun sibling while those two were the overprotective, strict, no fun parents." He said, but before anyone could speak Emile spoke up.

"Actually, they were only strict and no fun with you. They were never like that towards Morgan or I." She said with a smirk, casing Harley to glare at her. 

"Hey, who's side are you on?" 

"Not yours." 

Harley's glare intensified while everyone in the room, even Harley's mother, was either smiling or laughing at the interaction between the siblings. 

Tony was staring down the hallway that Gwen and Morgan just went down. Gwen just came up and calmed her down when her parents couldn't even do it. Well, him it makes sense because she doesn't know him yet but Pepper? Yeah that's kinda surprising. He doesn't know how he feels about Gwen apparently knowing his daughter better than him right now. Perhaps terrible, sad, jealous, heartbroken, devastated, the list can go on. 

Pepper must have seen the look on his face because she decided to speak up, "Tony, stop overthinking things in that head of yours." She said 

"But you don't even know what I was thinking! How do you know if I was overthinking something if you can't read my mind?

"Because I know you, I also know that it wasn't a good thought from the look on your face." 

He waved off hers and everyone else's concerns and decided to deal with all those emotions and feelings for a later date when he wasn't so worried about his son. 

After another hour or so of talking and watching some shows, Gwen and Morgan still weren't back yet and Pepper got kind of worried. Morgan hasn't slept at all in two weeks so she expected them back by now. She wasn't the only one either so she decided she was going to check on them. 

"Friday? Can you tell us where the girls are?" 

"I believe it would be better if I showed you instead."

Suddenly the tv screen was replaced with a camera feed. The camera feed was in Gwen's and Peter's room and what they all saw warmed their hearts. 

They could see Gwen laying down in her bed with one of Peter's shirts on. She was wearing one of his science pun shirts that were too small for him now but he refused to give away, so she took them for her sleep wear. 

What was so cute was the fact that Morgan was snuggled up to her chest and burrowed into her stomach with her little arms curled around her middle. Gwen's arms were also around the girl, keeping her as close as possible. Safe. 

Both looked to be sleeping soundly and by the small smiles across their faces, everyone could tell that they would probably sleep until tomorrow morning at the earliest. 

Harley looked around the room, "Like I said, my plans are awesome." 

Which earned him a smack to the back of his head by Nat causing him to pout and everyone else to laugh...

————————————————————

Peter woke up back on the battlefield this time. 

He woke up where he fell down the first time. Stumbling and tripping over his feet that wouldn't quite work for him, with his arm burned to kingdom come. He looked around and saw that nothing was there except for the debris. 

He got up from his position leaning against a slab of concrete and started to walk around and see if he could find anything. 

If his other dreams are anything to go off of, he's going to meat someone, but who could he meet here? No one he knew of died on the battlefield that day. Peter is suddenly startled out of his thoughts when he hears a voice, or six.

"We've been expecting you." 

Peter turns around and came face to face with six individuals that all wore different colors. 

There was three women and three men standing before him. One girl had on orange robes and her hair was long and cascading down her back. Another girl had on red robes and her hair was braided down her back. Her beat red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of his dreamscape. The last girl had on yellow robes and her hair looked like the sun, sinning even though there was no sun out. 

The three men were a bit different. They all wore cloaks that were different colors with unique pieces of clothing on. The purple one had purple, spiked hair, the blue one had blue, slick back hair and the green one had green, curly hair, like Peter's. 

He was going to take a guess and say these were the stones...

He raised his eyebrow at them, "So...the stones. Gotta say, finding out you guys are sentient is not really surprising for me." 

They all smiled at him but Reality was the one to answer, "Aww, look at you, already a step ahead. I've waited sooo long to meet you Peter." 

"We all have been waiting" Space cut in. 

Reality waved him off, "Yes, fine, sure, whatever. We all have been waiting for you. Has anyone ever told you that you're special? Because not just anyone can pick us up, use us, and survive the energy we give off." 

Peter shrugged, "I've heard it a couple times." 

Before Reality could ramble on, Mind took over for her, "We wanted to be the first ones to thank you for all you've done to protect this universe. Without you Peter, there would be nothing left. So for that, you have our eternal thanks." She said and bowed down to him, causing the other 5 to bow as well. 

"Umm, thanks but the bowing isn't really necessary, I'm not some god or whatever." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I assure you Peter, that the bowing is quite necessary. You are the first to use us for good in a long while." Power said while smirking at him. 

"Well, I was just trying to do what was right." 

"That is exactly why you're being rewarded for all of your troubles." Time said. Peter looked at the six in confusion before Soul spoke up. 

"Peter as you know, you have to return us to our original time line for the balance to be restored. But even when that happens, this universe will still be unbalanced since we are not here to stabilize your reality. So we have come to a decision that we think will benefit all of us." She said. 

"We need you to take the power that we left inside of you and protect it at all cost. You see, when you snapped, all the power that went through your body caused lots of damage, and it was only by the blood of Carol Danvers and your healing that you wear able to survive. But, we also left a portion of our powers in you...our sentient parts." She finished while staring at Peter. 

"Wait, so you're saying that when I wake up, I'll have the power of the six infinity stones in my body and all of your voices inside my head?" He asked. 

"Yes that is correct Peter. You see, throughout the whole history of the universe, no one has been worthy to weird all six of us for good intent. Everyone always had a secret agenda. But you, you have the heart of gold that we've been looking for since the beginning Peter. You would never use us for ill intent. So we believe that we've found the perfect protecter." Time said. 

Peter couldn't believe it. The stones wanted him to protect their power and wield it so no one else could get their hands on it? Well it's not like anyone could wield them anymore since he wouldn't have the stones, he'd just have their powers and voices inside of his head. 

Peter never wanted anything like Thanos to happen again so he'd gladly take the stones if it meant that no one could ever use their powers for evil ever again. 

"I also believe that a wise man once said that with great power, comes great responsibility." Mind spoke up with a soft smile. 

Peter's eyes hardened with determination. Yes, he'd keep this power away from all those who wanted it for evil. He wouldn't let anything like this happen again. Never.

"Alright, I keep you guys away from evil. I'll house you all and your power so no one can ever use you again for bad." He said. 

All the stones smiled at him with gratitude written across their faces. Peter looked around one more time before speaking.

"So, what happens now?" 

"Now, you go back home." Reality said with an excited smile. He could feel his eyes start to slip shut and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the six stones smiling at him. 

—————————————————

Gwen woke up with an armful of Morgan...

It was around 8:00 when she opens her eyes and got blinded by the lights coming in through her window. She tried to move her hand to shield herself from the light when she realized she couldn't move her hand since it was trapped under a 4 year old. 

She fondly smiled down at the little girl in her arms before laying her head back down. She didn't realize how tired she actually was yesterday. After she brought Morgan into her room, and both of them changed into comfortable clothes, they sat in bed and just started to talk until they both fell asleep together. 

They must have rolled over and moved during the night since she doesn't remember when they cuddled up together. She pulled Morgan as close as she could to her chest and nuzzled the little girls hair with her nose, causing Morgan to hum and snuggle deeper into her embrace. Gwen doesn't think her heart could be more full. 

She's still a little distraught at how Morgan was acting yesterday. She had no idea it was that bad and if she did, she would've come up a lot sooner to help out. She can't get the image of Morgan's face out of her head yesterday. How sad she was that she couldn't see Peter. 

So being the responsible adult, she did the only reasonable thing she could think of. 

She agreed to let her go see Peter...

Suddenly, a sleepy voice breaks her out of her thoughts, "Can we go see Petey now." Morgan's words came out slurred as she looked up at Gwen with a sleepy eye open. 

Gwen smiled down at her, "Of course Mo, let's just get dressed and eat first, ok? Then you and I can go see Petey together." 

Morgan squealed and planted a kiss onto Gwen's cheek before getting up and going over to the dresser, where some of her clothes were always kept in Gwen's room just incase. 

Gwen softly laughed at the little girl before also getting up and ready for the day. She went into her closet to find some clothes for the day. She picked out a pair of black leggings and a simple while t-shirt. 

When she walked out and Morgan saw what she was wearing, she instantly changed to match the older girl which caused Gwen to laugh. 

They both went into the bathroom together to brush out their hair and do their teeth before they made their way out of the room and into the kitchen. When they got there, almost everyone was there already except Bucky, Sam and Steve. 

When Pepper saw the two of them, she smiled softly at them, "Matching outfits?" She asked.

Gwen nodded her head while lifting Morgan up into her seat, "Yeah, Mo here wanted to match what I was wearing today. As soon as she saw what I was wearing she turned right around to change." Gwen said with a fond smile across her face. 

Breakfast went well after Steve, Sam and Bucky got back to cook, since no one but those three can cook. They had a giant breakfast that could feed an army with eggs, bacon, pancakes and waffles for those who disliked pancakes. Which, according to Bucky, you are a spawn of Satan if you don't like pancakes. Which caused a whole argument about which of those foods were better.

After everyone was stuffed full of food, Morgan couldn't stop bouncing up and down in excitement, wanting to go and see her big brother. Gwen looked at her and smile before she addressed the girl. 

"Now listen Mo, Peter got very hurt from saving the world, alright? So he's gonna look a little bit different from the last time you saw him." She said. Morgan quietly nodded her head. That's fine, he'd still be her Peter no matter what he looked like. 

"That's fine, can we go see him now? Pleeeease" 

Gwen chuckled before she got up from her seat next to Pepper, "Sure Mo, let's get going, yeah?" 

"If you don't mind I'd also like to tag along with you," Tony said. Everyone stopped to look at him before he continued, "I can't have everyone else hog my protégé now, can I?" 

"Well, considering how he's my fiancé, I feel like I beat you in that category." Gwen said with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk across her face. 

"Well yes, in that category you beat me. But I feel like since I'm the first person in the world to have found out that he was Spider-Man, I get an extra point." Before they two could continue their bantering, Nat decided to speak up.

"Technically, since I trained him for the past few years, I'm his mentor now and he's my protégé." 

Tony waved his hand in the air, "Well he was mine first so you can have him on the weekends and I'll take him every other day." Tony said. Gwen cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at him though which made him rethink his statement. 

"Uhh, I mean I'll take him on most days because I would never take him away from his fiancée since, that would be very rude of me." He corrected causing the room to laugh. 

A few minutes later, Morgan, Gwen, Tony, Pepper, May and Nat were all in the elevator making their way down to the MedBay. When the door opened, Morgan tried to run ahead but Gwen's hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

They all walked to Peter's room with Morgan still, bouncing in excitement. When they opened the door, Gwen let the others walk in first before she picked Morgan up and walked in too. 

Morgan didn't seem to mind Peter's look at all. She didn't stare at his scares at all. She looked at him with so much love and affection that Gwen could pretend, just for a second, that Peter was actually sleeping and not in a coma. 

She walked over to his bed and set Morgan on the left side, letting the little girl sit next to her brother. Morgan laid one of her hands onto his cheek before she started to speak. 

"Hey Petey, you've been asleep for a long time now and I want you to wake up. There's so many new people who can play with us now. We can have our tea party and draw with them and daddy's here!" When Morgan said that, Tony kind of froze from hearing it out loud before he shook his head. 

"You never told me you were going to get daddy back. I want you to wake up so we all can have fun together!" She said with excitement, not even caring that Peter wasn't responding to her. They all sat there and watched as Morgan rambled on about anything that has happened since she saw him last. After about another 10 minutes of Morgan's excited ramble, they were getting ready to leave when something happened. 

Suddenly as Gwen picked Morgan up, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. At first, she didn't believe it. Peter didn't move, it was just her imagination. But then, his right hand clenched a little and a soft groan came out of his mouth. 

Gwen quickly handed Morgan over to a frozen Pepper before she made her way over to his bed side. 

"Peter? Can you hear me?" She got a groan in response which made excitement bubble up inside of her chest. He was waking up!!

"Peter, can you open your eyes for me? I know you must be tired but, please?" She practically begged him, hoping that he could hear her. 

After a couple of tense moments, Peter's eyes slowly blinked open. It took him a few seconds to see where he was from all the light blinding his eyes but when his eyes focused on Gwen, he smiled. 

"Hey, told you...I'd be alright." He said it barley above a whisper but they all heard it. Happy tears trailed down Gwen's eyes and a small laugh escaped her mouth. 

She nodded her head, "Yes, I guess you did." 

Peter smiled, "You should listen to me more often." 

Gwen chuckled while wiping a few tears from her face, "Not gonna happen Web-Head." 

Peter shrugged his good shoulder, "Well it was worth a shot." 

She looked back down at him and more tears started to trail out of her eyes, "I thought..." she left the statement there, knowing he knew what she meant. 

Peter grabbed her left hand and gave it a squeeze, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

That was her breaking point, she suddenly lunged forward and, carefully, brought Peter to her chest and embraced him like her life depended on it. Peter didn't even realize their company until they pulled away and Morgan bolted over to him.

"Petey!!!" 

She jumped up onto the bed, but still she was careful. She maneuvered her little body and manged to not hurt the young man while still hugging the daylights out of him. 

He circled his arms around her middle and brought her to his chest and just held her there. He never meant to hurt the people he cared about. He just had to save them all, he couldn't let Thanos win a second time. 

"Hey, it's alright. I'm fine now, there's no need to worry." He comforted the crying child in his arms. That's when he looked up and saw the others in the room with him. His eyes widened and, with a little help form Gwen, he sat up with Morgan still in his arms. 

His eyes found Pepper first and he sighed in resignation, "You can ground me if you'd like, I won't complain for a few weeks while I'm healing if that makes you feel any better." He said with a slight smile. 

Pepper shook her head and went over to his other side, "You're a complete idiot you know that?" 

Peter smirked, "I've heard that a few times." 

Pepper huffed before she too joined the hug. She clutched at Peter's plain, white shirt that they put on him yesterday and kept him close to her chest, running her hands through his hair, which caused him to purr. 

She leaned down to kiss his head before she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Really? The first time you call me mom and you're dying on the battlefield. That was not ok." She sniffled while slightly glaring at him. Peter smiled softly up at her. 

"Well I'm not dead so you don't have to worry about it Pep." He said. 

"What happened to mom?" 

He shrugged, "I only dish those titles out when I need to." 

Pepper raised her eyebrow, "Ohh, so on the battlefield when you were about to die was one of those times?" 

"Yup, I didn't know if I was gonna have another chance. Had to say it before I left or else I would've felt like a complete jackass." 

"I hate you so much right now." She huffed. 

Peter got an idea. He looked up to her with his doe, brown eyes and softened them as much as he could. He put on his charming, soft smile before he spoke three words that she had been dying to hear from him for the past few weeks.

"I love you." 

If it was possible, Peppers heart filled up with so much love and melted at the same time with just the way he said it and the look. She can't stay mad at him even if she tried but, he will be punished with the help of Gwen. God knows that woman could do more than she could in 5 seconds. And he's not getting off the hook with almost dying on them, that's for sure. 

Tony stepped into Peter's sight and it made the young man freeze. Tony looked at him and decided to try and play off the whole thing. 

"So, you purr now, do you?" He smirked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

That startled a laugh out of Peter which caused Tony to smile in satisfaction. He walked over to Peter and rested his hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"You did good kid. I can still call you kid right? I mean you might be a couple years older but you know..." 

"Tony, it's fine. You can call my whatever." 

"Ohh so it takes my death for you to finally start calling me Tony, does it?" 

"Shut up old man or I'll go back to Mr Stark." Peter threatened with a smirk. 

Tony quickly shook his head, "Nope, you already said Tony, you can't take it back." 

Peter rolled his eyes. He's missed their quick witted banter from days in the lab all those years ago. He's happy that he's finally got what he lost back.

That's when he saw May...

Peter stared at her like he didn't really believe she was standing right in front of him. May smiled sadly at him before walking over too. 

"How's my favorite nephew doing?" 

"I'm your only nephew." 

"Are you sure?" 

Peter nodded his head in mock seriousness, "Yup, I'm 100% certain I'm your only nephew." 

They both smiled at each other before she too, joined the giant group hug between the family. Peter looked over Mays shoulder and saw Nat standing there with tears in her eyes. 

"I'll give you a deal, when I'm all healed up, you can kick my ass in training. That sound good to you?" He asked with a small smile. 

Nat huffed before she too came over. She circled her arms around May and Tony and rested her left hand on his tattoo, slowly running her hands along it and tracing different symbols. 

"Sounds good to me you asshole." She sniffled. 

Peter looked around his bed and saw how his whole family was finally together after 5 long years of work. He did it, he got everyone back. Peter let his tears fall, safely in his family's embrace. 

He didn't care that his arm was messed up....

He didn't care how his right eye was a bit more blurry and a little colorblind...

He didn't care that he held the power of the stones with him...

What he cared about right now was his family was finally whole...

And Peter, could finally rest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapters, I got some cool surprises for you all to see that I hope you all like. Anyways, Chapter 8 is on Monday, The Epilogue is on Wednesday, and the Christmas special is on Christmas! See you next time, have a great day.


	8. In Order To Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple harsh weeks of a coma, Peter finally wakes up but doesn’t have enough strength to stay up. His family continues to worry for him and something exciting happens with Gwen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! We’re getting down to the final chapters! I can’t express how thankful I am to all of you who have stuck around for this story. The next update will be on Wednesday, so stay tuned.

Ross doesn't know what to make of any of this...

Apparently, he's been dead for 5 years, he doesn't have his job any more, he's not on the accords committee because apparently that's not a thing anymore, and he's no longer Secretary of State. 

To say that these last few weeks for him have been shitty would be an understatement. 

Also, coming back and realizing that the world knows who Spider-Man is now is quite shocking. He always had a fascination for the web slinging hero. Always wondered who was behind the mask.

He didn't expect it to be a mere kid underneath the suit. If anyone found out about his past plans for the spider, then he would be in prison right now for threatening a minor with such cruel actions.

He didn't expect that Spider-Man would save the universe either. He wielded all of that power and survived where anyone else would have died. 

Spider-Man truly is a remarkable specimen that he needed to get his hands on.

With the most powerful man in the universe under his control, no one would be able to get in his way ever again. He could have his job back, his position, hell, he could even become president with Spider-Man at his side enforcing his rule...

The only problem is trying to catch the spider...

He knows that he's been under extensive medical care for the past few weeks since the battle. He was just recently moved to Stark Tower actually. So, he knows that the man would be under watch 24/7. He just has to come up with a way to trick the Avengers and try and get close to Spider-Man when he's all healed up. 

It's a good thing that he has some contacts with a certain organization that specializes in making soldiers...

All that's left for him to do is wait for the right moment to strike.....

——————————————————-

It was a Sunday when Ned got a call...

He was hanging out in his room trying to catch up on anything science related that he missed out on. Funny enough, all science stuff that has been new from the past 5 years has been from Peter or from Dr Banner, which is awesome considering they're his two favorite people in the world!

He was browsing the internet and stumbled across one of Peter's papers and he just had to read it and see what his long time friend had come up with. 

Suddenly, his phone on his dresser started to ring. He got up from his chair and made his way over to his dresser to unplug his phone and looked at the caller Id. 

It wasn't one that he could instantly recognize, but then again it could be someone who lived these past 5 years and had a change of phone number. Quite hesitantly, Ned picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" 

"Yes, Hi is this Ned Leeds?" 

"Yes? Um, who's this?" 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker's fiancée. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, if that's alright with you?" 

Ned was in a state of shock. Gwen Stacy. Peter's fiancée. Calling him. He can't believe what he's hearing. He took an embarrassing amount of time to answer her question when it finally registered in his brain.

"Yes! That's fine! Please, I've been dying to know but I didn't think just walking into the tower and asking where my friend was at would have gone over well." That startled a surprised laugh out of Gwen. Ned blushed, he didn't know if she was laughing at him or not.

"Yes, that probably wouldn't have been the best idea, our head of security can get a bit...mean sometimes. But, that's just his personality." 

"Happy?"

"Yup, that's the one. Anyways I called to talk to you about Peter. Today, he finally woke up for the first time since the battle." 

"Really!! OMG, he's alright, right? He's not that hurt, wait...what are you talking about Ned, of course he's hurt he's been in the hospital for weeks.   
......Sorry for my dumb questions I'm just worried about him." He rambled on, hoping Gwen wouldn't laugh at him. But she did no such thing, when she spoke next, she had a calm, gentle tone to her voice. It kind of sounded like when a mother talked to a child. 

"No, it's alright Ned, I completely understand where you're coming from. Trust me, it's been a rough couple weeks here too. But to answer your questions, he's in the clear now, with a couple more weeks of healing and some physical therapy he'll be as good as new." Ned could hear the relief behind her words when she said that. It must have been 10 times as hard for her to see her future husband in that kind of state. 

"Well that's a relief. Has he woken up after that first time?"

"No, he's been asleep ever since. He only stayed up for 5 minutes and then he passed out again. He doesn't have that much energy in him so he'll be quite tired and groggy until he replenishes his energy stores, I would invite you over but I don't think seeing him asleep will help you. Maybe when he can stay awake for more than a couple minutes, you can come visit. Does that sound good?" She asked. Even though he wanted to go and see his best friend right now, he knew she was right. He wanted to see his friend when he was awake and could talk to him. He's missed him so much...

"Yeah that sounds perfect. Thanks again for actually calling me. It means a lot." He said, quietly. 

"It was really no problem Ned. Do you think you can do me a favor actually? I don't have Michelle's number, do you think you could call her and tell her what I told you? I don't want his friends to stay in the dark." She asked. Ned hesitated for a second before he responded with a yes. 

MJ wasn't at all that happy when she found out Peter was engaged. She was grumpier than usual and Ned caught her looking at photos of Peter and Gwen. He could smell out jealousy from a mile away and he knew that's what was happening with his friend. When he tried to confront her about it though, she stalked out of the house without another word. He hasn't seen her in a couple days. 

He knew that this was something that she had to get through herself but he still felt helpless. Even though he's closer with Peter, or was closer with him, he still considered MJ a good friend even if she had a gruff exterior. 

It seemed like he couldn't help either one of his friends...

After he said his goodbyes to Gwen, he was about to put the phone down but she spoke up again. 

"Hey, before I go, you can save this number under your contacts. This is my personal number so if you ever need to get in contact with me, you have it. Just don't sell it to the public please. I know you're good at keeping secrets, so just label the contact as Gwen if you would." Ned was stunned, she let him save her number in his phone? This was a pretty awesome day! He found out his friend was gonna be alright and he had the personal number of Gwen Stacy. 

He quickly agreed with her and the both of them went their separate ways. He set his phone back onto his dresser before flopping back down onto his bed. 

He's not sure how to feel about all of this. He's happy that his friend continued to live when the world was in shambles, he's happy that he found love in a beautiful, young woman, he's happy that Peter has finally received the recognition that he deserves...

But that doesn't make him less sad. He's missed all of those milestones of Peter's life. He missed all of his birthdays, his first time driving, his college experience and his first time having a drink. 

He's missed so much in just a blink of an eye...

He breathed in then exhaled a breath. Well, there is nothing he can do about it now. All he can do is try to move on and continue on with his life as best as he can. He looked over to his phone on his dresser with some hesitation. 

He'll call MJ after dinner. He doesn't want to experience that right now...

——————————————————-

Later that night, Gwen found herself in the penthouse floor with everyone huddled around the tv, watching Frozen II thanks to Morgan's demand.

Not that she minded a bit of Frozen, to be honest it's probably one of her favorite princess movies, but right now her mind was on other things. 

Morgan was cuddled up close to her chest with her head buried beneath her ribs. Her little arms were wrapped around Gwen's stomach and she was clutching the young woman's shirt into her little fists. 

Her parents and brothers were on her left, Pepper, May and Tony were on her right, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, and Happy were sitting on the other couch across from them, and Nat and Clint were sitting on the floor leaning against the couch with Clint's family surrounding them. 

A couple days ago, Clint returned back to New York with his wife and kids. He didn't want to leave them alone but he certainty didn't want to leave Peter until he knew for sure that he'd recover. Lila and Copper were sitting in between their parents while Nathaniel was sitting in Nat's lap. 

On the other side of the room, Wanda was sitting in the love seat by herself with a book resting on her lap, she was watching the movie and sometimes, Gwen would catch a small smile on her lips, Thor was sitting on a beanbag with a six pack of beer and some snacks scattered around him, and Carol was on a small couch with Bruce, with her legs tucked underneath her, staring at the tv with a smile. 

Harley and his family actually went to bed early. His mother was shown to a guest room while Harley steered his sister to a room so she could sleep too. After that, he came back in and told them that he was "hitting the hay" and left without another word, which caused Gwen to roll her eyes fondly at the man. That was about a half an hour ago. 

What made Gwen so distracted though was a certain fiancé of hers...

Peter's been a constant in her mind throughout these past few weeks that he's been in his coma, well he's been a constant in her mind for the past 5 years to be completely honest. 

She has no idea where she would be without him. He literally saved her life the first time she meet him, and he didn't even have his suit on then. 

He's so lovable and kind and just an overall amazing human being that it physically hurts her to see him like this. All weak, and tired. He can't even stay up a couple minutes without passing out. 

She can't believe that she came so close to losing him. Without Danvers blood, he would have died in an operation room, all alone. She knows that Peter doesn't really like surgery that much. It freaks him out and the idea about him dying in one of the rooms he hates so much makes her heart clench. 

She could never express how thankful she is to Carol after what she did to save him. Without her... she doesn't even want to think about it. She doesn't think that she'd be able to go on if she lost him, I'd hurt too much. 

Before she spiraled further downward, KAOS spoke up in place for Friday. 

"Good evening everyone, how's your night been?" She asked in a gentle voice. Everyone looked round in confusion, some of them had no idea who this new voice was at all. Gwen decided to speak up. 

"It's been alright KAOS, what are you doing here? I don't mean that in a bad way, I just thought you were in Peter's glasses and suit. Since when have you been installed in the penthouse?" She asked in confusion.

KAOS hummed, "Right before Peter left on the mission, he installed a part of me here to help keep an eye on things while he was gone. I'm sorry that I never told you, but everything seemed to be fine so I didn't intervene." 

All of them understood the hidden meaning behind the AI's words though. Peter installed a part of his AI here to help look after his loved ones. That new piece of information caused warmth to spread through Gwen's body and made her heat clench at the same time. Stupid, lovable idiot.

Before anyone could speak up Tony said, "Wait, so Pete made his own AI? How come I was not informed of this? And second, what's KAOS stand for?" 

Even though no one could see her, they could sense her smirk as she talked, "It stands for Kick Ass Operating System. Peter thought you would like the name." 

They all looked at Tony's reaction. He was staring with wide eyes at the ceiling, with a little glint in his eyes. 

After a couple seconds he huffed and looked away, "Damn, I should have thought of that. Is it weird that I'm a bit jealous?" Which caused most of the room to softly chuckle at Tony's antics. Gwen smiled at the man and received a small one back before talking to KAOS.

"So, what did you want KAOS?" 

"Peter has authorized me to show you this message that he left for you incase of an emergency." Everyone's breath hitched at that. So Peter left them messages incase something happened? He was prepared to not come back. He knew the chances were against him and this is what he left them. But, he wasn't dead so why was KAOS going to show them this. Before they could ask, she spoke up again.

"I believe his exact words were "If I know my family, which I do, I know they'll be all mopey and sad and depressed if I don't give them something to quench their buckets full of guilt while I'm stuck in a bed for weeks." He also said that for Gwen to completely ignore that statement once he realized what he said." She said with an amused tone to her voice. Which caused a couple people to laugh at the part with Gwen. 

So he left a message for them incase he couldn't tell them this himself. According to what he said, he probably made a couple different messages in case he either got hurt or died. Gwen quickly shook her head to clear those thoughts out of her mind before addressing the AI. 

"You can play it KAOS." 

At this point, Morgan was no longer dozing on her side and was completely awake and ready to watch her brother's message to them. KAOS projected a light and suddenly, standing before them was Peter in the outfit he had on before they brought everyone back. Gwen had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop herself from gasping out loud, seeing Peter not hurt.

"Hey everyone, if you're watching this message, that means something happened to me, but yet, I cheated death again and I'm still alive." He smiled out towards the whole room, looking at everyone like he was actually there and not a couple floors down in a hospital bed. 

"The first thing I want to say is, wow...we did it. If you're watching this, that means we won, and that every family is finally back together. Now, a lot of people might disagree with me here, but if everything in the universe is back how it was before, minus the heart break, then I can accept whatever happened to me." He said with a smile. Gwen shook her head, of course her fiancé thought like that. His heart is way to big for this universe. But, despite what she thinks about the subject, she knew that she wouldn't be able to change his mind about that. And the more she looked at his hologram, the more she didn't care, as long as she got him back...that was good enough for her.

When he talks next he speaks directly at where Morgan is sitting against Gwen's side, "Hey mongoose, I know this might be scary for you and all but I promise you, I'll be fine, ok? Your big brother will be absolutely, positively A-Ok. You don't need to worry about me Mo. I'll be back and running around in pink with you in no time." His smile softened even more before he spoke again, "I love you 3,000." 

At this point Morgan was sniffling and almost crying her eyes out, the whole room was feeling a little misty eyed after that message too.

Then his hologram turned and took a scan of the room before speaking, "To the Avengers, this is not your fault, stop blaming yourself, and if you do blame yourself, fucking stop, pardon my French." He said with a smirk. The the Avengers all laughed at that. He's a lot funnier when he isn't trying to save the whole universe. 

"Seriously, stop blaming yourself. Whatever I did, it was my own doing, alright? I probably did something stupid and it, like costed me my arm or some dumb shit like that. No matter what happened, it isn't your fault." He said with a mock glare. 

They all knew that their burden of guilt would not leave with just a couple of words but it made them all feel a bit better for the fist time in weeks. 

"Really quickly before I leave, we're getting ready to complete the first snap to bring everyone back so I gotta be quick but this is probably my most important message." His eyes somehow landed on Gwen's figure, even though he wasn't there. Honestly how could he know where everyone was?

Peter smiled softly at Gwen before speaking, "Gwen, I understand that you're no doubt hurting right now, and I wish I could be up and comfort you about it but I'm not, so this will have to do until I wake up. First, you know I love you more than anything in this whole universe Gwen, and I would never intentionally try and hurt you. I'm really sorry i did and I'd spend my whole life making it up to you if that's what it took." He took a breath before he continued.

"You know first hand what a mess I am, and I know you'd say that I wasn't one if you were here, but since you're not, I'm gonna have to live with all these thoughts for now. Anyway, back to the point, you know I'd give up anything to come back to you and last year, I said something during my proposal that I wasn't lying about. Do you know what I'm talking about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Gwen's wet eyes widened when she remembered what he said during that beautiful moment. About how he'd even give up Spider-Man for her. Surely he didn't mean...

"I intend to keep that promise to you Gwen" was all Peter said before he continued on. Making everyone in the room except for Gwen confused. 

"Oh, before I move on, I just want to just say that if you want me too, I'll sleep on the couch for a month if you're mad." He said with a small chuckle, causing everyone to laugh, even Gwen as tears were leaking out of here eyes. Then his smile faded a bit and he actually looked quite serious for a moment, causing everyone to stop and listen, all leaning forward in anticipation.

"Seriously though, I've put a lot of thought into what I'm about to tell you all, and before you try to tell me otherwise, I've already made up my mind. When I get back and I'm fully healed.....Spider-Man will be taking a break... indefinitely. I will be spending all my time with my family now, not patrolling the streets of New York." He said. The whole room was in shock, they didn't know what to say. Gwen's eyes widened when she heard him say that out loud and it made her heart skip a beat. Before anyone could say anything though, he spoke up. 

"Now, I said Spider-Man will be taking a break, as in me patrolling around the city. But If Nat still needs me for a couple missions, I'll go on them no questions asked. I do have a plan for Spider-Man to still be a thing, it just won't be me behind the mask." He said which caused everyone to look at his hologram in shock. 

"As you're watching this, I've told KAOS to activate Project Legacy. She should be contacting the person that I'm trying to get ahold of and if all goes according to plan, they'll be a new Spider-Man swinging around New York within the upcoming year." Peter said with a small smirk across his lips. No one in the room knew what he was talking about. Project Legacy? For the name they can infer what that means but the real question is who?

"I'm gonna give you all a hint about who it is. Let's just say even if Tony and I aren't related whatsoever, we do have some similarities. It seems that both of us have a knack for picking up super powered teenagers. That's all you get for now, but we'll talk more about it soon when I'm actually up on my feet. Talk to you all later." Peter's hologram winked before he completely disappeared.

Everyone was completely silent in the room for a good 10 seconds before it was actually broken by Bucky who said, 

"What...The...Fuck." 

"Language Buck!" 

"Oh shut it you old man. Back in the day, you used to swear like a sailer so don't you go telling me to watch it." Bucky said with a slight smirk, causing Steve to blush red and Sam to laugh. 

"Um, does anyone know what Project Legacy is?" Carol asked from her spot on the couch. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. None of them have heard of it, not even Gwen, hell, not even Nat knew what it was. 

Gwen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she looked up to the ceiling, "KAOS? Can you tell us what Project Legacy is?" She asked. 

"Certainly," KAOS responded. "Project Legacy was something Peter thought of after the decimation. It was meant to teach a group of young, super powered individuals on how to come together and work as a team, a unit, a family. They would train under the original Avengers to learn the ways of being a hero while also learning how to control their power, if they were enhanced." She finished. 

Tony frowned, "Alright...," he said, somewhat hesitantly, "Then who's in the Project so far? I mean, he's obviously found another kid who has spider powers but who are the others?" 

"I believe one of them is Clint's protégée, Kate Bishop," when she said that, Clint looked up, "After Clint went AWOL, Peter tracked down Kate and offered her a spot on the project. She was actually the first one recruited on the team. But, originally she said no to Peter and he respected her wish." She took a second before she continued speaking. 

"However, a couple years after the snap, Kate contacted Peter saying that she wanted in and of course, Peter welcomed her with open arms. He said that when he found more people, he'd start her training. Since, he wanted to train them all together so they could work to be a team. As of right now, all 6 of the teens have been contacted with Peter's message. But, I don't expect anyone except for Kate anytime soon since their families have just been recently brought back from the dead." KAOS said. 

After she said that, the others didn't know what to think. Peter's been doing so much within the past 5 years that if anyone else would have taken his work load, they probably would have spontaneously combusted right on the spot. 

He's been working on time travel, he's been working on school, he's been studying the stones, he's been working on Spider-Man, he's split his little amount of time that he had up with his family, he barley got any sleep, he went to therapy everyday for a couple months, he's been a somewhat father figure/brother to his sister, he's engaged, and to finally top it all off, he's been trying to bring together a new team of Heros. 

Honestly, is there anything that this man can't do...

Mostly everyone in the room was thinking the same exact thing, but Bruce was the one to speak up, "You know, the more I learn about what Peter has does, the less I'm surprised by him. Who can do all of what he's done, and still have a smile on his face everyday?" He said while rubbing his head with his good hand.

"That's my nephew, always looking out for everyone but himself. Even if it costs him everything he has. I always hated how he'd give up his sleep when he was a teen." May said with a sigh of resignation, shaking her head. 

"That can't be healthy for him." Gwen's mother, Helen said. She was looking at where Peter's hologram was just standing with a frown across her face. 

"I ran a few tests on him...with his permission of course," Bruce added when he saw Tony's glare before he continued, "and his biology allows him to be more active than the normal human being. He needs so much energy just to get him through the day that eventually, I helped him out and made a calorie bar for him. It contains 10 times the amount of calories that is recommended per day. That bar alone has 22,000 calories in it and if anyone of us would eat that bar, there would be consequences. Even I can't eat that much!" Bruce exclaimed.

"What all that means is, Peter can go a long time without sleep and it wouldn't effect him as much as it would for us. Yes, there would be some side effects like he'd be a lot more grumpy and sluggish and his brain wouldn't be working at peak physical condition but he could last a decent amount of time. He once stayed up for two straight weeks when Harley and I were out of the country for a business meeting over in Europe." Gwen said with a shake of her head.

"So, what other kind of powers has the kid developed in the 5 years we've been...gone." Tony said with a curious tilt to his head.

"Well, as you know, he purrs when he is extremely relaxed. That's also a great way to help tell if something is wrong. If he's with us, and doesn't purr, then we know something is up. Another power he got during the five years is his venom." Gwen said with a slight smile. 

Tony blinked at her for a second, "Venom? As in fangs and all?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, his fangs only come out when he wants to though. The one bad part about it is his venom is very deadly to humans, just a drop of it can burn through someone's skin. He has to release it a couple times a week or else he gets really agitated and will lash out on someone." 

Clint furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before looking back up to Gwen, "If his venom is deadly to humans, then how do the two of you..." he didn't need to finish that statement, everyone could guess what he meant. 

Gwen blushed bright red and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears to try and cover up her red ears. Both Laura and Nat elbowed him in the side, causing him to hiss in pain, "What? I just want to know how she's not affected by the venom." He pouted. 

Gwen cleared her throat before speaking up, not making eye contact with anyone, "When his fangs grew in, he was afraid of that so he figured out what the anti venom was and gave me a shot of it. He apparently found a permanent immunity to it because he's never had to give me another one." She said, her checks still red from embarrassment.

"You have no idea how many times I caught them sucking each other's face off in our dorm room after he gave her that shot. Honestly, I spent more time out of the room than in the room thanks to their active sex drive." Harley said while walking into the room with his Pajamas on. If it was possible, Gwen's face turned 5 shades darker as she tried to glare at a smirking Harley. The whole room erupted into fits of laughter, even Gwen's family. Her father was slightly smiling too. 

Over the past couple of weeks, her mother and father have gotten more comfortable with the fact that she is engaged. They've had the time to watch some videos of Peter and have been told stories about him too. 

Her mother wants to meet him already and see who has made her daughter's life so much more better while they've been gone. Her brothers just want to meet Spider-Man and her dad is kind of in the middle. He's no longer growling under his breath when someone brings up that she's engaged so, that's a plus. 

Gwen looked back to Harley and glared, "What are you doing here? What happened to going to bed?" 

Harley shrugged, "KAOS told me that Ace left a message, that fucking prick." 

"Watch your language, there are children in the room." Pepper said with a slight glare. 

"It's not like Morgan hasn't heard worse from Peter himself. He's the one that taught her her first word. Which, may I remind you, was 'Fuck'." Harley said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Wait, Peter taught her her first swear word?" Tony asked with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, Ace has quite a potty mouth." 

"I'm honestly kind of proud of him....Is that right? Should I be proud that my protégée taught my daughter her first swear word?" Tony asked, which caused everyone to roll their eyes at him. Pepper turned to Harley and asked something that has been nagging at her for a while.

"What's the story behind the Ace nickname anyways? I'm kind of curious." Pepper asked. 

Harley laughed, "So a fun fact about our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is that he's an excellent poker player." He said while moving over to the floor, next to the couch Banner and Carol were sitting on.

"What! I refuse to believe that Pete can play poker." Rhodey said while looking at Harley. He shrugged his shoulders, "Believe what you want man, it's the truth. I call him Ace because no matter how many times it looked like he would loose, he always had a god damn Ace up his sleeve to save his ass. He'd always win, he never once lost a game of poker up at MIT." 

Gwen looked at Harley with a raised eyebrow, "And how come I didn't know about your guy's poker matches, hmm?" Harley looked kind of uncomfortable in the room after Gwen finished. 

"Uhh, you know, I'd love to tell you the rest of the story but I can't. Yeah, sorry...but I'll let Peter explain it to you when he wakes up. I'm sure he'd love to tell you why we went out to play." Harley said, not making eye contact with a glaring Gwen. 

Gwen looked up at the ceiling, "KAOS? Do you know why the two of them went out to play poker without telling me?" She asked. Harley's eyes widened at her words. 

"Yes I do know Gwen, but it seems that I'm not authorized to tell you the exact reasoning." She said. Gwen smirked up at the ceiling before continuing, "Initiate Protocol Gwen's right." 

"Certainly Gwen.......they would go out on their little endeavors because Harley wanted Peter to have "the full college experience". He apparently never knew how good of a poker player Peter was so he kept on dragging him back when he did find out. Peter never really complained about it since it helped him train his skills incase he ever needed them for a mission." KAOS said. Gwen looked back at Harley with a raised eyebrow with her arms crossed underneath her chest. 

Harley sputtered, "W-what? How did you do that!! I made sure that no one was allowed to get her to talk about that! I spent months making that code!!" He said. 

"Well, Peter installed the Gwen's right protocol incase I ever needed to get into one of the classified files and it wouldn't let me. My protocol allows me to override anyone's file, no questions asked." She said with a smirk. 

"I hate you so much right now." 

"Aww, thanks! I love you too." 

By the time the two of them were down, the whole room was in loud fits of laughter. Some people were even on the floor and crying from laughing too hard, like Sam and Bucky. 

After everyone composed themselves, KAOS decided to speak up again, "I believe you all wanted to know who the other ones on Team Legacy were. Am I correct?" They all nodded their head so KAOS continued.

"As you know, Kate Bishop is Hawkeye, she is 18 years old and Peter plans to let her lead the team since she has had the most experience." When Clint heard that his protégée was going to lead, a proud grin made its way across his face. 

"The next person is Nathaniel, Nate, Richards. He is 17 years old and he will be under the alias of Iron Lad. He has quite a fascination with Iron man and his suits so he made his own at the age of 13, that was when Peter found him." Tony smirked, "Who wouldn't be fascinated with me, I'm awesome." He said which earned him a smack across his head from Pepper. 

"The third member of the team is Cassie Lang. From my knowledge, her father or mother don't know that Peter asked her if she wanted to join, so I don't know how that's going to go. But, she will be under the name of Stature. She is 17 years old and is the third oldest on the team." 

"The Fourth member of the team is Karolina Dean. She is also 17 years old and her name will be Lucy in the Sky or L.S.D. Don't ask me what it means, cause I have no idea why they picked it. Anyways, she has the ability to fly and she can also control Solar energy." That caught a lot of people's attention. The ability to control solar energy? That's quite a unique trait. 

"The fifth member of the team is Victor Mancha. He is the oldest of the bunch at 19 years old. Him and Peter haven't come up with a name for him yet but Victor said he didn't mind it that much. He has super speed, strength, is very intellectual, has a photographic memory, has Electromagnetic manipulation, and he has Technopathy, which is the ability to control electrical machinery and read electrical signals." 

"The sixth and final member of the team is Spider-Man. I believe Peter didn't want me to tell you who he was. He wanted to introduce the kid himself so I'll just tell you that he lives here in New York and he's around the same age Peter was when he first started." 

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Most people couldn't believe that Peter found all of these kids and offered them a place with the Avengers. They all trusted Peter's judgment though, so if he thought they all were fit enough to be a hero, they'd believe him. 

"That's a pretty impressive roster." Steve said, impressed that Peter has done all of this already, even though he's been in a coma for 6 weeks. 

The final battle took place at the end of April and Peter's been in the coma for 6 weeks. It's the first week of June, Tuesday the 3rd, when he woke up that morning. After they called the rest of the team that he was awake, they all rushed down to the MedBay to try and see him but he was already sleeping against Gwen's shoulder, which disappointed them. They spent the rest of the day up in the common room, hoping that they'd get some new news about him. 

They're all glad that he's finally woken up and he shows no signs of pain so far, but they all want to make sure for themselves. The ones that were in the room did tell him that he'd have trouble seeing color out of his right eye for probably the rest of his life. All Peter did was shrug and said he would fix it, which caused them all to laugh. 

"Well I guess we'll have more kids in the tower very soon, won't we?" Sam asked, even though it sounded more like a statement than a question. Nevertheless, the other nodded their heads. 

"Ohh please, if I can deal with Peter during his teenager years, we can deal with other kids. They can't be more rambunctious than our Spiderling." Tony said with a fond roll to his eyes. 

"Ohh trust me, he hasn't gotten better. If anything, he's gotten worst than when he was a teen. He still attracts danger like a magnet too." Gwen said shaking her head. 

Morgan suddenly laid her head down onto Gwen's lap and instantly cuddled up and closed her eyes. Gwen looked down at the child and smiled at her. She shifted Morgan up to her shoulder and slowly got up from the couch. She looked to Pepper and Tony before speaking.

"I'm gonna lay her down and then head to bed myself, it's been a long day." She said Pepper nodded and Tony smiled at her. She went over and said goodnight to her family before saying goodnight to the rest of the Avengers. She then made her way over to the hallway that their rooms were located in. 

Back in the common room, everyone was watching where Gwen left with a fond smile on their faces. Sam smirked before speaking, "How long until she tells us that she's gonna have a kid herself? Anyone wanna take a bet?" 

"I'm honestly surprised she isn't pregnant already, but I have no doubt that before they are even married, she'll be pregnant...Actually, I'll bet you all that within the next month, we'll be getting news about the next Parker being born." Harley said casually while looking at his phone. 

"I'll take that bet. I've got 100 bucks on this, who else?" Bucky said. Most everyone in the room took the bet. Most people thought they'd wait until after the wedding, while Harley, Nat, Tony, Pepper, and surprisingly Gwen's parents bet that they'd have a kid before the wedding. 

Little did any of them know that the next of the Parker line was already slowly growing inside of Gwen as they spoke...

————————————————————

It was three days later, on Friday, when Gwen found out...

By then, Peter has woken up a total of 10 times but hasn't stayed up longer than 5 minutes each time. He only could say a few words before he passed out again. Each time, Gwen was right by his side, watching over him. 

But for the last couple nights, she hasn't been able to get a good nights sleep. She's been tossing and turning all night long and overall, she's just been really uncomfortable. 

Tonight was no different.

Well, more like really early morning. Gwen woke up at 4 in the morning on Friday, her eyes snapped open and she got up and made her way over to her and Peter's bathroom to empty out her stomach. 

After she was done, she laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She slowly breathed in through her nose and out from her mouth, trying to calm her upset stomach. 

She doesn't understand why she's been having trouble sleeping. She's probably gotten herself sick with worrying about Peter for the past 6 weeks. She slowly pulls herself off of the floor and makes her way over to her bed again. 

About halfway to bed, she suddenly froze in her place and her eyes widened in shock. A thought popped into her head all of a sudden and she's internally freaking out. 

When was the last time she's had her period?

She was scheduled to have her period the week that everyone came back and Peter snapped. With all the different emotions circling around her, she must have forgot about it since she was too busy worrying about Peter. 

She's 6 weeks late...

She shakily exhaled a breath before moving over to her bed to sit down and take a breather. 

"Ok, it's alright. Step one, make sure you're not freaking out for no reason Gwen." She mumbled to herself, "Friday? Is anyone awake right now?" She asked.

"Natasha is up and sitting in the common room. Do you want me to inform her that you acquire her assistance?" 

"Yes please." 

Not even a minute later, Gwen heard a knock on her door. She quietly welcomed Nat into her room before sitting back on her bed with Natasha to her right. She can see the woman's concerned frown from the corner of her eye but Gwen needed a second to gather her thoughts. 

After a couple seconds of silence, Nat broke it while resting her hand on Gwen's shoulder. 

"What's the matter? Friday said that you needed help." 

Gwen looked over at Nat before speaking, "I haven't had my period in 6 weeks." She said while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Nat's eyes widened in surprise. Of course, she had her suspicions about it, but hearing Gwen say it out loud really solidified her belief. She quickly shook her head before talking to Gwen. 

"Are you positive." 

Gwen huffed, "I was so emotional when Peter had to leave for the mission that I didn't realize I missed my period. And, you know, we spent the night before together and I...didn't really make the connection....You know, I've been off the pill for over two months," Gwen said which caused Nat to raise her eyebrows in surprise. Gwen continued, " We talked about it and decided we would try for a kid because we knew it wasn't always guaranteed we'd have one, no matter how many times we tried to plan for it. I was just so worried about Peter when he was in his coma that I thought that all of the symptoms, my trouble sleeping and all the soreness was just because of my emotional state. But, then I threw up 5 minutes ago and my brain just jumped to a different conclusion." 

Nat slowly rubbed circles across the younger woman's back to try and comfort her. After a couple moments of silence Nat said, "What do you want me to do?" 

"Can you go and get a pregnancy test for me? I don't want to go out and have some random person recognize me and take a picture. That's the last thing I need right now." 

Nat nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll be back in 20 minutes. Try to rest until I get back, ok?" Nat got up and walked over to Gwen's door and walked out into the hallway, going to her room to get changed and headed out to the nearest store. 

A half an hour later, Gwen was sitting in the bathroom with two, positive, pregnancy tests...

She held one of them in her hands and exhaled before shutting her eyes. She can't believe it, she's actually pregnant. With the child of Peter Parker...

Gwen softly chuckled. Tears started to run down her face when she realized that's she was going to be a mom. They both were going to be parents.

Just then, the door to the bathroom slowly opened and Nat stepped in. She looked at the test before smiling at Gwen. She walked over to where Gwen was sitting down and brought her in for a hug. Gwen circled her arms around Nat's middle before speaking, "I'm gonna be mom," she repeated to Nat, still not quite believing it. 

Nat smiled, "You both will make amazing parents." 

Gwen chuckled wetly before removing herself from Nat to wipe her eyes on the sleeves of her shirt. She didn't feel like being by herself right now and, she also wanted to sit down with Peter so if he woke up she could hopefully tell him, if he stayed up long enough. 

She looked Natasha in the eyes, "I'm gonna go sit down with him for a while. Do you think...you could keep everyone up here until I come up? I'll tell them sometime afternoon." She said. 

Nat nodded her head, "Sure, I'll keep the hoards upstairs for the whole day while you give him the news." She smiled. 

"Thank you Natasha, for everything this morning." 

"It was no problem Gwen. I'm just helping out my family where I can. I'm glad you called for me." 

The both of them got up and went their separate ways. Nat walked back out to the common room to wait for the others, while Gwen got dressed in some comfy clothes before making her way down to the MedBay. 

Hopefully, Peter would wake up soon...

——————————————————————

Flash was not looking forward to going back to school...

Since the beginning of the week, their school has been bringing in all the snapped kids to test them and see where they stand so they can place them in the correct classes for next year. 

Not a lot of people from his age group were blipped, the only people that he still knows in school is the AceDec Team, everyone else got to graduate and they've all moved on. 

All of his friends have moved on...

For Flash, dying has really put a couple things into perspective for him. For starters, he realizes what a giant jerk he was to everyone in his grade. Second, he realized that he's not the "cool" kid anymore so his tough guy act isn't really gonna work anymore. And lastly...

Peter Parker is a legend...

That's probably the most shocking piece of information that Flash's has learned over the past month and a half. Peter Parker is Spider-Man, and has been for the past, what, 7-8 years? 

He was bullying a superhero...

He was bullying his favorite hero...

He was bullying an Avenger...

To say that Flash feels guilty about always picking on Peter would be an understatement. He downright is disgusted with himself and his actions. He can't believe that he was that mean. And for what, he was jealous of a superhero? That's a really great reason to bully someone, isn't it? 

He wants to apologize to Peter, but the last he heard was that Spider-Man was severely hurt during the battle for earth and will probably be incapacitated for a while. Which kind of puts a damper on his plans. 

He also didn't want to try and send a letter to him, that just doesn't feel right at all...

Anyway, it's finally Friday and it's the last day of testing for the blipped students so they have the rest of the summer off after today. Flash isn't really looking forward to it if he's being honest, he's got no friends to hang out with, he won't be able to go anywhere, and his parents will be gone for business trips for most of the summer. 

He has no idea what to do...

Suddenly he bumps into someone while walking down the hallways and the both of them rubble down onto the ground. The hall is pretty empty except the two of them so no saw what just happened. 

When Flash spots who he ran into, his eyes widened, "Oh shit! Sorry Leeds, that was my mistake. I wasn't watching where I was going." He stands up and offers Ned his hand to pull him up. Ned looks at it with slight hesitation, which Flash can't really blame him for, before slowly extending his own hand and accepting the help.

Ned turned to look at Flash in the eyes when he got back onto his feet, "Why are you helping me?" He asked bluntly while staring at Flash in disbelief. 

Flash sighs, "Look Leeds, I guess dying has put a lot of things in perspective for me and I've realized that I was a complete jerk to my classmates. I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I did to you in the past." Flash said while not making eye contact to with Ned. 

Ned's mouth was hanging wide open like a fish out of water. He couldn't believe his ears. Was Flash actually apologizing to him? Someone pinch him cause he's no doubt dreaming right now. 

"You're...sorry?" 

"Yes..I-I am." 

"And this isn't just because my best friend just so happened to save the universe, is it?" Ned asked with a raised eyebrow.

Flash blushed, "N-no, I'm actually really sorry for how I treated both of you and MJ. Like I said, I guess coming back from the dead kind of made me think for a second and I realized how stupid, and dumb, and idiotic I was." 

Ned stared at him for a couple seconds before slowly smiling at him and extending his hand out towards the blushing boy, "I forgive you." 

"Y-you do? Why? I was so mean to you guys, I'd understand if you hated me the rest of your life." 

Ned shrugged his shoulders, "Ehh, Peter would have forgiven you. It's in the past Flash, as long as you don't do it anymore, we're cool." Ned smiled. 

Relief crashed through Flash like a freight train. He's really glad that Ned doesn't hate him for the bullying. But, he knows MJ will be a lot harder to convince next year so he'll have to work a little harder for that one. 

"Hey, I have an idea. What about next year, you sit with the rest of us at lunch. Abe, Cindy, Betty and Charles are all going to sit with MJ and I. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you there with us." Ned suggested to Flash. 

He didn't know what to say. He constantly bullied his age group since middle school, mainly Peter and Ned, and here was Ned, one of his main targets, asking if Flash wanted to sit with his friends next year during lunch class. 

"You want me to sit with you guys?" 

"Sure, as long as you don't be a jerk to anyone of us, I'm sure they'll all be cool about it too. MJ might give you the cold shoulder for a few weeks though, but didn't worry, she was that way with us too." 

Flash couldn't find the words to express how grateful he was to Ned at this moment in time. All he could do was dumbly nod his head and accept the offer. Ned smiled at him one more time before slowly walking tot the exit in the front of the building. 

Flash was left behind in the hallway staring at where Ned was moments ago. This strange warm feeling his his stomach is growing by the second and Flash can only think of one thing as he grabs his stuff and starts his tread home.

'Is this what having a real friend feels like.'

—————————————————————

It was around 7:00 in the morning when Peter woke up, 2.5 hours after she had found out that she was pregnant. 

Gwen was sitting on the side of his bed, slowly running her hands through his tousled up brown curls. He looked so peaceful when he slept nowadays. She remembers when he would constantly wake up from nightmares at least 3 times a week. She's so happy that he doesn't have them as often anymore. 

When he does have them, they are about space. Even after so many sessions with his therapist, he still hasn't fully gotten over the space problem. It's a lot better, of course but still not fully where she would have liked it to be. 

He can say the world now and only look a little bit uncomfortable and he doesn't get spaced out as often as he did. But, he still can't bring himself to watch any space movies yet, he says it still brings up too many horrible memories, which she understands, she's not mad at Peter about it.

She's mad at the universe...

No matter what her fiancé does for this world, it always seems to have fun messing with his life, even though he's one of the very few people who try to keep it from destruction. It's like he does something good for the universe, and the universe repays him by trying to kill him. 

Even after all he's been through and the amount of times that he's been knocked down, he still gets right back up with a smile, (sometimes a forced smile), and he continues on with life. 

Besides Peter's saying about power and responsibility, Peter has another major philosophy that he lives by. 

When he was at a low point during his life, when he first got off that ship and she had first met him, she'd catch him saying this phrase over and over again to try and motivate himself to continue forwards. And it worked out really well for him and he's been living by it ever since. 

'Life is about solving problems, and every obstacle is the way forward.' 

Throughout the years of knowing Peter, she'd come to live by that same philosophy too, even if she hadn't realized it before. 

All she has to do is wait for him to wake up, then they'd conquer this challenge, together....

She felt movement underneath her and she looked down and her eyes landed on her fiancé's beautiful, doe brown eye. She smiled down at him before leaning over to lay a kiss on his lips. He gently brought his hand up to cradle her face while kissing her back.

After a few moments they pulled apart and smiled at each other. When Peter stopped to fully look at her, he instantly grew concerned. She didn't look well at all. She was a little paler than he remembered, her eyes were a little bloodshot and red like she'd been crying, and there was this look in her eyes that told Peter that something was wrong. 

He pushed himself up and ignored the protests of Gwen so he could sit back against the headboard of his hospital bed. He took the hand that was still in his hair with his left hand, and gently squeezed it. 

"What's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice. 

Gwen huffed, she shouldn't be surprised at all that he realized something was wrong before she even said anything. She smiled at him before continuing.

"Nothings wrong, I promise. It's good news." She said with a soft smile. 

Peter nodded his head for her to continue on and tell him what it was. But before she did, she took a couple seconds to collect herself before starting. 

"So I've been a little sick for the past couple of weeks since you've been in the hospital," Peter was about to butt in but she cut him off, "It wasn't your fault Peter, it's something else." When he nodded his head, somewhat reluctantly, she carried on.

"So I.....also haven't had my period in six weeks. I was suppose to have it the week you left for the mission but I was so consumed with worry that I didn't even realize that I missed it." 

Peter was shocked. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a complete idiot, he knew what that meant. And seeing as how they had sex right before he left on the mission...he can infer what she's trying to say. 

Before he can get a word in, Gwen pulls out the two, positive, pregnancy tests from her pocket and hands them to Peter. He picks them both up with his slightly shaking right hand and looks at them. 

There are so many thoughts running through his head right now but the most predominant one is six words that will change his life for the better. 

'I'm going to be a parent.'

He looks up at Gwen and she's smiling at him with tears in her eyes, he huffs a small laugh before he crashed into Gwen and brings her underneath his chin, cradling her to his chest. He can feel his shirt starting to get soaked with happy tears but right now, he doesn't care, he's going to be a father in 8 months! 

Peter hasn't felt this awake in such a long time, he feels like he could take on the world. This small piece of information has made his mind run thousands of miles in just mere seconds with all of these different thoughts about his child. 

Gwen pulls away, not by much, to look up into Peter's eyes with tears leaking down her face, "We're gonna be parents." She said a little breathlessly, like she still couldn't believe it. 

Peter laughs, "Yeah, we are." 

Gwen cuddled right up to him on his lap and placed her head right over his heart. Into the silence and peace of the room, Gwen said three words that still, to this day, make butterflies rise in his stomach. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

————————————————————-

Word spread around the tower pretty quickly that Gwen was pregnant. Their whole family was in a constant stage of excitement. Peter was gaining his strength back, he's been up for most of the day, and Gwen's gonna have a baby in 8 months! Life honestly couldn't get any better. 

Also, let's just say a lot of people owe money to Nat, Harley, Pepper and Gwen's parents. The Avengers refuse to pay Tony anything though since he's a billionaire. Which caused him to mumble freeloaders under his breath, which, in turn, caused Peter to slightly chuckle when he heard about it.

A couple days after he woke up, on Monday, he called Ned to catch up with him. He hasn't heard his friend's voice in so long that he may have had a couple tears leaking down his face at the end of the call. He also asked Ned if he had MJ's number so he could text her to tell her he's alright and up now. 

After he sent a text to MJ, she responded within the minute saying that she hoped he recovers soon and she wishes that when he feels better, they can meet up, just the three of them like old times. 

A week after he woke up, he was cleared from the MedBay by Helen Cho but with the promise to take it easy and not do anything too daunting. Which, considering who he is, is a lot harder than one would imagine. 

Gwen was constantly by his side, checking on him and making sure he was alright. She sat with him in the common room for most of the day before they both made their way into their room for the night. 

Peeper and Morgan were always by his side too. They have temporarily moved into the penthouse with them so she could help keep an eye on Peter if Gwen had to go down and deal with some company problem. Morgan would cuddle up right next to him and just sit their all day in between himself and Tony. 

That's right...Tony. 

He honestly can't believe that he's gotten Tony back. He's spent the last 4 years trying to find a way to bring him back for Morgan. And now that he's here, Morgan can have her real father back and he can have his too. 

When he saw May again, he barreled into her and hugged her so tight that he was worried that he had hurt her. All she did was smile with tears in her eyes and hugged him back just as furiously. 

The Avengers have also been really great company.

Considering the Compound is completely destroyed, they all have taken residence in the floor just below the penthouse that was original rooms for Avengers. But for meals and stuff, all of them come up to the penthouse because they know traveling for Peter is still a little difficult with his injuries. 

He also hasn't told anyone, except for Gwen, that the Stones left some of their power with him when he snapped his fingers.

He doesn't want anyone to know about it or hear it. If he tells someone, they could all be in danger from people who want to possess the power. He only told Gwen because she is his fiancée, his best friend, and he hates keeping things from her. She deserved to know that he carried all that power now. 

Also, it's not like he's going to use the power. Of course, if one of his family members is in trouble and there's really no other way, he'll us it to save them but other than that, these powers he has shouldn't be used just for small everyday tasks. He has this power now, so he has the responsibility to keep it away from all who wish to posses it for evil. 

And he'd be damned before he let another one of his family members die...

While he's been healing, Harley has taken the job of acting CEO while both Gwen and Peter are not there. He's not half bad at the job and it's making a million thoughts run through Peter's brain. Maybe he could pass it off to Harley so he could spend more time with his family when the baby is born. 

Anyway, another thought pops into Peter's head during the second week of June and he brings it up to Gwen one night when they're both sitting and relaxing in the couch. 

"So, I've been thinking..."

"Oh no, Peter thinking? I think the world's gonna end." 

"Hey, I'm trying to be serious and you're picking on me? How rude Gwendolyn." 

"Ohh no, my full fist name? Wow, this must be pretty serious then." 

"Yes, yes it is so if you'd let me finish.." 

"Let me think about that first then I'll get back to you." 

Peter rolled his eyes with a small smile on his lips, it seems that the pregnancy has made Gwen way more sassy than usual. He kissed her on the cheek to try and convey that he wasn't mad, but he was serious, he had something to tell her. 

She looked over with an amused smile but sat there and listened nonetheless. 

"So, I've been thinking that we need our own place, house actually." He said.

Gwen's eyes widened before a smile broke out on her face, "I was actually thinking the same thing." 

"Perfect! I'm glad we're on the same page because I found this empty property that's a perfect place to live. It's about 50 acres of land and the plot as nothing on it so we can design our own house. And the real kicker is that it's an hour away from all three of the places we'd go, The Tower, The Compound, and The Lake house." He said with a wide smile. 

"That sounds perfect! When can he start building the house? We'd only have a couple months since it'll start snowing before you know it. Summer goes by really fast." 

"Well as luck would have it, I just payed for the land today. Everything is complete and we now own it. All we have to do is design our dream house, give it to the builders, and let them work their magic." 

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" 

"Not today you haven't, I don't mind hearing it though." Peter said with a smirk. 

Gwen leaned over so her lips were ghosting right above his, "Well, you have to earn those types of rewards Web-head." 

"You know, this is the type of stuff that got you pregnant the first time." 

"Shut up and kiss your fiancée. She misses you." She playfully pouted at him before smirking. 

Let's just say, Gwen's hormones have made her a little bit more sexually active than usual, which is saying something considering before the second snap, she was already trying to seduce him into their bed 5 nights a week. 

Peter also started his physical therapy sessions. He's actually working with Carolina, his therapist, and Rhodey to try and gain back his strength in his right arm. It's been slow going but he is getting back his strength a little bit more each time he goes. 

Another problem has also just recently surfaced. The world has been asking more and more questions about what happened. To try and stop all the rumors, Peter has been in contact with the president herself to try and clear up anything that's not true. 

Towards the end of the month, The President and Peter organized a press conference for all the Heros to attend and answer any questions people have. It's also where The President will give Peter his medal. 

When she first told him she would be giving him a medal, he tried to politely decline the offer and said how he didn't need one. But, with the President and your family hounding you on it, he was no match. 

It will also be the first time the world has seen him since he's snapped. So that's how he found himself in June on the 25th, getting ready behind stage with the rest of the Heros. Gwen, Harley, Morgan, May, Happy, and Pepper were all sitting in the front row because they couldn't be on stage with them. 

The President introduced the other Heros first before she introduced him. Before Tony went on stage, he told him it was because she left the best for last, which caused Peter to roll his eyes at him. 

"Now, I'm sure you all know the great sacrifice one man made during the battle. We all know him as Peter Parker or Spider-Man. He has just recently healed up enough and he will be making an appearance today and will receive this special medal just for him. We all owe him our lives, but the least I can do right now is give him a medal for my gratitude. So, without further ado, I introduce to you, Peter Parker!" The President, Elizabeth Kelly, finished before signaling him to come on out. 

Peter walked out with his glasses on and he plastered on a smile for the cameras. He waved to everyone out there and he made eye contact with Gwen through his glasses. She gave him a smile, showing him that he had this. He reached up and took his glasses off so that everyone could see his silver, right eye. 

He still had a little trouble seeing clearly through his right eye and all of the colors were still kind of off for him. He is upgrading his sunglasses though to look like actual glasses so they can help him see a lot better and maybe, help him with the color problem. 

He walked over to The President and took her left hand with his slightly, trembling right hand. He made eye contact with her and she smiled in understanding. He moved back a couple of steps so she could pin the medal on his suit pocket. 

"Peter, we give you our thanks for saving this universe. We are all eternally grateful. Thank you Spider-Man, for your service." She said with a smile. The press broke out into cheers and whistles for their hero. Peter turned around to smile at the crowd before making his way up to the pedestal to talk.

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy that I'm back up on my own feet finally. You all have no idea how boring it was sitting in that bed forever." He said which caused his family and the crowd to laugh. Even the President was smiling behind her hand. 

"As you could probably tell by my appearance, I didn't come out of the battle unscathed. My eye is kind of messed up and so is my arm, but that's not gonna stop me. I'm here today to answer any of your questions that you have and I need to clear up some rumors that are floating around. So, ask away, but please ask one at a time. I don't really feel like having a headache." 

Literally everyone raised their hands to try and be called on. Peter called on people and answered all of their questions. 

"Are you actually the one responsible for the plan to bring everyone back?" 

"Yes, I am. I worked on it for 4 years." 

"What's your relationship with Tony Stark?" 

"Well, he was my mentor before Thanos came around but towards the end, he became more like a father figure to me I guess." Peter said while looking at Tony with a smile. The billionaire smiled back and nodded his head, silently telling him it was the same for him.

"Now, we all know that most of the Avengers were snapped but, to those who remained, how was your relationship with them? I'm specifically referring to Miss Romanov." 

"When I got off that ship 5 years ago, Nat kind of became my mentor when I lost Tony. After a while and lots of sparring matches, we became a lot more. We kind of have this weird best friend, brother sister, aunt and nephew vibe going on. It's one of the reason I got this," Peter said while pulling up his left sleeve to show off his tattoo, "I wanted to show her that I cared about her and if she ever needed me, I'd have her back. And what better way to show someone that than to brand their symbol on your skin." Peter smirked over at the crowd when they laughed at his joke. His face then adopted a softer look before he looked back at Nat. He could tell that she was affected by his words and if it was only them in the room, there would be tears in her eyes, no doubt. 

The questioning went on for a little bit longer. With Peter answering them to the best of his abilities. He also debunked a lot of weird rumors that were floating around about him. Like there was one that he's actually an alien, or how he wasn't actually the CEO of SI. 

After the questioning was done, people started to move and leave but he stopped them. He wanted to say one more thing. 

"Wait everyone, listen. I have another important announcement to make. Almost dying has put a few things into perspective for me and I've come to a decision that I want everyone to hear," he said. He looked around the room before taking a breath and preparing himself for this. 

"I can't do this any longer. The whole going out on patrol, getting stabbed and shot, then coming home bleeding to my family. I'm not going to put them through that anymore. So, starting today, you will no longer see me out patrolling New York," the press was about to explode before he cut them off, "Now before you try and rip my head off, let me explain. I said you will no longer see me out patrolling. Last year, I've found someone who is worthy to take my legacy as Spider-Man and continue doing what I love doing, and I know that he'll protect New York like I have previously. I can't give you his name, but the president herself knows and has already approved of said person." He said, which caused the whole crowd to mumble to themselves. 

A new Spider-Man? Surly no one could live up to the heroic deeds of Peter. But at the same time, if Peter thinks he's worthy, then he must be a pretty special guy. 

"He has the same abilities as me so don't worry, he'll still be Spider-Man, I'm just passing the name along to him. He will be the same web slinging hero, just with someone else behind the mask I assure you."

He was about to conclude his speech when someone in the 3rd row, a blond women raised her hand. He could see Tony wince behind his glasses out of the corner of his eyes, which automatically flashed warning signs in his head. 

He put on a fake smile and pointed to the woman. 

"Hello, I'm Christine Everhart, I just wanted to ask you a question about one of your previous statements, if that's alright." She asked. He could still see how Tony looked uncomfortable so he made sure to be ready for whatever question she asked.

"Sure, go ahead." He said with a fake smile.

"Do you really think that Tony Stark is the right father figure you should be looking up too? I mean, considering his past I'm sure you're aware about how he acted towards people back then." 

The room turned dead silent after her question. All the Avengers and family were looking at the woman with a glare. Peter looked her directly in the eyes before speaking up.

"Whatever you may think, Miss Everhart, I assure you it's not the case. I can confirm that he's no longer like that. Now, that's enough of that." He said with a slight glare. 

"But from our knowledge, you have been the main male role model in his daughter's life for the last 5 years. She will feel a lot more comfortable with you than her real father. Maybe that's a good thing too. He doesn't know how to act around her, aren't you a little worried that he might mess her up? He obviously can't look after you since you almost died 2 months ago," she didn't even get to finish because everyone was looking at Peter who was radiating a dark aura. Everyone in the room was looking at him in anticipation, waiting for what would happen. 

Steve looked at Peter's face and he had a sudden flash back to the battle. The only other time he has seen Peter with that look across his face is on that battlefield when he was facing down Thanos. The look he's giving the reporter sent shivers down all the Avengers spines. 

"I said Enough." Peter said so calmly that some people would misunderstand his words if it wasn't for the hidden layer of venom in his words. Apparently, everyone could hear the venom because everyone took a step back from him, even some of the Heros who didn't know him that well. 

Nat saw that something was gonna happen if she didn't calm Peter down in the next 5 seconds. She walked from her spot to stand on his left and whispered some words to him that only he could hear with his enhanced senses. 

"Don't do anything stupid, there are millions of people watching us right now. Please, try and stay calm." She nodded at him before moving back to her spot next to Clint. 

Peter closed his eyes and breathed in through his noise and out through his mouth 5 seconds later. He looked Miss Everhart in the eyes before speaking.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk shit about my family right in front of me. You don't know what happens when we are all together, you don't know how any of us act, you don't know us, period. Now I think we are done here so if anyone else has any comments about my family, I'd keep them to yourself. The last person who talked about my family in a negative way..." Peter brought up his right and and snapped his fingers to finish his argument, effectively ending the conversation. "Now if anyone else has a question, a real question, I'd be happy to answer it." It seemed like everyone was just scared shitless of an angry Peter. Literally, no one was even making eye contact with him. Suddenly, Peter's hearing caught a reporter in the back trying to be seen and heard. 

"Yes, you in the way back. You had a question?" 

The little reporter made her way through the sea of people so she could look at him. She gave him a friendly smile, which he returned. 

"Yes, hi, I'm Beth Williams I just wanted to know if you could explain your reasoning behind your retirement? I know you said to spend time with your family but were you referring to your fiancée, Tony, the Avengers?" 

Peter smiled at the young reporter in gratitude, happy for the distraction that she gave him. That's when her question registered in his mind. One of the reasons he's retiring now is also because he's gonna have a kid in 7 months. He makes eye contact with Gwen to see if she wanted him to tell them. 

She thought for a second before she nodded her head in acceptance. The world was going to know sooner or later. It might as well come from them and not someone else who saw Gwen in a couple months when she starts to show more. 

"Well, almost dying kind of put a few things in perspective for me. I realized that I could have left my family behind. I could have left Pep, my mother in every way except for blood behind, I could have left Tony, Nat, hell even Steve. I would've felt bad not leaving him some sort of goodbye." He said while smirking at Steve. The captain rolled his eyes at Peter's behavior but laughed nonetheless. 

Peter continued, "But, what solidified my retirement for me was...I realized I could've left my soon to be wife without her soon to be husband....and our unborn child without her/his father." He said with a smile.

The whole crowd gasped in surprise when they heard that. Gwen and Peter are expecting a child!! Everyone turned to look at Gwen and saw that she was smiling at Peter with a hand on her stomach. 

Honestly, Gwen was having a hard time believing it herself. For the last year, all she's been thinking of is starting her own family with Peter and now, it's finally happening. The construction of their house will be starting in a few days, Peter's strength is slowly returning, they have all their family members back and to top it all off, in 7 months they'll have a little baby in the family. 

Gwen couldn't thank the universe enough for letting her have her perfect future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that the next few chapters jump around a lot. There will be some months missing in the story but I want to say I did that on purpose. I have a plan for the future, so don’t worry about it too much. Sorry if it looks like it’s rushed, I never meant for it to be that way. I hope you enjoy the last few chapters!!


	9. Some Endings, Are Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Peter are going to become parents! Of course, they have to wait a few more months but everything is finally falling into place for their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aright everyone, this is technically the last chapter of this story. The next one will be a Christmas special. It’ll actually be the Christmas before their daughter was born, that’s why I didn’t put it in this chapter, I wanted to post it on Christmas Day. Thank you all for the support you’ve all given for this story!!

Kate Bishop stepped out of the elevator and into the common room floor of Stark tower...

It's been about a week since the press conference when Peter answered all of those questions on live television and the world is starting to come back together. 

Ever since the conference, people have literally gone out of their way to drop off all sorts of random stuff in the front of Stark Towers. There has been flowers, to chocolate, and even Spider-Man plushies. The government and all the other world leaders, have started to talk about building a statue in Peter's honor, like the Statue Of Liberty. 

Kate may have laughed when she heard that...

Anyway, she got Peter's messages, both of them. The one he sent before the mission, and the one he sent while in a coma. That's why she is suddenly standing in the middle of the common room floor of the Tower, surrounded by all the Avengers and co.

Peter and Gwen were actually the first ones who saw her. Gwen helped him stand up so he could greet her, and by then, all the Avengers and family saw her and smiled at her. Her eyes locked with Clint and his family for a second and gave them a friendly smile, which they returned. 

Peter walked up to Kate and brought her in for a quick hug. Kate was shocked for a couple seconds before she smiled and wrapped her arms around him too. He pulled back and smiled at the young woman. 

"It's great to see you Kate. How have you been?" 

She shrugged her shoulders, "Ehh, it's been alright I guess. I've been trying to help out where I can with all the chaos that's happening around the world. Then I got both of your messages and I instantly started to make my way here," she paused and looked him up and down for a minute before continuing, "I see you're not half dead anymore stuck in a bed." She said with a smirk. 

"Hahaha you're quite the comedian Bishop." 

She flipped a strand of her black hair behind her shoulder, "Thanks, I try." 

Peter smiled warmly at her which caused her insides to twist and turn, in a good way. She's never actually had a father but the closest father figures she's had were Clint, but if she's being honest, Clint was more of the funny uncle that always annoys you. Peter, since the day they've meet, has always tried to look out for her, no matter what. He asks her how she feels and doesn't treat her like a child. 

Peter makes her feel wanted...

Both of her parents abandoned her at a very young age and she was on her own for most of her childhood. She stayed at foster homes but they'd always keep moving her. 

Then she met Clint and her life looked a little bit brighter. 

But even with Clint, deep down she knew she was missing something but she never knew what...

Then Peter came and everything clicked into place.

He's like the father that she never had and she'd do anything to keep it that way. She likes him a lot. He makes her laugh, he's cheered her up when she was sad before, and he's not that strict or mean like other "parents" she's had. 

Peter's the perfect father. 

Even if he was only a couple years older than her. He's acted more like a father to her than anyone of her foster fathers before. To her, age didn't really matter when he's the only male, other than Clint, that has shown her nothing but kindness and compassion. 

She shook those embarrassing thoughts from her head. She didn't need to be thinking stuff like that in a room full of the Avengers. If she ever said that out loud, it will be to Peter, alone where no one could tease her endlessly about it. 

Kate and Peter walked over to where Gwen was waiting for them near the couch that the two of them were just sitting on. She smiled at the young hero and extended her hand for Kate to shake. Kate did so with a small little blush covering her checks. She can't believe that she just shook hands with Peter's fiancée. 

"Hello Kate, it's nice to finally meet you. Peter has told me a lot of stories within the past few weeks about you." Gwen said to the girl, causing her to blush even more. 

"All good tings I hope."

"Don't worry Katie-Bean, I would never try to embarrass you." He said with a smirk and it only widened when he effectively made her blush three shaders darker. 

"For some reason, I don't believe you." She said while glaring at him, which didn't have the desired effect on the hero. 

Peter gasped and placed a hand on his chest, "I'm hurt Katie. You don't trust me? Oh, how am I ever going to recover." 

She looked him in the eyes before she flipped him off with a glare. He burst out laughing before slinging his arm across her shoulders. She could also hear the laughter of the others but she couldn't concentrate with the warmth that was spreading though her again for the fifth time today just since walking into the room. 

The three of them sat down onto the couch before she turned to look at her old mentor, "Hey Clint, you alright?" She asked. 

Clint's face softened just a fraction before responding, "Yeah kid, I've never been better. I'm sorry I bailed on you and disappeared for 5 years." He said apologetically. 

"It's alright, you were grieving and it all worked out in the end anyways, so no harm done." She said, even if she was still a little hurt from when Clint left her to go kill all those people. 

Peter must have sensed that she wanted to change the subject because he spoke up next, "So Kate, I got a proposal for you..." 

"Aww, thanks Peter I'm flattered, but I'm gonna have to decline. You're already engaged after all ." She said with a smirk, which caused everyone to start laughing at her joke. 

"All right smartass, keep it up and I'll trap you in a room full of snakes." 

"You wouldn't dare." 

"Try me Katie." 

She huffed with a smile on her face. Peter smiled at her too before continuing.

"Like I said, I have a proposition for you that I think you'll really like." 

"Oook...what is it?" 

"How would you like to be the leader of Team Legacy?" 

Everyone had to cover their ears due to the excited shriek that came out of Kate's mouth....

——————————————————

In retrospect, Peter should have anticipated that this would have happened eventually...

He knew that in the eyes of the people that just came back, it has been like, a couple weeks since they've dissolved. When In reality, it's been a little over 5 years. 

He knew tensions were still high back then with Tony and Steve. Hell, he could see from the reaction of Pepper, Rhodey and Steve the day he got back from space, that they still didn't fully like the other. 

So Peter could only imagine how tough it was for Tony to come back and suddenly all of his family were buddy buddies with the man who left him to die in that bunker. 

So a week after Kate moved into the tower, the tensions between the two men finally snapped...

It started out as a peaceful day in New York. The sun was starting to rise from the skyline when Peter actually woke up. He stirred from his resting spot on his pillow before opening his eyes and coming face to face with his drop dead gorgeous fiancée. 

Call him cliche all you want, but Peter didn't really mind. Gwen was literally the best person that he's ever met and he's met a lot of people. Maybe he's biased but it didn't really matter, it was his opinion. 

She was cuddled up to his side and had her head nuzzled into his side, right above his heart. A habit she's picked up on ever since he's been out of the MedBay, just to make sure that he's still with her. 

He lowered his hand down to rest on her flat stomach that hasn't grown in size yet, that comes when she's about 12-16 weeks along and she's only 10 weeks. Pretty soon, they would be able to see more of the physical evidence of their child that's growing inside of her. He honestly couldn't wait to meet her. 

Yes...her. 

Now, it's too early on to know the exact gender of the baby, but with Peter's luck, he knows he's gonna be stuck in a family full of all women, it's just how it is. Everyone in the family already has a betting pool on what the gender is gonna be. 

Literally, everyone voted girl....

Lucky Peter.

Anyways, he's still very nervous about becoming a father but when he looks back on it now, he realized that he was kind of the father for Morgan the first 5 years of her life, it's all she's ever known. 

And ok, sure he has some experience with parenting, both of them, but this is different. This child will be fully theirs, half Gwen, half Peter. 

It's a pretty scary concept that they'll be a miniature Spider kid crawling around ceilings in a year that will no doubt, make his hair turn grey way earlier then it is supposed to. 

Gwen suddenly stirred next to him and cracked her eyes open and stared directly at Peter. She smiled warmly at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek and sinking deeper into his hold. 

"Morning Peter." She sighed in happiness, content with just staying there, in bed with Peter while she could. She knew that she soon wouldn't be able to get a full nights sleep, so she had to take advantage of it while she still could. 

"Morning Gwen, how's our little Spiderling doing?" He asked with a smile on his face. The hand that was on her stomach slightly traced up and down across her naval, making her softly laugh from the ticklish feeling. 

"Ohh, she's doing quite well. Hasn't been giving mommy any trouble, isn't that right baby." She said while smiling and bringing her hand to rest on top of Peter's. 

"Yeah? Well I hope she knows that daddy expects the same treatment when she's actually out in the real world." 

"That's never gonna happen. She and mommy are gonna team up on daddy all the time and make his hair turn grey." She said with a slight smirk. 

"You know, the disrespect I get for saving the universe is criminal. What does a man have to do around here to not be picked on? Cause quite frankly, I feel attacked and I don't know what to do about it." 

"Aww, is the little Spider baby gonna cry about it? Don't worry, we promise we won't make fun of you." Gwen said with an amused smile. Neither of them could keep it in any longer so both of them burst out into laughter. 

After their laughter had subsided, the two of them slowly moved closer together to lock lips with the other. Peter brought his hands around Gwen's waist and Gwen rolled on top of Peter and pinned him down on the bed. 

As they were kissing, Peter caught something with his sensitive hearing that made him take a double take. It sounded a lot like yelling and arguing. He focused his hearing on it for a second and realized the two people who were responsible for it was Tony and Steve. 

He pulled away from Gwen and started talking before she could question him, "I should probably go out there and stop Tony and Steve from blowing up the tower." 

Gwen's gazed dropped from disappointed to concern, "Are they alright?" She said from her position straddling Peter's lap. 

"For now at least, it seems that all the Avengers are there to try and hold the both of them back." 

Gwen nodded her head and allowed Peter to get off the bed and put on some decent clothes for the trip to the common room. He put on a dorky science pun shirt with some while shorts. He moved over to Gwen, who laid back down on the bed, and gave her a soft kiss. 

"I'll be back once I stop World War III from happening, then when I get back, we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day." 

Gwen hummed, "I'm fine with just sleeping all day if that's alright with you." 

"So lazy day?" 

"Yup." She said popping the 'p' in yup. Peter smiled down at her before slowly moving to the door and making his way to the common room. 

The closer Peter got, the more he could hear and he wanted to turn around and just go back. He didn't really feel like having a migraine today but, he couldn't just leave the two of them to duke it out either. He exhaled before turning the final corner and entering the chaos. 

Tony and Steve where glaring at each other with Rhodey trying to hold Tony back and Bucky doing the same for Steve. The other Avengers where scattered around looking helpless at what to do. His eyes found Pepper's and Morgan's from across the room and even she didn't know what to do. Morgan's head was tucked into her mother's neck, seeking comfort and not wanting to look up. 

"Why can't you take anything seriously? I'm trying to make it up to you but all you do is ignore me!!" 

"Well sorry Rodgers, I'm not in the mood to talk to someone who left me to die!!" 

"You were gonna kill Bucky!!" 

"So it's alright for you to try and kill me!!" 

"You're literally a child!" 

"Yeah? Well what does that say about you for arguing with me? It doesn't look like you're any more mature than I am." 

Their arguing was starting to get too much for him and his senses so with his own glare that could rival Nat's, he looked at the two men and started to talk in a dangerously calm voice. 

"Are you two done?" 

Everyone swiveled around to stare at him. He looked calm and collected but everyone saw the hidden fire behind his eyes. Steve and Tony instantly stopped their arguing to look at the young man but before either of them could get a word in, Morgan jumped from her mother's arms and ran to Peter. 

Without even taking his eyes off of the two, he picked Morgan up and settled her on his shoulder. She buried her head in the crook of his neck like she did to her mother while he rubbed soothing circles across her back. 

"There I was, resting with my fiancée, trying to go back to sleep when my senses suddenly screamed at me. Informing me that the two of you, were bickering like two year olds....Again. Can I not get 8 hours of sleep without the two of you trying to rip the others head off? Is that too much to ask for?" He said while glaring at the two, the tone in his voice made it sound like he was scolding little children, which technically he was. Two giant man children. 

Steve was about to answer when Peter shushed him, "Ah ah ah, no the adult is talking, ok? Because apparently, the two of you can't act like a responsible adult even though the youngest person here is more mature than the two of you." 

The other Avengers where trying to contain their laughter at the sight of Captain America and Iron-Man being chewed out by Peter, considering he was literally the human version of a puppy dog. 

"Now you two are going to stop, and talk it out like actually adults, do you understand? And if you haven't settled this by the time I come back out that door, I'm making you both do the dishes after dinner for a month." He said. Tony looked at the kid with mixed emotions, amusement , confusion, shame, guilt and anger, at Rodgers. 

"You can't make us do dish duty, we're a lot older than you are Underoos, so it doesn't really work for me that you're bossing me around." Tony said with a raised eyebrow. Peter looked at him with a blank look across his face before answering. 

"I saved the universe, I can do whatever I want." 

Tony and Steve both had nothing to say after that. That was the breaking point for everyone else in the room. They all broke out into laughter and some of them had tears coming out of their eyes. Pepper smirked at Tony then looked at Peter. 

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one that can put him in his place." She said which caused Tony to sputter and shot a betrayed look at Pepper. Peter's stern facade cracked a little and he let out a small smile at his mother figure before looking back at everyone. 

"Now I'm going to go back to bed. If this issue isn't solved when we get up, you both will be on dish duty and I'll make you both speak about your problems in front of everyone." He was about to turn around when he realized Morgan fell asleep on his shoulder. He looked back at Pepper. 

"Did she sleep last night? It's barley 7 in the morning yet." Pepper shook her head, "She had a bad night." Pepper said with a small frown. 

"I'll take her with me. Maybe she can get some sleep in my room." He said and turned in the direction he came from without another word. The Avengers stood in stunned silence for a few seconds before Nat broke it when she snorted. 

Everyone turned to look at the spy who was making her way over to the chair near the tv. She sat down and saw that everyone was looking at her with some confusion. She made eye contact with all of them before she spoke. 

"What can I say? I've taught him well. None of you ever realized how serious Peter could be." She said with a smirk. 

"You taught my kid all that stuff?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes, I had to. We were the ones that went on missions all the time, so he had to learn how to be a spy. And who better to teach him then me." She said while picking up her book and continuing reading like nothing happened. 

Back with Peter, he just got back into his room with Morgan. He quietly shut the door behind him and moved over to his bed where Gwen was laying down. When she heard the door, she cracked her eyes opened and smiled at the two of them. 

Peter placed Morgan down next to Gwen and she brought the little girl to her chest so she could snuggle up next to her. Peter took off his shirt and got back into bed behind Gwen, spooning her. 

He put his arm over Gwen's stomach and rested it on Morgan's back, making sure both of these two important people were as close as they could possibly get. 

Peter was about to fall asleep again when a sleepy Gwen said something that made his heart melt. 

"You're an amazing father. I can't wait to see our little girl." 

He tightened his hold on the two of them before responding, "I'm gonna laugh if it's a boy." 

"You know it won't though." She sang with a smile on her face. Peter huffed before responding. 

"Yeah, whatever. Just go to sleep Stacy." 

"With pleasure Parker." 

——————————————————

The Avengers never realized, in the couple weeks Peter's been awake, how close Nat and him were. 

It happened on a Saturday afternoon when everyone was lounging in the common room and just having a lazy day. 

Barnes, Steve, Sam, and Bruce were all in the kitchen cooking a late lunch. They decided that they'd make a quick chicken and rice meal. Just something simple that all of them would eat. 

Rhodey, Tony, Harley, and Emile where sitting on the couch and just talking to each other, Pepper, May, Gwen and her family where all sitting on another couch. 

Kate, Clint and his family were all sitting at the table and making some causal conversation, trying to get and know each other better. 

Carol was actually staying around a little bit longer. She wanted to make sure that Peter got back onto his feet and, it's been a while since she's relaxed a bit so she wanted to try that out a bit. 

Thor, The Guardians, T'Challa, and Scott are the only ones that aren't there at the minute. Thor went back to New Asgard, The Guardians went out to space, including Nebula, Scott is in San Francisco and T'Challa is in Wakanda.

The only two Avengers that weren't there at the minute were Nat and Peter. Natasha got a mission from Fury and Peter insisted that he went along so he could help her, since she was trying to go alone.

Originally, everyone told him no and he had to heal up and rest but, surprisingly Gwen was the one who told him he could go, which caused Peter to literally stare at her in shock. 

She let him go with the promise that if he got hurt on the mission or overworked himself, she'd make him sleep in the MedBay for a month. 

Needless to say that Peter was gonna try extra carefully to not get hurt...

Everyone was talking and having their own conversations when suddenly the elevator chimed, signaling someone's arrival. Everyone looked over and saw as Natasha and Peter walked out, arguing about something.

"I'm just saying, you didn't need to take that guy out, I had him Nat." 

"Well sorry Mr savior of the universe, I was just trying to help." 

"No...you wanna know what I think? I think you did what you did, because I'm not "fully healed yet." Or whatever bullshit you think" Peter said while rolling his eyes at her. 

They both walked over to the only open chair to sit down. Peter sat down first and laid his head back while Nat walked over and sprawled out across him and the chair, causing a few people to raise their eyebrows. 

Peter glared at her, "Find your own place to sit." 

Natasha looked up at him with a smirk, "No." 

"I hate you so much right now." 

"Aww, is the little spider mad at me." She pouted.

"Fuck you." 

"Fuck you too Asshole." 

"I can't believe I still keep you around." 

"Ohh, so you keep me around? That's hilarious coming from you. I'm the one that trained you, you bastard"

"Shut the hell up bitch." Peter said with a smile across his face. Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat and the two spiders looked up and realized everyone was starting at them.

"Can you not swear in front of everyone? We don't need your sister to hear you from the other room." Pepper said while glaring at him. Before Peter could even get the chance to talk, Gwen snorted, which caused everyone to look at her.

Peter mock glared at her, "Ohh, you think this is funny, do you Stacy." 

Gwen covered her mouth with her hand to try and hide her smile, "Yeah, maybe just a little." She nodded. 

"If a certain spy wasn't using me as her personal chair, I'd make you pay for disrespecting me."

Gwen raised one of her eyebrows and put a hand on her hip, "Really?" There was a couple seconds of silence before Peter decided to speak up.

"I mean, no. You're completely fine, disrespect away your highness." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Gwen nodded her head and the whole room started to laugh. Peter grumbled and rolled his eyes at them.

"Honestly, I feel like you all try and take away what masculinity I have left. I mean come on, what's a man got to do around here to keep his dignity in check, huh?

"Sorry to break it to you Web-head, but you left most of your dignity out on that battlefield." 

"Ain't that the truth." 

———————————————————

"So, would you like to know the gender of your baby?" 

Peter and Gwen were both in the MedBay with Cho, for the ultrasound appointment to finally find out the gender of their child. Gwen was laying down on her bed with Peter sitting down next to her with his hand on her shoulder. 

They both looked at each other and smiled before Gwen looked back and nodded to Cho. She smiled at the couple before she wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Peter. He made sure that he didn't look at it though.

After Gwen was cleaned up and both were sitting up on the bed, they held the paper in their hands with anticipation. They both were practically buzzing with happiness!

"So, girl?" Gwen said with a smirk.

Peter scoffed, "100 percent it's gonna be a girl because I want a boy. I know I'm never gonna be blessed with what I want, so I don't know why I bother anymore." 

Gwen giggled before laying a kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile. 

"Alright, on the count of 3, 1......2.....3!" 

They turned the paper around and saw what was written on the paper...

Girl....

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile, "I knew it. I'm gonna be stuck in a house full of women." He said but then realized Gwen wasn't speaking, just staring at the paper with water gathering in her eyes. 

She sniffled and looked up at him, "We're gonna have a baby girl." She said with a watery smile. Peter's eyes softened and he smiled at her. 

"We're gonna be parents." 

"The best." She said with a smirk. Peter huffed before shaking his head and bringing her into his side. 

"You do realize that our princess is gonna be crawling all over the walls of our new house, right? She's gonna give us both heart attacks." 

"Well that's why you will be crawling up on the walls after her."

"Yeah because that's exactly what we need, you worrying about both us falling off the ceiling." 

"Well I wasn't thinking about that before now you jerk, thanks a lot." She hit his chest causing him to laugh softly. 

"You know, I still can't believe that our little princess is gonna be here in 4 months. Hell, I can't believe your almost 5 months pregnant." 

"I'll be 5 months at the end of September honey. It's only the last week of August." She raised her eyebrow. 

Peter waved his hand, "Whatever, 5 and above, give it a shove. It's technically, almost 5 months." 

Gwen stifled her laughter before responding, "You do realize that we're still around 4 weeks away until I'm 5 months, right?" 

"Whatever, potato potado Gwen. It's the same difference." He said with a smile.

"That didn't even make any sense." 

"Hey, don't question the logic of a certified genius Gwendolyn."

Gwen laughed and snuggled closer to Peter, tucking her head underneath his chin. He rubbed his head along hers and started to purr, casing her to smirk into his shirt. 

"I can't wait to hear our baby purring. It's gonna be so cute." She said. 

"Yeah, well I can't wait to see what trouble she'll get into. God knows with my genes something is bound to happen." 

Gwen glared up at her fiancé, "If my daughter gets in a fight when she's older, I'm blaming you."

"That's fair." He nodded.

After a few more minutes of just chatting with each other, they both made their way up to the common room, where they knew their family was waiting for news. 

As soon as they made it to the common room, it was funny how everyone's heads turned and looked in their direction, waiting for an answer.

Peter sighed before making his way over to the couch and sat down next to Pepper, "Guess I'm still gonna be stuck in a house full of girls." As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone erupted into cheers. 

"I told you Ace, you're not that lucky when it comes to anything so you really should've listen to all of us when we told you it wouldn't be a boy." Harley said with a smirk.

"Well a man can hope Harley, can't he?" 

"Well sure, he can hope all he wants but it won't help his chances in the end." 

"I'll make sure you won't ever see her if you keep up this attitude." 

Harley huffed, "Please, who's gonna tell her embarrassing stories about you when she's older? That would be me." 

"You're walking a dangerous line Chip." 

"Yeah ok. What could you possibly have on me, huh?" 

Peter smirked, "I got 1 word for you, Girlfriend." He said, causing Harley to freeze in shock and everyone to look at him with wide eyes. 

"W-what? Harls has a girlfriend?" Gwen said with a teasing smile on her face from her seat next to Peter. 

Peter nodded, "Indeed he does my beloved. I'm pretty sure you know his girlfriend too. As in, best friends." After she was done blushing, It took her a minute to register his words but when they sunk in, she quickly turned to Harley with a glare.

"You're dating Amy!!!" 

"H-how d-did you even find out Ace? I didn't tell anyone." He stuttered but then quickly pulled himself together again, wisely not making eye contact with Gwen. 

Peter leaned back and put his arms behind his head, "I have my ways Harley. I feel like you all keep forgetting that I was trained by the best spy in the business." He said, which caused Nat to smirk at him from across Pepper. He raised his hand and Nat high fived him from behind Pepper, causing her to roll her eyes with a fond smile. 

Gwen looked Harley in the eyes before he even had a chance to speak, and spoke in a deadly calm voice, "We'll be talking about this later Keener." 

Harley gulped, "Well shit." 

Suddenly, Morgan peaked her head around the corner and yelled, "Language," before running back down the hall, causing Peter and everyone else to laugh while Steve just shook his head.

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" 

"No Steve, you won't."

—————————————————

"Where is he? He's never been this late to something before." Nat whispered to Steve. The man in question shook his head from his place next to her.

All the Avengers were in a conference room, sitting around the table waiting for Peter to arrive. About a week ago, they got information that Ross wanted to meet up with all of them and talk about something. 

Needless to say they were all not happy...

Every single Avenger was there, including Ant-man, Black Panther and Thor. The only one that was missing right now was Peter. Hell, even Tony made it on time. 

Last they heard, he was with Kate dealing with a problem that came up, but the two of them got back hours ago, he should've been here by now. Ross was starting to get a little annoyed too, which was never good. 

"Where is he?" Ross said with a glare pointed at Tony. The man raised his hands in surrender, trying to hide how amused he was with this situation. 

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Because you're the closest with him."

"Uhh, I think you may have forgotten, but I was dead for 5 years. Romanov and Rodgers probably know the kid better than I ever did." He said with a roll to his eyes. Even though he said is casually, Natasha could still hear a little amount of bitterness in his voice. 

It must be hard to come back after 5 years and seeing your almost son change so much, you don't even recognize him anymore. She doesn't want to know what Tony feels right now. 

Ross looked over to Nat to see if she had an answer, she shook her head, which only caused the old man to grit his teeth and turn back towards the door. 

Everyone sat in tense silence for a few minutes until they heard the man they have been waiting for, talking to someone on the phone as he opened the door. 

"Yes, I completely understand. Do you want me to go through with it?" He said to the person on the other side of the phone. Nat eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Peter isn't usually this serious when he's on the phone with anyone. 

Ross was about to speak up but Peter put his hand up to silence him with a glare before he turned back to his phone, completely ignoring the older man, causing Ross's face to turn red in anger and a little bit of embarrassment, and caused the team to try and hide their laughter. 

"Yes Ma'am, I will see to it personally, I promise....Yup, thanks again." He said before he ended the call and placed his phone in his pocket and looked up at everyone. 

"So, what's all this shit about." He said gesturing to the room and then to Ross. 

"The accords of course. You all need to sign the new and improved version of them before we can send you out on any missions." Ross said with a smile, but to Peter, he could see the hidden edge of it. 

Peter glared at him, "Really? Because, I could've sworn that with the help of the President, I got rid of the accords a year ago." He said which caused everyone in the room to freeze. Ross was looking like a deer caught in headlights the way he was staring at the young man. Peter continued on,

"The President and I both agreed that they weren't fair to mutants at all. They limited us our rights and if we went through with them, I would be like a slave to the government. But, that's what you wanted to happen." Peter said while pointing at Ross, at this point he's rest of their Heros were glaring at the former Secretary of State. 

Ross tried to save himself, "I'd watch your tone with me, I can still..." 

"What? You can still do what? You're no longer Secretary of State and you're not even in the government anymore. What power do you have over me!" Peter demanded from his spot in front of the room. Ross stuttered for a minute before composing himself.

"I have very powerful allies Spider-Man. I'd watch what you say to me." 

"Did you just threaten the savior of the universe? Did he just threaten me?" Peter turned to look at the closest person to him, which was Bucky, and asked him the question.

Bucky nodded his head without taking his glare off of Ross, "Yes he did." 

"Well, that's rich coming from you. And you wanna know something? I know all your goddamn secrets Ross, you can't fool me, I've been tricked to many times in the past and I refuse to let it happen again." He said which caused the room to look at him in confusion, what secrets was Ross hiding. Before anyone could talk, Peter continued. 

"Right when I became CEO, the President just got into office and apparently she was a fan. She came to me and asked if I could hack the government for her and tell her how they could increase their security measures." He said which caused a couple of the Avengers to whistle in appreciation. It must be nice to be able to have a casual conversation with the President. 

"By complete accident, I stumbled upon your highly encrypted servers Ross. I asked her if she wanted me to hack them, and she gave me the all clear and what I found in those servers, is enough to put you in prison for the rest of your life." He said with a smirk which caused all of the color to drain from Ross's face. 

"Avengers, behold the mastermind behind our arch nemesis, Hydra." He said. All the Avengers got up on their feet and in a fighting stance which caused Ross to back up until his back hit the wall. Peter stalked forward. 

"Like I said, I've been tricked one too many times, and I'll be dammed before I let you get the best of me. He tried to break up the Avengers on purpose! It was him who planted the seeds of doubt in the team." He said the last part over his shoulder towards his family. He could feel the anger radiating off of them in waves, he could see Ross was trying to find an escape route.

"Don't bother, all outside communication is blocked until after this meeting. So you can't contact any of your villain friends at all. Now if you'd be so kind, my friend will be taking you away now." Suddenly, Nickolas Fury himself came from the shadows and cuffed Ross so fast, he didn't even realize what was happening until he was halfway out the door already. 

"You'll pay for this Parker!! I'll make sure of it!!" 

"Yeah, pretty hard to do that while in prison you sick bastard!!" He screamed back. 

Peter dusted himself off before he turned around to look at the surrounding Heros with a raised eyebrow, "What?" 

"I shouldn't even be surprised anymore." Nat said.

"With what?" Peter asked, confused.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you figured out that Ross was evil all along." 

Peter smirked at her, "You're just mad that you didn't figure it out before me." 

Natasha huffed, "No I'm not." 

"You're in denial." Peter sang, causing Natasha to throw her empty water bottle at him, which he caught in one hand. 

Before they continued their bickering, Scott cleared his throat and turned to Peter, "Hey I understand that this is really important and all, but I got to talk to you for a second." He said and for once, he actually looked really serious. 

Peter looked over at Scott and realized the emotions behind his eyes and instantly knew what he wanted to talk about. 

"You wanna talk about your daughter." 

Scott nodded his head, "Yeah, I know she said you didn't force her to join and everything, and I believe her! It's just, I'm her father and I want what's best for her and..." Scott rambled on before being interrupted by Peter.

"I promise you Scott, if she didn't want to join the team, I would have backed off instantly. She said she wanted to be like her father and I'd be really hypocritical of me to tell her no, since I started when I was younger than her." He said. Scott nodded his his head. He knew that, it was just Cassie was his daughter and he doesn't like the thought of her going out there and fighting and getting hurt. 

Peter walked over to Scott and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I promise you Scott, I'll do everything I can to train her to be careful, I give you my word. She'll be safe." 

Scott sighed, "Alright, I trust you." 

"Are you done Parker?" Nick said from his place against the doorframe. 

Peter turned and looked at Fury, "Hey Nicky, haven't seen you in a couple weeks. How've you been?" 

"I'd be a lot better if you didn't call me Nicky." 

"Aww, is the director of Shield embarrassed by his nickname? It's alright, everyone has a nickname. Yours is just a little bit more funnier than others." He smirked. 

Fury rolled his eyes and looked at Carol while raising his finger at her, "Now there's two of you." 

Carol burst out laughing before composing herself and answering, "It's not my fault we're the only two people who have the balls to talk to you like that." She raised her hand for Peter to high five before the both of them started to laugh again. 

At this point, every Avenger was laughing, even though they were kind of just insulted for not standing up to fury. Some people, like Tony, Clint, Sam, and Bucky all had tears leaking out of their eyes from laughing so hard. 

"You all are immature toddlers. I have no idea how any of you are Heros." Fury said while walking back out the door. 

Peter looked over and called out one last thing before he completely disappeared, "Ohh, you love us Fury, stop denying that." 

———————————————————

It was in the middle of October when the Avengers finally got to meet the rest of Team Legacy. 

Every time one of them brought it up with Peter, he said that something came up and they all couldn't come by yet. He's been saying that since they've meet Kate. 

But last night, he gave them the good news saying that all of them would be at the tower tomorrow afternoon due to a quinjet that was flying them all in. 

That's where all the Avengers and family find themselves the next day, waiting outside on the landing pad on the roof of the tower, waiting for them to arrive. 

Even Gwen's family came by to see the new additions to the team. They have been staying at the Parker residence until they can move into their own home in 2 weeks. 

Yes...the Parker residence. 

About 2 weeks ago, Gwen's and Peter's house finally got finished building. They spent the fist week going over and making sure everything would be delivered on time and the 2nd week was everyone in the family moving all of their personal things in the house. Even with a whole team full of superheros, it still took all of them until dinner to completely move everything in. 

According to Peter, it wasn't his fault his fiancée has 20 closets full of clothes that needed to be moved in. 

When Gwen heard what he said, he got a smack upside the head. 

Anyways, they all could see the jet slowly starting to descend down onto the platform after a few more minutes of waiting. All of them eagerly waited for them to exit the jet. 

Peter and Kate where standing in front of the group, waiting for them to exit. After a couple seconds, the back door to the jet started to open and 4 individuals exited the jet. 

The first one to exit was actually Cassie, but she looked a bit different from the last time he saw her. Her hair was now blond and not fully brown anymore. Her sky blue eyes where still vibrant and shinning with happiness when she locked eyes with Peter and waved. 

The next one out was also a blond headed girl. Her hair was braided down her right shoulder and her blue eyes looked around at the surrounding Heros before giving a slight, hesitant wave towards Peter. He nodded back and gestured for Karolina to stand next to him. 

A brown headed male was next. He had green eyes with a well defined jaw for his age. He looked around and his eyes stopped on Tony and slightly widened. When Tony made eye contact with him, the older man smirked and winked at him. Peter took pity on the young man and lead him over to him. 

The last one came out and he so happened to be the oldest of them. Victor walked out and smiled at them all before walking over to Peter to shake his hand. 

"Peter, it's great to see you again." Victor said. 

"You too Victor, I'm glad you all could make it." He responded. 

Victor shrugged, "Yeah well it's the least I could do for the savior of the universe."

Peter huffed, "You guys don't owe me anything you know that, right?" He said which caused the 5 members of Legacy to stare at him. 

"You know, I forgot how unselfish you are. It's truly revolting sometimes." Nate said with a roll to his eyes. 

"It's just who I am. Can't change that." 

"I never said you should." 

"I don't mean to completely change the subject, but have you all heard of the rumors going around about Peter?" Karolina asked, causing everyone to look at her. 

"What rumors?" Peter frowned. 

"Well apparently, there's rumors of a new religion on the rise and I guess you're like, their main god or something? I don't know all the details but I thought it was a little funny." She said with a teasing smile.

"You're bullshitting me." 

"Actually she's not. I've heard about it too. When I first heard, I thought I was gonna pee my pants from laughing so much." Cassie said with a smile, causing Peter to groan. And of course, Gwen decided to have a little fun too. 

"Well have you heard about every country pitching in to make a giant statue of Spider-Man? Because it's been on the news for the last week and Peter isn't to happy about it." She said as she came up and wrapped her arms around his side. Peter slightly blushed after she said that, causing his team to laugh. 

"I've told everyone, thousands of times that I don't need anything." Peter said, trying to hide his blush. 

"Sorry to break it to you, but no one is gonna accept that." Victor said. 

"That's what I told him, but he doesn't listen to anyone." Gwen sighed in fake disappointment, causing Peter to squeeze her against his side, which caused her to smile up at him. 

"Ohh and for the record Mr I saved the universe, that wasn't cool. You could've died and all you said to us was "get ready for a population boom". Honestly sometimes I hate you." Nate said while glaring at the man. 

"Yeah, he tends to make people mad most of the time, doesn't he." Gwen said with a teasing smirk on her face. 

Peter rolled his eyes, "If you're all going to be mean to me, I'm not introducing you to the 6th member of Legacy." He said, which caused everyone to stop and look at him. 

"Where is the new Spider-Man? KAOS said we were only picking up four people and we knew that Kate was already here. Is he coming by later?" Cassie asked with a tilt to her head. 

"Well, he actually lives in New York so I only have to text him, and he'll be here in a matter of minutes." Peter said getting out his phone to check something, "Actually, he should be here soon." 

All of them made their way into the penthouse living room to wait for the new Spider-Man to get there. It didn't take that long of a wait because 5 minutes later Friday spoke up. 

"Peter, I believe that's he's arrived. He is waiting in the downstairs lobby right now." 

"Tell him to get in the elevator please. Also, could tell the people downstairs that I need to see him personally, I don't want them to give him any trouble and think he's just some kid trying to sneak in." He said. 

"Certainly Peter." 

After another minute of waiting, the elevator opened and a kid, looking around 14/ 15 years old, stepped out of the elevator and looked around until his eyes met Peter. 

"Hey Sir, i Uh, got your message." He said. Peter rolled his eyes while the rest of the occupants of the room laughed at him being called sir. On his way over, he smacked Kate upside the head when he heard her giggling behind her hand, causing her to pout at him. 

He draped his arm across Miles shoulder, "Kid, I'm only 7 year older than you. So please don't call me sir, alright? It's kind of weird." 

Tony shook his head, "No, if you called me Mr Stark for the first 2 years of us knowing each other, this kid is allowed to call you Sir whenever he wants to." He said looking at Miles and winking. 

"I'd watch your mouth or I'll go back to calling you Mr Stark." 

"Please, we all know your bluffing kid." 

Peter raised an eyebrow, "You wanna take that bet?" 

Before they continued their bickering, Nat butted in, "So, are you gonna introduce us or..?" 

"Oh, my apologies. Everyone this is Miles Morales, the only other Spider enhanced individual on the planet as of right now. He will be training to become the next Spider-Man." Peter said with a smile. 

Miles blushed with all the Heros looking at him, which in turned caused Peter to smile when he looked back and realized he was exactly like that. 

Peter clapped his hands together, "Alright so now that we're all present I want to go over a couple things," he started off and only continued when they all nodded their heads, "Ok, First, most of you will be staying here for your training until the new compound is rebuilt, which is still a month or so out, Second, if for whatever reason I am not available, one of the Avengers will train you that day. I want you all to be ready and each hero has a specific talent that they can teach you. Most days it will probably be Nat that fills in, since I learned everything from her. Third, if you want to go home to see your family, all you got to do is ask, I'm not keeping you away from them alright? This isn't prison, your allowed to see your family. Just check in with one of us so we can get you the proper transport that is required." 

"Wait, why wouldn't you be teaching us?" Mikes asked. 

"Because I'm gonna have a spider kid in a matter of months and with my genes, I know that she'll do everything in her power to keep me up all night." Pete rolled his eyes. 

"That's what I call payback kid for all the grey hairs you gave me." Tony said.

Peter raised his eyebrow, "You say that like I still don't give you grey hairs." He said which caused Tony to glare at the younger man. 

Suddenly, Peter's watch started to beep red. He looked down and realized who was calling him, he quickly went over tot he tv and pressed a button and allowed the call to come through. 

On the screen, there was a few people separated into different sections. In the top left hand corner, the man was wearing black glasses and had a walking stick with him. Their was 2 other people on either side of him, one blond female and one shaggy haired man. 

To the right of that box, their was a tall black man with a goatee standing up with a small smile across his lips. On his right, stood an older looking man with a hat across his head. 

In the top right hand box, their was a women with black hair sitting at a desk with a couple bottles of alcohol around her. She was on her laptop typing something really fast. 

And the final box took up the whole bottom half of the screen. In that box stood a woman who was in a pair of jeans and had a normal sweater on. Her black hair was put up into a ponytail and she was sitting down on a couch. 

Peter stood up in front of them and nodded his head, "Hello everyone, it's great to see you all again. How's the streets been treating you? You're not dead yet which is a plus." He said with a smirk. 

The back man, Luke, scoffed, "Sometimes I forgot how much of an asshole you are." 

Peter clicked his tongue, "That's money for the swear jar Luke." He said which caused everyone on screen but Luke, to laugh. 

"So, what's the problem?" 

Jessica decided to speak up, "Well besides the major population growth, not much. When you decided to go all hero on us, that meant the crime rate just happened to double exponentially too." She said with a roll to her eyes, not even looking up from what she was doing on her laptop. 

Matt cleared his throat, "What Jessica meant to say was, we could really us some help out on the streets. Danny and Wade are dealing with something outside the city so we're down two men." 

Peter nodded his head, "Yeah sounds fun. Just like old times, huh?" He smirked. 

"If by fun you mean getting shot at, then yes, fun." Jessica said with a small smile on her face. 

"Uh, I'd prefer if none of you got shot. I don't really feel like spending the afternoon digging a bullet out of your skin." Claire said with a raised eyebrow. 

Peter waved her off, "You know damn well that it's part of the job Claire." 

"Swear jar!" 

"Shit." 

————————————————

Tony didn't know what to think when Peter walked into into the penthouse with blood all over this hands. 

A couple hours previously, Peter went out into the city with his vigilante friends since they called him for help. It was around 4:00 and Tony was the only one in the living room right now. 

So when his son walked through the door with blood on his hands, he had a mini freak out. 

"Are you hurt?" He instantly said when Peter made eye contact. His eyes roamed all over his frame to see if he could see any place where the blood could have come from.

"Don't worry Tony, it's not mine." Peter waved him off before moving to the sink and washing his hands off like nothing was wrong. 

That didn't make Tony feel any better...

"So was it one of your friends? Did they get shot?" Tony asked while tilting his head. 

"No, they're fine. The guy we were chasing was a little...violent though. We had to improvise at the end." 

"Improvise as in what, exactly?" He asked with slightly narrowed eyes. 

Peter shrugged not even turning around from his place at the sink, "You know the drill, beat him up until the cops come and then get the hell out of dodge. Even if I'm a hero now, I don't like taking the risk with people I don't know." 

"So you beat him up hard enough to cause that much blood to be spilt on your hands?" 

Peter sighed before walking over to Tony and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Tony, I know that I'm a little more...violent than I was before. I know your not used to it yet but you have to understand, when I'm out there with Nat, you have to do what you can to not die. Sometimes it comes down to you or the person, you either fight, or die." 

Tony was silent for a few seconds, thinking over what Peter was talking about. He knows logically that the kid is right. Some times it comes down to you or the bad guy. But, he still can't get rid of the memory of Peter when he was a teen. 

He's changed so much that it sometimes physically hurts to think about it. He loves Peter, and he knows that Peter loves him. It's just gonna take time to get used to it. 

Tony sighed, "I know that kid, it's just hard to..get used to. You've changed so much.." 

Peter smiled at him, "I'm still Peter though." 

Tony huffed and pulled Peter into a hug, "Has anyone ever told you that you're corny as hell." 

"Ohh yeah, Gwen tells me that like, everyday." Peter laughed, causing Tony to smirk. 

Tony pulled back from the hug, "Alright, you wanna start to get dinner ready? I've heard you're quite the cook round here." Tony said. 

Peter smirked, "Yeah, I guess Steve, Nat and I were kind of the cooks of the family. Pepper can cook and all, but when it comes to new things, she's not that good. Don't tell her I said that though." Peter said the last sentence in a rushed voice. 

Tony laughed, "Don't worry kid, I won't rat you out to Pep. Now, let's go start cooking for the army we have living here now...I can't believe there's so many kids here now." He muttered the last part under his breath causing Peter to laugh. 

They both made their way over to the kitchen and started to get the ingredients ready for dinner. 

And as Tony started to cook with his son, he couldn't feel more at peace than right there...in that kitchen.

——————————————————

On January 11th 2024, Peter was pretty sure that he was going to lose his only good hand. 

Approximately 12 hours ago, Gwen went into labor and it's been hectic ever since she woke him up. 

They were both in bed getting ready to go to sleep when Gwen complained how she was very uncomfortable. Peter pulled her closer and whispered soothing notations to her before both of them fell asleep. 

She woke him up an hour later...

Ever since then, Peter hasn't left her side since they made it into the MedBay. 

As soon as December rolled around, they constantly had doctors stationed at both the Tower and the new and improved Compound. They wanted to be ready incase their daughter decided she wanted to be early or late, since Gwen's due date wasn't until the end of January.

She decided she wanted to be early...

Anyways, back to the present, Peter was sitting on the right side of the bed, holding Gwen's hand with his left. He didn't want to give her his already damaged hand. After all, he is right handed. 

He leaned down to lay a kiss on her forehead, "Hey it's alright Gwen. She's almost out. A couple more pushes then we'll be parents." 

After a few more brutal contractions, a sudden cry broke out in the room which caused Peter to freeze. The doctors quickly went over to wrap the newborn in a blanket after cutting of the umbilical cord. 

He looked down at Gwen and realized she was looking at him, "Go see her." She panted, out of breath from the workout. Her eyes were also starting to close form exhaustion. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go to our daughter." She said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. 

Peter got off of the bed and walked over to the doctors and where they were cleaning off his little princess. When he got there he got to see her for the first time. 

She had lots of light blond hair on her head already with almost identical looking facial features to Gwen. When he got to her side, she stopped fussing and turned her head in his direction and looked up at him, and opened her eyes. 

She had his eyes...

Peter smiled and laid his hand over her little one, silently telling her that he was there and he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. One of the doctors gestured for him to hold her and he did so without hesitation. 

She curled right up into his chest and started to purr, which caused a smile to spread across his face. He's gonna have fun teasing her about that when she's older. 

Helen Cho walked over to him with a clipboard in hand, "So, do you guys have a name for the baby?" She asked. 

Peter nodded his head, "Olivia Riley Parker." 

"That's a good name. Did Gwen come up with it?" She asked with a smirk. 

"Why must you pick on me on such a happy day?" He asked while shaking his head. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Just consider it payback for all those times you came here with bullets in your side." 

"Yeah I guess that's fair." 

Peter walked over to Gwen with their daughter and sat down on the bed again. He ran his hand through her sweaty blond curls trying to soothe her in her sleep. Gwen groaned before blinking her eyes open and making eye intact with the two of them. 

When she saw her daughter, her eyes filled with tears and she sat up. Trying to get a better angle so she could hold her. 

"Hey baby, are you having fun cuddling with daddy? He's quite a good cuddler, isn't he." She said with a soft smile on her lips. Peter smiled down at her before laying Olivia in her arms. 

"I'm gonna go tell the family. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said after planting a kiss on her head and Olivia's. 

Peter made his way out into the waiting room where literally, everyone he knows was waiting. 

Tony, Pepper, Harley and his family, Gwen's family, all the Avengers, all his vigilante friends and their families. 

Literally the whole waiting room was filled...

The first one to spot him was actually Wade. He looked up from the weird magazine he was reading and sprinted up to Peter. 

"Hey baby boy! How's Miss Parker doing? Is the little one here? Ohh, I can't wait to see how the readers are gonna react!!!" Wade said, which caused everyone who didn't know Wade to stare at him in confusion. But the vigilantes didn't even bat an eyelash at Wade. 

"Yes, Gwen is fine. She's sitting with the baby right now, probably feeding her." He said with a smile. 

"Well, don't keep us in the dark my Spider friend, tell us!! What's her name!!" Foggy said with an excited smile causing Matt and Karen to laugh at their friends enthusiasm. 

Peter looked around the room and saw how everyone was waiting patiently for the news. He smirked at the occupants of the room. 

"Olivia Riley Parker." 

All the women gushed over the name of the baby causing Peter to smirk. Nat saw the look on his face and asked, "What are you smirking about?" She said with a raised eyebrow. 

Peter shook his head, "Ohh nothing, just thinking about what an awesome name I picked out for our daughter." 

"Sweet Christmas, you're the one who picked her name out?" Luke said with a raised eyebrow, like he didn't believe him. 

Peter huffed, "Yes I did Cage. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that bad at naming things." 

"I'd beg to differ Parker." 

"Whatever Jessica, I didn't ask you." 

The whole room erupted into loud fits of laughter after that. As Peter stood there, surrounded by his family, he honestly couldn't think he could be any happier than in this moment. 

He had a beautiful fiancée...

He had a adorable little daughter...

He had a Mom...

He had a Dad...

He had a family...

He had a home....

And Peter couldn't be anymore grateful to the universe for letting him have it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that this isn’t the last story of the series. In the future, sometime in 2021, I’ll be working on the second story to this universe. So somethings will go unanswered for you until then, sorry not sorry ;)


	10. The First Noel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas time at the Parker residence. The first Christmas where their whole family will be all together again. Join Peter and Gwen through all the Holiday fun and fluff!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is the last chapter for this story and it's the Christmas right before Olivia is born. I didn't put it in the last chapter because I wanted to release this one actually on Christmas Day. So I hope you all have a merry Christmas and I'll see you next year with some more stories in this universe and some new ones that I'm coming up with! ;) The next one I'll be working on will probably be the actual Wedding scene so stay tuned for that one! I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!

Peter woke up with an armful of Gwen...

Sometime during the night, Gwen must have turned around and snuggled up to his chest. Since it's December, it gets really cold during the night and since Peter can't thermoregulate, they usually resort to cuddling so Peter doesn't freeze his ass off. 

Last night was no different.

Peter's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at his pregnant fiancée with a loving smile. He brought his hand up to her hair and started to untangle her blond locks. 

She hummed and snuggled closer to his chest, tightening her arms around his middle. Peter sat there in the early morning just admiring her beauty. The way the first rays of sunlight shone off of her hair made her look absolutely divine. 

Considering his luck, he has no idea how he managed to hold on to Gwen for so long.

Gwen slowly started to open up her eyes and looked up at Peter with a sleepy smile. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, which he returned with as much passion as her. 

"Happy Christmas Eve honey." She mumbled against her place on his chest. 

Peter chuckled, "Happy Christmas Eve to you too Gwen." 

Gwen traced circles across his tattoo, "What time is it?" She asked but her words were still slightly slurred due to her just waking up.

Peter leaned over to check his phone on the dresser before responding, "It's almost 7:00." 

Gwen sighed, "Everyone will be here in 30 minutes." She said with a bit of disappointment in her voice, causing Peter to smirk. 

"What? You wanted to spend more time with me?" 

"I always want to spend more time with you. I don't really feel like listening to Harley's shit this early in the morning though." 

Peter grunted while closing his eyes again, "Yeah, I hear you. I don't understand how he's so energetic so early in the morning." 

The both of them sat there for a couple more minutes before they dragged each other out of bed to get ready for the day. They decided that they'd jump in the shower together to save a little more time before their family got there. 

It wasn't as quick as they hoped...

After an hour, both of them made their way out of their bathroom fully clothed and equally satisfied to start off their day. 

Peter was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with his nice brown Moccasins that Gwen bought him last year for Christmas. He was wearing a nice red Christmas sweater with a cool snowflake pattern going vertically across his chest. 

Gwen was wearing a pair of black stockings with a black shirt that went down to her elbows. She had on the locket that Peter got her for the proposal and to finish off the outfit, she had on a red skirt. The same shade of red as Peter's sweeter so they were matching. 

You could easily make out the baby bump in the clothes that she was wearing but she didn't mind. She wanted to look nice and show off her stomach, only a little bit. 

Peter walked up behind her and circled his arms around her middle and rested them on top of her bump. He kissed her check, causing her to smile. 

"So, you really don't want to tell them what we're going to name her?" She asked Peter, looking at him through the mirror they were standing in front of. 

Peter shook his head, "No, I want it to be a surprise for them. They can wait a couple more weeks." 

"Hmm, I guess so. What's for breakfast?" 

"I was thinking a bit of eggs, maybe some sausage on the side, or some nice toast with delicious raspberry jelly." He said while resting his head on top hers. 

"Sounds good to me." 

They both made their way downstairs towards the newly made kitchen. They still have a hard time believing that they finally have their very own house. It's a beautiful three story house including the basement. 

When you first get on the property, you can see the giant modern looking house with 2 garages. One for cars and one for Peter's lab. When you walk up to the door, it's a beautiful looking wooden door with windows on the side and windows in the middle of the door. 

As soon as you walk into the house, there is a hallway in front that goes right to the stairs to the upstairs. In that hallway though, there are two doors. The one on the left of when you walk through the front door is the bathroom and the one on the right is the closet. 

At the end of the hallway, just in front of the stairs, if you turn right it takes you to the kitchen. The kitchen has nice wooden floors with a couple rugs scattered across the way. The kitchen itself is made up of marble. There is an island in the middle with 4 chairs and the table for everyone else is off to the side. The table itself can only seat 12 people but in the kitchen closet, there is an extension to the table and a lot more chairs if needed. 

Back to the hallway, if you go to the left instead of right, you reach the living room. The living room has big open windows as soon as you walk in. Their is a fire place on the back wall and the tv is hanging there too. There are 2 white couches with a couple of rocking chairs scattered across the room. 

Right now though, everything is decorated for Christmas so there are lights, tinsel, wreaths, and even mistletoe hanging everywhere. The tree isn't in the living room though. That's downstairs. 

If you head downstairs, it's a giant open area with a couple couches, a coffee table and a tv hanging off the very back wall. Their Christmas tree was smack dab in the middle of the basement though. The bar down there was also stock full of Christmas decorations. 

There are many rooms in the basement though. There are a couple guest rooms down there, a couple bathrooms, and even a man cave down there. Well, it wasn't a man cave yet, but Gwen promised Peter he could make it into a man cave just as long as she got her pool and hot tub. 

There is still so much about the house that even their family doesn't know about. 

Anyways, back into the kitchen, Peter was busy heating up the stove while Gwen got right into making the batter for the pancakes. Of course, they both put on aprons since they didn't feel like destroying their Christmas outfits. In Gwen's case though, she looked a little weird with her apron across her bump, but she didn't care, she was not messing up her outfit. 

"Shouldn't the family have been here by now?" Gwen asked as she stirred the pancake mix. Peter looked at her for a second before turning back around to the stove. 

"Well, we're an hour away from everyone. So when they said that they would try and be here by 7:30-8:00, they probably meant that they'd be trying to get out of the tower by 7:30 which, is still an hour drive away. I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't see them until 9." He said. 

"But you know Pepper, she would literally get up at 5 just to make sure everyone was up on time, even if she had to wake them up herself." She said in response to him. 

"That's also true. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." 

The couple stayed in the kitchen for close to an hour cooking enough food for everyone before they decided to finally take a little break. 

"KAOS? Notify us if something is about to burn" Peter said. He also installed KAOS into their house like Friday is to the tower. You know, security measures and all. You could never be too safe. 

Peter also decided to install his old AI, Karen, into Olivia's room. She can be like the baby monitor for them. It also doesn't hurt that her programming is meant to help people so she's a lot more caring than any other AI. 

"Certainly Peter. Also, I've just been notified by Pepper saying that everyone is about 15 minutes away." 

Peter smiled, "Thanks K." 

The two of them spent those 15 minutes sitting on their new couch just cuddling. Both of them were content with just staying like that all day but they knew that everyone would be there soon. They'd have to get up and be good hosts. 

Not a minute sooner, their doorbell rang. Peter got up from the couch and offered his hand to Gwen. 

"I'll go get them. Can you heat up the food quickly? Then after everyone eats we can give them the tour." Peter said. Gwen nodded her head in agreement before making her way over to the kitchen. 

Peter walked over to the front door and opened it. As soon as the door swung open, he got an armful of Morgan. He smiled down at the little girl before laying a kiss on her head. 

"Morning Mongoose, how's your morning been so far?" He asked. 

"It's Christmas Eve!!!" She squealed in his arms. Peter laughed before he picked her up fully and faced everyone else. 

"Ok, while you all are here in my house, there will be rules. Rule number one, your shoes and coats go in the closet to your right. Rule number two, after breakfast and the tour, we all will be going downstairs for the rest of the day until dinner. I don't want anything to break or to become dirty. Because I know if I let some people have free rain of the place...it'll be a disaster." Peter said while glaring at Harley, only reviving an innocent smile in return. 

Peter rolled his eyes while the rest of his family laughed at his expense. 

Literally everyone was here today. Tony, Pepper, Morgan, Happy, Rhodey, and May all drove here together. The Avengers all drove in one vehicle, well it was more like a bus. Gwen's family rode by themselves and Harley drove his mom and sister here. 

Nat raised an eyebrow at him, "Where's Gwen? Are you making your pregnant fiancée cook breakfast?" She gasped for dramatic effect, casing Peter to roll his eyes. 

"First off, I don't make Gwen do anything, it's usually the other way around. Secondly, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to hold that woman down. She may be pregnant, but she's as stubborn if not more than she was before." He said. He placed Morgan down on the ground and took off her coat and boots before making his way over to the dining room. 

His whole family wasn't that far behind him. They all took off their coats and shoes before following Peter to the kitchen were they could see Gwen sitting on the island of the kitchen scrolling through something in her phone. 

When she heard them all enter, she looked up and smiled at them before placing down her phone and getting up to say hello to everyone. 

She went over everyone and hugged them as best she could with her baby bump. 

"Hey honey, how's the little one doing?" Gwen's mother asked after they pulled back from there hug. 

Gwen rolled her eyes and groaned, "Still a pain in my ass. She gets that from her father." She sent a fake glare towards Peter causing him to sputter and fling his hands around. Which in turn caused everyone else to laugh. 

Peter huffed, "I'll have you know, I'm only a part time pain in the ass. 

"Ohh yeah, then what's the other part?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm also a part time asshole." 

Sam barked out a laugh, "Aren't we all Pete." He said which caused Bucky to smack him upside the head. 

"Oww, what was that for old man?" Sam grumbled. 

Bucky shrugged, "Because I felt like it." 

They all settled down in the dining room with the different amounts of food. The enhanced people let the others get their food first before they had free rain over everything. 

After 10 minutes of everyone gathering their food, they sat down and started to eat. 

What happened next almost gave Peter a stroke...

"Hey kid, you have any jelly for this toast?" Tony asked. Peter pointed to the middle of the table where his raspberry jelly was before going back to his food. 

He thought that was the end of the conversation until his eyes caught movement from where Tony was. He looked back up and gasped and stood up with a glare. 

He pointed at Tony, "What.The.Hell.Is.That." He said punctuating each word to express this was not funny. 

Tony looked at him confused, "Umm, jelly?" 

Peter shook his head, "What the hell is that monstrosity of a jelly, doing in my house?" 

Everyone looked at him in confusion except for Gwen, who was hiding her smile behind her hand, trying not to laugh at the situation. 

Tony looked at the jelly he brought with him, back to Peter, then back to the jar, "Do you mean the flavor, grape?" 

"Yes. What's it doing in my house?" Peter glared. 

Gwen suddenly giggled, she couldn't help it, this was just way too funny. Everyone turned to look at her and realized she was getting a real kick out of this. 

"What are you laughing at? You hate any other jelly just as much as me!!" He exclaimed. 

"Yes, I know I don't like any other flavor, but I'm not the one who calls the other flavors creations of the devil." She said with an amused smile on her face. Peter huffed before he turned back to Tony. 

"You put that terrible creation away. I don't ever want to see that ever again." Peter said. Tony, still a little confused with this whole situation, smiled at Peter. 

"But, I like grape." 

"Fuck grape!!" 

After he said that, everyone else burst into laughter. Peter looked around at his laughing family before huffing and sitting back down in his chair with a pout. 

"It's unbelievable, the amount of disrespect I get from my family ." Peter muttered but everyone heard him and they started to laugh even harder.

Everyone was too busy laughing to realize that Steve was looking from Tony, to the grape jelly jar in confusion. He couldn't for the life of him grasp why Tony apparently had a jar of grape jelly on him.  
——————————————————

After breakfast, Peter and Gwen gave everyone the tour to the house. They were all in awe of their house. There is a total of 12 bedrooms and some of them have 2 beds in them. That's over 24 people that can sleep in the house at one given time. That's not even counting the couches and chairs. 

Needless to say, everyone would be sleeping well tonight under the Parker household. 

After the tour was done, most of them went downstairs to relax and put on some Christmas music and movies, while the others went outside to the cars to get the presents. Most of the enhanced people had like 20 presents in their hands, while Sam just stood on the side and watched them. 

Bucky looked back at Sam and flipped him off before turning around and going back through the front door. Sam sputtered before quickly following the super solider, ready to give him a few choice words. 

After all the presents were under the tree, everyone relaxed on the furniture watching Home Alone. Every time Kevin did something hilarious, Morgan would jump up and down and laugh, causing everyone to laugh with her. 

About halfway through the second movie, Nat turned and looked at him, "You know, this kid reminds me a lot about you Peter. Always finding trouble when your not supposed to." She smirked at him. 

Peter rolled his eyes, "Hahaha very funny Nat." 

"Hey, I'm just stating facts." She shrugged her shoulders. 

The whole day was spent singing Christmas songs and watching Christmas classics. They all had a blast just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. None of them could have asked for anything better. 

Quicker than any of them realized, it was already starting to approach dinner time. Peter got up from his position on the couch next to Gwen before he addressed the room.

"Alright, I'll be upstairs cooking dinner. Anyone who knows how to cook is welcomed to come up with me and help. If not, stay down here to relax. And no May, you can't come up to watch. I don't really feel like burning down my newly constructed house." Peter said while looking at his aunt, causing her to mock glare at him and everyone else to laugh. 

"Alright Spider-Man, I see how it is. Be mean to your aunt on Christmas." She said while placing her hand over her heart, causing Peter to roll his eyes. 

After another hour, dinner was done. They were having some baked ziti with different sides. They had salad, chicken flavored rice, and even some Italian Wedding soup courtesy of Steve's own recipe. 

Peter asked KAOS to inform the family that dinner was done. About 10 minutes later, Everyone was back sitting around the table with their plates full of food. 

They all had a great time joking around and telling stories about each other. After everyone was done, Peter decided that he'd go over and do the dishes so they wouldn't have a stack of dishes in the sink on Christmas Day. Nat and Steve actually walked over and helped him while the others all went in the upstairs living room until they were done. 

Sadly, not so long after that, Gwen's family had to leave. They were going to be staying at Gwen's grandmothers house for Christmas Day so they wanted to be home tonight so they could be ready tomorrow. Gwen and Peter stood by the door and said their goodbyes to them while the rest were waiting for them in the living room. 

"Today was awesome, thanks for letting us stay this long." Helen said pulling away from her hug with her daughter. 

"Or course Mrs Stacy, you guys are welcomed here anytime." Peter said while ruffling all three of Gwen's brothers hair, casing them all to glare at him. Peter walked over to Helen to give her a hug while Gwen was busy teasing her brothers. 

"How many times have I told you, Helen is just fine Peter." 

"It might take me a couple more times. It took me a little while to call Pepper and Tony by their real names too." He responded. 

She shook her head before pulling back with a smile. He moved over to Gwen's father to shake hands with him.

"Thanks again for tonight Peter. It means a lot to the both of us." He said. 

Peter nodded, "Of course, you're family." 

After Gwen's family left, it was about 7:30 at night and everyone was starting to get a little tired so they decided that everyone would get to open one gift, then it would be time for bed. 

They all made their way downstairs and sat around the tree. Peter allowed Morgan to pass out the presents to their owners since she's been so good today. She gave everyone their biggest present before she took hers and sat down right next to her parents.

"Alright, so we'll be going in a clockwise motion for gifts, starting with Steve and then going to Bucky." Peter said from his place right next to Tony. Gwen leaned over from his other reside to rest her head on his shoulder and he placed his head on top of hers too. 

Steve got a pair of fancy glasses from Peter. He's heard Steve complain sometimes how his eyes hurt him or the light is too bright. So he just made adjustments to his old ones and gave them to Steve, it's not like he needed those ones anymore. 

Bucky got a new recipe book from Natasha. Ever since the whole Hydra thing, he's taken a liking to cooking. He's been running out of ideas though and he's still not the best at navigating the internet. So he's glad Nat got him a new book.

Sam got a couple new pairs of ugly Christmas sweaters. Out of the whole team, for some reason Sam has a weird fascination with Christmas sweaters, especially the ugly ones. So Bucky decided to get him a box full of them. 

Natasha got a new collection of books from Pepper. She's always been into the mystery murder type of books and Pepper knows that. So Nat is not that surprised that the woman got her a box full of new ones.

Bruce got a box full of new lab materials. It was full of different chemicals and tools that he's needed for a while, but hasn't got around to pick them up yet. When he saw what was in there, he gave Tony a giant bear hug. 

Overall it was an evening full of cheer.

Tony got a mug from Rhodey, Peter got a new pair of Moccasins, much to Peppers annoyance. Apparently, Pepper Potts hates Moccasin slippers, who knew? 

Rhodey got a new laptop, Happy got a shield as a gag gift, May got a new necklace, Pepper got some new kitchen appliances for the lake house, and Morgan got a new princess doll. 

After everyone opened their gifts, the only one left was Gwen. Peter leaned over to grab a present for her and placed it in her lap. She looked down and realized that it was from him. 

She looked up to him with a slight glare, "I told you I didn't need a present." She said. 

Peter put up his hands in surrender, "I promise it's not really a present for you, it's more for our little princess than anyone." He said. 

When Gwen heard it was for their daughter, her eyes softened and she smiled at him. She picked up the present and started to open it up. When she opened it, she had to stifle her laughter before taking it out and showing everyone else. 

There was a couple onesies inside of the box, but the first one made everyone laugh. It was just a plain white onesie but on the front their was a picture of a miniature Spider-Man and some words. 

The onesie said, Always be yourself, Unless you can be Spider-Man, Then always be Spider-Man. 

Peter smiled at his laughing family before taking the other two onesies out of the box. 

One of them was very generic but he had it custom made. It was white, like the other one, but it had his spider symbol on the front and it said My Dad is Spider-Man on the front of it. 

The last one was a little more colorful. It was his classic Spider-Man suit colors of red and blue with his logo in the middle of the chest. The only different thing about it was it had a ruffled out skirt and a head band with golden shoes. 

When the women all saw the cute little outfit, they cooed at it and instantly wanted to see how it would look on the little girl. 

Gwen leaned up to Peter and laid a kiss on his lips before pulling away and smiling up at him. They could hear Harley groan and gag somewhere behind them but they didn't pat any attention to him.

"Since when do you go baby shopping? You've never liked to do it before." She asked him with a curious raised eyebrow. 

"Well I was thinking, since our daughter is obliviously going to be a daddy's girl, I wanted to make my best effort to make sure she had the proper merchandise. I can't have her running around with literally no Spider-Man Merch, can I?" He said. 

Gwen rolled her eyes at him before placing another kiss on his cheek. Everyone had fun teasing each other about their gifts and the cute onesies. After another 10 minutes of talking though, it was starting to approach 9:00 and Morgan was already falling asleep on Peter's lap. 

"Hey Gwen? Could you show everyone their rooms for tonight? I'll go take Morgan to her room upstairs." Peter asked. When he received a nod in return, he got up and started to make his way up to Morgan's guest room in the house. 

When he got to the door, he opened it as quietly as he could with an armful of Morgan, before he placed her in her bed. He tucked her in and was about to leave when Morgan spoke to him. 

"Love you 3,000 Petey." She mumbled. 

Peter smiled at her before going back to her bed and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Well, I love you 5,683." He said. He could see how she was a little confused with the number so he elaborated. 

"In a phone, certain numbers mean certain letters Mo. The number 5683, spells out love." He said, which caused a grin to cross Morgan's face. 

"Really?" She asked 

Peter huffed, "You dare doubt your big brother? I'm hurt." He said causing her to giggle as she snuggled down into her bed. 

He got up after placing one more kiss on her head and went to the door and closed it. When he was outside in the hallway, he heard her mutter something that made his heart melt all over again. 

"Love you 5,683." 

After that, he made his way over to his bedroom which was only a couple rooms down. When he got there, he could see Gwen on the bed waiting for him already in her pajamas. 

When she heard the door open, she looked up and smiled when she saw him, "Hey, ready to go to bed and be woken up early by this little princess?" She said while resting her hand on her stomach. Peter smiled at her before taking off his sweater and changing into some nice shorts before making his way over to her.

"Am I ready, No. Will I still get up, yes." He said while laying down on his side of the bed. Gwen crawled up and snuggled right up to him and he placed his arms around her middle to bring her as close as he could. 

"Night Peter, Love you." 

"Night Gwen, love you too." 

With that said, the couple fell into a peaceful sleep, ready for the next day to arrive.

————————————————

As soon as the sun rose up above the horizon, Morgan was up and ready to get started...

Peter and Gwen both were actually the last ones to wake up. They spent most of the night in the bathroom with Gwen leaning over the toilet and emptying out her stomach of last nights meal. So, needless to say that the both of them were really tired. 

But that didn't stop Morgan from barging into their room at 8 in the morning after waiting 2 hours for everyone to wake up. 

"Petey!! Gwen!! Wake up, it's Christmas!!" 

Peter jolted upright in bed and his blurry eyes focused on the shape of Morgan crawling onto his bed with an excited smile. Despite how tired he was, he smiled at the little girl before reluctantly, getting up off the bed. 

"Hey, quiet Mo. Gwen's really sleepy ok? I'll get her up and we'll be downstairs in a couple minutes ok? Go tell everyone else." He said to her. She quickly nodded before bolting back out the room and towards the rest of the family.

Peter sighed with a smile on his face before turning back to Gwen. He sat down and slowly started to rub circles across her stomach until she opened her eyes. 

"Hey." She smiled up at him. 

"Hey yourself. Sleep well?" He asked with a smirk.

Gwen huffed, "No, did you?" She asked. 

"Nope, slept terrible to be honest. The little princess really doesn't like to sleep, just like her father." He said which caused Gwen to glare at him as he smiled innocently back at her. 

After another 5 minutes, the both of them got up and started to make their way down to the basement where the whole family was already gathered. As soon as they saw them, Pepper smiled at them.

"She's been giving you trouble?" She asked. Gwen groaned and sank down onto the couch next to Peter. 

"Yes, she doesn't want to give me a break." She moaned while snuggling up to Peter. 

"Now you know how I felt when I was pregnant with Morgan. If you think she's energetic now, you should have seen her back then. She wouldn't even let me get a minute of sleep without kicking at my stomach." 

"Ohh yeah, I remember that. Pretty sure I stayed up with you too back then." Peter said with a smile. 

Pepper smiled, "You did, every single time." 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "What do you want form me? I like to help people." 

After that, Morgan decided that she wanted to sort out the presents, which she did. She gave everyone their presents and after they all had their own, Morgan gave the all clear to open them up. 

Much to the rooms amusement. 

Overall, they spent the whole morning opening presents and watching Christmas movies together as a family. Not worrying about jobs or missions, just relaxing for what felt like the first time in years. 

After everyone opened their presents, Peter had one more special gift to give to Tony. It's something that's he's kept for years and he had just recently found again in storage. 

He took the box from the closet and brought it to Tony and placed it down in the older man's lap. Tony looked up with a confused look across his face. 

"It's something that I've kept since I was a kid. I thought you'd like to see it." Peter said with a smile.

Tony opened the box and when he saw what was inside of it, he smirked up at Peter. He held up the little Iron-Man mask before speaking to Peter. 

"I can see I was your favorite back then too." 

Peter rolled his eyes, "That's not why I'm giving it to you. You know, you saved my life that day at the Expo. I thought you'd want something to remind you of little old me." 

Tony froze where he was sitting. Everyone else was confused, Tony didn't know Peter when he was little. And did Peter just say Expo? 

Tony looked at Peter with different emotions in his eyes. He pointed a finger at Peter with slightly narrowed eyes, "That was you that day? The kid that I saw? The kid that would have died if I didn't get there? That kid?" 

"Yup, that was me." 

Tony huffed, "Even back then you were a fucking hero. You're completely unbelievable kid." He said. Peter could still see some worry on his face, even if it happened years ago. Which made him smile. 

Pepper looked between the two of them, "What are you two talking about?" She asked. 

Tony turned to look at Pepper, "Do you remember how after the Expo, I told you about a kid I saved? Well apparently, Pete here was that kid." Pepper's eyes widened. She faintly recalled that conversation all those many years ago. 

"Ben and I were so worried when we couldn't find you. I thought I would loose my damn mind. Then Ben spotted you though." May said with a slight shake to her head. Peter smiled at the mention of his uncle, he missed the man, but he knew he couldn't do anything to bring him back, so he might as well carry on with his life. Like he would have wanted. 

Tony looked back to the helmet and laid his hand on the faceplate. He looked back to Peter before speaking, "Thanks kid. I'll be sure to place it in the living room so everyone can see who much you love me." He said. 

Peter chuckled, "Whatever old man." 

After all the presents were given, everyone made their way upstairs for some breakfast. Steve and Bucky decided that they would be in charge of breakfast while the others go in the living room to relax. 

They could hear the Christmas music being blasted from the kitchen, which caused everyone to laugh from the living room. After another hour of them listening to Steve and Bucky sing, they called everyone out to eat. 

"I hope you all like French toast, cause that's what's on the menu." Bucky said while bringing a plate over to the table.

"As long as there's no peppermint in the toast, I'll eat it." Peter said while sitting down next to Gwen. She blushed and smiled bashfully at him before turning back around. 

"What do you mean? Do you not like peppermint?" Wanda asked. 

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just I'm deathly allergic to it." Peter said, side eyeing Gwen. Everyone looked between Gwen and Peter in confusion. There was a story there, a story that they wanted to hear. 

Luckily, they didn't have to ask because Gwen spoke up, "It was one time ok? I didn't know you were allergic to peppermint." She said with a slight blush, casing Peter to chuckle. 

"That's why she always looks at the ingredients on products during this time of year." 

"Wait, so the weakness of Spider-Man, savior of the universe, is peppermint?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Peter nodded, "Yup, all a villain would have to do was get peppermint near me and then I'd probably die within the hour." Peter said while taking a sip of his orange juice. 

"You better hope no one else figures that out kid. That could cause some trouble for you in the future." Tony said with a concerned frown on his face.

Peter waved him off, "I'll be fine Tony, stop worrying so much."

"I'm allowed to worry about you Pete." 

After breakfast, they were all sitting down and watching some tv. Somehow, the channel got changed to the news. Peter is pretty sure it was Steve but he has no proof so he stayed quiet. 

Soon, a new story came up and he asked Steve to turn it up. He realized that they were talking about some of his vigilante friends. 

"So as all of you know, it's been 8 months since Peter Parker saved our universe. Spider-Man, the vigilante. Now he is now a hero and all, but he was first a vigilante. Someone who worked outside of the law. This brings up a interesting topic now, what happens to the other vigilantes?" The reporter said while sitting at his desk. The Heros looked at each other in worry before turning back to the tv. 

"The Vigilantes we know of are Deadpool, Daredevil, Luke Cage, The Iron Fist, and The Black Cat." He said. As soon as Gwen heard Black Cat, she glared at the tv screen. Everyone noticed and sent Peter curious looks. 

He sighed, "She's not a real fan of Felicia, since she is a giant flirt and all. She tends to get a little jealous whenever she's mentioned." 

"Well I'm sorry if I don't like her trying to get with my fiancé." She glared at him. 

"I've told you, she's part of the team, we all work together sometimes. I've known all of them for a long time Gwen, she's my friend, and she knows that. She just likes to get under your skin." He said.

"Well it works." She huffed.

"The question we all face is, do we allow these vigilantes to continue what they're doing, or do we stop them while we can?" The reporter said, which caused Peter to frown. 

"We don't know any of their identities except for Mr Cage. We have no idea who they are, they could be walking among us everyday and we wouldn't even know it..." the reporter was about to continue until Tony stole the remote and shut off the tv. Peter was about to protest but Tony beat him to it.

"No, it's Christmas, you can worry about that tomorrow Pete. Let's do something fun, like go outside." Tony suggested. 

"You want a person who can't thermoregulate to go out in the freezing weather." Peter deadpanned, which caused Tony to smirk at him. 

"There's a reason I installed heaters into your suits Underoos." 

"So I can go outside and play?" Peter raised his eyebrow. Tony rolled his eyes, "Alright Smartass, I'll have Barnes throw you out there if you don't get your butt up and get ready." 

Peter snorted, "Like Barnes could do that to me." 

"Yeah, I don't think i want to go up against the person who killed Thanos." Bucky said with an amused smile.

"Alright fine, I'll get your fiancée to make you." Tony said. Pete looked over at Gwen and realized she was smiling with amusement written all over her face. Peter sighed in resignation before getting up and going over to get a suit. 

When he got back, everyone who was going out was already dressed up. When Morgan saw him, she ran up to him and jumped in his arms. 

"Peter, I got to ask you something!" She exclaimed with a bright smile. He smiled back before responding. 

"What is it?" 

"Do you want to build a snowman?" 

Peter snorted, "Sure Anna." 

————————————————-

It was late at night when everyone finally left for their own place of residence. Gwen and Peter were getting ready to go to bed themselves too. 

Peter was sitting on the bed while Gwen was in the bathroom brushing out her hair and teeth. Peter got up and walked over to their bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. 

"Today was amazing." He said while looking at Gwen though the mirror. She smiled back at him before brushing out the last couple strands of her hair. She moved over so Peter could get to the sink too and brush his teeth. 

"Yeah, it was the best." She responded. After the both of them were done, they made their way to their bed and laid down with Peter resting on his pillow and Gwen using his chest as a pillow. He circled his arms around her and she laid hers across his chest. 

After a couple minutes of silence Gwen spoke up, "Merry Christmas Peter." 

Peter smiled down at her, this really was one of the best Christmas he's ever had. All of their family was there, no one was missing. 

Their first whole Christmas since the decimation...

Peter leaned down to lay a kiss on her head, "Merry Christmas Gwen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support on this story, it really means a lot to me that you’ve stayed for this long. Like I said, there won’t be a story for a little while but sometime in 2021, I’ll be posting the wedding story for Gwen and Peter. Thank you all so much again and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!


	11. *UPDATE*

Hello everyone, this is a little update chapter just to let you know what my plan is for the next year with stories.

So the first thing I wanted to talk to you about is thank you all for supporting my story. You don't know how much this means to me, especially since it's my first ever story. I know it's not perfect but maybe in the future, I'll go back and rewrite these stories. Yes, stories. 

The second thing I wanted to talk to you about was the second story in this series. The next story will probably be released around June towards the end of the month. One reason is because that's when the story takes place, in June, and the second reason is because I'm working on a new story and I want to get some of those chapters out first before coming back here. 

And that leads me to my last thing I wanted to talk about, MY NEW STORY!!

I've started a Hydra Peter story and yes, I know, there are lots of stories like that but I haven't seen many of these stories including the things that I want to see in one. So...I started my own. 

There are only a couple chapters out right now, but it would mean the world to me if you stuck around for that story too, like you did with this one. Your support on this story was so amazing, let's see if you guys can do the same for Hydra Peter.

It's gonna be longer than this story for sure so, if you like long stories go check it out. I'm gonna be bringing in lots of characters. Some people from the Netflix shows, there might be a cameo from someone famous, and I might even bring in some people from X-Men or The Fantastic 4. 

Well just have to see what I decide...

It will be awhile before the Avengers are in the story so, sorry about that. 

But I've rambled on long enough, please check out my new story on my profile. I hope you enjoy it, until next time everyone...

"Till all are one..." ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed part one! I will be trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can, but school is a real bitch to deal with so we will see how fast I can write these parts. I want to get one out at least twice a month. After part 2 is uploaded on October 28th, Part 3 will be out on November 11th.


End file.
